Ninjalogy
by Mad Betrayal
Summary: An epic filled to the brim with random one-shots of yaoi-goodness! Pairings include: Cole/Jay, Kai/Zane, and Lloyd/Brad. So come on in! WARNING! May include minor to major Nya-bashing! The rating may also change from T to M for later chapters! Any and all requests are welcome, of course! As well as good ol' R&R! Have some lemons and make lemonade!
1. Love Birds

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is just a little diddy I croaked up to pacify you guys in between the wait for updates to Unexpected. This will become a haven for people who just want to sit down, relax, and read some semi-entertaining yaoi-goodness. Have a glass of lemonade!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 1 ~ Love Birds**_

Cole sighed dreamily as he peered down into the flower garden below him. For a lovely blue jay preened his sapphire feathers happily in a bird bath. The merry _*tweet tweet*_ 's that wafted up to the raven's ear slits were like music to him and he leaned forward on his high perch if only to get a closer look and lose himself in the music. He had been stalking—cough— _innocently_ following his fellow passerine for about two weeks now, but have yet to formally introduce himself.

He had a multitude of good excuses—cough cough— _reasons_ for keeping his distance and admiring the smaller bird from afar. For one…he was scared, which seemed incredibly unorthodox for the usually fearless scavenger. Why, just last winter he had bravely challenged a vulture for the remaining scraps of a caribou carcass! _A vulture!_ Was he the bird or _what_?!

But alas, here he was shaking in his feathers with fear because of a beautiful, little blue jay. Emerald stones blinked and continued to watch his infatuation shake his glorious tail feathers from side to side. The blue jay was soaked through and through, but seemed to _relish_ the feeling of the water clinging to him. Another song of _*tweet*_ 's filled the air as a quick shake of that supple, damp body sprinkled a mist of droplets.

Cole didn't blink again. Perfect blue feathers gleamed in the morning sun, and as he tilted his head back and opened his silver beak to belt yet another harmonious ballad, the raven's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm in love…"

"Yeah, I can see that…"

Alarmed by the sharp tone, Cole *cawed* and flapped his wings, taking flight in a panic. He hovered in the air for a sec and turned his head quickly when he heard the *scree*-ing chortles of a red-tailed hawk.

"Kai! You no good waste of feathers!" Cole bellowed, irate and indignant at his friend's interruption to his spying—cough— _observing_. He glanced down quickly to see if maybe the blue jay had been disturbed by the ruckus and fled, but to his amazement as well as relief he hadn't noticed.

Quieting down, Cole perched himself back on his branch and continued his… _observing_ , all the while ignoring the large bird of prey above him. "How much longer are you gonna do this?" Kai sighed exasperatedly. "You do realize that you don't have a chance with him, right?"

Cole finally turned his head again to regard the smirking hawk. "How do you figure?"

The hawk "sighed" again and lifted his port wing to point at the raven. "Well first, you're a _raven_. And second, you're a _male_."

Cole stared at his friend since nesthood, clearly unconvinced. "So says the hawk who's in love with a _male_ _swan_ ," he argued, and flicked his tail feathers at the hawk's hypocrisy.

Kai refolded his wing sheepishly. "Oh…uh…you know about that…?"

"Who doesn't?" Cole said, returning his gaze to bathing blue jay below. "His name's Zane, right?"

" _You know that too!?"_ Kai screeched, and Cole hopped down to a lower branch.

Using his sharp beak to preen his chest plumage, Kai lowered his piercing golden gaze to his friend. "I never was good at hiding my emotions, huh?" He shrugged helplessly. "I just couldn't fight the feeling. Zane's beautiful, yanno?"

"Yeah, I know."

Kai flitted to the branch Cole had been perched previously. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know I'm the last bird to be talkin' about who you should be looking for in a mate."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

Kai cocked his head, his eyes moving from Cole to the blissful little blue jay below. "Yanno…I was scared too…"

"Of what?"

Kai huffed, his friend was obviously hooked. " _About_ approaching Zane, maggots-for-brains! I mean, you can say we're complete opposites!"

"You are opposites. He's lovely and elegant, and you're…well not."

" _Shut your beak!_ The point is I took a risk! Even while knowing good-in-hell-well that I could be rejected! You're a brave bird, Cole, so why don't you fly your black-feathered butt down there and make somethin' happen and stop worrying about what's _not_ _gonna_ happen!"

And with that little piece of advice, Kai spread his wings and launched off into the sky. Cole closed his eyes. Though he hated to admit it, the smirking hawk had a point. He couldn't go on like this. What was the point of loving someone if that someone didn't know about it? And more importantly, it didn't matter if they were a different species of avian, as it didn't matter that they were both male. If his love could be reciprocated, then that's all that mattered.

"The heart wants what the hearts wants…"

And so deciding enough was enough, Cole decisively spread his wings and swooped down to the flower garden. He _*cawed*_ a greeting as he neared the bird bath as to alert his fellow passerine, and in response the blue jay spun around to face him. Cole's talons hooked themselves to the outer rim of the bath, not wanting to be presumptuous and step in if he wasn't welcome to.

And even though the raven was at a respectable distance, he had never been so close to his infatuation before, and was shocked into speechlessness as his eyes locked with the other's. The white face and black markings were to be expected, but what was _unexpected_ were the blue jay's deep sapphire eyes. They were just as radiant as his zenith feathers and just as captivating.

Cole stared.

"…Um…hello?"

The mellow, comely cadence of the blue jay jerked the raven out of his shell-shocked stupor and he shook himself instinctively. "Hi! I mean—ahem—hello. I…uh—hope I'm not disturbing you?"

The blue jay blinked and dipped his beak into his white chest plumage, smoothing out the damp feathers. "At first, yeah, I found you following me _very_ disturbing, but since you never did anything but watch I figured you were harmless. So, heh…I got used to your shadowy presence after a few days."

Cole's beak fell open. True, he didn't have the silent flight gifted to the owls or other birds of prey, but he at least thought he was being very discreet in his stalking… (Yeah, it's okay to say now). And the way the blue jay had called him out… So perceptibly calm with an edge of snarky humor… There was more than one reason for Cole to be surprised.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to—I mean I was—"

"No worries." The blue jay lifted his head and met Cole's gaze with noticeable courage. "You were worried for me, right? A lot of the bigger birds are—those who don't try to eat me that is. But I can take care of myself! I'm clever and fast as I'm sure I've shown you, so you needn't worry about me anymore. I know what I'm doing…" Sapphires looked around the garden. "And I like it here. I'm not leaving."

The raven found his tongue quickly. "I don't doubt you or your abilities. Like you said, I've seen you and…you're great."

At the compliment, the blue jay hopped closer to raven. "Thanks! You have to be smart around here, yanno? Otherwise you'd be a sitting _duck_."

A playful wink from the blue jay had Cole _*cawing*_ in laughter and the blue jay _*tweeted*_ right along. Feeling indubitably relaxed, Cole decided to take his chances. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!" The blue jay chirped happily. "That way we can bathe and continue our conversation!"

Cole stepped into the clear water, the cooling flow soothing his talons. "My name's Cole by the way…"

The blue jay turned his head, gracing the raven with his exotic profile. A little grin touched his beak as he eyed the bigger bird up and down. "Your Ma and Da didn't try very hard, did they?"

Cole chuckled and lowered his beak to the water to have a drink. "Nope, not at all. I have a brother named "Night" and a sister named "Abyss". I swear… It'd be like naming a blue jay "Jay" or somethin'."

"…What's wrong with that…?"

Cole lifted his head to eye his infatuation incredulously. "Are you serious? You actually know a blue jay named _"Jay"_?"

"Yes," the blue jay lifted his lovely head a bit higher, "and you're looking right at 'em."

Cole stared, and unperturbed, Jay continued. "I think it's a real honor to be named after one's species. While you probably think it's stupid, it's actually what makes me unique. You won't find another blue jay named "Jay" around here, I guarantee it!"

Cole's infatuation was just one surprise after another, and as he peered unblinkingly at the smaller avian's prideful posture, he felt his admiration for the male rise just a little bit more. "That's a very positive way of looking at things, Jay. You're a very interesting bird." Cole stepped closer, but Jay—either not noticing or not caring—stayed rooted to the spot.

"It's a lot better than being pessimistic and uh… You're—um…a lot—a lot bigger up close…"

So he _did_ notice. Cole leaned forward and gently clasped his beak around a stray leaf that had fluttered down and caught itself in Jay's neck plumage.

"Uh… Oh…C-Cole…?" Beautiful blue eyes blinked at glossy black features along the raven's powerful neck. He had a sudden urge to run his beak through the silky-looking mass, but restrained the small desire as best he could.

Cole lingered a spell longer than was necessary and closed his eyes in contentment at the other male's breathless stammer of his name. But not wanting to appear _too_ forward, he gradually pulled back. He showed Jay the leaf before letting it drop listlessly to the water's rippling surface.

"Oh…uh…thank y-you…" Twin pools of blue flickered to the floating leaf between them shyly. "…S-So umm…"

"Jay…"

"Huh? Y-Yes?"

Cole paid close attention to the blue jay's body language. He was still well within the other male's personal space—his beak mere inches from his—but Jay didn't move away. Instead, his peerless sapphires met Cole's emeralds unflinchingly. Watching and waiting with anticipation…

"I have to tell you something…" His voice had fled into a whisper, and Jay responded in an equally hushed and entranced tenor.

"Yeah…?"

There was no turning back now. "The initial reason why I started following you was not because I was worried for your safety…"

"It wasn't? Well then…what was it…?" Jay's voice was soft in its inquiry.

The raven took a breath. "It was because…I was infatuated with you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were different, especially since you braved this neck of the woods. I was entranced by your beauty from afar, but up close…I'm absolutely enthralled. And so, I was wondering…if I could maybe be so bold, and ask you to fly with me? I want to get to know you better… Every single detail…"

"F-Fly with you…? Get to know… Huh…?"

Cole cooed low in his throat and pressed his beak gently to the side of Jay's—a gesture of interest in becoming mates among birds. Upon feeling the intimate contact, an unknown shiver wracked the blue jay's body and a long, blissful coo purred up from his throat as well.

"That is…if you'll accept my invitation…" Cole uttered.

"Ah…Yeah, I…I think I'd like to fly with you, Cole…"

"Hmm…then no more following… I'll be right beside you tomorrow morning…" The raven then pulled back and stepped away. Jay swayed for a moment in a daze before quickly righting himself.

"Wha…? Tomorrow? Y-You're leaving? Now?"

Cole nodded apologetically. "Yeah, sorry. I wish I could stay longer, but I have to find my siblings. It's almost time for the noon-hunt, and they're still wet between the talons when it comes to hunting and scavenging. They'll need my help."

"Oh…" Jay was obviously disappointed in losing Cole's company so soon and the sentiment touched the raven's heart. "But…I thought you were going to bathe with me…"

Cole turned around and extended his glossy black wings. But before he took off, he eyed his hopefully-future-mate over his shoulder. "I did, Jay…in your presence."

And with a wink and a _*caw*_ Cole became aloft and left the blue jay behind in the bird bath. However, as he soared higher, he caught Jay's unique song on the wind…and the message within.

" _That was a good line… I guess I can give you some points for being charming…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It was four o' clock in the morning… Don't judge…


	2. Heimlich Maneuver

**Author's Note:** Another late-night scribble...

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 2 ~ Heimlich Maneuver**_

"Uhhh…Jay? Don't you think you should slow down a bit?"

Cole eyed his boyfriend nervously as the latter continued to stuff his face with cinnamon rolls. Jay munched on the sweets with feverish abandon, a gooey roll in each hand and bits and pieces of crumbs and icing plastered around his mouth. Sparkling blue eyes disappeared into happy crescents as Jay moaned his appreciation over a mouthful.

"Mmmm….! Mmm…mmmmm….! *Nom Nom Nom* Mmmmm…. Mmm…"

Cole deadpanned. "What?! Jay, I don't understand a word you're saying! Will you please just stop eating?! You're gonna end up choking pretty soon if you're not careful!"

Cole folded his arms across his chest with a huff, his warning obviously bouncing right off the gluttonous brunette. Though he was always happy to see his lover enjoying himself—in the bedroom or otherwise—he couldn't help but sulk.

 _Goddammit Zane, why did you have to make your cinnamon rolls?! I was gonna make cannolis! I want Jay to moan over_ _ **my**_ _food!_

Quite suddenly, Jay's eyes snapped open and he dropped his half-eaten cinnamon rolls to the floor. He placed his hands urgently over his throat and croaked a wheezed cough.

"Jay?"

Meeting his boyfriend's eyes desperately, Jay pointed to his throat. "I…can't…breathe…"

Emeralds widened with alarm. _"What?! Dammit Jay, I told you! Hold on!"_ Cole quickly got behind his choking lover and wrapped his muscled arms tight around his middle. He then positioned a fist over the lower part of Jay's ribs and put his other hand over it.

" _Okay! Bend over a little! Alright and…thrust!"_

Cole pressed his fist into Jay's abdomen with quick inward and upward thrusts, performing the Heimlich maneuver repeatedly. Both young men's faces were quickly flushing with exertion.

"C-Cole…*gasp*… Please… It…hurts…"

" _C'mon honey, just one more thrust!"_

With his noir locks damp with sweat, Cole pressed his fist powerfully into Jay's abdomen, lifting his boyfriend clear off the ground with his strength. Jay coughed hard, dislodging his throat of the partially eaten morsel and expelling it to the kitchen floor. Cole stood bent over Jay as they both panted breathlessly, his arms still enveloping his boyfriend.

Jay laughed weakly. "Cole…haa…sweetheart…haa haa…thanks…"

Relief swept over Cole like a tide and a tired smile touched his lips. "Oh honey…haa… Thank God…"

" _K-K-Kaa…san…?"_

Cole and Jay's heads turned abruptly to the kitchen's entryway in unison. And there, standing in the doorway were their two dorm mates, Kai and Zane, and two other guys who were freshman at the university, Lloyd and Brad. There was absolute silence as the four newcomers stared at the scene before them with hanging jaws (Kai's stick of pocky fell out of his mouth): Cole bent provocatively over Jay, their faces flushed and sweaty—the harsh panting, the state of the kitchen with its strewn about cinnamon rolls and _"mysterious"_ white goo on the floor.

Zane, being the first to recover, closed his mouth and raised a hand to massage his temples. "Dear friends…you do realize that _food_ is prepared in here, correct?"

" _You horny idiots!"_ Kai exploded with a raised fist and four throbbing veins pulsing at his temple. _"Even Zane and I stay away from the kitchen! You two couldn't walk three-friggin'-feet to your room?!"_

Zane regarded his irate boyfriend calmly, a delicate yet knowing curve tugging at the corners of his comely lips. "We almost didn't make it to _our_ room last night, Flame. You took me right there in the hallway, outside our bedroom door. Ergo, we should be more empathetic."

Smirking, Kai's smoldering amber gaze met Zane's forest depths easily. "That's not the point, Diamond," he purred, recalling the night prior. "And besides you act like that was _my_ fault. You were teasing me all night at the Mitchell's party. I only did what came natural to me, which was—"

"Yes, yes, Love." Zane coaxed down the rising fire by his side, however, he still felt compelled to feel his boyfriend's burning heat. "I received your poem. Though it wasn't very original, it was…sweet nonetheless…"

Brad blinked out of his stupor, vaguely hearing the sophomores behind him. Instead, he swiveled his apprehensive aquamarines to his blonde boyfriend. "Um…so…Lloyd? This is your beloved _kaasan_ , huh?"

This was actually Brad's first meeting with Lloyd's closest friends, and although he spoke fondly of all of them in turn, it was obvious he favored Jay. Brad was a little nervous at first. He had been downright intimidated by Kai for the spiky-haired man considered Lloyd as a _"little brother"_ and had scrutinized him as if gauging if Brad was even worth Lloyd's time. Brad had been quite sure he was going to burst into flames if Zane—Kai's boyfriend as well as polar opposite—hadn't broken the ice. Figuratively speaking, of course.

Zane's cool and smooth as silk tenor had instantly calmed Brad's fried nerves and tamed Kai's fiery interrogation of him. In the end, it was all well and good and the raven got along swimmingly with Kai and Zane, which only left two others—Cole and Jay. Brad remembered the very first sentence that Lloyd had spoken to describe the former: _"He's the green-eyed bastard that holds my kasaan prisoner!"_

Okay so…maybe he didn't speak fondly of _all_ his friends. Lloyd seemed to have some sort of like, hate relationship with Cole, and Kai had been the one to explain to Brad that it was completely one-sided for Cole held not a single iota of animosity for Lloyd. However, no one really told him the specifics and the most he could get from Lloyd was that Cole had betrayed Jay while they attended high school. And although they had gotten back together after Jay broke-up with Cole, Lloyd no longer trusted the "green-eyed bastard" no further than he could throw him.

" _You green-eyed bastard! What the hell are you doing to my kaasan!?"_ Lloyd roared, pointing an accusatory finger at the slack-jawed couple frozen in the kitchen, or more accurately…Cole.

Brad's curious gaze soon landed on Jay—AKA the _"kaasan"_ in question. To hear Lloyd talk about Jay was nothing short of reverence and great respect. Kai may have been the closest thing to a "brother" Lloyd ever had, but Jay was the big kahuna—the "mother" that Lloyd _never_ had. Brad wasn't sure if he should be jealous of his boyfriend and the parental relationship he apparently has with this…strikingly beautiful blue-eyed man, but maybe he could deduce that Lloyd's loathing towards Cole was simply a "son" thinking that no man was good enough for his "mother".

Or something like that… Hell, he was studying to become a botanist not a psychologist.

Anyway…something seemed to snap and Cole and Jay straightened up from their bent over positions. Jay was still somewhat panting and red-faced, and Cole kept an arm wrapped around his middle in order to help support his boyfriend's weight as he leaned back.

" _Wait, wait, wait guys! This isn't what it looks like!"_ Cole pleaded, but Lloyd looked ready to charge like a raging bull.

" _Shut it, sicko! You put him up to this, didn't you?! Because there's no way kaasan would agree to such debauchery! And what the hell is all that white stuff around his mouth?! Did you make him—"_ Maroon burgundy eyes widened, and within their depths one could probably see Cole's corpse lying mangled on the kitchen floor… _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

" _What?! Lloyd, I swear we didn't—"_ Cole turned frantically to his blissfully dazed boyfriend. _"C'mon honey, help me out here!"_

" _DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY KAASAN "HONEY"! RYAAAAAHHHH!"_ Beyond manic, Lloyd rushed forward towards Cole, but unfortunately after only a few steps…he slipped on the _"mysterious"_ white goo on the floor and fell forward. _"AAAAHHHH!"_ Trying to catch himself, he threw his arms in ditch-effort windmill and consequently swung his laptop bag wildly forward. And misfortune happened yet again as the bag collided with Jay's face, producing an instant K.O. to the already winded man.

" _Jay!"_

" _Kaasan!"_

" _Lloyd!?"_

" _Shit!"_

" _Goodness!"_

Cole cradled his now weightless lover and lowered him to the floor. _"Jay! Jay! C'mon honey, speak to me!"_

Lloyd quickly crawled over. Oh yeah, he _still_ fell… _"Kaasan! Kaasan! Damn, I'm so sorry! Bastard, give 'em here! I'll take care of my kaasan!"_

" _That's not my name, asshat!"_ Cole growled at the blonde. _"And what are you gonna do, huh? Smack him in the face with a frying pan!?"_

" _You bite me! And at least I know how to use one, ya no-cookin' dipshit!"_

Cole rolled his eyes. "Ugh! We don't have time for this. Just make yourself useful and fetch a cold washcloth, will ya?"

Lloyd grumbled, but climbed to his feet regardless. "You better be glad my _kaasan's_ health is at stake, bastard-perv. Otherwise, I'd gut your ass!"

In the entryway, Zane released a sad sigh. "I'll have to sterilize the kitchen…"

"I have a better idea…" Kai grabbed his lover around the waist and brought him close. He smirked at the Russian hybrid's shocked expression. "Why don't we just torch the place and collect the insurance money? Then you and I can go on a cruise."

A silver-blond eyebrow rose. "Because this our dorm room, not our house, Love. And, we're in the middle of a semester. Why would we go on a cruise?"

"Ah-ha! So you _do_ want to marry me!"

Getting increasingly flustered and bemused that he inadvertently walked into _this_ conversation again, Zane blushed and panicked. "I…I…"

"Um, guys…?" Everyone turned eyes to the crouching raven-haired man with a single finger raised, a dollop of the "mysterious" white goo covering the tip. "This stuff is icing… Most likely from the cinnamon rolls…"

All was silent, each individual most likely working out the probability in their heads. That is until…

" _That's what I've been trying to tell you all!"_ Cole bellowed. _"Jay was eating cinnamon rolls and started choking! I then saved his life by performing the Heimlich maneuver!"_

Everyone blinked at the couple on the floor. _"Ohhhhhh…"_

"Wait… My _kaasan_ almost died?!" Lloyd yelled, horrified, but Brad grinned hopefully at his boyfriend.

"And Cole was the one who saved him, Lloyd."

"While you knocked him out…" Kai snickered, but was silenced by a sharp elbow in the ribs by Zane.

Lloyd frowned and kneeled down beside Cole and his unconscious mother-figure, and placed the cool damp cloth on Jay's head. His grimace turned worrisome as he peered at Jay's sleeping face and he uttered. "Fine…I guess this only makes you…half…a bastard…"

Cole smiled at the younger. "I'll take it. Thanks, Lloyd."

The occupants in the college dorm were all smiles until…Jay started to stir. He groaned and rolled onto his side, pressing his face against Cole's clavicle. "Hmm…so good… You've really improved your technique, sweetheart… I can't get enough… Ohhh…the cream is just drizzling down my throat… Mmm…good cannoli…"

Lloyd's face quickly darkened and a ferocious snarl twisted his lips. Cole grinned with a sweat-drop and stood up, cradling his now happily drooling boyfriend in his arms. "Okay umm—I think we'll just be going to our room now… Bye!"

Cole hurriedly dashed out of the kitchen and Lloyd leapt to his feet in a fit of rage. _"I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_ He was about to give chase, but Kai and Zane restrained him, each holding an arm.

"Well," Zane sighed as the blond continued to throw a tantrum even as Brad tried to calm him down. "At least Jay finally started liking Cole's cooking."

Kai shook his head with mock-sympathy. "Diamond, Diamond, Diamond…how can you still be _this_ innocent?" At Zane's well… _innocent_ look, Kai smirked. "Oh well, I guess that's one of the many things I love about you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Kai's poem to Zane:

 _Roses are red, violets are blue_

 _Sugar is sweet, and I'm gonna screw you into the wall_

So poetic…


	3. My Beloved Kaasan

**Author's Note:** If your birthday is today, then happy-freakin' birthday!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 3 ~ My Beloved Kaasan**_

Lloyd woke up with a high-pitched yelp. Panting with fright, he stared wide-eyed into the dark abyss that was his room. His hands fumbled around the bed for a second until he found his dragon plushie he had received as a birthday gift from his beloved _Kaasan._ Lloyd hugged his toy close to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _I'm cool. I'm cool. It was just a bad dream. There's no creepy cow with glowing eyes holding a pitchfork, chanting: "Eat more chicken or else…" Right? Yeah. I'm cool. Kaasan…_

Already on the verge of tears, Lloyd suddenly felt a sharp poke at his back. And, of course, thinking it was his night terror come-to-life and _not_ a stray shuriken he had left carelessly under the covers before going to sleep, he leapt off his bed and bolted out of his room screaming.

" _ **KAAAAAAASAAAAAAANNNNN!"**_

 _(Meanwhile, down the hall…)_

"Mmmm….Cole… Haa… You know that's my spot… At least, let me turn the lights out first…"

In Jay's bed and nestled comfortably on top of his warm body, Cole slid his tongue in slow, purposeful circles along the column of his boyfriend's throat. Teasing, tasting what his lover had to offer. It was nothing new for Cole to sneak inside his boyfriend's room, and it wasn't as if Jay ever turned him away either. Such was a night, where Cole couldn't stay away. The day had been filled with grueling training and studying, and now he was in need of a little R&R. Something he could only get from his beautiful, blue-eyed boyfriend.

Cole grinned sexily into Jay's neck and maneuvered upward in order to lick and nibble at the tender skin right below his lover's ear. The blue ninja's body jerked up reflexively, yelping at the quick prick of teeth.

"Ah! H-Hold on, dammit! The—The l-light! Let me get the light!"

Cole moaned as Jay's knee rubbed against his crotch, but the other's desperate plea and underhanded grab of his shoulders had him pulling away so he could see Jay's face. A comely shade of crimson touched the brunette's cheeks as he panted, and his sapphire eyes were hooded and halfway clouded with lust.

"Hmm… _cosi bella…_ "

Cole thought Jay's beauty was surely unparalleled. He was the perfect blend of both handsome and lovely. Although his boyfriend was a bit smaller than him, his body was lithe, sinewy, and incased in a perfectly fair tone. His strong legs carried him like the wind and were shapely and incredibly smooth to the touch. Cole licked his lips hungrily as his green eyes zeroed in on those kiss-swollen, baby pink curves. And just like those full lips, Jay's nipples were hued the exact same shade. The black ninja decisively swooped down and claimed another kiss while his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning Jay's pajama top, wanting nothing more than to feel that muscled chest and tease those hidden rosebuds.

"*Chu*…Oh, Cole…Mmmm…" Jay purred and released his shoulders so that he could comb his hands through his lover's locks. Cole's heart thumped soundly, loving the tender ministration. But thought his hair paled in comparison to Jay's. While his was a simple black, his lover's was enchantingly two-toned with chestnut brown and highlighted with plats of sunset orange…his favorite color. And did he mention how long it was? Jay had decided to grow it out a few months prior, and it now cascaded down his back, stopping at his hips.

Cole turned his head to deepen the kiss. Piercing pleasure surged within him as his tongue made contact with Jay's, and the delectable taste of mixed berries exploded his senses. His hands had finally undone the last button, and he broke the kiss with a quiet *smack*.

Cole peeled open the folds of Jay's top to reveal his prize. "Not this time, Jay…" he uttered breathlessly, grinning like a wolf. "This time I want to see you… _all_ of you…"

Jay's scarred eyebrow twitched as he ground his teeth irritably. "You've already seen me, ya big lug-nut. Aren't you used to it by now?"

Cole chuckled at his lover's expression, adoring that snarky attitude. He lifted one of Jay's hands and kissed the back of it, all the while staring amorously into those peerless sapphire orbs. "Jay, I'll never get used to you. Because every time feels like our first time…"

Jay gawked up at him, his blush spreading to the entirety of his face. But after a spell, he huffed and turned his head abruptly away. "You… Damn you for being so—so friggin' charming…"

Cole smiled. "I love you, Jay."

At hearing those four special words, Jay met his gaze once more and returned the amorous grin. "I love you too, Cole."

Now thoroughly aroused and dangerously heated, Cole positioned himself between Jay's spread legs. Though their bottoms were still intact, they could still have fun before the _"main event"._

 _Who doesn't like mind-blowing foreplay?_ Cole thought cheekily and inched his face closer to his lover's exposed chest. "Now…where were we…?"

Just as Cole was about to give the left pink nub a little lick…he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"— _ **AAAAAANNNNNN!"**_

His eyes widened. _No, no, no!_

The body below him stilled. "What was that?"

Cole thought quickly. "Nothing! I bet it was just a stray koala…"

Jay peered down at him incredulously. "And how in the hell would it be a stray koala?" His worried blues then wandered to the door of his room. "It sounded like Lloy—mmmph!"

On impulse, if only to distract Jay from his motherly instinct, Cole forcefully turned his head and kissed him. _No, no, no, not now!_

But unfortunately, God didn't want Cole to get any that night and sent forth the bane to his existence. Jay's bedroom door immediately flew open. _"Kaaasaaann!"_

And there he was. Adorned in green footy pajamas and clutching his dragon plushie desperately to his chest…was Lloyd. Jay hurriedly pushed Cole off of him. Hard enough to send the earth ninja tumbling off the side of the bed.

" _Ahhh!"_ Cole yelped right before his face planted itself into the carpet.

Jay, however, ignored his boyfriend's rough tumbling and focused on the crying child. "Lloyd, I thought I heard you. What's wrong, buddy."

The little blonde's deep scarlet eyes were still wide and fearful as he told his "mother" about his terrifying experience. "I had a bad dream," he sobbed and sniffed. "C-Can I sleep with you, _kaasan_? I'm scared—*hic*…"

"Oh Lloyd…" Jay's eyes softened considerably as he opened his arms to welcome the little ninja in-training. He picked Lloyd up and sat him on his bed. "Of course you—"

" _CAN NOT!"_ Cole interrupted furiously, poking his head up from the side of the bed. "Jay, if you keep babying him like this, he's never gonna get stronger!"

Jay's arms wreathed protectively around Lloyd as the younger climbed into his lap and hugged him tight. Sapphires hardened and glared at Cole. "We can't forget that he's still a child, Cole. And if he gets scared every once in a while, what harm is it to give him the attention and love that he needs?"

Cole growled and climbed back onto the bed. He rubbed irritably at his temples. "Okay listen, I understand that—really I do. I think we should take it slow and easy with him during training and whatnot, but this?!" He pointed at the snuggling boy who was hogging all of his lover's affection for himself. "This is something we should nip in the bud as quickly as possible. He could grow up relying on you, Jay."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Jay argued. "It would never get as bad as all that. And you may be fearless now, Cole, but when you were a kid you can't say that there wasn't anything you were afraid of."

Cole was going to get cock-blocked, he just knew it. "No, but—"

"And didn't your Dad take care of you when you needed him?" Jay pressed, and Cole reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah…"

Jay smoothed his hand through Lloyd's disheveled mop gently, his gaze soft once more as he gave his undivided attention to the blond youth. "Same here. And we turned out just fine. So, I'm not going to send him away, Cole…not when he needs me."

Cole released a defeated sigh. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, thus conceding would be the best option at this point. He watched silently as Jay cradled Lloyd's body over his lap and began to slowly rock him back and forth. The scene was undoubtedly tranquil and serene; especially when his lover started to sing the lullaby he had learned and heard from his mother, Edna, when he was a kid:

" _Rocking, rocking the child_

 _The pot is hanging on the iron_

 _Cooking, full of porridge made of sour cream for the little child,_

 _Father, he's sitting and cleaning husks off the corn_

 _Mother, she's playing the horn so beautifully,_

 _Sister, she's sitting, spinning gold._

 _Brother, he's walking in the forest,_

 _Hunts all the wild animals_

 _If he's white, drive him here_

 _If he's grey, let him get away_

 _If he's brown around the chest_

 _Then let him roam the woods…"_

Jay chuckled softly at the end. "Such an old song…" he breathed. "My mom said it was passed down for several generations…and I want to pass it down some day too…"

Cole wasn't quite sure what to say to something like that…or if he was even meant to hear it. His boyfriend always seemed to be in his own little world when he entered "Mother Mode". Suddenly feeling intrusive, the ninja leader started to get up to leave.

"Please stay…"

Cole paused at Jay's beseeching tone and turned to look him. A small, startled gasp escaped him when he saw twin blue pools glisten with tears. But Jay was smiling…smiling at him so happily, but also…so fearfully. Lloyd was fast asleep in his arms.

"Jay…?"

The Master of Lightning fidgeted. "Ah—um…Cole? I've been keeping it hidden for awhile, but…recently I've been feeling a little…weird. So I had Zane examine me… Y'know, just to make sure I was okay and everything and…"

Cole became instantly fretful. Sure, he wasn't as perceptive as Jay when sensing emotions, but he at least thought he would know the moment something was ailing his lover. "Jay, what is it? Are you okay?" He asked, reaching for him. His fingers brushed aside a few stray locks of chestnut and cupped his cheek.

"Haa…Cole…I…" Jay visibly swallowed, and sapphires locked tearfully with emeralds. "…Somehow…I'm…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At first I wanted this to be purely comical, but had a change of heart near the end as you can tell. :)

Jay's lullaby to Lloyd is actually a real Norwegian lullaby. It's extremely dated though—the 1800's to be exact.


	4. Estrogen Overload

**Author's Note:** You guys had some pretty cool suggestions, so here's one made by _CoolWhip12_! Enjoy!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 4: Estrogen Overload**_

"Very impressive, Jay. You built this?" Zane had been excitedly called down by his blue-clad brother to meet him in his laboratory for a "super-duper-mega-awesome-surprise", so to speak. And since the white ninja was just as intrigued as Jay by the genre of nuts and bolts, he was, of course, to be the first one privileged to see Jay's newest creation in its completion.

"You bet I did." Jay replied, smirking and removed his work gloves. He pushed his welding goggles onto his head and planted his hands proudly on his narrow hips. "Isn't it cool?! It took me three months to finish this baby, but I did it! And man, am I psyched to fire it up!"

"Hmm…fascinating…" Zane circled the large-scale contraption as if it were an exotic animal at the zoo. It looked to be some sort of containment unit, but the console connected to it suggested something far more complex than just simply placing something inside the machine. "What does it do?" Zane asked, stopping once he reached the front of Jay's invention again.

The cheeky brunette beamed. "It's a transformer!"

Zane blinked, perplexed. "Why would you need to build a transformer? Is there a device that needs its electrical energy changed?" Hazel optics suddenly widened with fear. "Please don't tell me you plan on using this on yourself, Jay? What if you got hurt? Cole would lose his mind. And Lloyd would _definitely_ lose his…and most likely blame Cole in the process."

Confused, Jay cocked his scarred eyebrow. "Huh? No, no, Zane. Not _that_ kind of transformer, I'm talking about having the capability to change into something else! Something no one on Ninjago has ever been able to pull off before!"

Jay's enthusiasm was electric as he braced his hands on his older brother's shoulders, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Just think about it, Zane. If my invention is successful then not only will this be a huge leap for science, but it could help mankind as a whole in _so_ many different ways!" He suddenly turned serious as he looked ice ninja in the eye. "And I need your help, brother."

Zane's lips thinned with uncertainty. "So you _do_ plan on using this on yourself?" It wasn't really a question, but Jay nodded nonetheless.

"Of course," He said, letting go of his would-be assistant and striding confidently towards the door of his machine. "It's my invention, so it's only right that I should be the guinea pig. That's my rule, after all."

"But Jay…" It was obvious Zane was worried. However, the Master of Lightning was far too determined to be deterred. He grasped the handle of the door tightly.

"*Sigh* Look Zane, I know I'm running a big risk here. One I'm sure not even Kai would take and try to talk me out of it. And Cole and Lloyd would just flat-out refuse to help me, because of the danger. But you… I know you care about me too, but you're sensible. Plus…" A dash of pink dusted his cheeks. "You and I are from the same mold. We both know what it's like to have a protective boyfriend, so I just thought…"

Zane's hand landed on Jay's shoulder and the latter looked over it to see his brother's smiling face. "Enough said, I will help you, Jay." The grip on the brunette's shoulder unexpectedly tightened and Zane's grin fell away to a frown. "But promise me that if something goes wrong, we stop. No questions."

Jay smiled and nodded. "Absolutely! I promise."

After that was said, Jay spent a little time informing Zane of the console's functions and how to input commands. And since the Russian hybrid was as studious as he was adept, it took only once for him to understand the controls of Jay's creation.

"Okay, and that's it," Jay said, finishing with the explanation. "Now let's get the show on the road! We'll start with something simple…" He pondered his decision for a moment before snapping his fingers in getting an epiphany. "Alright! Let's go with "cat". Hit it, Zane!"

"Understood…Inputting "cat"…now…" Once Zane finished calibrating the controls to a "cat's specifics, he signaled to Jay that he was done. And grinning with a thumbs-up, Jay entered the door of his "transformer".

More than a little fretful, Zane hit the "Power" button and watched with bated breath as the machine roared to life. It appeared to be working well enough, until the lab's lights flickered sporadically and electrical fuses snapped and sparked from the doors panel.

"Jay! What's happening!?" Zane yelled anxiously. He looked down at the console's controls to find many of the buttons flashing uncontrollably.

"Zane! Help! I-I can't get the door open!" Jay shouted back in a panic, and Zane ran to help. He grabbed the door's handle and pulled as hard as he could, while Jay pushed from the other side, but the door wouldn't budge. Meanwhile, the machine started to emit an ear-bleeding screech, and surges of electrical energy entered Jay's chamber and engulfed him.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Jay!" In a mad panic to help his friend, Zane channeled his power and froze the handle which subsequently gave him the ability to break it off and get inside. However, as soon as reached inside to grab Jay to yank him out, the sporadic veins of raw power enveloped him as well.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After blowing yet another fuse, the "transformer" shut down with an elongated groan and the lab's lights flickered one more time before staying on. Smoke emanated from the machine as the two occupants tried to regain their bearings.

"Ohhhh man, my head—ugh…" Jay groaned, clutching onto Zane and the latter waved a hand in an effort to lessen the fog.

"Yes, mine too, but at least we are alive…phew…"

"Hey…hee hee…you sound funny…"

"It's not just me, Jay… You do too…"

Little by little the smoke lessened until the two ninja could get a clear glimpse of each other. And upon seeing the other, both blinked at exactly the same time.

What Jay saw appeared to be Zane, only…a much more feminine version. His face was softer, rounder, and his gravity-defying hair was gone and instead was parted asymmetrically and fell over the side of his forehead and face, giving him the all-famous _Alexandra_ -style.

And what Zane saw was also as stupefying, because while Jay still looked pretty much like Jay…his features screamed femininity. The long dark lashes that surrounded his stunning sapphire eyes were still present, but Jay's face was rather heart-shaped and cuter, complete with a pretty button-like nose. But the most defining and different feature about Jay had to be his hair. It was long… _very_ long, the ends nearly touching the floor as it cascaded over and down his shoulders in rich sunset-chestnut waves.

Still in perfect synch and unison, they pointed at each other and said:

" _Why are you a girl?"_

In shock, they froze. And again, as one…they slowly looked down at their chests…but oddly, Jay was the only one who screamed at seeing his new…assets… While Zane just gazed at his large mounds most curiously.

"Fascinating…"

However, Jay was not as intrigued. "How in the hell did this happen?!" He— _She_ shrieked. "This is not what I meant when I said _"cat"_! Argh!" Letting go of Zane, Jay made to run out of the machine, but tripped and _fell_ out instead.

"Oww… What the hell?" She moaned, rolling onto her back to clutch her chest painfully. "Note to self, falling on your chest as a girl hurts, especially when you don't have a bra on! Dammit! My clothes are too big now!"

Yes, as was the reason for her painful stumble. Jay's clothes now hung off his curvy body at awkward angles since he had shrunk in size, but amusingly enough, his shirt was rather…tight. She sat up gingerly with tears in her eyes and yelled at the other transformed man. "Zane! Stop groping yourself and help me!"

Knocked from her own little world of self-exploration Zane turned and stepped carefully out of the "transformer" and approached her fallen friend. With an arm nestled under her bulging breasts, Zane quickly tugged up her loose pants before stretching out a dainty hand to help Jay up.

"Why the hell am I crying?! I'm not _that_ hurt! Man, I feel so weird…" Jay sniffed, and shimmied over to the sparking console.

"Yes, as do I," Zane said, following. "I am not sure how I could've been affected by the transformation given my cyber-organic properties. It is most intriguing."

"Not really when you think about it," Jay mumbled, unhinging a panel to look inside. "You said so yourself that you're a cyber-organic organism. While your exoskeleton may be comprised of titanium, you have artificial organs that function similar to human's, but work much more efficiently. That's where your circuits—AKA blood vessels—and white blood comes into play. My invention was made to reconfigure the skeletal structure and organs of any organism, and thus transforming them into a new one while maintaining primary appearances. Hence, that's why we still look like ourselves. Now, if we _had_ become cats like we were supposed to, no doubt we would still have some of our physical characteristics…GODDAMMIT! THE TRANFLUXOR COIL IS FRIED!" Jay yelled and slammed her hands on the console angrily.

Meanwhile, Zane was smiling very happily at her crestfallen brother—er, _sister_. "You are most incredible, Jay. Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me." She rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder, still grinning. "Don't fret too much, sister. For there is a silver-lining…your invention worked in a sense. And to change back, all we need to do is reverse the polarity, correct?"

Jay moaned and moved her goggles to dangle around her neck. "I guess so and yeah, but we need the tranfluxor coil to do it," she lamented, massaging her temples.

"Well then we'll just order one online," Zane suggested. "And if we hurry, we may be able to receive it by tomorrow."

Perking back up, Jay pumped her fist with optimism. "Right! Then let's do it!" She then turned quickly to Zane. "But do you have any idea on how we should explain this to—"

Just then, the laboratory doors burst opened and in ran a trio of men—Cole, Lloyd, and Kai respectively. "Jay! Zane! You two okay!?" Cole shouted worriedly. "We heard a…a…"

The trio of ninja stopped in their tracks and stared at the two women that looked like they could be the aforementioned sisters. "What the fuck…?" Kai's sharp eyes roamed up and down Zane's body, not believing for a second that his lovely boyfriend could be the woman before him… That is until he noticed the clothes…which were what the nindroid had been wearing the last time he had seen him. "Zane?"

Cole was having a similar reaction, only he didn't vocalized his wonder. He knew right away that Jay was the brunette woman in front of him. The resemblance was too uncanny. The ninja leader immediately slapped a hand over his face when he felt the all too familiar trickle of blood seep from his nose.

 _Damn! Jay's hot no matter what sex he is!_

" _Kaasan…"_ Lloyd whispered, taking a tentative step forward. "What…happened…?"

Jay laughed nervously. "Well ya'know—heh…science isn't perfect. Just a little experiment that went awry, that's all. But don't worry, I can fix it."

"So this wasn't on purpose?" Lloyd asked, stopping in front of his mother-figure. "That's a relief…"

"Yeah… But more importantly, Lloyd. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? You're still sick, remember?"

But the blond shook his head. "Not so much anymore. Your soup really did the trick, _kaasan_." A concerned frown creased his lips. "Actually, I'm more worried about you. You look kinda drained…"

"Ah…must be an effect from the transformation," Jay said, wiping his suddenly sweaty brow. "I…"

The world suddenly tilted as black dots peppered Jay's vision, and once again in unison, Jay and Zane both fainted. Reacting instantly, Kai sprinted forward and caught his lover before she could hit the floor while Lloyd picked up his _kaasan_.

"Damn, they're both out," Kai muttered, lifting Zane into his arms. "What should we do now?"

"What else? We take care of them," Cole said, and held out his arms for Lloyd to pass Jay to him. "Here Lloyd, give Jay to me," he said, but the green ninja's face quickly darkened into a scowl.

"And why would I leave my _kaasan_ in your hands, Captain Perv?" He growled. "You'll just try to molest her!"

Cole frowned indignantly. "Don't be ridiculous! Jay means everything to me, so stop being so damn protective all the time!"

Kai rolled his eyes as the black and green ninjas continued to argue back and forth. He looked down at his transformed boyfriend and sighed. "Don't know why you got involved in this, Diamond…" He turned and walked towards the exit, leaving the others behind. He smirked. "But hey…I'll take care you…"

And he knew in either hands—Lloyd or Cole's—Jay would be taken care of as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Meh, kinda figured to end it here since I lost the drive to continue. Hope it was okay though.


	5. Nurse Jay

**Author's Note:** And here's another request. This time from… _Guest_. Enjoy! Warning! Rated M for hard yaoi-sex! You have been warned!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 5 ~ Nurse Jay**_

Cole sat on his bed with a dreamy smile on his face. Today was his 21st birthday, and although night had fallen and the party had ended hours ago with everyone leaving his and Jay's humble abode, he was still in seventh heaven. He had been showered with gifts from his friends and family, and had stuffed himself silly with delicious chocolate cake that had been so lovely prepared by his beautiful boyfriend, Jay.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. Yeah, he was feeling good. But he had to wonder about something… Jay had been blushing and stuttering in front of him throughout the entire day for some reason. And even though Cole had tried asking him about his strange behavior, the usually loquacious brunette had remained tight-lipped about it. That is until just a few moments ago… Still blushing and tripping over his words, Jay had asked Cole to go wait in their bedroom for a few minutes while he readied his "special surprise".

And Cole, being the smart guy that he was, could only deduce that his "special surprise" was the reason why his lover was acting so unorthodox. _Oh well, I guess I'll find out shortly…_

*Knock Knock Knock* "Mr. Belmonte, it's time for your check-up. Are you ready?"

Cole gave pause when he heard Jay's mellow yet somehow sultrier tenor come from beyond their bathroom door. _Check-up?_ He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah…?"

And when the door to their bathroom opened, his jaw dropped. There was Jay, hands haughtily on his hips…sporting a nurse outfit. The short, white one-piece dress was form-fitting and accentuated his gorgeous athletic body perfectly, bringing dramatic focus to his long, shapely legs and finely chiseled chest by having a plunging neckline streaking down the middle.

Cole stared unblinkingly at his boyfriend's legs. _He… He's wearing…thigh-high stockings…and…and…high heels…?_ Disbelieving emeralds slowly made a trail back up Jay's voluptuous figure. His sights lingered a bit on the stethoscope hanging around his neck, until zooming-in on a white leather choker with the red medical cross emblazoned on it.

Cole suddenly remembered to swallow. His body was heating up at an alarming rate and his pants felt extremely tight and uncomfortable…especially around the crotch.

"I'm so glad you're ready, Mr. Belmonte." Finally blinking, Cole eyes continued their trail upward until stopping yet again…this time on a pair of comely, baby pink lips.

"Jay…I…you…" His motor skills weren't functioning right. Hell, his entire _brain_ wasn't functioning right. This experience was all so mystifying to Cole. Jay had _never_ showed any interest in female cosplay. _Never._ In fact, he even hated it when Cole called him pretty or beautiful, since he preferred the more masculine term for attractiveness: handsome. Now here he was in front of him…decked-out completely from head to toe in a nurse's uniform!? And looking mighty damn proud of himself too, despite the apparent blush on his cheeks.

"This check-up of yours might take awhile," Jay continued to purr in his low sultry tone, taking graceful step after graceful step towards his paralyzed boyfriend, a delicate yet purposeful sway to his hips. "I hope you're okay with that…" Jay stopped right in front of Cole and smirked down at him with half-lidded sapphire eyes. "…Are you?"

Cole was literally panting with need now as he stared up at Jay. He could barely get his mouth to work, so instead he shook his head vigorously.

"Good…" Jay purred, and slipped the eartips of his stethoscope into his ears. "Now let's begin, shall we? Oh, you'll have to remove your shirt, Mr. Belmonte. Otherwise I won't be able to hear your heart and lungs very well."

Cole nearly tore his shirt from his body in his rush to get it off and Jay chuckled. "Well aren't we anxious? Now, let's have a listen…"

Cole's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as he watched Jay kneel on the floor between his legs. His saucy lover then smirked and placed the tunable diaphragm over his heart. Cole flinched slightly at the coldness of the instrument, but it also helped him to realize ecstatically that this _wasn't_ a dream.

"Oh my…your heart's racing, Mr. Belmonte," Jay said with clear mock-concern. "But don't worry…" he reached into the front pocket of his dress and retrieved something that oddly looked like a regular green grape. He held it up between his thumb and index finger, grinning like a fox all the while. "…I have the perfect curative… Say, ahhh…"

Blushing, but more than happy to oblige, Cole opened his mouth as Jay's hand inched closer to his face. But for some reason or other, Jay withdrew his hand. "Goodness, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed wide-eyed, and Cole resisted the urge to pout. "This curative has to be warm and I just got it from the fridge a mere moment ago… What to do…?"

Cole's right eye began to twitch. God, this was maddening! He swore if Jay didn't do something to ease the sexual tension building between them, he was going to throw his composure and tact out the window and bend him over the nearest table and—

"Wait…I know…" Cole felt his mouth gradually becoming agape again as he watched Jay lick and suck the grape slowly and provocatively. His tongue slid over the round curve with masterful skill and his plump baby pink curves suckled with obvious enthusiasm. Meanwhile, hooded blue gems kept themselves trained on Cole's face, watching his boyfriend's slack-jaw reaction to his display, and moaning over his little delicacy.

Finally deciding the _"curative"_ was warm enough, he placed the morsel betwixt his pearly whites and leaned extremely close to Cole's astonished face. "Here…" he beckoned lowly. "…Come and get it…"

And Cole didn't hesitate. He softly bit down on the other end of the grape, piercing the soft skin, before moving forward further to hungrily connect his lips to Jay's. The two men kissed passionately, letting the grape's sweet and sour juices intermingle with their own natural tastes of each other.

"God…" Cole managed to utter between kisses. The plump grape's juices had greatly intensified Jay's tongue's unique flavor of berries and he couldn't get enough. His lover's little whimpers and moans spurred him on and Cole explored Jay's sweet wet cavern to his heart's content. But before he could truly succumb to his heart's erotic desire, Jay did the unthinkable yet again and pulled away.

"Wait…" Jay panted breathlessly. "Hold on…haa…not yet…" But Cole shook his head and growled.

"No…I need you, Jay. I need you right now…" Having his lover so close and looking so fuckable was driving him insane. He had had his taste…and now he wanted to be satiated. But Jay continued to fight him and braced his hands on his chest, caressing the muscled and heated flesh.

"Just play along for a little while longer… I promise you'll love it…" Cole gritted his teeth as Jay touched him. And with a sexy wink, he moved his hands to his thighs. "Oh, but this it real troubling, Mr. Belmonte," he said, falling back into character. "You feel most feverish…but the majority of your heat seems to be pooling…right…along…here…"

An unrestrained hiss escaped Cole when Jay's nimble fingers grazed the bulge in his pants, and he peered at his naughty nurse from behind mussed bangs. "Yeah…haa…so what are you gonna do about it…?"

"Why, what else…?" the brunette purred. "I'm gonna help you relieve this… _enormous_ pressure…" Jay fondled the massive bulge a moment more before removing the fastens on Cole's fly and freeing his erection from its clothed prison. The thick shaft was a beautiful sight to behold and Jay confidently wrapped his hand around it.

"Ahhhh…fuck yes…" Cole breathed, and leaned back to brace his hands behind him while his boyfriend slowly began to pump him.

"So big and hot…" Jay watched with a smirk as Cole's head rolled back and he could see his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed. His lover was obviously enjoying his ministrations, but he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. "I wonder… The heat of your cock is calling to me, Mr. Belmonte… I want to taste it…can I…?"

Cole's head snapped up and he pierced Jay with a disbelieving look. "What? You mean…?" He let the notion hang. Jay had never given him a blowjob before, and now here he was propositioning one?

Jay let his smirk fade and be replaced with a loving smile. Cole had always been the dominant one in the bedroom, not just through the act of sex in general but in foreplay as well. This would be the very first time that _he_ would take the initiative. He wanted to do all he could to please his one true love. He _wanted_ to… Insecurities be damned.

Taking Cole's silence as permission to continue, Jay gave a tentative lick to the tip before moaning appreciatively at the meaty taste, and repeating the process over and over again to the rest of the length.

"Oh Jay….Ohhh yes!" Cole fought to keep his eyes open as mind-numbing gratification consumed him, wanting to watch his lover's blushing face while he pleasured him. However, regardless of Jay wanting to satisfy Cole, the act was just too much to bear for his sensitivity. And thus, he closed his eyes as he took his boyfriend's entire length in his mouth.

Cole absolutely refused to look away. He panted roughly through his mouth as Jay's head bobbed up and down between his legs. The moist heat encircled around his manhood was causing his hips to involuntarily jerk upward. And soon—through a little trial and error—they found a wonderful rhythm.

"Hmm… _magnifico…_ Haa…haa…you're the best, honey…" Cole knew he was getting close, the familiar coil in his belly tightening like a spring. Breathing raggedly, he called out to his lover. "Jay…haa haa haa…pull back!"

But Jay didn't listen. Instead he grabbed hold of Cole's thighs tight and deep-throated the cock in his mouth as far as it would go, sending his breathless lover over the edge.

" _AAHH! Fuck! Jay! Ahhh….Uhhh…"_ His orgasm hitting him like a sledgehammer, Cole had no choice but to release his load down Jay's throat. He clutched the chestnut locks desperately as he gritted his teeth with force.

" _Mmmmppphhhh!"_ Jay's eyes snapped open as he felt Cole's seed shoot into his mouth and drizzle down his throat. The taste was incredibly strange and his first reflex was to gag which is what he did. Cole's hands loosened on Jay's hair once he realized his lover was struggling against his hold and Jay pulled away, coughing violently while holding his throat.

Worried and alarmed, Cole hurriedly got to his knees on the floor in front of Jay as the other continued to gag and spit up his cum. "Shit! Jay, are you okay?" He tried reaching for him, but Jay scooted back out of reach.

"*Cough Cough* I'm fine. *Cough*…It's nothing."

Not at all convinced, Cole frowned when his boyfriend turned away. "Let me see your face."

"No. I said, I'm fine just…*sniff*…just give me a few minutes."

At Jay's chocked sob, Cole moved forward and framed his face with his hands, forcing the brunette to look at him. "Jay…"

"…Dammit…" Peerless sapphire orbs met his gaze tearfully. "…Dammit all… Why did I have to screw up at the end…?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, honey?" Cole used a thumb to brush away a tear as one escaped and rolled down Jay's cheek.

"I was gonna use your birthday as my big chance…" Jay whispered, downcast. "…My chance to show you that I could be smooth and sexy just like you…"

Thoroughly confused, Cole kept quiet and waited for Jay to clarify further. "…Cole…when we're in bed together, you do all these incredible things to me and…and I'm left unable to reciprocate. Only stare and blush at you in embarrassment—" And as if on cue, a heavy rose doused Jay's fair cheeks. "—Dammit! Like I'm doing right now!"

He looked at Cole hopelessly. "I just wanted to prove to you that I could be assertive, that I can fulfill every erotic desire that crosses your mind… I don't… I don't want you to get…bored of me…"

Emerald eyes widened incredulously. "Bored? Jay, your name and "boring" doesn't even belong in the same sentence! Every day that I spend with you is an adventure—a thrill ride. And I love it!" Cole shook his head fondly at the shocked expression riddling his boyfriend's face. "I love _you_."

Cole enveloped his arms around Jay's body and brought him up to his knees. He then touched his brow to his, and peered deeply into the glimmering pools of perfect blues that would forever enrapture him. "Jay— _amore mio…_ The reason why I do all those things to you in bed isn't to prove my assertiveness. I want to show my love for you…as well as _prove_ that I can never get enough of you." Emeralds smoldered in jades. "You have no idea what you do to me, Jay. I love the way you taste, the way you feel, the way you scream and moan my name when you cum—Everything. You are my sweet addiction, as well as my fulfillment. So don't worry…you won't _ever_ bore me. And as for what you did for me tonight? It will forever be emblazoned on my mind. You didn't screw up, not at all."

"Cole…ah…" It was the little pleasures in life that makes everything worthwhile. And rendering Jay speechless was indubitably one of Cole's. He smiled as that distinctive spark rekindled itself within his lover's eyes. "Hey…does that mean…you love me more than cake?"

Cole couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "Of course, and you know it," he teased, but then leered hungrily into Jay's deep blues. "But hey…talk is cheap, right? So then…why don't I just show you how much I love you…?"

Without waiting for a response, Cole quickly and effortlessly lifted Jay into his arms and deposited him on their bed. "Cole! Geez! Give me some kind of warning next time!" Jay huffed, but instantly blushed when his lover climbed on top him, smirking devilishly.

"Yeah, like you weren't expecting this…" Cole utilized a single finger to slip between the folds of Jay's dress, and unzipped it all the way down. Jay gasped at feeling himself being completely exposed, his cock only half erect since the interruption of their little interlude. Cole cupped Jay's balls and fondled them, knowing what would get him revving in no time. The Italian half-breed leaned in close to Jay's blushing face and placed his mouth near his ear. "See? You're not wearing any underwear…"

Jay closed his eyes in bliss, moaning his lover's name wantonly. "Damn you…" he whimpered. "…Don't start…"

"Too late…" Cole murmured and licked the reddened earlobe. "…You had your fun…now it's my turn…"

Cole pulled away briefly to make quick work of his pants and boxers, so that he was bare before Jay. His erection hadn't gone down—not even after cumming once—and the crown dripped with pre-cum. With half-lidded blues filled with lust and adoration for his boyfriend, Jay silently and willfully spread his legs. And Cole anxiously accepted the invitation.

"Yeah…let's leave your stethoscope on, hun…and your stockings and high-heels…" Jay's body became sheen with sweat as he felt Cole poke at his puckered entrance. "And would you look at this…" Cole purred, watching with unfathomable glee as the beautiful fair form writhed impatiently beneath him. "…You already lubed and stretched yourself… Saves us a step, huh?"

As he expected, sapphire eyes glared wrathfully up at him. _"Cole, if you don't shut up and put it in, I'm gonna flip you over and ride you from here to the Sea of Sand!"_

"Well we wouldn't want that…" Cole remarked sardonically, but nonetheless heeded his love's wishes. He was starting to get a little impatient himself actually. Grabbing Jay's thighs, Cole lifted his hips and slowly began penetrating his ass.

"No…" Jay growled, his teeth gritted. "Don't you take me all nice and slow. Not tonight."

Cole stopped moving and stared wide-eyed into Jay's piercing gaze. "I'm ready this time, sweetheart. I want to feel all of your strength again. I want you to lose your composure—lose yourself within me… My trust in you never wavered, not even after our first time. I still trust you, Cole."

Their first time… Cole would never forget it. Three years ago when they were eighteen, and still living in the Destiny's Bounty with the others, Cole and Jay had mutually decided to take their relationship to the next level. Cole had snuck inside Jay's room that night… They were both nervous, of course, as they were both virgins. Going "nice and slow" was the agreed upon plan. And it was…up until the point where Cole first penetrated Jay. After that well… Let's just say the term "fuck" would've been a sever understatement to what Cole did to Jay that night, because the former ninja leader had completely let go and gave himself over to passion…as well as to his element.

In short…he had hurt Jay terribly and had promised himself to never do so again. To never lose control and hurt the one who mattered most.

"No." Cole shook his head roughly. "I can't do it, Jay. I can't afford to go all-out… What if I hurt you again?"

Jay sat up with Cole's cock still halfway inside him, and wrapped his arms lovingly around his boyfriend's sinewy neck. "You won't," he whispered gently and smiled. "I can handle you now… I know what to do. C'mon, sweetheart… Show me the power of earth and rock my world…"

With a moan, Jay moved his hips forward and impaled himself fully on Cole's erection. "Arrgh! Jay!" Cole gripped his lover tight as he fell forward, their bodies bouncing slightly from the unexpected momentum.

Now it was _Jay's_ lips that teased _Cole's_ ear. "You made a mistake, sweetheart…" The warm breeze against his ear sent Cole's body into a shiver, and he closed his eyes tight in an effort to concentrate. "You shouldn't have told me how much I affected you… Care to reap the rewards…?"

Locked deep in Jay's tight heat, Cole could feel his member twitch—demanding him to move. And so he did: A slight pull backwards and a gentle thrust in… Easy… _Very easy…_ Jay had prepped himself well… _Very well_.

"Ohhhh…mmmm…" _Smooth as butter…_ Another moan careened up from deep within Cole's chest as he repeated the motion again…and again. "God…Jay…"

Spikes of pleasure tickled Cole's spine with each pump inside his lover, but he bucked a little harder than normal when he felt Jay give a long lick to his face. Cole growled as his body betrayed him again when his crafty boyfriend tangled his hands in his hair, and proceeded to massage his scalp.

"Jay…"

"I'll get you there…" Jay whispered, his sultry tone back in an effort to send the Master of Earth over the edge. "I'll get you to say you want me…"

Another particularly hard thrust had Cole's mind reeling and his body tingling, the first sheens of sweat wetting him. He shuddered. "Dammit Jay, you know I want you! You know I need you!"

Thrust. "Ahh—mmmm… Ohhh, but how much…?" Jay was teasing him—baiting him to push harder and faster, but Cole's cool was not so easily broken. He maintained a steady rhythm. But, of course, Jay had not only craft but also ingenuity on his side. Hands disappeared from Cole's head…and reappeared on his ass.

 _Fuck…_

Jay had never touched him so much. Was the night destined to be out of Cole's control? An insistent kneading to his two well-muscled gluts told the black ninja as much, and he soon found himself moving at a more rapid and forceful pace.

 _Jay…you win…_

Releasing a sharp breath, Cole gave into his baser instincts and let passion, lust, and love rule his body. He braced his hands on either side of Jay's head for balance and began to thrust inside Jay with everything he had.

"Yes—ahhh! More, Cole! More!"

Cole's body felt like it was engulfed in flames. And God did it ever feel so good! He was losing focus—the only thing he could see clearly was the one below him, Jay. And just the sight of his lover—his beautifully flushed face, hooded sapphires shimmering with lust and love, glistening baby pink lips parted as he panted breathlessly up at him. _He's one of a kind… He's my everything…_

"Jay… Jay…!" His hips drove him deeper, faster, and harder inside Jay. And both men's moans soon permeated the bedroom as their passions hit new heights.

"C-Cole, I'm…haa haa…Ah!" Jay was close to climaxing. Cole could feel his insides tightening around his shaft until… "Ahhh! Ahhh! Cole!"

Hot and sticky cum splashed Cole's lower stomach as Jay came, and it was at that moment that he felt himself truly snap. Growling like an animal, Cole quickly repositioned himself and turned himself and Jay, likewise, on their sides. He hooked an arm around one of the brunette's legs and lifted it, thus stretching his body and creating a new angle of penetration. Cole hugged Jay's body close to his, the side of his face touching his.

He started to move again, and each of his thrusts was causing his lover to cry out in ecstasy. A new sensation swept through Cole—one that he hadn't forgotten in three whole years. His element. The power of earth quaked violently within him before being released outward, and an overwhelming power channeled his thrusts.

" _Gyaah! Shit!"_ Upon hearing Jay's scream, Cole buried his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, panting raggedly. He couldn't stop. Not when it felt so good. Not when he was so close to completion… It was sudden— _extremely_ sudden, but Cole felt something else. Energy. Raw energy crackled and licked his skin continuously. The hand that was pressed against Jay's sternum was suddenly covered by another.

 _Jay…_

 _*Creeeaaak—Crack…CRASH!*_

The powerful convergence of earth and lightning had caused the bed to collapse to the ground. But Cole's thrusts didn't stop; as did the hand covering his tightened its hold. Particles of wood and metal gravitated in mid-air affected by the combined elements.

 _Jay…what did you… "AAAAHHHHH!"_ Unable to finish his thought, Cole came with a final thrust, burying himself deep in Jay's ass. His orgasm rode out for several long moments, shooting load after load and filling Jay with his seed. Both men panted in the sudden still of the night, their elements returning to their bodies during the durations of their climaxes.

Cole felt his member soften—satiated and spent—as he slowly and gently pulled out of Jay. His lover turned in his embrace and snuggled his face into his chest contently. Cole on the other hand was still rigid with shock.

"Jay…? Haa…haa… What just happened…?"

The other man purred and kissed a faded scar along Cole's left pectoral. "We broke the bed," he answered simply. "Gravity can do that…"

"Gravity?" Cole swallowed and pulled back to get a glimpse of Jay's face. He was smiling.

"The combination of earth and lightning creates gravity, Cole. You and I are the living and breathing _Theory of Relativity_ and quantum physics."

The former ninja leader was much too tired to process that little nugget of info, so he asked another question. "But…how did you know what to do…?"

Sapphire gems closed in preparation for sleep. "Zane…he and Kai went through the same thing… You won't believe what fire and ice creates…"

"What…?"

One eye opened mischievously. "You'll see… We'll _all_ see once Zane delivers in a few months…"

Cole's heart nearly stopped. _"Zane's pregnant!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, that was fun…


	6. Look But Don't Touch (1)

**Author's Note:** Why, oh why is this 17 pages long?! I'm sorry guys, but I just couldn't stop! Please forgive me! But hopefully this entry compensates for my intermission. Unfortunately, my little girl caught my bronchitis and I've had to take care of her for awhile. Otherwise I would've posted sooner. I ask for everyone to keep in mind that I am a young, working mother who doesn't have a lot of time to frolic on the computer whenever she wants. Please keep your comments and/or reviews civil and mature. Thank you.

This was a request by _CaliforniaGurls._

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 6 ~ Look But Don't Touch**_

"The product was decent enough, but that sale's guy was annoying as hell…" Kai grumbled as he tugged Zane along and away from the lotion mercantile and his ostentatious booth.

"But I thought all merchants were to demonstrate their products to consumers one way or another," Zane mused confusedly to his obviously irate boyfriend. "How else would they prove satisfaction?"

Jay chuckled under his breath when he heard Kai growl, his own hand clasped snuggly by his boyfriend, Cole. "Yeah, but he didn't have to apply the lotion _for you_ , Zane. You should've spoken out against him touching you like that."

"The only thing that guy proved was that he was a perv!" Lloyd added, and glanced back to give the snobby salesman a dark disapproving frown. "It was borderline molesting!" He unconsciously pulled Brad closer to him when he saw the man coaxing forward yet another unsuspecting victim.

"It…was…?" More than a little bewildered but also thoroughly ashamed that he hadn't noticed such a disgusting demeanor, Zane quickened his pace to match it with Kai's. "My apologies, Love. I didn't realize what that man was doing to me." He eyed the spiky brunette's scowl with remorse. "I suppose I still do not fully understand human—I-I mean peoples' various interaction methods."

Kai's frown fell away as he sighed. He then graced his significant other with a forgiving smile. "Ah, don't worry about it, Diamond. Just promise me you'll be a little more self-aware, okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to you," he ended seriously and Zane returned a loving smile, his hand reaching up to finger the diamond pendant around his neck. The single, small stone served as a constant reminder of Kai's love and fidelity as did the ruby pendant around Kai's neck symbolized Zane's.

"Yes, I will. I promise."

Touched by the scene, but also ready to get moving, Jay suddenly cheered. "Alright! Now that we got that behind us, what do you guys say we go hit that music store upstairs? I want to check and see if that new _Maroon 5_ CD is out yet."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Brad chimed in, fanning himself with a brochure. "But who would've guessed the mall would be so packed on a Sunday?" He looked about regrettably. "Sheesh…"

The others looked around themselves as well as waves of people bustled about excitedly as if it were a holiday and not a typical mid April afternoon. All the group wanted was a little R&R to themselves, and going to the mall seemed like a good idea at the time, but they sure weren't expecting _this_. They'd only been walking around for about an hour, but given the substantial crowd and sweltering heat, they knew their exodus would be coming much sooner than later.

"But I need to grab some new kicks," Kai said, glancing down at his worn-out sneakers.

"Yeah, me too," Cole put in. "I need some decent hops for B-Ball." His stomach also spoke up, which despite the droning noise around them, Jay was able to catch. Cole blushed embarrassingly as his boyfriend laughed and patted his stomach.

"And it wouldn't hurt to grab a bite at _Applebee's_ while we're here either." Jay winked playfully at Cole before turning to the others. "Then, we go home."

The group stopped beside a nearby pet's store. It had one of those display windows where they showcased different kinds of animals for sale, and today's pick were what looked to be mixed corgi puppies. Brad immediately pulled Lloyd over to coo and point at the adorable canines and their rambunctious play.

"But…" Jay tapped his chin thoughtfully. "…We seem to have reached an impasse. All the shoe stores are here on the first floor."

"Then it would be best if we simply compromised," supplied Zane. "Jay, Brad, and I will venture to the music store upstairs, while Kai, Cole, and Lloyd—if he chooses—peruse the shoes stores down here."

Everyone readily agreed with the nindroid's suggestion. "Good call, Zane," Cole said. "Then we can all meet up at the Food Court, grab a bite at _Applebee's_ , then blow this joint." The ninja leader then glanced down at his wristwatch. "Say at…three o'clock? That gives us about an hour?"

When everyone nodded their consent once more, Jay motioned for the two youngest to join them. And in the end, Lloyd was pretty much forced to accompany Cole and Kai with the latter commenting that the blonde didn't own not one pair of "sweet kicks".

*~Ninjalogy~*

"C'mon Lance-man, you ain't done yet? Just pick either _Justin Timberlake_ or _Chris Brown_ , they sound almost exactly the same," grumbled a guy with shoulder-length auburn hair. "Jude and I are ready to go!" He ran a hand irritably through his windswept spikes, pushing back the locks and revealing two skull and crossbones piercings in each ear. Sharp cobalt eyes glared at his head-bobbin' friend beside him, the other man either too caught-up in his musical world or not givin' a rat's ass about his impatient companion.

"They're not the same," the aforementioned, Lance, countered—still jivin' to whatever beat pulsed through his headphones. "And Jude ain't ready."

Confused, the red-head looked to the other side of Lance where he last saw his blonde brother, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. "What the….?" Now even more irritated, he skimmed the small crowd amidst the rows of music genres quickly for that duck-butt hair style. _Where the hell is he…?_

"Max! Max!"

Recognizing his little brother's voice, the spiky-haired red-head turned around to see the blonde jogging over to him while jutting a thumb over his shoulder. "Check it! Incoming hotties at 12 o'clock!"

Max groaned while shaking his head. _Geez, could the squirt be any louder…?_ As far as little brothers went, Jude was as cute as he was frustrating. Grinning from ear to ear and baby blue eyes sparkling with excitement, the slightly shorter male stopped in front of his elder and continued to point behind him towards the entrance.

"They're coming! They're coming! I saw them on my way back from taking a piss! There's three of them and I'm tellin' you that each of 'em could stop traffic and—"

Growling exasperatedly at his brother's excited rambling; Max poked both of his index fingers into the dimples on Jude's face. "Oww! Stop doin' that, bro! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Then calm down, wouldja!?" Max said, pulling his brother aside so that he wouldn't get in the way of any passerby. "And b'sides, whoever's comin' through those doors probably ain't all that…" It was at that moment did the red-head look towards the entrance and saw a trio of young men enter. A trio of _gorgeous_ young men. And he said the first thing that came sprinting to the front of his mind. _"…Fuckin' hot…"_

"See I told you…" Jude whispered eagerly, and moved behind his brother to reach the still groovin' Lance. He nudged the brunette with his elbow. "Psst! Lance, you gotta see this, man!"

Sighing at being interrupted a second time, Lance lowered his headphones to let them dangle around his neck, and took an unenthused glance over his shoulder to where his younger friend was pointing. Lance's lackadaisical demeanor quickly left him as his teal eyes widened a fraction. _Damn…_

There was no question that the three guys were descendents of Aphrodite, their attractiveness was just that tangible and overwhelming! But Lance was more fixated on the one who had to be the ringleader…the blue-eyed angel. He was the first out of the trio to descend the small flight of stairs next to the check-out counter and into the bulk of the store. Dressed in a pair of snug denim jeans that left nothing to the imagination and an orange v-neck t-shirt that exposed just a modest amount of clavicle, the living paragon outshined the other two with his radiant smile and the deepest sapphire eyes Lance had ever seen. The brunette stared shamelessly, letting his eyes rove up and down the other man's beautifully lithe frame.

 _Nice touch with that choker, Blue Eyes… You best believe I'm gonna get your number…_

As for Max, it was the tall snow prince with the lovely hazel eyes that enraptured his attention. Despite his rather rough and rugged style, he had an eye for the classy types. And this guy was practically screaming his name—begging to be wooed and conquered. But there was something else that _really_ intrigued Max about the posh stranger. Though the guy's hair was unique in its style and color, his face was just far too perfect, making him appear somewhat as an enigma.

 _What kind of secrets are you hiding, Snow…? You've piqued my curiosity already…_

"…Wow…" Jude breathed dreamily as his new crush descended the entrance's steps. "…Just…wow…" An exotic long-haired beauty had decided to grace the music store with his presence. The blonde could feel his body begin to heat up from just looking at the raven's shapely and sinfully exposed legs, his khaki shorts hugging his trim waist. He looked as if he'd come fresh from the beach: his skin a comely shade of gold. And speaking of the ocean, Jude's heart skipped a beat as the raven's soft and inquisitive aqua eyes scanned the environment around him—briefly meeting his startled gaze before moving on.

 _Okay Jude, time to turn on the charm! He can be yours if you play your cards right!_

One trio of guys watched the other trio of guys speak amongst themselves—with the brunette pointing to his watch for some reason—before splitting up and strolling off to different parts of store. And Lance, Max, and Jude thought the same exact thing simultaneously:

 _Hell yeah! Time to make my move!_

But before either of them could follow through with their intentions, Max spread his arms wide and stopped Lance and Jude in their tracks. "Hold on, fellas…" he began warily, "…we're not goin' after the same guy, are we…?"

Lance shoved away Max's hand and proceeded to move forward. "Blue Eyes is mine," he said clearly, with an obvious hint of warning to the other two young men. "You guys can have the other ones."

Max and Jude blinked as their friend stalked off and began shadowing "Blue Eyes" from a distance. "Hmm, should we be worried, bro?" Jude asked, eyeing the dark-clothed man as he slinked from aisle to aisle. "I mean, I haven't seen Lance this interested in a guy since Shane. And we both know how that ended…" he finished sadly and Max frowned, remembering his childhood friend's tragic past.

"All we can really do is look out for him. We're a team, after all. Now c'mon…" The red-head smirked at his little brother. "Who do you have your eye on?"

"The raven," Jude answered seriously, already peering through the crowds around them to catch sight of the smallest of the beauties.

"Right on, then Snow is mine…" Still smirking deviously, Max found his target amongst the crowd and went for him.

"Heh, you and your princes…" Jude snickered at his brother's retreating back, but at once began shadowing his own prey.

* * *

Max inconspicuously followed that shock of silver-blonde hair through the aisles. Keen cobalt eyes watched from behind a magazine as his new conquest perused the "Hard Metal" section before sliding over to "Soft Rock", prompting a crimson eyebrow to cock.

 _You definitely are full of surprises aren't you, Snow…?_

Max watched the other man for a moment as he picked up a _Creed_ CD in one hand and a _Puddle of Mudd_ in the other, looking cutely confused and indecisive. Seeing a window of opportunity present itself, Max quickly ran his hand through his hair one last time and checked his breath before making his move.

"They're not half bad," he said, sliding in next to silver-blonde man. He graced him with his most charming smile as the other met his gaze.

"Really?" Asked the young man, and Max felt a jolt of pleasure rip through him at hearing the smooth and even tenor. Inquisitive and curious, his new infatuation continued. "I have been trying to broaden my horizons in the music demographic and these artists were recommended to me."

Max nodded. "I see. Well like I said, they are good, but tell me…what are you _used_ to listening to?"

The red-head never thought a simple shoulder shrug could look so graceful. "Classical and orchestra mostly, with the piano and violin being my favorite two instruments." A delicate upturn of full, soft peach lips had Max fantasizing already. "Although, I do enjoy the upbeat repertoire that pop music provides, and who doesn't like a well-versed love song from the R&B department."

"Hmm, it sounds to me like you're already pretty versatile there uh…" Max calmly and expectedly let the notion hang and gestured politely for the other man to introduce himself.

Pure hazel eyes blinked at him owlishly before catching on. "Oh yes, forgive me! My name is Zane… Zane Julien-Chernov." When a lithe, pale hand was extended Max's way, he smirked and gently took hold of the other end of the CD, lowering it.

Sly, cobalt irises kept themselves trained on the half-embarrassed, half-baffled expression on Zane's face as the French/German hybrid lowered his lips and kissed the back of the snow-incased hand. "Maximillian Astor, but I go by Max. And let me say that it's an absolute _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance, _Herr_ Zane."

Unadulterated shock and fear stained the prince's face next, and he hurriedly released the CDs he was holding in both hands as he jerked back. Max held on to _Creed_ , but _Puddle of Mudd_ clattered to the floor. A few patrons glanced their way at the disturbance, however didn't comment and returned to what they were doing shortly after.

"Ah, yes—I mean, no! I mean, while it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance too, that's all you'll be. For you see, I am unavailable I…" Zane warily glanced at the red-head. "…That is what you were insinuating, correct?"

Zane was obviously flustered at Max's debonair advance, but the proud charmer played it cool and knelt down to retrieve the fallen CD. "Easy there, _Herr_ Zane," he said, grinning. "I'm sorry if I came on to you too strong, but I just couldn't help myself…" Max got back up to his feet—confident and smooth as he offered the CD back to Zane. "…You're just so beautiful."

But instead of taking the CD back, Zane noticeably swallowed and shied away from Max, with one hand reaching up to fiddle nervously with his diamond pendant. "While I do appreciate the compliment, I have already pledged my loyalty and fidelity to another. So please…"

Not at all deterred or disheartened, having dealt with plenty of scenarios like this before, Max continued to weave his web. He inclined his head assuredly and put the _Puddle of Mudd_ CD back in its rightful place. "Again, I apologize. Though I suppose I should've expected someone as lovely as yourself to already be taken." He then gestured to the pendant around Zane's neck. "He gave you that, didn't he? The little diamond you're so desperately clutching?"

Max just smirked when Zane nodded. "Yes, he did."

Sighing dramatically, Max ran a hand through his luxurious, crimson spikes and winked at Zane playfully. "Well _Herr_ Zane, I have no intention of breaking-up a happy couple, so I'll keep my hands to myself. You can relax."

And Zane did, his posture gradually loosening as he exhaled. He offered the red-head an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Maximillian. I was afraid I was going to make another mistake. I am still new to romantic relationships you see."

Max's blood was quickly traveling south. _Fuck…don't tell me I've stumbled upon a virgin…?_ He licked his lips at Zane's somewhat discomfited expression. The saucy red-head definitely couldn't let this one slip away. "You don't say…" he purred, his most charismatic smile stretching his lips once more. "Heh, well I'd hate to tell you this, but it most definitely shows."

"Yes, I know…" Max took an unperceivable step closer to the crestfallen beauty of a man, his concern winning over his lust for the time being. "…That is why Kai gets so worried about me… He doesn't want someone to take advantage of my naiveté…"

"I can relate to his concern," Max chimed in smoothly, and Zane's pure hazel eyes flitted up to his face. "If you were mine, I would what to keep an eye on you too." He smirked. "Especially if you were this cutely innocent."

The other man's gaze turned searching and wary again, and Max acted promptly to reassure him. "But hey, I can tell that behind those stunning eyes of yours lurks intelligence, and with time and experience you'll be able to read the signs of a potential threat to your…romantic relations."

Hazel and cobalt clashed. "…And are you such a threat?" Zane asked, and Max chuckled under his breath.

"Not anymore, _Herr_ Zane," he assured and retraced that unperceivable step. "Now, all I want is to be your friend. You seem pretty interesting… But, of course, only if you're willing…" He offered his hand for Zane to shake. "And also if you think this… _Kai_ would be okay with it…"

A neatly trimmed silver eyebrow rose. "Though I may love him, Kai has no say as to whom I may or may not befriend, Maximillian." Max grinned, the concept of "love" bouncing off him harmlessly. "And…I would like to try to advance our mere acquaintanceship…to friendship."

An elegant and pale hand was soon fitted in Max's tan one, and a proper and firm handshake ensued. Zane's hand felt…different—smooth…impeccably smooth. More so than any other texture Max could think of. And when Max glanced down at it, he had to blink. For it seemed to sparkle under the store's fluorescent lights…like freshly fallen snow kissing a sheet of ice. But despite how frozen it looked, it was still indubitably warm.

He lifted his gaze back up to meet Zane's, and felt a similar tug of inquisitiveness as he stared deep into perfect shades of blended greens and mahogany. _Is that…ice blue…?_

Before he could control himself, he felt his cheeks burn with red. And when Zane tilted his head cutely to side and called his name, he felt his heart begin to pound in his ears. _Wha…? What's happening to me…?_

Little did Maximillian Astor know that this mysterious prince of snow would be no mere conquest. Little did Maximillian Astor know…that he was actually experiencing the first signs of love.

* * *

Jude grunted in irritation as another wayward patron bumped into him. _Dammit! Where did all these folks come from alluva sudden?!_

However, the sudden deluge of people in the small music store wasn't just causing him grief though… _Ah! There he is!_ For just a few feet ahead of him did he see his sultry raven perform a last-minute sidestep to avoid crashing into a rather burly, hulk of a man. The raven proved to be very light on his feet as he recovered with the grace of a dancer and continued on, and Jude was once again struck with amazement.

 _Wow… Just…wow… …?!_

But just then, Jude spotted a stampede of children strike out from the _Hip Hop_ section, yelling and screaming with mad glee as they made a beeline for the check-out counter stationed near the front of the store. But unfortunately, they would have to intercept the raven's path to get there…

 _Uh-oh…_

Without thinking, Jude aggressively began pushing his way through the throng of people just as the squirt squad sprinted in front of the raven, tripping him up and causing him to falter.

"Gotcha!" Quickly grabbing the raven around the waist, Jude spun them both out of harm's way as the remainder of kids dashed passed none the wiser of the collision they almost caused. A flustered woman who was possibly the little devils' chaperone called irritably after the group to slow down, but, of course, was either ignored or drowned-out by the white noise caused by the crowd. She mouthed an apology to the two huddled young men before striding off after her bouncy charges.

"Whoa, even the mall's turned into a highway for hellions, huh?" Jude jested, grinning down into startled aquamarine irises. "You okay there, man?"

The consternation soon ebbed from the raven's face and he nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm good," he breathed and moved to step away from the encirclement of Jude's arms. And seeing this, the blonde released his hold…albeit very reluctantly. Wary aquas darted to and fro, and a slight frown darkened the young man's countenance. "Damn was it a mistake to come here today," he uttered then looked to his rescuer apologetically. "Large crowds just aren't my thing. I didn't mean to get you roped-up in my little misadventure there."

Jude shrugged, though, his grin was sympathetic. "I feel ya," he said, glancing around at the overflow of people, bustling about. "It wasn't like this earlier, but hey, if ya want, we could stick together for a bit—keep the hellions away."

The light chuckle that followed made the blonde unwittingly blush, and he rubbed the back of his head, clearly self-conscious. _Uh-oh, I really hope I didn't sound desperate or lonely there…_ But despite Jude's apprehension, when he met the raven's gaze again, those stunning aquas held neither mock nor repulsion, just simple acquiescence.

"Though that sounded like a lame excuse, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you did just save me from getting trampled." A slender hand was then extended his way. "Brad Tudabone."

Sighing with relief, Jude readily accepted and shook the other's hand. "Judeca Astor. Jude for short."

Brad blinked. "Astor? I feel like I've heard of that name before…"

Jude's dimples appeared in earnest as he grinned widely, showcasing a row of his pearly whites. "Yep! I'm part of the Astor family. My mother owns every _Botanical Gardens_ on Ninjago while my father owns the pharmaceutical conglomerate: _Oracle_. Though my brother and I are heirs, all I really want to do is study to become a botanist and work alongside my mother." Another blush touched the spiky-haired blonde's cheeks, and he barely had the courage to look Brad in the eye. "I…I hope you don't find it weird, but…I love flowers. They're just so _fascinating_!"

An encouraging squeeze was given to his hand. And shocked, Jude met Brad's gaze squarely. It suddenly dawned on the blonde that they were, in fact, still holding hands.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of!" Brad assured enthusiastically. "There are plenty of men who are flora fanatics who get into botany just for that reason alone!" A happy twinkle entered aqua depths. "And you just so happen to be looking at the same dream as you! Oh well…maybe not the _exact_ same, but yeah…"

Fine golden cheeks filled with red, and it was then Jude's turn to squeeze the warm appendage in his grasp. "I gotcha. And let me just say that it's nice to meet a kindred spirit."

Brad's sincere smile was absolutely breathtaking. "Likewise… Uh…"

It was at that moment when the raven seemed to realize that his hand was still incased in Jude's. And he immediately blushed and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered quickly, but Jude only shrugged.

"I wasn't exactly complaining, Brad…"

Though the insinuation was there, it dawned on Jude that he was losing ground, and fast due to Brad's sudden uncertainty. Faceless people continued to mosey along around the two stationary young men as a hesitant silence ensued. Jude took a breath. "Listen Brad…it's gettin' kinda loud and crowded in here, wouldn't you say? So why don't you and I go someplace quieter and you can tell me what your favorite kind of flower is."

But unfortunately the latter shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry." Jude felt himself deflate at Brad's remorseful expression. "I hope I didn't lead you on, because I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean to…"

"You're taken." It wasn't a question on Jude's part. Having had his share of relationships in the past, he could read the signs.

"Yeah, his name is Lloyd, and we've been together for almost a year now. And…I don't see us breaking-up anytime soon."

Jude felt his lips tug into a rueful grin. "He's that good to you, huh?"

A firm nod. "Yes, he is."

 _Well…I tried… Damn…_

But regardless of the raven's rejection, the blonde perked-up, flashing his dimples. "Well then, I guess I have to settle for being your friend!" He beamed brightly, causing Brad to blink. Unlike his big brother, he knew when to back-off…sort of anyway. "For the time you're here, we can still hang-out, right?"

"Um, sure! I…" Brad was a little put-off at first, but he was soon smiling himself—Jude's exuberance being most infectious. "My friends and I don't have to meet our boyfriends at _Applebee's_ until three o'clock. So we still have time."

Baby blue eyes widened a fraction. _Uh-oh… so they're_ _ **all**_ _taken… Wonder how the others are fairing…? Max won't back down…and Lance won't either…_

Jude mentally shook himself. _Best just to wait and see what happens…_ He nodded at the raven. "Cool, then let's go!"

And so, the pair turned and ventured deeper into the store, unaware that something was about to go down within the karaoke booths.

* * *

 _Well, well, well…what do we have here…?_

Lance had been discreetly shadowing Blue Eyes for about ten minutes now, and his target had finally came to rest at the line in front of the karaoke booths near the back-end of the store. Well, maybe _"rest"_ was a poor term to use in regards to the beautiful brunette, for the guy was quite literally bouncing on his heels, clearly in a rush to be the next one to sing. Sharp teal eyes lost their stoicism and softened at Blue Eyes' cute display. _Heh, I wonder if he actually can sing…?_ He mused thoughtfully to himself. It was private booth, though there was an option to turn the speaker on for the whole store to hear you. And although Lance wasn't an employee, he knew the staff here as well as the manager and managed procure the rights to change the settings if he ever felt like it. The same thing went for the booth in front of it too. They connected systematically, so duets could be performed if desired. But again, if one wanted to go solo and sing a different song, privacy was a feature. Both were facing each other and had glass windows to look out of. They were definitely not designed for the bashful, and with one look at bouncy Blue Eyes, Lance could tell that "shy" wasn't in his description.

And then, it was Blue Eyes' turn. Lance watched for a moment as the other brunette sauntered into the booth and began fiddling with the controls. He leaned out some to check the other booth's line and saw a group of girls giggling, blushing, and pointing at his target.

Lance rolled his eyes. _One of the reasons why I don't do girls…_

Flicking his long fringe of bangs out of his eye, Lance calmly made his way to the opposite booth…and consequently to the group of giggling girls, whom of which were guarding the door. Once near, he called out lazily to them. "Excuse me, do any of you mind if I go first?"

The girls immediately stopped chatting and stealing glances at the "hottie in the other booth" and turned to Lance. All of their faces went from pink to scarlet as they quite openly ogled his tall and strapping figure. Lance kept his face passive and his posture lax, knowing how to deal with the disease known as fan-girlitis.

 _Three…two…one…_

Again, another simultaneous reaction occurred as all of the gathered girls squealed with manic glee and began talking all at once.

" _Yes, yes, of course you can!"_

" _Can I have your number?! I'll give you mine!"_

" _Senpai, look at me!"_

" _Oh my god, you're so hot!"_

" _Date me, senpai!"_

Lance briefly wondered if girls will ever come to realize that this sort of behavior is not attractive. _Whateve's as long as they get out of my way…_ He took a step forward and the estrogen carriers parted before him like the Red Sea. "Thank you," he uttered lowly, deliberately making them scream louder. Lance internally winced at the sudden ringing assaulting his sensitive hearing.

" _Oh my god, he's so cool!"_

" _I bet he can sing too!"_

" _Are you gonna start a boy band! If so, can I be your manager!?"_

" _No, I want to be his manager!"_

" _No! Me!"_

" _Me!"_

" _Me!"_

" _Me!"_

Lance hurriedly closed the booth's door behind him, and was thankfully blessed with absolute silence. Rolling his eyes once more with a sigh, he walked over to the console and looked to the other booth. The brunette felt himself genuinely relax as he gazed upon the sheer perfection across from him. Blue Eyes was still bright-eyed and happily messing around with his console, but had yet to look up. However, he did have his headphones on now, and seeing this, Lance extended the retractable cord to his and plugged them into his console. With deft practice and ease, he connected his system to the other's and could only hope that Blue Eyes hadn't wired his to conduct a private session.

"Hello," he greeted and Blue Eyes' head abruptly snapped up.

"Oh hey!"

Lance was no fool. Surely, he wasn't, but when those sapphires locked onto him, his cognitive function came to a screeching halt…and his baser instincts came roaring to the front. _God those eyes…that smile…those luscious lips… Why did the booths have to be so far apart…? I want to be closer to him… I want to touch him—feel his warmth on my fingertips… I want him… I want this guy badly…_

Why the hell was he now acting like a fan-girl? _Oh fuck, it's contagious! C'mon, get a grip, man. This isn't like you…_

"Say, do you wanna maybe do a duet? Or would you rather do your own thing?"

Cognitive Function—while sweating profusely—stomped down Baser Instinct and took its place. But not before Baser Instinct got one more sly remark in: _Yeah, we can do a "duet" alright…in my bed! I can have you singing my name for days…_ Although thankfully what he said out loud was, "Sure, you look like you can carry a tune. What do you have in mind?"

Lance watched entranced as Blue Eyes tapped his bottom lip with a finger in contemplation. And Baser Instinct fought ferociously back to the front. _Hmm…I'd like to lick that lip…and suck it til' it's swollen and quivering… I promise to make you feel good, Blue Eyes… I'd be more than honored to be your one and only, and give you anything and everything your pretty heart desires…_

"Well, I was hoping that _Maroon 5's_ new album was out so I could sample a track, but it isn't. But I would really like to sing one of their songs if that's cool with you?"

Lance unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off, revealing his Southern Europian tan and finely chiseled chest. His silver tank top proved to be much cooler than his hoodie, given his sudden spike in temperature. Seriously though, only a few sentences have been spoken between them and already he was starting to have a little trouble below the equator. He needed to calm down, he needed music.

Cognitive Function took a hammer to Baser Instinct. "Nah, their new album won't be out until this holiday season, but yeah, we can do one of their songs." He smiled at Blue Eyes' happy grin. "Which one?"

"Tch! What else?! _Moves Like Jagger!_ " Blue Eyes gushed excitedly. "Let's go! I got the first verse, you got the second, and we'll sing the chorus together, cool?"

Lance chuckled, his heart already pounding with anticipation to the song…and among other things. "Sure, hit it."

And almost instantly did the whistling intro begin and Blue Eyes started bobbing his head to the beat.

" _Just shoot for the stars_

 _If it feels right, then aim for my heart_

 _If you feel like, and take me away, and make it okay_

 _I swear I'll behave…"_

Lance unconsciously lifted a hand to press an earmuff closer to his ear. As it turned out, Blue Eyes could do more than carry a tune, he actually had a nice voice.

" _You wanted control, so we waited_

 _I put on a show, now I make it_

 _You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit…"_

Blue Eyes winked playfully at Lance. A little cue. Not that Lance needed it since he was jivin' and getting into the music, but he smirked nonetheless and joined in promptly.

" _And it goes like this_

 _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

 _Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

 _You want the moves like jagger_

 _I've got the moves like jagger_

 _I've got the mooooooooves like jagger_

It was electric harmony, Lance and Blue Eyes' voices synchronized beautifully as they belted the chorus.

" _I don't need to try to control you_

 _Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

 _With them moves like jagger_

 _I've got the moves like jagger_

 _I've got the mooooooooves like jagger_

Lance made sure to keep eye contact with the other as he sung his verse.

" _Maybe it's hard_

 _When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

 _Nothing feels right_

 _But when you're with me, I make you believe, that I've got the key_

 _Oh! So get in the car_

 _We can ride it_

 _Wherever you want, get inside it_

 _And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears, I'll take it from here_

Lance coyly winked at Blue Eyes and was rewarded with a gorgeous smile that reached his eyes and made them glimmer.

" _Oh! Yeah, yeah!_

 _And it goes like this—uh!_

 _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

 _Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

 _You want the moves like jagger_

 _I've got the moves like jagger_

 _I've got the mooooooooves like jagger…"_

It went only like this for the rest of the song…as well as three others, until Lance had to signal to his energetic infatuation that he was done. The little pout that followed made the Italian grin and he smoothly beckoned for Blue Eyes to meet him outside. It was about time they introduced themselves properly.

"You have a great voice there, stranger," he praised upon exiting and meeting the other man face to face. Thankfully the cluster of foaming-at-the-mouth fan-girls had dispersed.

Blue Eyes smiled, and Lance gazed appreciatively at just how attractive he was up close. "Thanks, and you didn't sound too bad yourself. I could tell you've had practice."

Lance flicked his long, black curtain of bangs reflexively. "Just a hobby," he replied modestly. "Music is good for the soul, after all." He offered his hand. "My name is Lance Lombardi, and you are?"

Blue Eyes took his hand without any reservation. "Happy as a clam," he grinned. "But my name's Jay Walker. Nice to meet ya."

Lance's one visible eyebrow lifted. "Seriously? Now there's a name you don't hear every day."

Jay laughed, releasing his hold. And Lance cursed himself for being so easily derailed by the other's name and not paying enough attention to appreciate the silken warmth of Jay's hand in his. "Maybe not a name, but a definite misdemeanor. And to tell the truth it's kinda funny when I catch someone in the act, it's like they're simultaneously doing my name justice and giving me a bad rap."

The two shared an amicable laugh together at Jay's joke, with Lance positively preening on the inside. He was struck with a sudden unfathomable desire to spend some alone time the beautiful brunette before him, the crowded and loud music store no longer feeling comfortable. But he didn't want to drag Jay with him against his will if he had other business here, or if he had to wait for his friends. So he would simply try to make the best out of the situation.

They moved away from the booths and to a less crowded section of the store, namely the "Classical" section. "I think I detect a bit of an accent. Where are you from?" Jay asked as Lance slipped on his hoodie once more.

"Hmm, you have impressive hearing. I spent a modicum of my boyhood in Fontanelle before my family came to Ninjago and settled in Temblor."

"Whoa! Small world! My boyfriend's roots are from Fontanelle too, _and_ his hometown is Temblor! So you're an _Italiano, si?_ "

Lance halted his movements as he stared at Jay. "Boyfriend?" He had no time to adhere to the slight purr of the other brunette's try for an Italian accent, for he had just been soundly cock-blocked.

Jay folded his arms and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, although Cole's accent is only present when he speaks Italian… Plus there's the matter of him being a fourth Japanese too…"

" _Cole?!"_ A raw nerve had been struck when the familiar name had been uttered. _No…not_ _ **that**_ _Cole… Not that heinous bastard…_

Beautiful sapphire eyes thinned and gave Lance a circumspective once-over. "Yeah…? What's up? Why do you look like that, Lance?"

A dark scowl covered the attractive Italian's face and he growled. "Sorry Jay, I just knew a "Cole" once, and he took someone precious away from me…only to discard that someone off to the side when he was done. He was _despicable_."

Shock then sympathy gradually took hold of Jay's lovely features and he stepped closer to the Lance to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Lance eyed Jay, his hard frown still in place. "Someone like you wouldn't get involved with someone like that, right? If so…I can save you from him, Jay."

Slack-jawed and a little bit worried, Jay shook his head. "No… No, trust me, Lance, my Cole is very kind and dependable. Heh, there's not a despicable bone in that guy's body, really! So, I know my Cole is very different from your Cole."

Jay was just maybe a centimeter or two shorter than him, so when Lance moved closer—well within Jay's personal space—he was able to lay his brow on the other's. He felt Jay stiffen at their close proximity, and maybe even further when he took hold of the brunette's hips, but he was beyond caring at the moment. He stared deep into widened sapphire gems.

"You say that…but have you ever been hurt by him before?" He asked lowly. There was a sudden pressure against his chest—Jay's hands. Jay was trying to ease him back.

"No relationship is perfect," Jay replied, a wary edge in his voice. "Each one is going to have problems. He's hurt me, just as I'm sure I've hurt him. But it was never intentional… Everybody makes mistakes."

Lance's hold tightened. "Yeah, but some mistakes can be prevented… If only he'd listen to me…"

"Lance, let go." Gone was the pleasant and mellow tenor from before. Now Jay's voice was fiercely firm and brooked no room for dissent. "I don't want to cause a scene and hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Lance smirked. "I think you would've by now if you were serious… Just give me your Cole's last name, and I will…"

Sapphires flashed and hardened. "I don't have to give you anything," Jay growled. "You got three seconds… Three…two…"

Teal and blue clashed dangerously, but before anything could happen, both men were abruptly pulled apart.

"Lance! What the hell, man! You can't grab anyone like that! No matter how hot they are!"

"Jay! Are you alright?!"

The two consternated voiced belonged to none other than Max and Zane respectively, with each one holding their friend back. "I'm fine, Zane. Thanks," Jay replied, but it was clear he was still agitated as he continued to glare at Lance. In which the latter said nothing, only held Jay's gaze with his own.

It was only a few seconds later that Brad and Jude showed up, looking between the four confusedly. "Jay- _Seonbae_ …?"

Jude glanced worriedly from Max to Lance. "What's goin' on, guys?"

But Jay was the one who answered. "Nothing. You know what? Let's just go. We have to meet the others pretty soon anyways. We can afford to be a little early." He then walked briskly over and grabbed Brad's hand before nodding to Zane. The other three males watched mutely as their infatuations made their exodus from the store.

Max whirled on Lance furiously. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He bellowed, but Lance's only response was to cross his arms and continue to stare ahead.

"Cole."

Max and Jude both stiffened. "Wait…not the same Cole who…" Jude trailed-off when his brother shot him a withering look. Dangerous territory.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." A teal eye swiveled to Max. "Any idea where they were headed?"

The red-head rubbed at his temples. "Lance…c'mon, man. Don't do this…"

"I'm not asking you to come," Lance shot back. "I'm only asking for info…" He turned to the blonde next. "Jude?"

The youngest scratched his cheek. "Well…Brad did say they were going to _Applebee's_ to meet their boyfriends at three o'clock…"

Lance nodded. "Good, then that's where I'm going. And if it is him—if it's the same fucker who stole Shane away from me, then I will have my vengeance…and pay him back ten-fold."

A slow smile formed on the brunette's lips. "Yeah…I need to apologize to Jay, anyway…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, I'm sorry about the length of this entry. I'll finish it after I've completed a few more in between for variety sake, and you best believe they're gonna be a lot shorter. XD Hope everyone enjoyed!


	7. Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:** This was a request from _BlueJay11_

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 7 ~ Happy Mother's Day**_

The Mailman panted raggedly as he pedaled as fast as he could towards the levitating ship. He had hundreds of thousands of deliveries to make, especially so on this one particular day. His mail bag felt twenty times heavier on his back, since he was carrying more than just letters. No, now many, many parcels of chocolates and gifts weight him down as well, and it was taking all the power in his aged body to keep his flying bicycle from plummeting to the ground.

 _Ugh… I hate having to chase after this thing… Better to just get this one outta the way as soon as possible…_

Having reached the railings of the Destiny's Bounty, the Mailman parked his family heirloom graciously on the deck. "Oh, well this is unexpected," Sensei Garmadon said, and lifted a hand to stop his gathered pupils from continuing their morning _katas_. He then went to greet his fellow elder with a smile. "I was unaware that the mail ran on Sundays."

"Yeah, it usually doesn't, Sir. The only exception be them holidays," the Mailman replied, and swung his leg off his bike. The Ninja soon gathered around also, with Lloyd slowly trailing behind. Kai looked skeptical.

"Today's a holiday?" He asked, and Zane nodded, lifting a finger matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Love. Today is the national celebration of maternal adoration, Mother's Day."

A windy silence ensued, and a languidly-flying crow passed the ship overhead, giving a lazy "caw" as it did. "That still doesn't explain why he's here," stated Cole. "There are no mothers on this ship, unless…" He turned wide emerald eyes to Jay, while the blue ninja just cocked a questionable eyebrow at him. The Master of Earth rushed to his boyfriend's side and placed his hand on the brunette's stomach. "Jay, are you—"

"Oh, give me a break, Cole!" Jay exploded, shooing away the eager, gloved-appendage. "Your baby batter isn't strong enough to do the impossible!"

Kai chuckled. _"Baby batter?"_

Zane hummed with approval. "Yes, the idiom is well… _conceived…_ "

The red ninja broke into another round of laughter at his boyfriend's sly wordplay, but Jay only sighed exasperatedly, his cheeks filling with scarlet. Sensei Garmadon grinned at the Ninjas' camaraderie, but also couldn't help but notice how quiet his son was. The Green Ninja stood off to the side—isolated from the others, his expression appearing apprehensive and borderline fearful.

The aged Master observed his son with inquiring eyes, watching as the younger's gaze would flit to Jay anxiously before lowering quickly to his shuffling feet. _…Mother's Day… Oh Lloyd…_

Sensei Garmadon's face slowly stretched into a smile. He understood. He understood his son's intentions perfectly. Lloyd's real mother, Misako, was just a phantom of the past. Having left Lloyd on the steps of Darkley's School for Bad Boys when he was just a toddler, Lloyd had considered himself abandoned. The only thing with him of value was his name, and consequently his father's. Misako left nary a note.

Sensei Garmadon recalled a time when he asked Lloyd if he would've have liked to hear about his mother, but…his son _vehemently_ declined.

" _The only mother I have is on this ship already, Dad. Jay is my mother. The woman you conceived with may have given birth to me…but that doesn't make her my mother. At least, to me it doesn't…"_

Yes, Lloyd's definition of a "mother" differed from the traditional meaning…

Wise silver eyes shifted to the blue ninja. Garmadon had, indeed, taken notice to Jay's surprisingly strong maternal instincts. He was the gentlest, and most patient with his son, whether during every day life or vigorous training. However, he was strict with Lloyd when he needed to be: Telling the blonde to eat everything on his plate at mealtime, reminding him to oil his _kunai and shurikens_ before bed and to keep them safely hidden.

It had all really surprised Garmadon when he had discovered the blue ninja's motherly relationship with his son. On the other hand…the Master of Lighting did have some very…intriguing qualities. He was sensitive, emotional, attentive, and while sometimes fretful, Jay had gained increased optimism over time so that he could now adhere to even the most stressful of situations with a level head—all good attributes for a mother to have.

Garmadon continued to watch as Jay tried in vain to get out of Cole's arms, the other attempting to coax him into letting him touch the blue ninja's bare stomach as if to see if he could possibly feel the heartbeat of a growing child within. Garmadon shook his head fondly at the scene.

 _If GOD allows it, then no doubt you would be a very fine mother one day, Jay… But then again…you already are…to my son… And I thank you…_

"Ahem!"

The squabbling and bickering between the four Ninja promptly stopped at the Mailman's harsh tone, and they turned their attention to see him with an irritated frown in place and his arms deep in his cavernous mail bag. "Now, according to my list there _is_ a mother on board this ship and _he's_ apparently doing a fantastic job at it. Now wait one second while I find…Ah! Here we go…"

Everyone stared speechless as the Mailman pulled out a beautiful bouquet of delicious fruit and a large heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Okay, let's see…there's a note—Ahem! 'To my beloved _kaasan_ , Jay Walker. Thank you for giving me something I've never had before'—Love, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

The spectacled elder smiled as he approached Jay and deposited the gifts into his arms. He chuckled at the younger's slack-jawed expression and tipped his wide-brimmed hat. "Even though you're a man, you've managed to give someone a very, very special gift. There's nothing in the world as powerful and valuable as a mother's love. Bravo, Mr. Walker."

Happy tears had formed in Jay's eyes in response to the Mailman's words and he turned around to see Lloyd wringing his gloved hands together and smiling at him nervously. A noticeable blush touched his cheeks. Jay opened his mouth to express his thanks, but his voice was locked in his throat, raw emotion impeding its path. So instead, he handed the gifts off to Cole and opened his arms. And seeing the invitation, Lloyd, at once, ran to his "mother" and embraced him.

"I just wanted to do something special for you," the blonde whispered. "I wanted to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life, _kaasan_. And that you're just as important as my dad."

Jay was outright sobbing now. He cried heavily into Lloyd's hair as he muttered Norwegian words of love to his charge, momentarily forgetting how to speak English. But Lloyd only smiled happily as he listened to the words the blue ninja spoke.

" _Lloyd, Lloyd, du er min dyrebare gutt. Tusen takk. Jeg vil elske deg i all evighet, og lover å alltid støtte deg som lærer, en venn, og definitivt en mor."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This made me cry. :)

Translation to what Jay whispered to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, you are my precious boy. Thank you so much. I'll love you for all eternity and promise to always support you as a teacher, a friend, and most definitely a mother."


	8. A Nightly Tradition

**Author's Note:** I feel like I've been neglecting Lloyd/Brad, so here's a sweet quickie!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 8 ~ A Nightly Tradition**_

Brad exited the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom he shared with his lover. He wore nothing but a towel that hung sinfully low on his narrow hips, while he used another to rub his hair dry. He shivered reflexively as coolness of the room touched his skin, and padded over to his vanity. And as soon as he sat down, he smiled…for his lover immediately stopped what he was doing and rose from their bed.

"Lloyd…"

The towel was gently taken from Brad's hands, and laid across his naked shoulders. The ritual was about to begin…

The blonde standing behind him smiled into the reflection, his crimson eyes glittering in the evanescent light of the late evening. Silently, he took a comb in hand and ran the first stroke through a portion of glistening black strands. Brad's eyes slipped close of their own volition, and comely peach lips parted into a sigh at the wonderful feeling of his lover's tender ministration.

"Lloyd…"

Brad's hair was glossy onyx, firm and strong. It flowed passed his shoulders and teased the edges of his waist. It seemed impractical to keep one's hair so long during this modern age, especially a man. But Brad didn't care. He never wanted to cut his hair, and this precious tradition was the reason why.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Brad," Lloyd breathed, running the thin-toothed comb effortlessly through the raven locks again and again. "And it always smells so good…you distract me…"

Half-lidded aquamarines met his lover's ruby gaze through the mirror. "…Now you know how I feel," Brad whispered back. "…But while your distraction fades, mine stays with me throughout the day…even when you're not with me… I've been distracted the moment I met you, Lloyd…"

Lloyd lowered his head some, perhaps an attempt to hide a blush. The raven's sultry orbs traced the lines of his lover's fit torso, watching as always with fascination as the well-oiled muscled contracted and extended with each and every movement—every breath. "An Angel with Red Eyes" was what Lloyd personified. Perfectly fair skin, wavy, platinum blonde hair, and handsome features all gave him the appearance of a fallen seraph. But nothing attracted Brad more, than Lloyd's heart of gold, for that was what truly made him an angel.

"It's so quiet," Brad murmured. "Hundreds of thousands…no, more, so many lives are all quietly living this sweet moment with us…" Lloyd lifted his head, his gaze meeting Brad's once more. "…A small happiness, perhaps, but an irreplaceable one… I want to always share these moments with you, Lloyd… And only you…"

"Always…?"

Brad smiled. "Always…"

In the quiet of the moonlit night, two souls became one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short and sweet… *blissful sigh*


	9. Worrisome Husband

**Author's Note:** I think a few people wanted to see a scene of Jay's pregnancy, so I went ahead and scribbled one up for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 9 ~ Worrisome Husband**_

" _Jay! What are you doing?!"_

Startled by his husband's sudden consternated shout, Jay yelped and fell back on his butt from his squatted position. "Oww…" The blue ninja winced as a numbing pain shot up from his rear to his spine. The kitchen floor wasn't soft, after all. Plus, the added weight from his pregnancy didn't help either.

"Oh crap, you fell!" Jay started to try and get up, but soon felt Cole's hands on his body. "No, wait! You'll never be able to get up yourself, I'll do it!" Jay rolled his eyes exasperatedly as he was lifted effortlessly off the ground by the strong arms of his husband. Still cradling the pot he had managed to grab before his abrupt tumble, the pregnant brunette frowned at being taken out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Placing him down on the soft cushions of their sofa, Cole continued to fret. "Okay, tell me where it hurts. Are you okay?"

Jay looked into worrisome emeralds calmly. "Yes, I'm fine."

"But you were hurt before. You could be in shock." Still using the utmost care and tenderness, Cole gently began to probe his wife. "Do you feel any lingering pain anywhere?"

Jay sighed and pushed aside his long, chestnut bangs. "No."

"Are you woozy?"

"No."

Cole promptly lifted his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Thoroughly exasperated, Jay tried again. "Cole, I'm fine."

"Will you please just answer the finger-question?" Cole persisted, and Jay—not wanting to argue—relented.

"Three."

Emerald eyes widened fearfully, and the black ninja shot up from the couch in a panic. "No! See? Something's wrong with you! We should go to the hospital immediately! Look, I have one…two…three…?" Jay smiled wryly and shook his head at his husband's perplexed expression. "Wha…? Why did I think I had five fingers up?"

The ninja leader sat back down. "Oh…you're okay then. But, what were you trying to do, Blue?"

"Hello?" Jay raised the pot from his lap expectantly. "I was just trying to make us dinner, sweetheart. It's getting late, and I'm hungry. I was thinking something simple, like chicken and rice."

But Cole frowned and shook his head. "No Jay, you know what the doctor said, _"No strenuous activities."_ I'll continue to cook our meals for us."

"Tch! It's not like I'm going outside to a field to harvest the rice myself, Cole," Jay huffed. "It's in a freakin' box! And it takes like two minutes to cook! Well, the chicken would take longer, of course, but—"

"That's beside the point, Jay," Cole interrupted sternly. "It's dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Feeling his temper flare at his husband's obstinate behavior, Jay snapped. "Well your wish has been granted because nothing's _been_ happening to me since I got pregnant five months ago! You've taken over all of the household chores, you run all of our errands, you cook all our meals, and you're even working overtime at your job when you don't have to!" Stunning sapphires glared heatedly into equally irate emeralds. "You're making me feel like a burden, Cole! All I want to do is help out like I usually do!"

Cole's brow creased in confusion. "A burden? You're not a burden, Jay. You're pregnant."

"Yes!" Jay countered matter-of-factly. "I'm _pregnant_ , Cole. Not an _invalid_. I can still do things. And this is my body! Not yours! Not the doctor's! _Mine_! I am well aware of what I'm doing and what my limits are! So if anything were to happen to it, I would be the first to know about it!"

"But I…I just…" Jay's anger immediately extinguished upon seeing the melancholic and overall tiredness creep onto his husband's face. Putting the pot aside, he ran his fingers soothingly through thick, noir locks and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Sweetheart…I know you're excited—so am I but, you've been running yourself ragged doing things for me. I initially found it sweet and…kinda funny, but now it's gettin' out of hand. I'll lean on you, but you also have to lean on me too. I'm your partner for life; it's what we're supposed to do no matter what."

Cole sighed heavily and leaned forward to touch his brow to his wife's. "Ahh Jay…I just want to keep you happy and healthy… I want to protect you…both of you…"

A beautiful blush touched Jay's fair cheeks at Cole's loving devotion and he placed a chaste kiss to the full lips just inches away from his. "I understand…but you don't have to kill yourself while doing it… Now sit back and relax…"

Cole blinked languidly as Jay eased him away until his back touched the pillows of the sofa. The brunette then rose from his seat and grinned adoringly down at his lover. "…It's time for _me_ to cater to _your_ needs now…"

Pleased with the compliant silence that followed, Jay padded to the back-end of the sofa, behind Cole and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders. At the very first squeeze to the tightly wound muscles, Cole moaned in bliss.

"Oh Jay…"

Smiling ever so gently, the brunette proceeded to rub and knead his husband's shoulders with thoroughness and expertise. "I should've stopped you sooner… I'm sorry, Cole."

But the earth ninja shook his head, a lazy and gratefully relaxed smile turning his lips. "Nah…you were right… I should've kept a level head… But Jay…?"

Jay's eyebrows lifted at Cole's sudden serious tone. "Yeah…?"

One of Cole's hands lifted and fell on his shoulder, atop of his wife's. "…I don't think I'll ever stop wanting to protect you… I love you too much… You too little guy…or girl… We don't know yet…right?"

Jay's heart swelled, his emotions getting the better of him as he felt the hot prick of tears sting the corners of his eyes. "…The feeling is mutual, sweetheart… I love you too… and…no… We decided to find out when he or she comes into the world…

"Mmmm…what are you hoping for…?"

Jay bit his lip. "I…I want a girl… Even though we're both men, and it may be difficult to raise one because of that…I really want a girl…"

"…I think we'd be okay…"

A lapse of silence ensued, and experienced hands continued their soothing ministrations. And soon…Jay could hear his husband's deep and steady breathing. Removing his hands, Jay came back around the sofa and carefully maneuvered Cole's body to lie down. He lifted the other's legs and removed his boots, smiling all the while. He then gathered the pot from the table he had placed it before earlier and made a silent trek back to the kitchen, leaving his worrisome husband to his much deserved rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think I like writing at night the best… :)


	10. Freezing Fire, Burning Ice

**Author's Note:** Again, this is another installment that was requested by more than one person. So here's a lemon between Kai and Zane. Be forewarned though that I didn't go into much detail about Zane's reproductive system in this. I'm saving that little surprise for Unexpected. Please expect the next chapter to be the final part of _**Look But Don't Touch**_. Please enjoy a delectable read, everyone!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 10 ~ Freezing Fire, Burning Ice**_

"You're not peeking, are you, Diamond?" Kai asked while smirking as he led his wife, Zane, carefully through their house.

A smooth chuckle escaped perfect, vanilla lips as the white ninja tried in vain to peek in between his husband's fingers. "I try but to no avail," he answered. "My apologies, Love, for being so mischievous, but the anticipation is metaphorically killing me."

Kai laughed and gave a tender squeeze to Zane's hand. "Patience is a virtue. You know that."

"Hmm, I believe the idiom "the pot calling the kettle black" would be most efficient if used now…"

Kai let go of Zane's hand to open the door to their bedroom, but still refused to remove his other hand from covering his opposite's eyes. He then pressed his lips close to Zane's ear, his moist, hot breath teasing the white ninja's earlobe as he whispered, "Touché, Zane- _koi…_ But I've learned quite a few things from you…as I'm sure you've picked up a few… _attributes_ from me, eh…?"

Zane moaned lowly—tantalized as always by his life partner's rarified heat. "Yes…I have," Zane uttered, pressing his body as close as he could against Kai's. And like a glacier colliding with molten lava, both were instantly, _wholeheartedly_ affected. A work of beautiful kinetic art ensued…erogenous steam sizzled between the two lovers, causing them to hiss and sigh in forbidden yet harmonic pleasure.

Zane's hand moved purposefully—drawn in by the heat, and touched the fit body of the younger ninja's suggestively. "…I have learned so much from you, Kai… Both emotionally…and physically…"

Kai growled as his wife rolled his hips against his, effectively grinding his ass into his groin. Instinctively, the Master of Fire wrung his arm tight around the arctic fox's waist while fighting to keep his inner beast caged. "Ah-ah…no you don't… You're not going to derail me this time…"

Regaining control, Kai urged Zane forward with a retaliating squeeze to the white ninja's thigh. "Behave yourself…"

And Zane, reluctantly submitted. "As you wish… But we both know you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"As I'm sure I am," Kai agreed, leading Zane a few more steps before stopping in front of their adjoining bathroom. "Now…" Kai reached forward and grasped the handle of the door, "…feast your eyes on this…"

Kai's palm lifted away from Zane's eyes as he flung the door open, and the ice ninja gasped at the alluring state of their bathing quarters. The cool lighting appealed quite nicely to the humidity of the room. Candles made of white ice decorated every surface, their wicks burning with red flames. Zane stepped further into the room, picking up one such mystifying candle and turned to his husband.

"How… How did you manage this…?" He asked softly, clearly awe-struck by the phenomenon. Kai smirked and stepped closer to his spouse. He then touched the hands that cradled the mysterious candle and stared deep into pure hazel depths.

"While fire and ice will always try to annihilate the other, there are ways for them to find equilibrium too. No matter how hot the flame, if the ice is too frozen and cold to melt, then convergence can be allowed. And the end result is something truly beautiful."

Rendered speechless by Kai's poetic words, Zane could only continue to stare into his husband's intense golden-amber eyes. Though they always bore great passion, they seemed brighter now than ever before. Yes, Zane could actually see the reflection of fire burning eternally within topaz gems, significantly immortalizing Kai's inner spirit.

The sexy smirk continued to play on comely thin lips, and Kai gently took the candle away from Zane to place it back where it belonged. "You'll see what I mean soon… C'mon…" Willing his legs to move, Zane followed his husband even deeper into their cavernous bathroom to where their spacious tub resided in the center.

"My goodness…"

Upon stopping, Zane was finally allowed to take in the true grandeur of Kai's surprise. The enchanting ice candles encircled their tub, which was filled with translucent bubbles and crimson rose petals. And stationed along the outer rim, sat a silver bucket overflowing with ice and a perfectly chilled bottle of champagne with two long stem glasses sitting readily beside it. Zane licked his lips hungrily as he spotted a golden platter of assorted fruits as well, their surfaces bedazzled deliciously with rich milk chocolate.

"Kai…this is…" At that moment, Zane felt the fire ninja's fingers under his chin, coaxing him to look up.

"Shh…not yet…look…"

Zane's eyes slowly lifted to the ceiling. "Oh… Truly beautiful…" Somehow, Kai had gotten the aurora borealis to dance upon the ceiling of the bathroom. Was it because of the fire reflecting off the quartz-like ice of the candles?

Completely entranced by the bewitching spectrum of colors, Zane barely noticed his husband venture behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. The feel of the other's heated body against his back and warm breath to his ear, however, brought him streaming back to the present.

"Happy Anniversary, Diamond…" Kai whispered, and Zane relaxed completely in the crimson ninja's arms.

"You've…created a paradise where fire and ice live together in harmony… It's a reflection…of us…"

Kai's chin fell on Zane's shoulder, and with hooded eyes, he began to unfasten the buttons of his wife's dress shirt. "Yeah…but what's the joy of just looking at paradise…? It's best to experience it firsthand, right? Let's enjoy ourselves, babe…"

Clothes were then shed at a slow and sensuous pace. Though they were both anxious to get started, the feel of the other's hands on their body almost counted as foreplay which took a piece of the edge off. But soon, Kai and Zane were engulfed in the steamy waters of the bath, the scent of flora and jasmine permeating the air and titillating their senses.

They sat in close proximity with the fire ninja's arm slung across Zane's shoulders. "To us…" Kai said, lifting his glass of champagne, and Zane mimicked him, raising his own glass. "…For another unforgettable year as a wedded couple… On our 4th Anniversary…"

Zane smiled earnestly. "Yes…and to the many more to come…"

Husband and wife clinked glasses and took a generous sip of the sparkling beverage, with Zane snuggling comfortably against his husband's wet chest. Alcohol did nothing to dull the nindroid's senses, his complex matrix being able to breakdown any harmful substances within his digestive tract quickly before they could inflict any damage.

Kai on the other hand…

Zane glanced up to see his opposite down his drink in a single gulp, his cheeks already tinted with a flush. Golden-amber eyes glinted roguishly as they focused on him, and the white ninja knew right then and there…that things were about to heat up tremendously.

"…Now…how to start… Oh I know…" The arm across Zane's shoulder disappeared as the red ninja moved, reaching for something out of the tub. Having grabbed what he wanted, Kai turned back to Zane…with a slice of chocolate-dipped pineapple. Zane opened his mouth obediently as the tropical fruit neared, his eyes never wavering from his husband's sultry gaze.

He bit down gently on the end that was offered to him and closed his eyes in bliss as the sweet and tangy juices of the fruit slid down his throat. "Mmmm…"

Zane's still relatively full glass of champagne was suddenly pilfered from his fingers and Kai's strong arms found themselves around his waist. Zane moved willingly as he was beckoned forward, and straddled his husband's hips. The ice ninja's cock twitched as it came in contact with Kai's, causing Zane to expel yet another soft moan. Another fruit was offered to him then—a strawberry this time—and Zane took it in his mouth, savoring the taste by chewing slowly.

"Gods you're so beautiful, Diamond… So fucking hot…"

Zane's hands were settled on Kai's shoulders when the aggressive ninja leaned forward to give a slow, wet lick to his left nipple. Zane inhaled a sharp gasp as Kai's tongue mercilessly fondled his nip—licking, sucking, nibbling, kissing… Zane gritted his teeth but kept his eyes open behind half-mast lids.

"…Uh…Kai…" His chest was one of his many erogenous zones that Kai loved to indulge in, and spikes of pleasure careened heavenly through his mainframe. But Zane was not a passive lover; his husband's body was his playground from which he enjoyed frolicking in as well. And thus, he would gladly share the pleasure he was feeling. The water sloshed gently as the nindroid began rocking his hips, producing delicious friction between his cock and Kai's. Growling, Kai leaned back and placed a firm hand on Zane's hip, spurring him on to continue moving. Zane watched with enthralled enjoyment as the fire ninja's lips slightly parted and his breathing became labored.

"Yes… Yes, babe, let's play…"

While still moving, Zane deftly leaned forward to claim those moist lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Fire and ice collided once more as breathes were exchanged, and both ninja kissed each other with wild abandon, sometimes parting to neck and utter sweet nothings in each other's ears. Kai's hands slid down his wife's slick back until they disappeared under the surface of the water to grope Zane's perfect ass cheeks.

"Ohhh…uh….mmm—mmm…" The heated pressure building within Zane alarmed the nindroid as it always did. His body not only craved release, but to feel his mate's long, thick shaft inside him. "Ah…K-Kai…I need…"

"Yeah…easy does it now… Guide yourself on me, babe…"

Zane shivered as he lifted himself with the power of his legs and dipped his hand under the water to wrap it smoothly around Kai's erection. The water's cleansing oils and soaps provided efficient lubrication, so it was with confidence that Zane eased himself down onto his lover. The tip pushed against his puckered entrance and the white ninja squirmed as his body tried to adjust to the incoming penetration.

Zane closed his eyes as he concentrated, mewing and purring as Kai's cock gradually filled him. Until… "Yes… Yes, finally…" …full penetration was achieved.

Kai growled as euphoria pooled in his stomach. "Damn…always so tight… Zane…"

Reopening his eyes and bracing his hands back on his husband's shoulders, Zane once again began to move. The water sloshed and swilled around the pair in a sensuous rhythm as Zane rolled and rocked his hips, pushing himself repeatedly on his lover's stiff length as he rode him.

"Ah…ah… Oh Kai…"

Kai watched his wife with passion-filled eyes and flushed cheeks, unable to tear his gaze away. It aroused and fascinated the Master of Fire to no end to see Zane lose himself to ecstasy. And Kai prided himself that he had been the one to make the nindroid feel this incredible, physical gratification. He lifted his hand and tenderly touched Zane's pale cheek as the other continued to pant breathlessly. The warmth of his palm intermingled with the coolness of Zane's cheek, and Kai smirked upon feeling it. For this…was his wife's equivalent to blushing.

"Uhhnnn…Kai it's—it's happening… Ah…" Zane could feel it—the white blood in his veins coursed feverishly through his circuitry, gathering sweltering heat at his groin.

"Yeah… C'mon, babe… You're almost there… C'mon…" Kai bucked his hips upward, driving his penis as far as it would go up Zane's ass.

Zane bit his lip to stifle a scream from escaping at his husband's hard and timely thrusts. _So… So good…_ The white ninja brought himself forward just as Kai bucked upward one last time, and with wide hazel eyes and a silent cry he came. Trembling, Zane fell forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Kai's neck while the latter returned the hug with a smirk. Zane panted, trying to catch his breath as his body sent out bursts of pleasure waves reverberating throughout his system.

"Tsk, tsk, Diamond," Kai suddenly uttered. "You know I don't like it when you hold yourself back at the last minute… I wanted to hear you scream… Your eyes didn't even turn blue…"

"*Gasp!*" Kai was still buried deep in Zane—still hard and revving. Zane shivered and pressed his lips to Kai's neck. "I…I am sorry, Love, but…would it really be wise for me to lose control again…? I could freeze the water just like I froze our bed that one time… I… I must be careful…"

But to the nindroid's surprise, however, Kai only chuckled. "That was fun. But more than that, don't forget you have me to counteract your element. You needn't worry, Diamond… Let yourself go… Now…get up and turn around on all fours… It's my turn…"

Zane swallowed nervously but obliged to his husband's wishes, removing himself from Kai's member and turning around on all fours to face the candlelit wall. The fire ninja licked his lips at the sight of his wife's perfectly round ass in the air. It glistened prettily as soapy suds slowly drizzled down the fine globes and back into the water.

Feeling indubitably frisky and aroused, Kai shamelessly grabbed Zane's ass with both hands. He was amazed as always at the fleshy texture and perfect mixture of firmness and squishiness. Zane moaned as Kai teased him by rubbing his cock along the crack of his ass, but it didn't last long. For when the Master of Fire switched his hold from ass to waist, Zane immediately braced himself.

Ecstasy engulfed the nindroid once more as Kai forcefully penetrated him, and he yelped at the sheer power behind his lover's thrust in. "You will feel it…" Kai whispered sexily, and began pumping his wife at a brisk pace. And Zane could only gasp and mew as he was continually rammed into. The erotic slap of skin against skin aroused Kai even further, and he reached forward to grab onto one of Zane's shoulders for more balance. Tingling sparks of heat shocked Zane's circuits and his vision would flash with ice blue frequently with each of Kai's ferocious thrusts.

Zane shook his head, unable to clear it as his pleasure escalated into something untamable. "…Kaaaiii!" His voice had risen in pitch, his body heating up to dangerous temps. The nindroid closed his mouth reflexively in an effort to save his sanity, but of course, his husband wasn't having any of that.

"There you go again… Haa… Heh-heh… And you call _me_ stubborn…" Kai leaned forward with a pant and a chuckle, and keeping with his rhythm, reached into the water to grasp his wife's erection with one hand and teased a nipple with the other.

Zane's mouth instantly fell agape in a gasp as his erogenous zones were fondled. Rapture and euphoria encompassed everything within him until he could see nothing else but ice blue. Kai's thrusts were beyond supreme as they seemed to drive his hardened shaft deeper and deeper—hitting Zane's sensitive bundle of nerves again and again.

"Ah…Ahh… Haa… Kai!"

"C'mon, Diamond! Together now! Let me hear you scream!"

Both males were thrown over the edge at one final thrust, and both of their voices rang out to express their pleasure thunderously. Zane's eyes flared ice blue as he came, his element erupting from his body in a burst of frigid ice. But Kai was right there with him—burning red flames shooting from his form and melting the once frozen water in a flash.

Unable to hold himself upright a moment more, Zane's arms gave out from under him and he fell limp. But Kai didn't let him fall. Instead, he pulled on his exhausted wife's body and leaned back to rest against the tub with Zane cradled protectively in his arms. The elemental masters panted wantonly, their hunger for each other momentarily sated as they basked in their sexual afterglow. Zane's head rested comfortably against Kai's chest, his ear catching the rapid beats of his heart.

"Haa…haa…haa… There! Haa… Was that so hard…?" Kai smirked at Zane's sleepy expression and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Zane swallowed and smiled. "I…I suppose not… But I do find myself in quite a dilemma, Love…"

"Huh? Haa… What's that…?"

The Master of Ice lifted his head and gazed fondly into his partner's eyes, his own still illuminated with ice blue. "How will I ever trump this spectacular experience on our next anniversary?"

Kai, with his sexy, one-of-a-kind smirk still playing on his lips, leaned in close and held his one true love's gaze. "Oh I know you'll think of somethin'. Who knows…you may even surprise me with a child…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Every time I see Zane now, I get upset because sex is now out of his reach. Why did the creators do that to him? Now our precious nindroid is no longer unique. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for. To me, and to a lot of others who didn't like his disturbing physical change, we will always portray him as the cyber-organic organism he once was. We love you too, Kai! Please leave your thoughts if you want!


	11. Look But Don't Touch (2)

**Author's Note:** The continuation of _CaliforniaGurls_ request. Please enjoy!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 11 ~ Look But Don't Touch (2)**_

Jay felt like he couldn't get into _Applebee's_ fast enough. He had literally made a break for the food court as soon as he and the others exited the music store, and hadn't stopped running until he was at the restaurant's doors.

" _S-Seonbae…haa…haa…"_ Brad panted breathlessly by Jay's side, for the latter had not let go of the raven's hand the entire run to _Applebee's_. The blue ninja looked to his _kouhai_ worriedly. Brad was still in training, after all, and hadn't been able to build up his stamina as of yet nor could he run very fast without straining his lungs. Although truthfully, it was nearly impossible to match Jay's speed as none of the other veteran Ninja could.

"Sorry, Brad," Jay apologized, pushing back a wayward lock of onyx out of the younger ninja's flushed face. "We'll get you something to drink in a sec…"

At his other shoulder, Zane looked around the restaurant casually, obviously scoping the joint for Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. He frowned with disappointment, though, after his fruitless search and turned to the Jay. "It would seem we are the first ones to arrive," he reported. "And it is still fourteen minutes before three o'clock… We have no choice but to wait."

Jay glanced around anxiously himself, wanting nothing more than to see that familiar mop of glossy black hair and brilliant green eyes. Not that he was scared of Lance or anything just…slightly unnerved. He shook his head to dispel the other brunette from his mind. "Okay, then that's what we'll do."

"Hi! Welcome to _Applebee's._ How many will be seated today?"

All three ninja gave a slight start and turned their attention to the bright-faced waitress before them, who was eyeing them expectantly. Her thick orange curls puffed out from under her uniform cap, and the sprinkle of freckles on her round cheeks gave her a very cute look. Her nametag read "Samantha".

Jay's lips quirked up into a half-smile, trying to recover. "Uh…hi there. Six please; we're expecting three more people to join us."

Samantha nodded, beaming pleasantly all the while and grabbed three more menus to add to her stack. "Table or booth?"

"Booth."

"Smoking or Non-smoking?"

"Non-Smoking, please."

"Alrighty then," Samantha beckoned them to forward with a finger. "Follow me, boys."

The trio followed the waitress silently towards the back of the restaurant. As was to be expected, it was pretty packed with only a sparse number of booths and tables left here and there. Once stopping at a nice-sized circular booth, Jay allowed Brad to scoot in first before following after him, with Zane taking a place beside him near the outer rim. Samantha handed them each a menu and laid the rest down on the opposite side of the table neatly. She then folded her hands politely in front of her.

"Any drinks to start with?" She asked, and Brad nodded vigorously.

"Lemonade, please… Phew!" He panted, still winded from the mad sprint from the music store to here.

Jay patted Brad's hand apologetically before turning to Samantha. Thinking it was much too early for alcohol—despite needing some to loosen his nerves—the blue ninja decided on something more refreshing. "Strawberry limeade, thanks."

"And I will have a cranberry juice with two limes, please," Zane said.

Once the bubbly waitress left to fetch their drinks, Zane turned to Jay worriedly. "Brother, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool," he assured, opening his menu. But the trembling of his hands spoke otherwise, and Zane and Brad took notice of this, as well as their friend's drained face.

Concerned, Brad reached over to touch one of the quivering hands, causing it to tense. _"Seonbae…"_

Realizing it was futile to put on airs, Jay sighed heavily and lowered his menu. "I—I don't know… Everything was great at first, and Lance seemed like a pretty cool guy. But as soon as I mentioned Cole's name this…incredibly dark shadow fell over his face like I had uttered the name Beelzebub or somethin'. But…I knew it couldn't have been _my_ Cole—I mean _our_ Cole—Argh! I mean the Cole _we_ know. That's ridiculous…"

Zane's brow creased with confusion. "And what exactly did Lance have to say about…"Cole"?"

Jay frowned. "Just that he was a horrible guy and that he stole someone precious away from him once. And that…after he was done with 'im, just tossed 'im to the side. I was sympathetic, of course, for I felt like it was my fault for bringing up something painful for him. But then he started pressing me for more info about Cole. Like if I've ever been hurt by him and his last name…"

The azure ninja shivered. Lance had such a wrathful and intense expression, and the hold he had on Jay's hips was near bruising. But in spite of that, Jay didn't outright _despise_ him. After all, he believed that the guy who sung with him in the karaoke booths couldn't be a bad person. Not when he had such a beautiful voice. _Yeah, he was just caught up in his memories… Though grabbing me was very rude, I just can't ignore the good time we had before that…_

Jay lifted his gaze to his surrounding friends. "What about you guys? Those other two with Lance. Did they try to come onto you guys too?"

Brad actually blushed. "Well I…I didn't realize it at first, but yeah… But as soon as I told Jude about Lloyd, he backed-off."

Zane concurred, passing on his own experience with the charming red-head. "Maximillian had a certain confident aura about him that, indeed, reminded me of Kai, and he was interested in me romantically. Although, I too relayed the message of my unavailability and he agreed on my terms to just be friends."

Samantha returned shortly after, just as chipper as ever, and gave the three Ninja their drinks. "Okay! And we're still waiting for your other three friends to arrive before we order, right?" She asked politely, and Jay nodded after taking a quick sip of his strawberry limeade.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry for the hold-up, but they should be here soon."

Samantha suddenly looked behind her when someone called her name. She waved her arm beckoningly, before meeting Jay's gaze again. "Well it looks like they just arrived. It seems like someone is asking about you three," she chirped excitedly. "I'll just go and lead them over here."

When she puttered off again, the three masters looked to where she was going…and their mouths promptly fell in shock. For it weren't their boyfriends like they were expecting but rather their aforementioned suitors from the music store! Jay's expression shifted from astonished to outrage as the trio started following a now, blushing Samantha towards them. Lance led the group confidently while Jude and Maximillian flanked him supportively, his lips curved into a smirk as his one visible eye singled-out the Master of Lightning.

"How in the hell did they find us?!" Jay erupted, tearing his gaze away from Lance. He looked to Zane for answers, but the nindroid only shrugged helplessly. He then turned to the younger ninja, who looked just a tad bit guilty.

"I—I may have told Jude, Jay- _Seonbae_ ," Brad stuttered nervously once meeting his mentor's questioning, blue eyes. "But how could I have known something like this was going to happen?"

"What are we going to do, Jay?" Zane asked, equally anxious. "I have never experienced something like this before. Did…did I betray Kai because Maximillian has followed me?"

Jay bit his bottom lip. _Ugh! This is high school all over again!_ "No, no, just stay cool guys. Uh…" He quickly glanced back over at the approaching group. They were still a little distance away. "Menus up! Menus up!" The three _ukes_ simultaneously lifted their "shields". "Listen, we'll just tell Samantha that they are the wrong guys and leave it at that—just ignore 'em."

"But isn't that kinda mean, _Seonbae_?" Brad asked meekly. "Maybe they have a good reason for following us here?"

Jay's eyebrow twitched with irritation and he was just about to lay into the young ninja-in-training when those beautiful aquamarine eyes blinked at him innocently. The azure ninja's mouth closed with an audible click, his exasperation draining away. "Maa…it really is impossible to get mad at you, _Hubaei._ " Jay remarked affectionately and tucked the same strands of onyx that had become loose, back behind Brad's ear. "You're even cuter than, Lloyd."

Brad returned a smile. "I don't mean to speak out against you, _hyung_ , I just don't want things to escalate beyond control. I think I sense something about them, don't you Zane- _Seonbae_?"

"Hmm…yes…these salsa verde nachos look most appetizing. Oh! And they _are_ appetizers. We must order these immediately."

Jay and Brad looked to the wisest of the Ninja blankly. "Zane, what the hell man?" The blue ninja whispered in a harsh tone. "Try to stay focused here!"

The other two watched as the ice ninja's eyes flashed blue for a moment, his brow puckering. "Zane? Are you alright?" Jay asked worriedly, and the other seemed to relax before turning to them.

"Ah, yes…forgive me, brothers, for my hunger has been getting the best of me as of late. But getting back on topic, yes. It was faint at first but, while all six of us were grouped together back at the music store, I did sense something that I have only felt from other masters."

"Meaning…?" Jay prompted.

"Meaning that it is quite possible that Maximillian, Lance, and Jude are Elemental Masters as well."

Blue eyes bulged comically. "Wha…?"

"And here we are… My it's getting packed! Shall I give you all a few more minutes before I take your orders?"

Jay dropped his shocked expression upon hearing Samantha's soft tenor, and with pursed lips, lowered his menu. He glared up at the newcomers, intent on following through with his plan regardless of anything else. "Actually, Samantha, these aren't—"

"Actually, Sam…" Lance cut in smoothly, gracing the waitress with a charming smirk, "…we'd really appreciate that. Come back in ten, alright?"

Samantha blushed a cute pink and nodded to Lance vigorously before trotting away giggling. Jay's mouth fell open as he stared at the girl's retreating back, feeling somehow betrayed. But he quickly man-handled his expression once more and leveled the smirking brunette with a frown and a glare that would zap the smirk off a lesser man.

And noticing Jay's loathsome visage, Lance's smirk fell. But was he a lesser man? "Lance, what are you doing here?" Jay demanded curtly. "Because I really have nothing to say to you."

"Then don't," Lance said, and raised his hand in a placating manner. "Just let me do the talking, and hopefully…you can find it in your heart to listen…"

Zane and Brad both looked to the Master of Lightning to see what he would do, but Jay said nothing else. Though his hardened expression remained. And seeing this, Lance took it as his cue to continue. "Listen, we didn't come down here to cause a scene or anything. I just couldn't bring myself to leave without apologizing first."

Jay blinked.

Lance licked his lips, the light within that single teal eye shimmering with remorse. "It was very low-class and boorish of me to grab you like I did. I didn't mean to upset you or show you any kind of disrespect. I was wrong, and I'm very sorry."

A steady silence then fell upon the table, with nothing but the chattering white noise the other patrons made filling the ambience. And at that moment, Jay felt all the animosity he had for Lance dissipate. A small yet genuine smile tugged at his comely, baby pink lips. "…It's okay, Lance," he said at last. "Apology accepted. We're cool… And _I_ apologize for bringing up something painful."

Lance shrugged good-naturedly. "How could you have known?" He reasoned, then returned Jay's smile with one of his own. "And just so we can leave on a high-note, I would be honored if you would allow me to pay for you and your friends' meals."

"Hey man, I can pay for _Herr_ Zane's meal," Max interjected, throwing a wink in the slack-jawed ice ninja's direction.

And Jude flashed Brad a cheery grin, showcasing his charming dimples. "And I would be more than happy to pay for Brad's."

Jay and Zane exchanged glances, clearly taken aback by the generous offers. While Brad blushed, feeling just as flattered. "Ah no! No. There's really no need to go that far." Jay was trying desperately to quell his own blush to no avail. Lance's smile was unwittingly breathtaking.

"Well I think there is," Lance purred, and tossed his head with cool indifference, making his lustrous, black uni-bang flutter aesthetically from the movement. "I insist."

"Ah…" Feeling backed into a corner, Jay could do nothing but swallow nervously as his heart pounded in his ears. That is until…another voice rang out with dangerous clarity.

"It doesn't matter if you "insist", asshole. If that person refuses then you should take it as your cue to get lost."

"Kai…" Zane uttered breathlessly, and Lance, Max, and Jude slowly turned their attention toward three new faces.

Cole, Kai, and Lloyd stood in a formidable line before the other trio of men, each facing their competition. The ninja leader frowned as he eyed the stoic, one-eyed stranger in front of him, sizing him up to see if he did, indeed, pose a threat to his relationship with Jay. Breaking his stony stare-down with the other man, Cole turned to his boyfriend. "Jay, what's going on here?" He asked, his frown deepening some when he spotted his love's, beautifully flushed face.

"Ah…it's a long story… But it's over now!" Jay rushed to reassure and looked quickly to Lance. "Right, Lance?"

But his words fell on deaf ears as a murderous scowl darkened the other brunette's face once again. "Bastard…it is you…"

Cole cocked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Lance barked out a dry laugh, shaking his head incredulously. "Patronizing as always," he spat. "Or are we just playing innocent…Cole Belmonte…?"

The tension steadily rose as Cole's shoulders tensed. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sure it will come to you eventually," Lance sneered, and began to roll-up the sleeves of his hoodie. Funny that it looked both casual and threatening all at the same time. "But who you should remember without fail…is Shane Underwood."

Recognition slowly cascaded over Cole's face. "Shane…Underwood…?"

Perfect teal darkened and narrowed. "Yes, the one who's heart you destroyed mercilessly… _shamelessly_ …"

Cole blanched, but none of the other Ninja were buying it. "Cole, what's this dickwad talking about?" Lloyd growled, getting increasingly frustrated at the nonchalant look Jude was giving him.

Jay didn't like Lance's smirk at all. He wasn't the least bit fazed by Lloyd's insult, the brunt of his ire directed solely at Cole. "Yeah… Go ahead, Cole… Tell them… Tell them what I'm talking about… _especially_ _Jay_!"

Cole winced as if he was struck, his entire disposition crumbling with each accusation thrown his way. "I...I didn't… I was young I…"

Lance's pupil dilated. _"That's your excuse?! You still knew the difference between right and wrong, didn't you?!"_

Jay had never seen Cole flinch before, not since their first-time encounter with the earth dragon in the Caves of Despair years ago. But this flinch wasn't one of fear…but guilt. But Lance, uncaring of the other Italian's discomfort, plunged on relentlessly.

"What was it then, huh? Peer pressure? Were you nothing more than a hapless pebble going with the flow of the stream?" Lance pointed at Cole tauntingly. "Were _you_ the victim? Ha! But now look at you…" He gestured to Jay. _"Look at this beautiful person you have at your side! You don't deserve Jay, you fucking hyporcrite!"_

Jay slammed his hands down on the table, rising abruptly from his seat. _"Enough!"_

The entire restaurant went silent.

Jay's eyes flared a vehement blue with veins of electricity coursing around his arms. Everyone stared. _"Don't you see he's in pain?! Stop! You said you weren't going to cause a scene, Lance! What the hell do you think you're doing now!?"_

Lance scowled, his steely gaze shifting from Cole to Jay. Maximillian, however, nodded with a smile. "Jay's right, Lance," he said, and looked about him at all the people openly staring at them. He waved calmly at the staff. "It's okay. It's okay. We're leaving…" He turned to Lance, who was continuing to release waves of killing intent. "…We're leaving, Lance. This was neither the time or place."

"Then make it the "time"," Lance snarled, turning his gaze sharply to Max. "Give me this!" He ordered, but the red-head frowned.

"No…" Zane rose from his seat next. "No. Don't use your element, Maximillian," he pleaded, and both Max and Kai turned wide eyes at him. "Please leave us in peace."

Max sighed dramatically, a hand clutched to his chest. "Oh, Snow… I'm already a slave to your whim." He lowered himself into a graceful bow, clearly overdramatizing. "Your wish is my command."

"Who the fuck are you callin' "Snow"?" Kai's own body was beginning to pulse with his element. "Don't _ever_ give another man's boyfriend a pet-name, you walkin' ass!"

The tall, fit red-head sucked his teeth and straightened back up. He eyed Kai pitifully. "If you would let me finish. Although—heh…it is understandable why you're seething with jealously, Scar-face." He then cocked an eyebrow at Zane. " _This_ guy? _Seriously_?"

Zane glowered at Max. "Speak your intentions."

"Easy now, Snow." Max grinned and clapped his hands together. "I was just gonna suggest inviting everyone here to our villa."

"And why the hell would we ever agree to that?" Lloyd snapped, but Max shrugged off the green ninja's ire flippantly.

"Because obviously things can't be settled as of right now. There are things that still need to be said—"

"No, there isn't." Everyone turned to Jay. The blue ninja had thankfully calmed down somewhat as his element was no longer trying to express itself outward, but they could still tell that he was on a hair-trigger. "This conversation is over. Whatever happened in the past stays in the past, there's no reason to bring it up now."

"No Jay…" Cole's voice sounded broken and desolate. And it went without saying that his fellow Ninja had never seen or heard the earth ninja portray such weakness. Cole lifted his gaze to Jay's, the hollowness of his eyes alarming his boyfriend greatly. "I need to tell you everything."

"No. No, you don't." Jay crossed over the table gracefully and stood between Lance and Cole, his hands braced on his love's shoulders. "It's not important. If it hurts you this badly then…" Jay's hands moved to frame Cole's face. "…You don't have to. Everyone makes mistakes. You love me for me, and I love you for you—All of you!"

"But you don't _know...all_ of me…" Cole gently grasped the hands on his face and lowered them, but didn't let go. "When I was fourteen I did something very wrong…and I've been running from it ever since. But the past has caught up to me…and I need to face it… I can't run anymore. And when the dust settles…I can only hope that you'll still be beside me…"

"Cole…" Jay was struck speechless as he stared into Cole's saddened emerald eyes. "…Are you saying that…the reason why you ran away from home wasn't just because of your refusal to follow in your dad's footsteps…?"

Cole visibly swallowed and inclined his head. "That was only half the reason…"

Jay fell silent, and Cole eased him to the side. He looked at Lance with grim determination. "I'll come to your villa… We will—me and Jay. But leave the rest of my friends out of this."

"Oh hell no!" Kai erupted, glaring daggers at Max. "We're a team, Cole. If you two go, we all go! End of story. B'sides…I don't trust these assholes at all…"

Maximillian sucked his teeth haughtily but didn't comment. Jude suddenly placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "We've been summoned. We have to go now."

Lance angrily shrugged off the younger's hand and eyed Jay. "Give me your number," he demanded. When Jay made no move to comply, Cole got out his phone. "No. I don't want it from the likes of you," he snarled at the ninja leader. "Jay, give me your number."

When Jay only continued to frown at Lance, Cole squeezed his hand. "It's okay, honey. Just give it to him," he whispered, and Jay turned to him in shock. But Cole didn't meet his gaze, though Jay did see how pained his profile was.

Jay swallowed, and with a trembling hand, reached into his pant's pocket to retrieve his cell. Cole released his other hand and Jay carefully approached Lance. The pair exchanged numbers silently, the tension in the air very near palpable.

"I'll call you later with the details," Lance uttered with a fox-like grin. "Don't worry, I'll save you. After all, you're my destiny. He took someone precious from me, as I'm going to take someone precious from him. I'll treat you right—I'll treat you better…"

Lance took a step closer to Jay and leaned in over his shoulder to place his lips next to the blue ninja's ear. He kept smug eye-contact with Cole as he whispered his next words. "I didn't want to make you upset again. That was never my intention. But don't worry, you'll soon be mine. And isn't that something to look forward to…" His lips moved even closer, causing Jay to flinch with discomfort as they now seemed to kiss his ear with each word spoken. "I can't wait to make sweet, sweet love to you…"

Jay froze, horrified and terribly unnerved.

Lance chuckled darkly then moved away. He turned around without another word and began to make his way back to the entrance.

"Let's go, Jude," Max called to his little brother, and the blond nodded firmly. He gave one final smile to Brad and followed Lance out of _Applebee's,_ while Max blew Zane a kiss before making his exodus as well.

And as soon as the red-head left…something happened… Circulation throughout the restaurant suddenly resumed its course as the surrounding populace came back into motion.

Zane blinked in astonishment. "So…he actually did use his power…"

Maxmillian Astor had stopped time.

"I fuckin' hate those guys…" Kai growled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was supposed to be the final chapter but, meh…let's give it one more go! I'll post the last part after some more installments in between!


	12. The Next Step

**Author's Note:** Been having some trouble with FFN as of late. Updating my stories is becoming a real tedious process with documents not being properly transferred from Microsoft Word. It's really weird and I've looked at FAQs to see if some people have experienced similar problems. Sometimes I've even gotten error messages and my files have gotten corrupted. I tried a few things that were mentioned and thankfully I was able to post this. Has anybody ever received any weird ERROR prompts when updating stories?

By the way, this was a request made by _ninjagosilverninja1_ and will contain hard yaoi/sex! You have been warned!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 12 ~ The Next Step**_

"Lloyd, can you pass the pepper, please?" Brad asked softly.

"Oh yeah, sure…" Lloyd took hold of the black cylinder and passed it over to his boyfriend sitting across from him.

The long-haired raven sprinkled a bit on his braised beef and vegetables with a slight quiver in his hand. He swallowed and quickly put the condiment down, lifting his aqua gaze to his partner. "Oh and uh…this is really good! The meat is so tender; I don't even need to use a knife."

Lloyd smiled as he chewed. "Yeah, I'm glad it came out well. Believe it or not I got the recipe from Kai, though he did admit that it was Zane that cooked it, not him."

The two men shared a quiet laugh.

Lloyd wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. "Hm, you want some more wine?"

"Heheh, yeah, please."

After his glass was refilled, Brad took a prolonged sip of his drink as yet another awkward silence ensued, with nothing but the clink of silverware to fill the void. This is the way it's been since he and Lloyd had first sat down to enjoy their special candlelight dinner. Meaningful conversation was few and far in between as only snippets of dialogue was shared between the two men. It was a very momentous occasion, for the blond and raven were celebrating their first year anniversary as a couple. They were still dating, you see, and didn't want to rush into a life-long commitment just yet. They did, however, agree to commemorate the occasion by making one very important decision…

They wanted to take their relationship to the next level…by having sexual intercourse.

Brad sat his glass down and licked his lips to catch the few remaining drops of the red alcohol on his tongue. He stared down at his half-eaten plate of braised beef and vegetables.

 _This will be the last thing I eat as a virgin…_

His eyes moved to his cup of wine.

 _This will be the last thing I drink as a virgin…_

Aquamarines shifted to the sleeves of his silk dress shirt.

 _The last thing I…wear…_

To put it simply, both men's nerves were shot, as Lloyd mind swam with similar anxious thoughts. The blond made a jerky movement to loosen the tie around his neck, feeling as if it was slowly tightening like a noose.

 _Damn this stupid thing! Why is it so uncomfortable all of a sudden?!_

It's quite funny really, because in hopes of counteracting this fretfulness and being mentally prepared for what was to come, the two had consulted with more experienced couples earlier that day. Now Lloyd was much too embarrassed to discuss about things of a sexual nature with his mother-figure, Jay, so he instead looked to his husband, Cole, as well as to his older brother-figure, Kai for advice. While on the other hand (or other side of the table), Brad had taken the initiative to consult with the aforementioned brunet along with Kai's spouse, Zane.

* * *

 _(Earlier that day…)_

" _Thanks for comin' to meet with me, guys. I know its short notice and y'all stay pretty busy," Lloyd said gratefully as he, Kai, and Cole sat down together at the town's local coffee shop._

" _Ah, it's fine," Cole replied, and Kai concurred._

" _Yeah. Plus, I haven't heard you sound so overanxious in awhile." His brow creased with concern. "What's up, lil' bro?"_

 _Lloyd rubbed his face tiredly. He had been unable to sleep properly for the last couple of nights, and he knew he probably looked like hell. He just couldn't get his brain to shut down and let him rest ever since he had that talk with Brad. The talk that was destined to change their lives forever. The talk that would either make or break their relationship._

 _A waiter soon came by to take their orders, prompting the blonde to speak up immediately. "Double espresso macchiato, please. Grande."_

 _Kai and Cole's eyes widened slightly at the younger ninja's bold choice. "Ah…just a vanilla bean frap for me thanks," the earth ninja said, eyeing the clearly exhausted blonde worriedly._

" _And I'll have a latte with almond milk and cinnamon," Kai said, and the waiter nodded and left._

" _Guys…ah…" The two elder ninja waited patiently for Lloyd to finish. Lethargic rubies met emeralds and topaz. "Tonight…Brad and I are celebrating our one year anniversary as a couple."_

" _Oh wow, has it really been that long already?" Kai asked smirking, but Cole frowned._

" _And you're losing sleep because…?"_

 _Surprisingly, Lloyd found it very easy to voice the words he wanted to express… Maybe because he was so tired… "We want to have sex to celebrate."_

 _Cole and Kai just stared, letting the words slowly sink in. And then, one after the other the elder ninja nodded. "That is pretty big," Kai conceded at last. "And first times too? Heh…"_

" _Advice?" Cole asked next, and when Lloyd shyly nodded, the red and black ninjas sat up a little straighter. "Wow…I'm really honored, Lloyd. You came to me instead of Jay? That's a shocker."_

 _Kai just smirked wickedly. "Well I was wondering when you would need my distilled wisdom, lil' bro. Hehehehe…"_

 _Lloyd looked at the spiky-haired brunet warily and sweat-dropped. The waiter soon reappeared with the trio's respected order and puttered off again. Lloyd blew over the surface of his coffee before taking a tentative sip. He sighed. "I'm just a little worried… This isn't something I want to screw up, yanno?"_

 _Cole and Kai dipped their heads in understanding. "First off, it's good that you two came to a consensual decision," Cole said. "It proves how serious you guys are about taking the next step."_

 _Kai pointed his teaspoon at Lloyd with a raised eyebrow. "And since you two have obviously talked about it, the next question is…who's taking who?"_

 _Lloyd felt his cheeks warm. Though they were all adults, Kai proved to be much too straightforward sometimes. But he stilled himself nonetheless, and plowed forward. He did want help after all, and beating around the bush only prolonged the inevitable. "Brad told me he was willing to give himself to me."_

 _Kai hummed thoughtfully, inserting his spoon in his steamy cup. "And are you willing to give yourself to Brad if or when that time comes?"_

 _Lloyd blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _Cole chuckled slightly. "In homosexual relationships, it's not limited to just a single person being designated as the submissive, Lloyd. Unless that is, if that person is comfortable with fulfilling that particular role indefinitely, which then, must too be a joint decision."_

" _Well Cole, the same thing could apply in a heterosexual relationship too," Kai insisted. "If a man was dating a dominatrix, that is. Y'know…strap on, strap off…"_

 _The ninja leader eyed the brunet dryly. "Yeah, but we're talking about_ _ **healthy**_ _relationships, Kai. Not sadomasochistic ones." Kai just shrugged, though, and Cole's emerald gaze found Lloyd again. "The point is, while Brad may not mind you being dominant_ _ **now**_ _that may change down the line. So don't be surprised if it does."_

" _So it's okay to switch?" Lloyd was really shocked, but also felt himself loosen up some._

" _Of course!" Kai and Cole chorused simultaneously. "Hell, I even recommend it!" Kai stated firmly and Cole concurred._

" _Yeah, not only does it open up a new pathway to understanding your partner better, but the experience in general is a must feel."_

 _Lloyd leaned forward and braced his forearms on the table. He stared at his two dear friends with wide eyes. "So…you guys are telling me this from experience?"_

" _We wouldn't recommend it if we didn't," Kai countered._

 _Lloyd was shocked further when Cole started retelling his experience with Jay. There was a fond and retrospective glint to the viridian depths. "Believe it or not,_ _ **I**_ _was the one who suggested a role-reversal not Jay. For one, I was curious and wanted to see if maybe he'd like to take the lead for once after being bottom for nearly two years. And two, I was concerned that maybe I was getting too set in my ways and becoming somewhat domineering. But then the second was soundly squashed since I figured it was_ _ **Jay**_ _, and that he wouldn't hesitate to threaten to choke me to death with his bare hands and feet if I was being even slightly overbearing."_

 _A round of laughter settled over the table between the three men, none able to contradict Cole's statement. Lloyd's proud "kaasan" was way too stubborn, and_ _ **vocal**_ _for that matter, to ever tolerate such uncouth behavior. And Cole, having been married to his best friend for almost three years now knew his partner better than anyone._

" _But nah…" Cole continued, "As it turned out, he'd been thinking about himself and was planning to bring it to my attention sooner or later. You guys know how Jay is, first impressions are important. He was determined to make my first time as submissive unforgettable."_

" _And was it?" Kai prompted, and Cole smiled while idly handling his drink._

" _I haven't forgotten…" Cole conceded with half-mast eyes. "And now we switch on and off every now and then."_

 _Kai whistled. "Right on ya then, bro. But as for Zane and me, it was a little different." The Master of Fire licked his lips suggestively, his golden gaze smoldering with passion in his remembrance. "There wasn't any planning or talking about it. In fact, it happened_ _ **during**_ _the act."_

" _Seriously?" Cole gasped, and Lloyd's mouth fell open._

" _Oh yeah…" Kai breathed and closed his eyes with an elongated sigh. "My Diamond… I kept tellin' him that he had his own sexual instincts, and there's no doubt in my mind that he found them that night." Topaz leveled his fellow Shinobi with their intensity and rapture. "It was pure, raw emotion. I could tell what Zane wanted to do to me just by the look in his eyes. And I let him without a second thought. I wasn't about to stop anything that had to do with spontaneity concerning Zane. I want to see every single side of him."_

 _Lloyd found it difficult to swallow. It was kinda hard to imagine Zane being anything other than gentlemanly and compliant. But there was no way in hell that he was going to ask about specifics. He didn't need_ _ **that much**_ _in-depth learning._

" _But hey, we digress," Cole said after a time. "Brad toppin' you isn't on the agenda right now." The ninja leader gave Kai a hard nudge when the brunet began licking his spoon in a…obscene way._

 _Cole shook his head before facing Lloyd again. "Now, let's get back to the primary objective: Properly Preparing Your Partner Before Intercourse."_

" _Yeah, yeah, right after I text my sexy love machine…" Kai interjected, whipping out his phone._

 _And Lloyd could only imagine what that devious smirk meant etched across his brother's lips. But was caught in yet another surprise when Cole—though with more tameness—smoothly removed his phone from his pocket as well._

 _Meanwhile, a mere two blocks down at a rather posh yet budget-priced café, Brad sat with Zane and Jay discussing similar matters. Zane excused himself with a raised finger as his cell phone chimed, signaling an incoming text. The nindroid looked curiously at his cell before a smile slowly spread across his face._

" _What's up, Zane?" Jay asked, snacking on a raisin bagel._

" _It's Kai," Zane replied, still eyeing his phone sweetly. "He wants me to be dominant again tonight."_

 _Brad nearly choked on his tea, and gasped and coughed loudly when he managed to swallow. Although the trio was somewhat secluded from the rest of the restaurant, the commotion still caught a few ears, causing heads to turn. Brad waved his hand dismissively when a waiter motioned to him needing any help while Jay patted his back. Barely six seconds later, though, Jay received an incoming text too._

 _Still chewing, the blue ninja peered at his phone with his scarred eyebrow raised. "Just what are those two numb-nuts doin'?" He muttered to himself. "Now Cole wants me to top tonight too?"_

 _The raven finally got his breathing under control and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Yes, he had just found out about "role-reversal", it was just kinda shocking to see it applied right after learning about it. Talk about impeccable timing!_

 _Zane maintained his small grin as he sent back his reply. "Well, I suppose it matters not where our husbands get their appetites from, as long as they get their meals at home."_

 _Jay chortled gleefully. "Oh man, you said it! Nice one, Zane!" And the two high-fived._

 _Brad took a leisured sip during his momentary reprieve. He wondered if he would ever display the type of confidence and sexiness Jay and Zane had one day. He knew he had plenty of time to develop such skills with Lloyd. After all, like the two had said, being in a relationship is like trial and error. Making mistakes was warranted and promoted growth and maturity if you were willing to learn from your mistakes and not repeat them. But it wouldn't be fair to let Lloyd do all the work either. No matter how shy he was, he'd have to show some assertiveness and initiative in order to be a good boyfriend and overall lover._

" _Okay Brad…" Jay sat his phone aside and eyed the raven readily. "…Now, where were we?"_

 _Zane opened his mouth, but Jay silenced him by putting his hand on top of the nindroid's. "No, no, Zane, this is part of the exercise. In order to embrace one's seriousness and maturity, one must talk about sensitive subjects out loud and with courage. Now Brad…" A sly grin. "Where were we?"_

 _Great, now both of them were looking at him expectantly. Brad blushed and tried his best not to curl in on himself like a "pretzel" as Jay had so eloquently put it previously. He cleared his throat and took a breath. "You guys were about to tell me how to um…I mean…what I should expect when Lloyd…preps me…for sex…"_

" _Ding-Ding-Ding! That is correct!" Jay shouted with jubilation and Brad's face flushed scarlet. "Now, lubrication. Make sure you guys use plenty of it. On yourself and Lloyd."_

 _The young Mana-user gave a slight start at this. "On Lloyd too? But I'm not ready for—"_

" _No, no, not that," Jay interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I'm talkin' about his…" The brunet made a fist and moved it up and down for visual clarification._

 _Brad immediately understood. "Oh, okay."_

 _Zane decided to further elucidate. "The process of "stretching" will feel a little strange at first, but is absolutely necessary for safe and more or less painless penetration. I recommend three fingers being inserted at the max, wouldn't you agree, Jay?"_

 _The blue-eyed man nodded after swallowing his sip of lemonade. "Oh yeah. And that in itself can be pleasurable, especially if he starts prodding around and rubbin' against all the right places." He grinned and shook his head fondly. "Cole and his one-tracked mind… It gets in the way sometimes, but it's useful in the right situations…"_

" _And try your utmost to relax," Zane continued. "The less you think about it and let your emotions guide you, the more satisfaction you'll obtain." The ice ninja's lips curved into a most enamored smile. "Kai taught me that… He taught me so much, and I will be forever grateful to him."_

 _Jay nodded, smiling himself. "Love is an emotion after all, and is meant to be felt and understood by the heart. Not misconstrued by the mind. That's the most important thing, Brad. The emotion behind the act. Do what you feel is right and be attentive and considerate to your partner. Have fun."_

* * *

Both men were suddenly roused from their reverie as their eyes met from across the table. Dark rubies smoldered with intensity as they clashed with peerless aquamarines. In mere seconds the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket, and both men began to sweat. Hearts pounded and faces blushed, were they really just thinking about the same thing?

Though his palms felt a little sweaty, Lloyd reached over with confidence to take hold of Brad's hand. "Are you…finished eating?"

Brad subconsciously smiled. Yes, they had. "Yes, I'm done…" He gave a gentle squeeze to the hand grasping his. "…And I'm ready."

And with that, the pair stood up hand-in-hand and made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room…and up the stairs. Brad's face retained its comely shade of pink as Lloyd led the way to his bedroom. _This is it… This is really going to happen…_

Upon entering, the room was fairly lit with the filtering of the city lights from beyond the curtain. But it was quiet. Lloyd's apartment was much too high up to carry the sound of the living from down below. The door closed, and Brad found himself pinned up against it with the taller male's hands braced against the surface on either side of his head. Their faces were close—mere inches apart. Lloyd's handsome countenance was half-shadowed, though his sinful ruby depths were clearly visible amidst the evanescence.

The scent of his cologne permeated the raven's senses, making him inwardly mew with the animalistic musk it emanated. "Brad…" Lloyd's tone was low and deep, and the Master of Mana felt his pulse quicken. "…I just…want to make sure that…you won't regret this… I love you—you know I do, but…know that because I love you, I'm willing to go at your speed. No matter how ready I am."

Brad smiled. Parts of Lloyd had to be made of sugar, especially so with all the candy he consumed when they were younger. "No Lloyd…I would never regret being with you," he whispered, lifting his hand and cupping the other's smooth cheek. He lovingly ran his thumb across it. "I love you too. I'm just sorry I made you wait as long as I did…"

Lloyd's brow touched Brad's. "No, that's—"

"But it's true," Brad interrupted softly. "I didn't want my love put unto you under false pretenses… You see…I was convinced for the longest time that the love I had developed for you was only there because of gratitude—because you had rescued me. And I didn't want that… Love should never be given or granted out of obligation. And so I waited and evaluated myself and my feelings ten times over. And now I know that the feelings I have built up over time, that constant, yearning pressure that had always kept building and building deep in my core…is not farce." Lips brushed but not in a kiss, but in subtle breathes between words. "I don't want to be arrogant and say that what I feel for you is even deeper than love, but I will say this. I am ready… I don't want to hold back, and I don't want you to either… So please…"

Not needing anymore incentive than that, Lloyd closed the small gap between his lips and Brad's. His arms pulled him away from the door and encircled his slim waist, enveloping the raven in warmth, comfort, and security. But the blond was not done and went a step further, sweeping his boyfriend clear off his feet bridal-style and carrying him to his bed. Their lips remained locked through it all, the presses soft and sensuous. Lloyd placed Brad gently on the bed, settling himself over him. Brad giggled when his soon to be lover nuzzled his neck. "Mmm…you smell so good…" A startled gasp escaped the raven's lips when he felt a wet sensation along his pulse. "…And you taste even better…"

Determined not to remain subservient, Brad clumsily resumed their kiss when Lloyd pulled back again and began sliding off his boyfriend's green blazer. Shrugging off the jacket, Lloyd smiled in between kisses. "Heh…maybe we should've *chu*…gotten undress before *chu*getting into bed, huh?"

Brad's hands were surprising steady and nimble as he worked the buttons on Lloyd's dress shirt, undoing them. "Yeah well *chu* I don't think it matters what order we go in as long as the clothes come off…"

As ecstatic as the two men were, as more garments were shed, the slower their movements became. Now it wasn't as if Brad had never seen Lloyd bare-chested before, on the contrary, there had been many a training session when he had feasted his eyes on the blonde's Herculean torso while it was slick and glistening with sweat. And even on that one very lucky occasion when he had dropped by unannounced and stumbled upon that same beautiful chest wet with the clingy droplets of water from a long, hot shower.

Well…maybe "unlucky" would be a more befitting term, for unfortunately the Master of Mana had fainted right then and there on Lloyd's doorstep after he had his eye-candy.

But even after all those times, tonight felt momentously different. For tonight, Brad could do more than just ogle his boyfriend. Tonight and the nights to come, he was now permitted to touch. With half-lidded eyes, the raven traced the well-sculpted muscles on Lloyd's chest and stomach. It still amazed him really. During their Darkley days, _he_ had been the one to raise an inch and a half taller than his classmate. It was _he_ who filled out his school uniform nicely while his smaller blond buddy's clothes seemed to sag on him in certain areas.

 _But now look at him…_ Brad thought fondly. _Look at the powerful man he has become… I pale in comparison…_

But little did Brad know that if he were to just lift his gaze up to Lloyd's face, he would see the scarlet blush that tinted the green ninja's cheeks, as he too was being amorously admired. With his silk dress shirt discarded and his long, raven tresses spilling over his shoulders like a river of night, Lloyd couldn't tear his eyes away from Brad's beauty even if he wanted to. Adorned in nothing but his form-fitting black slacks and belt, Brad's toned, golden chest was exposed to Lloyd's unabashed stare. Or to be more specific, the twin butterscotch candies the human anatomy dared to call nipples.

Lloyd could feel his mouth water, a sugar rush coming on. Now that he was older and much more disciplined, his cravings for sweets were much easier to quell and control. _But…there's no reason to hold back, right…? He doesn't want me to…and I'm curious…_

And so, Lloyd moved, causing Brad to stutter out of his stupor of admiration for his partner. "L-Lloyd?" The raven found himself on his back once more, staring up into piercing ruby depths. "Ah…"

"I won't hold back," Lloyd said boldly. "But let me know if you don't like what I'm doing, okay?"

Afraid that his reply would come out as a squeak instead of an actual answer, Brad settled for a little nod instead. The comfortable weight of Lloyd's body on top of him was pleasant enough as it was, there was no reason to be scared, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious to what his brazen boyfriend wanted to try as his face disappeared from view. The first lick Lloyd gave to Brad's left nipple produced a sharp gasp and a twitch from the raven, an electric jolt seeming to shock his entire body.

Lloyd's eyes widened, thoroughly intrigued by the flavor that clung to his tongue. _Is…is that right…?_ Hearing no complaint from his partner, the blond decided to experiment further for validation as to what he had tasted. After a few more savory licks to the candy-colored nubs as well as to the smooth golden mounds they rested on, the green ninja was able to confirm without a doubt that his boyfriend's skin did, in fact, taste like butterscotch. _Oh fuck…!_

Needing a fix, Lloyd didn't stop his tender ministrations on the writhing body beneath his, the raven's little mews and moans spurring him on. "L-L—oh! Lloyd…haa…" With his almost possessed alternations between licking and sucking to each of the butterscotch nubs, he felt them become pert and happy in his mouth. When he gave an experimental nibble to one, he instantly felt Brad's hands in his hair, his body arcing off the bed. "God! Haa…haa…"

Brad could do little else more than writhe in pleasure. His cheeks felt hot with embarrassment at the sheer thought of his boyfriend playing with his nipples, but he'd be damn if he tried to stop him. Not when his body was heating up so wonderfully, not when he was feeling so much intense pleasure.

"Mmmm…" Lloyd's tongue made a slow deliberate trail down his chest and over his abs, but the obstruction of Brad's pants of course impeded him from going down any further. "Brad…you like what I'm doing, yeah?" Hooded rubies glanced up at the face of his partner. He saw the slightly parted lips, the lustful aquas that eyed him from beneath long lashes as his chest rose and fell with each labored pant.

"But know that you're not the only one enjoying himself…" Oh yes was it true. Just from tasting the raven so much, Lloyd's body was sent into a delicious heat, his pants becoming more uncomfortable and binding by the second. However…it seemed he wasn't the only one who felt such constriction. Crimson pools locked on the obvious bulge in his boyfriend's slacks with a smirk. Another spark of curiosity flared, as well as yet another surge of confidence. "Yeah…" a quick lick of the lips, "…let me help you…"

Lloyd's hands made quick work of unfastening the belt and he instructed Brad to lift his hips when he had the button and zipper undone as well. The raven did as instructed with an unconscious moan, feeling his erection ache for freedom. And in one fell swoop, Brad soon found himself completely bare on top of Lloyd's bed.

 _Yes…this is it… We're going to…_ He could feel Lloyd's eyes on him. And although he felt the urge to cover himself, he stayed as still as he could and closed his eyes. Warm fingertips ghosted around his hips and slowly glided towards his thighs, making him shiver with want. But unexpectedly, the comforting touch left him and Lloyd's presence above him disappeared entirely. The bed creaked as weight shifted, and Brad opened his eyes just in time to see Lloyd stand up with his back to him. Brad was just about to call to his strangely silent boyfriend when he suddenly heard the abrupt sound of a fly opening. The raven's mouth closed with an audible click when he saw the blond hook his thumbs in the hem of his pants and pulled them down…along with his boxers.

 _No one's ass should be this perfect…_

Like immortalized works of art, Lloyd's lightly tanned gluts looked flawlessly chiseled by a world renowned sculptor. Brad felt himself start to salivate, and when his boyfriend turned around…he got another unexpected eyeful. _Is THAT supposed to go inside me…?_

But before he could voice this concern, Lloyd rejoined him on the bed and reached for something on his nightstand. The warmth of Lloyd's body on top of his distracted Brad momentarily, but soon he was shown what the blond had retrieved… A tube of lubricant.

"It's supposed to go on warm and help enhance the overall experience," Lloyd explained, his face scarlet and his eyes dark with lust as they met Brad's. "I don't want to hurt you… I'll do this right."

The raven blushed even more and spread his legs so that Lloyd could take his position betwixt them. He nodded. "I trust you…just go slow, okay?"

"I will…I promise..." Lloyd popped open the cap, releasing a delicate aroma of vanilla and lavender in the air. Brad watched with bated breath as his boyfriend began to lather his hands with the lubricant, his heart hammering in his chest. He was getting nervous again…okay maybe downright _scared_ now. He wanted it, yes, but he had no idea what it would feel like. Zane and Jay had refused to provide an answer, saying it was different for each and every individual, especially first timers. But he had been advised to relax and trust in his partner.

Brad settled his head fully against the pillows under it and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _I do… I do trust him… He's my best friend…my everything…_

The first touch Brad felt was surprisingly nowhere near his anal region, but to his left thigh. A slick, warm hand caressed and kneaded the muscles there, prompting him to moan at the tender ministration. "Ahh…mmmm…" Another hand—one just as slick and warm—soon grasped his right thigh and performed the same gentle massages to loosen the tight muscles.

"Mmmm…Lloyd…" Gradually, he felt his entire body loosening with each of the tender squeezes to his thighs and Brad moved instinctively, bending his legs at the knee in order for Lloyd's hands to slide naturally to where he really wanted to be touched.

"Brad…" Lloyd grinned—glad that he decided to try this angle first. He promised to go slow after all, and hearing all these beautiful sounds erupting from those pretty, kiss-swollen lips was making his patience well-worth it. But things were just getting started… Lloyd's hands fondled Brad's inner thighs with soft caresses for a brief moment before one took hold of the quivering, erect cock nestled in the middle.

"AH!" Brad yelped, his head jerking up from the pillow and throwing locks of his hair forward. Lloyd licked his lips as he began stroking the impressive length in his grasp, conscious of the amount of strength he used. To Lloyd, it looked as if he outdid his boyfriend in girth, but came up short in length. It was interesting to gaze upon his Brad's cock like this, amazing and intimate. Hearing the sound of ragged pants, Lloyd lifted his gaze up to his partner's countenance. Beads of perspiration littered the raven's face and his eyes were squeezed shut as he expelled gasp after gasp.

Enthralled by Brad's expression alone, Lloyd leaned forward and captured his boyfriend's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. This kiss was hungrier and sloppier than their last, both being fueled by the passion and desire that permeated the heated atmosphere. Lloyd kept the engorged shaft in his hand well-handled and quickened the pace of his strokes. He swallowed Brad's abrupt moan and shared his labored breath, feeling his own body heat up.

Suddenly the raven broke the kiss, gasping for breath as his body jerked uncontrollably. A thin trail of saliva connected their mouths briefly before breaking off as Brad threw his to the side and panted, his eyes still shut tight. Panting himself, it was with hooded eyes when Lloyd took notice of the feel of extra wetness sticking to the hand that grasped his boyfriend's cock. And not just to his hand either, he felt something warm and wet sticking to his lower stomach too… He looked down and saw the globs of white on his person and Brad. He had just successfully jacked his boyfriend off.

Brad couldn't think. Though he had jacked-off plenty of times in the past with his boyfriend being at the forefront of his mind, there was something extremely pleasing about having the act done by said boyfriend himself. His body had never tingled this much, his orgasm had never rode out this long.

 _I… Wow… I should do something for him next, right? I need to do something… …?!_

Eyes snapping open, Brad turned his startled gaze to Lloyd when he felt a poke at his entrance. His boyfriend's crimson orbs had never looked more intense, his smirk never so sexy. "It's time for the main event now, right? It's time for me to feel you…" A slick, hot finger was then fully inserted into Brad's puckered opening, causing the raven to buck at the unexpected intrusion.

The sheer warmth of Lloyd's finger inside him had Brad panting again in no time. His ass tingled as Lloyd slid his appendage in and out slowly and deliberately. That delicious heat was quickly pooling again. "More, Lloyd… More…" At his boyfriend's breathless request, Lloyd inserted a second finger into the tight crevasse, flexing them wide to form a scissoring motion to stretch him. Brad gritted his teeth in slight discomfort. The feeling was strange, but something deep within his body wanted to feel even more.

"Gods, Brad…you're…" Lloyd watched with keen fascination as his index and middle fingers continuously reappeared and disappeared inside his boyfriend's ass. There was a tight heat around his fingers, a heat that called to him. Lloyd felt his erection twitch, it was getting painful. He needed release and soon. Strands of platinum blond fell over one eye as sweat soaked his hair. He inserted a third finger, remembering to be thorough.

Another elongated moan from Brad…

It was getting so hard to keep in control of himself. Brad's entire being called to him! That perfect golden body that was slick with sweat and semen… So much fucking heat around his fingers!

"Ahhhh…..Ohhhh…."

Long, wet tresses of onyx stuck to a beautiful and blissful face and even more clung to a finely chiseled chest with pert, butterscotch nipples. Lloyd's pupils dilated. He couldn't take it anymore! He quickly removed his fingers and lathered his own cock with lubricant.

"Yes, Lloyd! Now! I'm ready!"

Lloyd didn't hesitate. Brad wanted it. He wanted it. He grabbed hold of his boyfriend's quivering, moist thighs and positioned the head of his length at that puckered and wet entrance. And with a single thrust forward, he was buried at the hilt inside his new lover.

 _No…not just "new"… First and last… I want no one else…_

Brad cried out in shock, pain, and pleasure, his eyes as wide as saucers. What was inside him now was much bigger than fingers! Lloyd's cock filled his ass, hot and long, seeming able to reach into the deepest regions of his body, affecting him in ways he never thought possible. The grip on his thighs was hard—maybe even bruising, but the pain was miniscule in the face of pleasure.

Tears stung the corners of peerless aquas, but Brad smiled when Lloyd called to him with concern. "No…haa…haa…keep going… Don't stop…" The blond hadn't let go of his senses completely it seemed and released his hold on his lover's thighs and instead positioned himself over Brad and braced his hands on either side of his head. He then began to move, pulling out some before sliding gently back in. He repeated this maneuver several times over, thus creating a symphony of loud rapture-filled moans to emit from both of them.

Brad's arms wrapped around Lloyd's neck as did his legs curl themselves around his hips. The sensation was indescribable. Brad could not wrap his head around it. The only thing he did know was that he didn't want it to end. Never.

Sweat dripped from Lloyd's chin unto Brad's neck as he continued to move, pulling out only to push back in as deep as he could. _Incredible… God I want more…_ It was an instinctive thought, and so his body instinctively reacted. Soon the slow rhythm of Lloyd's hips disappeared and was replaced with a much more urgent tempo. The chorus of lustful moans didn't cease, however, and only grew with passion as the blonde's thrusts became even fuller and deeper.

The wet slap of skin on skin could then be heard, and the bed creaked as the two united bodies continued their amorous dance. "AHHH! BRAD! FUCK!" Feeling a sudden primal desire erupt in him, Lloyd suddenly grabbed hold of the raven and lifted him into his lap, bucking his hips upward and thrusting fervently into his lover.

With his arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend's neck, Brad screamed out his second climax just as Lloyd cried out his first. Buried deep inside his love, Lloyd relinquished his seed in heavy spurts until he could cum no more. Both men panted haggardly in the quiet of the night, riding out their euphoria. Their bodies' needs satiated and their hearts content.

Brad loosened his grip and pulled back, his eyelids heavy and a smile on his face. Lloyd wore a similar expression, his hand lifting to comb through the sweaty locks of his lover's raven mane. Nothing was said in that moment… Not now… Nothing needed to be said… For all was expressed in the act…

One mind…

One heart…

One soul…

Two bodies…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Still having some trouble posting unfortunately. I'm trying to fix it, but at least I was able get this to you all. I've finished two more entries previous to this one, but like I said…trouble ensued and the files were lost. I'm trying to bring up back-up files since I heard you could do that, so hopefully I'll be able to post again soon. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed!


	13. A Meeting Between In-laws Plus One? (1)

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I was unable to recover my lost files, so I had to start all over again. Friggin' sucks I tell you! Anyway, I'll deal with it. So, in the meantime enjoy this little intro segment to another multi-part short story. It was sorta requested by another random _Guest_ , but I added my own little spin on it. I hope everyone enjoys it though.

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 13 ~ A Meeting Between Future In-Laws…Plus One?**_

"Okay, I think I got everything… Hat, coat, scarf—going to the desert here, can't be too careful—and…" Lou stopped, brow puckered as he looked about his bedroom in confusion. "Hmm…now where are my—Ah-ha!"

Catching a metallic glint on his dresser, the Italian musician quickly hobbled over and retrieved his keys. "Alright, now I'm read…" The word drifted from Lou's lips as his hazel-green eyes fell on one of the two picture frames sitting atop his dresser. Within the silver frame was a fairly old photo—well, five years to be more precise. It was taken when Cole had first returned after being away for about four years. And he had returned with what Lou had first thought was a "quartet".

The former Royal Blacksmith picked up the frame and smiled. Cole's friends, his _Ninja_ brothers were in the picture. His son was nuzzling him like the giant Siberian tiger that he was while one arm was around his back while the other was around Jay's shoulders. In short, it was a line of sorts: Zane on the right edge, then Lou, Cole, Jay, and finally Kai—all with their arms around each other in a friendly embrace.

 _But little did I know…_

Lou's gaze rested on the blue-eyed man in the picture—Jay, a content smile on his face as he obviously eyed his and his son's affectionate display with endearment. Yes, back then this Mr. Jay Walker had been introduced as a "friend", then two years later he was reintroduced as his son's _boyfriend_ , and now only a few short months ago…he was re-reintroduced as his son's… _fiancé_.

It was a real shocker for the elder Belmonte. He never once suspected that his son would be into men, but then again, life was chuck-full with unexpected surprises. It had unexpectedly snuck up on the two friends themselves, especially Jay since he had been in a serious two-year long relationship with a woman previously. And bizarrely still, the two of them had been at each other's throats over this same woman during a love-triangle, which consequently led to that woman breaking up with Jay and pursuing a relationship with Cole, which _then_ led to Cole breaking up with _her_ to pursue a relationship with _Jay._

Okay, when surmised _that_ way it sounded like a poorly written soap opera with fickleness all across the board. But apparently it had been much more complex than that, more deep, more profound, more heartbreaking, and more life-changing. Lou scrutinized the photograph thoroughly, taking in the almost bewitching attractiveness of his soon-to-be son-in-law's face. He remembered his very first impression of Jay all those years ago. The blue-clad brunet personified an electric soul: Energetic, lively, spunky, intelligent, and just an overall joy to be around.

Lou released a low chuckle. "And the only one out of the four who could actually carry a tune and wasn't tone-deaf."

But yes, he came across as a good-spirited young man. However…during that second introduction, when Lou had opened his door again to see his son and Jay standing together _alone_ …and holding hands of all things, he saw something quite different. Something more. Behind blue eyes, he saw a wounded soul on the verge of recovery, and at his shoulder was his son: firm, stout, dependable…and wearing his ever-present and serious frown that had been supposedly inherited. To put it simply they weren't some blushing couple cooing over each other like teenagers. No… Instead, Lou had seen two full-fledged adults standing at his door, two people who had gone through some serious shit and were still standing tall at the aftermath—stronger, wiser, and most importantly together.

The visit had turned out to be a very momentous occasion. After everything was said and done, Lou had really shocked himself with the words that had came tumbling forth from his mouth: _"Well after all that, there's no wonder the two of you ended up together."_ He had shocked his son and Jay into speechlessness as well after that, but he had meant it. True love goes hand-in-hand with true friendship. And you won't know who your true friends are or who you're meant to be with until you face some taxing trials and tribulations together and still _remain_ together after the dust had settled. And because of such trying times, you become indubitably stronger as friends or as a couple or as _both,_ in Cole and Jay's instance. That's when you instinctively know that that person is with you for the long run.

But Lou couldn't lie. He had been raised in the Catholic Church, and as such had raised Cole similarly. So even after learning about everything, there was that certain tension and wariness he had felt from his son and Jay. Despite how far mankind has come in both ideals and intelligence, the aspect of homosexuality was still a rather sensitive subject for some. It was embraced as well as rejected by the world. But other people's opinions mattered very little to Lou, especially about the topic of love. For if there was one thing that the former Royal Blacksmith had taught Cole during the course of his early life, it was to embrace diversity, be unique and to not set limits for himself. Try new things, there are so many different people in the world, so get to know them. Don't be a part of some generic stereotypical herd, etc. etc. Pretty much everything along those lines was passed on to Cole.

And besides, it wasn't as if he or his family was incredibly religious to begin with. Bottom line is that in the face of love, sexual orientation was inconsequential. Love comes in many shapes and forms. Period. And to renege and say otherwise would have been a form of hypocrisy of his teachings to his son. In truth, he had been very proud, happy, and honored that the two of them had come to him face-to-face and talked, and basically shared everything that had been happening in their lives. And that alone had played a major part in what had guaranteed Lou Belmonte's Seal of Approval (metaphorically speaking of course) towards Cole and Jay's relationship.

In the end, all he ever wanted was for his son to be happy, and that included every aspect of life. However…though it was shameful to admit, Lou had not always thought this way. Just because Cole was his son and he came before him didn't mean he couldn't learn anything new. Quite on the contrary, he had been very short-sighted and narrow-minded in the past. He had wanted Cole to follow in his footsteps and become a great and talented musician no matter what. He had wanted Cole to live, think, and _breath_ music and nothing else. He had basically…wanted an heir to his legacy. And by wanting such a selfish thing, he had nearly lost his son.

He didn't want Cole to walk his own path back then… He wanted Cole to walk the path that _he_ had set for him instead…

 _And to think, if we hadn't rebuilt our relationship during that year's Blade Cup Competition…we wouldn't be as close as we are now…_

"Heh…never too late to teach an old dog new tricks…" Lou gently replaced the picture frame back on his dresser with a heavy sigh. "…But if only I knew then what I know now…" he lamented. "Then maybe…" Primed hazel-green eyes shifted to the second picture frame on his dresser, one he had once bitterly put in storage a long time ago, but then had re-dug it out from the attic when he had turned forty a year ago.

The picture frame contained a photograph of his and his ex-wife, Francesca's, wedding. They had gotten married in their early twenties; both had blossoming new careers with hope and happiness in their hearts. But only after six years of living together as a wedded couple—when Cole was only five years old—their love had withered and died, leading to a very painful divorce and an even more painful separation.

Lou peered sadly at the picture and used a finger to lightly brush it against his ex-wife's face. "…Fran…" It was so strange. In the picture they both looked so happy and ready to embark on a brand new adventure together. Though it was true that they weren't exactly a match made in heaven, they did love each other very much. Then what happened? Lou closed his eyes as a painful memory resurfaced.

" _Why in the hell would you choose to go on tour on the week of our anniversary?!"_

" _It can't be helped, Fran! The Royal Blacksmiths are famous! We can't disappoint our fans!"_

" _Your fans?! What about your wife?! Shouldn't you be more concerned about disappointing her?! The woman who loves and supports you?!"_

" _Love and support?! Is that what this is!? Sorry I couldn't tell! Just sounds like a bunch of bitching and moaning to me!"_

" _Listen to me, Lou, and you better listen good! We have a son now—a beautiful bambino! I am trying to make it work, but you are making it very difficult for me! I've made sacrifices for you, so why can't you do the same for me!?"_

" _Sacrifice?! Are you trying to tell me to give up my music for you?! Ha! Never! This is who I am, Francesca!"_

" _Idiota! I'm not asking you to give it up! I'm asking you to be more considerate like you were in the beginning! I want you to succeed—yes honey, I do! But not at the expense of your family—your loved ones! You missed Cole's 1_ _st_ _birthday!"_

" _I already apologized for that, so stop bringing it up! Fran, I promise to be there for you and Cole, but this is my dream! I need to know how far I can go! Can I ask you to show a little patience? Things are really looking up for us, so…please?"_

" _Oh Lou, I just wanted us to spend this week together as a family. You're gone so much, and I don't want to do this by myself. I want Cole to have both parents."_

" _And he will. I promise, okay? Everything's going to be just fine… Now I have to go. I'll be back next week and we'll spend that entire week together!"_

" _Lou, wait! I—"_

" _Love ya, Franny! Bye!"_

Lou reopened his eyes slowly. That had been their very first major argument…and unfortunately it hadn't been the last. Lou had stupidly chosen not budge in his ways. Like a true _"Idiota!"_ he thought he could pacify Francesca by doing the bare minimum, and Fran—perhaps naively thinking that her husband could change and know who to put first in his life—stuck around for another four years. That is until…she finally decided enough was enough.

"Did I ever even apologize to you, Fran? For everything I put you through?" Lou couldn't remember truthfully…maybe not. He was way to self-righteous and stubborn back then anyway. "I thought for sure you were going to try to take Cole with you, but you didn't… You didn't even want alimony…" Lou stared hard into the frozen jade eyes of his ex-wife. "I was so angry at you for leaving us—for giving up on the vows you made to me. But…I suppose I drove you to it… You tried and…I guess I didn't…"

" _No one wants to be in a loveless marriage, Lou… Perhaps what you couldn't give to me, you can give to our son… I entrust his future to you… Mio Dio! I don't want to…but I feel I need to… I need to sever all ties… Goodbye, Lou…"_

GOD must've been watching the entire ordeal closely because it wasn't long after the divorce proceedings had been finalized…did Lou's career as a Royal Blacksmith come to an abrupt end. The elder Belmonte warded off a grimace as a sharp jolt of pain shot up from his right foot. He quickly grabbed his cane—not sure why he tried moving around without it before—and braced his weight on it for better leverage. He had gotten careless and broken his foot. Unfortunate, yes, but it was just a simple fracture! It was supposed to heal within a month, tops! And it did…the _fracture_ did… But when Lou was still experiencing almost mind-numbing pain every single time he put his right foot down, he immediately went back to the doctor to see what was wrong. And that's when he had found out that he had a painful condition called _Morton's Neuroma._

It was treatable, thankfully. And Lou had done everything he could to alleviate the pain—he even got specially made shoes crafted to perfectly fit the contours of his feet. However, he was still held back from performing at the best of his ability because of this handicap. What joy could be found in dancing when every single flawlessly timed step caused you agony? None! That's what! And since he was terrified of having surgery done despite knowing that the procedure would cure him completely, his only available option left were to have monthly steroid injections into his foot.

But even through his misery, there had been one silver-lining. Lou grinned sardonically. Granted it was for the wrong reasons, but he did start paying extra attention to his son. And come to think of it, he never once told Cole the truth about his foot. Of course Cole knew the story of how he had broken it, but as far as his condition went, he kept that bit of info under lock and key. Cole had asked many times before why his father still used a cane even after the fracture had healed, but Lou had always avoided giving a straight answer and simply changed the subject. But given how smart his boy was, no doubt he had figured long ago that something was wrong.

"I'll tell him… I don't know why I've kept it hidden for so long…" Lou adjusted the black fedora on his head; the same one Fran had given him as a present on his twenty-fifth birthday no less. Consequently, that was the year she had left him. A rueful glint entered hazel-green eyes as the former Royal Blacksmith gazed at his wedding photograph one last time before he would take his leave.

"Well Franny…more or less I think you got what you wanted. It took a while for me to understand the importance of putting the feelings of your loved ones first and adhering to them." A sharp bark of laughter erupted from Lou's throat and he shook his head. "Kinda sad though that it took not only losing you, but also my dancing career, and very nearly our son to realize such a simple concept…" Lou pursed his lips seriously and swallowed the lump in his throat, determined to remain strong and not get emotional. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, Fran, and I know there's no taking anything back…much too late for that… But thank you… And wherever you are…I hope you found someone to give and to show you the everlasting love you deserved…"

Lou then pressed two of his fingers to his lips and then moved them over to the frozen ones of his ex-wife's. He dipped his head in a respectful nod, turned around, and left his bedroom. He sniffed and cleared his throat as he made his way down the stairs. "Okay now… Sea of Sand, Sea of Sand… That's a four hour drive from here, but I'm looking forward to it… Need to get out of this house for awhile…" He suddenly smiled broadly. "The family's going to get bigger! Norwegian In-laws! Hehe! Should be fun! Ed and Edna seemed like good folk the last time I met them, though it was brief! Not this time though! I'm gonna be staying a whole week with them!"

Lou stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath. "…There's a lot to discuss…and fun times to be had!" And with a jubilant smile on his face, the elder Belmonte swung open his door to welcome the sunlight…

"*GASP!*"

Lou froze…and stared. There was a woman at his door…but not just any woman…

The woman placed a hand to her breast in an effort to catch her breath from the sudden shock at having the door suddenly flung open. Hazel-green eyes took in the woman's familiar figure from top to bottom and back again: From the pretty pedicure feet wrapped in white open-toed sandals, to the matching white pants suit that hugged a curvaceous figure in all the right places. _Wait…that's_ Lou caught sight of the knitted baby blue shawl over the woman's shoulders—a birthday present he had given to her when she had turned twenty-three. Long, wavy auburn hair fell in a tightly wound braid over her left shoulder, and for the life of him, Lou couldn't see nary a touch of grey in sight.

The red-head grasped her handbag in both hands nervously, showing off the silver bangles around her wrists as she looked at the man in front of her. A quick yet very unsure upturn of the lips caught Lou's attention abruptly and he was able to spy the hasty appearance of a dimple in the woman's left cheek before it disappeared.

Deep jade met with hazel green in a mixture of fear and hesitancy. "I…I know what you're going to say, Lou. How dare I show my face after all these years—after giving up and abandoning you and Cole…?"

 _She still has the same accent…_

Her full, plump lips thinned in determination. "…But know that I have not come to intrude upon your life or his… I came because…" She blinked and tried again. "…I came b-because…" Crystalline tears quickly pooled in fearful jade eyes, and losing her nerve, the woman quickly turned away to flee.

But Lou didn't let her. Reaching out quickly, he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Fran!"

The Italian woman turned briskly back around to face her ex-husband, her jade eyes wide and glistening with tears. Lou swallowed. "He's getting married—Cole…to a very nice young man named Jay… I'm…on my way to meet with Jay's parents… Would you like to come with me…?"

If anything, Francesca's eyes widened further and her jaw dropped. "…M-Married…? And to another…" A little shrug and a grin touched her lips, "…Oh, love is love I suppose… But I…" She looked at Lou warily. "…Are you sure…? I-I don't want to impose…"

Lou's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He smiled warmly. "…The Walkers are very nice. I'm sure they wouldn't mind another guest in their home for a visit. And on the way…we could…talk…"

"Talk…" Fran repeated, as if the idea had never occurred to her. Her next smile wasn't nearly as unsure as the last, and she held firm to the strong hand in her grip. " _Si…_ I'd like that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, obviously I did a little tweaking to Lou's bio or to what we know from the show anyway. I only did it to give him a bit more "omphf!" to his characterization and make him a bit more interesting. So after some research within the extremely vague world of Ninjago's characters, I came up with this little scenario. Truthfully, I wanted to save something like this for _after_ Unexpected was completed, but then I figured WTH! It's not like it would hurt anything or even spoil much, so _Voila!_ Plus, I think everyone would appreciate the change of pace with new/familiar characters at the forefront instead of the Ninja all the time. So expect this little short story to be within Ninjalogy just like _Look But Don't Touch_ is. Thanks a bunch everyone and thanks again to that random _Guest_ who suggested Lou, Ed, and Edna in a story!

FUN FACT! Lou's picture of him and the Ninja is actually a legit screenshot/pic from the show. VelevtPersona showed it to me and it was ultra cute, so I decided to reference it. I think it was taken maybe after the events of the episode _Royal Blacksmiths,_ but I'm not sure. You should be able to find it via Google Image Search: Ninjago Group picture.


	14. Fly With Me (1)

**Author's Note:** As most of you should know I've been having some issues with FFN. And I hate to say it, but the issues haven't rectified themselves. It's still a pain in the arse to update stories due to my files getting either lost or corrupted during the transfer process from Microsoft Word. Just to be safe though, I going to have my computer looked at by a technician and see what's up. Maybe it's on my end or something, I don't know. Anyway, know that I'm trying as hard as I can to keep updating my stories and I thank you all for your patience and understanding.

This is a request from: _Howling Wolf Pup_

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 14 ~ Fly With Me**_

As dawn's first showings of pale blues and soft pinks dusted across the woodland landscape, there was one bird within an old maple tree hollow who was already chirping awake. Though his home was still somewhat dark, Kai twittered boisterously to greet the new day and hopped out of his nest. The handsome, crimson cardinal stretched his wings wide in a showy display to pump himself up.

"Alright, Kai, this is it! The official start of mating season! No time to waste! You're gonna fly right up to 'im and ask 'im to be your mate! C'mon, you can do this!"

Kai only took maybe a few short hops towards the exit hole of his hollow when a voice from behind stopped him. "Ugh…do you have any idea how disappointed Ma and Da would be if they knew you were pining for a dove…and a _male_ dove at that?"

Kai sighed with utter exasperation. Nya, his little sister, shared this hollow with him, for it was a family roosting tree from which they had once shared with their now deceased Ma and Da when they were hatchlings. And although he loved his little sister dearly, she really knew how to ruffle his feathers. The older, male cardinal turned his head to look at his sister as she blinked her chocolate eyes at him from a nest adjacent to his. She was a pretty little thing, her plumage a much lighter and rosier shade than his. And because of her loveliness, Kai doubted she would have much trouble finding a mate.

 _That is until she opens her beak…_ Kai thought bitterly. "Yeah well, at least I'm not pining for a bird who barely acknowledges my existence and could give two pigeon poops whether or not I lived to see the next dawn!" He shot back, and Nya fluttered madly out her nest and over to her brother.

"You take that back! Cole loves me! We're meant to be together!"

Kai tweeted derisively. "Get real! He's a raven and he's in love with a blue jay…" A triumphant smirk flitted across the crimson male's beak. "A _male_ blue jay."

Nya hopped back in shock, her chocolate orbs wide. "You fly n' lie! Cole isn't like you! He's not defying nature!" She glared at her brother and puffed her chest out. "And I'll prove it!"

Kai lazily ran his beak through his port wing. "Yeah, you do that," he taunted with obvious boredom, but then eyed his sister with pity. "Yanno, to be so smart, you sure are stupid sometimes."

Undeterred, Nya lifted her head and hopped up onto the entrance of the hollow. "Well if I'm stupid, then that means you're _disgustingly_ stupid!" She glared at Kai with a fair amount of ire. "Ma and Da would disown you if they knew what a complete waste of feathers you've become!"

Kai snapped his head around in a flash, his golden-amber gaze set ablaze with anger as he glared right back at his younger sister. But before he could open his beak to fire back a retort, the rosy female flapped her wings and took off out of the hollow and into the sky.

The fiery cardinal stood stock-still for a moment, fuming at the gall of his little sister's tongue. Ma and Da had raised them both to follow the beat of their hearts and the beat of their wings. And that was what he had always done. And now his heart drummed loudly within his breast…for an extremely beautiful and unique male dove named Zane.

"Ma and Da would understand…" Kai murmured to himself. "And I'm sure that they would be proud of me for following my heart and wings…the way they had taught me to."

Shaking the morning dew from his feathers (as well as his sister's negativity), Kai hopped up into the exit hole and took to the skies too. The quaint and expansive forest in which he lived was steadily coming to life as more of the sun's rays shone through the canopies. It was spring after all—the liveliest time of year that everyone cherished and celebrated with relish.

A time of new beginnings… A time to find a mate…

Even now Kai could hear the symphonies of love songs on the morning breeze as multitudes of birds chirped and tweeted in hopes of attracting and impressing a potential mate. Pretty petals broke away from their heads as exotic dances were performed on tree limbs, males and females alike doing their utmost to appear the most bewitching. But the crimson cardinal flew on, ignoring the cacophonies of sights and sounds—even the ones meant for him. He ignored it all, for he already had a destination in mind—a bird in mind, and nothing or no one was going to get in his way.

 _Okay…Zane usually has his new-day feedings over at the Southeastern Canopies… He likes the seeds there…_ Kai banked a swift right and headed for the group of trees near one of the forest's many bubbling brooks. _…Oh wait! There he is!_

Amidst a sprinkle of lavender petals, a large snow-white dove suddenly flew into Kai's line of vision. Having been around his infatuation long enough, Kai knew Zane when he saw him because of his enticing scent, as well as…something else that separated the male dove from the rest…

Smirking slightly, Kai flapped his wings harder to gain a bit more altitude, and before long he was peering down at Zane from right above him. _Beaver-dam he's gorgeous…_ Observing Zane in mid-flight was a hobby of sorts for the cardinal, because this was how he had first discovered that Zane was…very different. Amongst the pure white feathers that stretched across his back and wings…were mysterious patterns of icy blue wreathes. They swirled and shimmered beautifully every time a ray of light touched the dove, as if a wintry frost of luscious pine ensnared his entire being. Even the tips of his flight feathers were tinted in this otherworldly faint brush of blue.

It was indubitably strange yet very enthralling… No other dove in this forest looked this way… And no other bird was quite like Zane… He and the dove had been friends for many lunar cycles now, with their first meeting being during the last summer when Zane and a few other doves had migrated to settle in their forest. Kai had been struck with awe at the newcomers' lovely flurry of white wings, but the cardinal had also noticed how one certain dove had flown isolated from the rest. It was then that Zane's flock had warned the other birds of how their uniquely-patterned kin was odd—not only in appearance but mannerisms too. And although many had heeded this warning and gave Zane a wide berth, Kai had flat-out ignored the gossip and got to know the dove on his own terms. And it had _definitely_ been worth it.

Zane was strange, yes—claiming to have a sixth sense that allowed him to feel radical changes within nature through the use of emotions. For instance, during that same summer of his arrival, Zane had warned Kai of _"…raw sky energy in the form of a jovial spirit…"_ was amongst them and that that sole spirit would herald a terrible thunderstorm that would cause the destruction of a great tree. Kai was skeptical of course, however just two days later did the forest become drenched in a deluge and storm clouds darkened the skies for miles. And sure enough, a bolt of blue lightning had pierced the heavens and struck the old willow tree rooted in the middle of the forest, a tree that had been alive for countless centuries and served as a grand meeting place for the birds inhabiting this forest. It had been split in two by the powerful strike and reduced to nothing but ash; the roots themselves hadn't even been salvageable. The loss of the willow had been a tremendous blow to the forest, and had been speculated as a bad omen.

There were many more occasions of which Zane had displayed his ominous gift (less tragic ones thankfully), but the one that stuck with Kai the most had been just this past winter. The icy dove had been the one to seek out Kai that time, and it was with sad hazel eyes that Zane had informed the cardinal of his departure from the forest.

" _It's me, Kai… I will bring forth a horrible blizzard that will claim the lives of many if I don't leave now…"_

His friend's words had rendered the cardinal speechless, and even more so when the dove had nuzzled his chest affectionately in a gesture of farewell. And while Zane had been pressed up against Kai, the dove had breathlessly whispered not to follow him, and that he could not guarantee Kai's survival if he did. And so, after that tearful warning, Zane had took off into the white-out, leaving Kai's heart thundering in his chest. However, indecision and hesitation had never been a part of the flaming cardinal's passionate persona, nor did he fear fate. Thus, with his parents' teachings in his mind and courage in his heart, Kai had flown after his friend on rebellious wings of fire.

After hours of flying, Kai had managed to locate Zane out of sheer force of will, and had found the dove huddled by himself on a bare branch of a withered and slanted oak far away from their forest home. Wordlessly, the cardinal had glided down beside his friend and huddled close to the trembling white body to share his warmth. Kai had stayed with Zane throughout that winter, scouring the barren white landscape and bringing back any seeds he could find to sustain his despondent friend in an effort to keep them both alive. And they did. They survived those unforgivably harsh conditions with the help of Kai's _"Never Say Die!"_ attitude. And when they had returned to their forest home with the coming of spring, they were relieved not to hear the _Requiem of Passing_ —the mournful birdsong that signaled death within the community flock. Everyone had survived that winter.

It was then that Zane had apologized to Kai.

" _I am very sorry, Kai. I just…didn't want to bring about anymore misfortune…"_

But the cardinal had belligerently contradicted the dove.

" _Stop making yourself sound like a scourge to all avian or somethin'! Now I know you've had it rough for a long time, but you're not alone anymore, Zane! Do you understand that?! You have me! I'm here, and I'm your friend! And friends stick together no matter what! Thick and thin, good and bad! And know that…know that I hope to be something more to you someday…"_

" _K-Kai…?"_

Kai had then pressed the side of his beak to Zane's—a sign of interest in becoming mates between birds. So yes, that happened just this past winter—so only a few short months ago—and since then, Kai and Zane's relationship has been very strong and developing quite nicely. Kai smirked slightly and swooped down to fly along Zane's starboard wing.

"Mornin', Zane, you hungry?" He greeted with a chirp and the dove cooed back.

"Good morning, Kai. Yes, I am very famished today for some reason… I sense…"anticipation" in the air today…"

"Oh you do, do you…?" Kai had always been straightforward with his feelings for his friend since his confession, yet he had not outright verbally asked the white avian if he wanted to be mates with him or not. Though the ritual gesture had been performed, Zane had yet to give him an answer. The cardinal had to remember though, that this was _Zane_ he was trying to court. This unfortunately meant that obliviousness went talon in talon with the beautiful dove, thus hinting and subtlety would produce minimal results with him. No, with Zane it was best to be as upfront and literal as possible.

Pure hazel orbs flickered to him briefly. "Ah… Would you be so kind as to eat with me this dawn, Kai? There's something I would like to discuss with you."

Trying not to let his excitement show, the cardinal played it cool. "Of course not, Zane. I'd be delighted to."

So together, the two birds flew to the Southeastern Canopies, the trees were the thinnest in these parts of the forest. Brilliant rays of sunlight could easily filter through the evergreen crowns and dapple the undergrowth with their rich beams. Kai flew fast and with practiced finesse, chirping playfully as he bypassed his pure white counterpart. And knowing a challenge when he saw one, Zane called back with a few tweets and hurried after the cardinal. It was all in good fun with maybe…a little something more, as the feathery pair soon became a dance of crimson and white. They swooped and glided through the warm breeze in graceful arcs and turns. Flying through viridian leaves and colorful petals, the cardinal and dove made the most of their time together. Why, Kai even managed to steal a few kisses from Zane, a delicate peck to the cheek and neck mid-somersault, and maybe a little nuzzle here and there amidst their flutter of wings.

But the greatest part, as well as the most gratifying was that Zane seemed delighted by all the cardinal's antics. He gave breathless coos and sharp chirps of glee, until he could stay aloft no longer and fluttered down onto a yellow-flowered branch. Kai soon followed, perching right beside the peerless being of white and pressed his body happily against his potential mate's.

"Oh Zane…" Kai sighed in bliss, his orange beak softly preening through the dove's glossy neck feathers.

"Kai…I do…" The cardinal's heart skipped a beat at the whispered admission. "…You mean so much to me… I never thought I could feel this way… I never thought any one would…reciprocate such feelings…and for me I…I want to be with you forever…"

Kai immediately pulled away, golden eyes wide. "You… You mean…" Pure hazel orbs met his gaze unflinchingly, peering deep into sunny depths.

"Yes…I love you, Kai. I don't care if we are both male, I want to be your mate."

And when Zane's golden beak touched his in a sweet kiss, the crimson cardinal's heart soared heavenward as if it had sprouted wings itself. Strong, ruby wings unfolded themselves and tenderly embraced the soft, snow-white body of the dove. With passion and love spurring him on, Kai opened his beak just as Zane opened his, allowing their tongues to meet and tentatively touch. Delicious heat slowly started to pool in Kai's belly, until it overflowed and engulfed his entire being. But better still was that he could smell Zane's heat—an intoxicating blend of peppermint leaves and maple nectar. Kai kissed the compliant dove everywhere he could reach, becoming lost in a sea of white.

"Mmm…nnngh Kai…I…oh…"

The dove's yearning coos was like flint and ignited the cardinal's passion even further. They could both feel it… It was time to become mates. Amidst his tender preening of the other, Kai spied an empty hollow not far from where they were. Feeling his cloaca moisten, the cardinal moved his beak to Zane's ear slit.

"We should go where we'll have a little more privacy…" A little nudge in the right direction. "…Over there… I don't want any other avian to hear your sweet coos but me…"

Zane turned his head to eye the dark hole embedded in the tree a ways down from the branch they were on. He turned back to Kai with a little grin. "Yes, I agree, but…there's one last thing I need to tell you about myself that I haven't yet…"

Kai purposefully ran his beak through the dove's tender neck plumage, pleased to cause a shiver to wrack the supple, white body. "Yeah…what's that…?" Another gentle nudge was made towards the hollow. Still enveloped in crimson wings, the dove's voice hitched in his throat when the cardinal pressed his beak more firmly into his neck plumage.

Kai's own erotic scent was steadily intoxicating Zane and he was only able to stammer and coo a few words. "K…Kai…I-I am—"

"Um…excuse me? I'd hate to interrupt but—"

Kai immediately puffed himself in irritation. "If you hate it then don't!" He snapped at the unfamiliar voice, but Zane shushed him with a quick peck to the cheek.

"Uh, yes?"

Further discouraged by the dove's now focused attention to whoever it was behind him, Kai reluctantly refolded his wings to his back and whirled on the intruder. _"WHAT?!"_ He chirped harshly, and to his surprise it wasn't just one interloper but two—a male blue-eyed blue jay and a male green-eyed Chihuahuan raven.

Kai blinked upon recognizing the latter. "Cole…?" The large, pitch black bird looked rather grouchy to Kai (though the shaggy neck feathers were a common sight), with his ruffled feathers and a withering viridian glare to boot. But the slightly smaller, azure passerine appeared remorseful for his ill-timed interruption as well as somewhat apprehensive.

 _Wait…could this be the blue jay Cole has been infatuated with…?_ Kai pondered internally. However was not allowed the liberty to muse over this thought long, for the beautiful blue bird opened his silver beak.

"Listen, you don't have to yell. Like I said I'm sorry. Trust me, I'd much rather be somewhere else right now."

"That makes two of us," Cole suddenly grumbled, his sharp black talons flexing as he glared somewhere over his shoulder. "First Nya's interruption then those annoying sentries… Jay and I were in the middle of something important, and _especially private_!"

A slight frown flitted across Kai's beak at the mention of his sister. She must've tried to locate Cole and found him together with this male the cardinal now knew as Jay. Needless to say, the altercation couldn't have been pretty. But…where was Nya now? A look of momentary pain flashed across the blue jay's attractive face, but he recovered swiftly and continued.

"I was asked to—"

"More like _ordered_ ," Cole interjected bitterly.

"—to locate a white dove named Zane. He and I both have been summoned by the High Elder," Jay finished without missing a beat. There was no mistaking the octave of fear, however, within the azure passerine's voice as he spoke. Even the flap of his wings as he hovered in front of the pair appeared somewhat unsteady and jittery. And having taken notice of this too, Cole hovered closer towards his cerulean counterpart and nuzzled him assuredly.

"Hey, c'mon now, Jay, every time the High Elder calls an emergency meeting doesn't automatically mean bad news. So calm down, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. Besides it's not like you did anything wrong."

This got Kai's attention. "Emergency meeting?"

Meetings were one thing, "emergency" meetings were an entirely different entity altogether. For when the High Elder called an emergency meeting, it was usually to bring something to immediate attention. And eight times out of ten that "something" was either met with banishment or imprisonment. It was safe to say the cardinal didn't like those odds.

After Jay gave the raven an appreciative peck, he nodded at Kai. "Yeah, if you haven't noticed no one's really around. Everyone's been gathered at the Glossy Rocks before the mouth of the Gaping Hollow in the north."

It was at that moment when the cardinal acknowledged the eerie absence of songs and tweets on the wind. Only the droning white noise of the cicadas and other insects filled his ear slits. The dove at his side, however, inclined his head and spread his wings.

"Yes, I am Zane…" The white dove cooed apologetically to Kai as the crimson avian joined him, and then glanced at Jay. "And although I can't fathom why we've been summoned, we should go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

A tiny seed of apprehension took root in Kai's breast. Why would the High Elder call an emergency meeting now of all times? It was Mating Season for Phoenix's sake! The usually courageous cardinal felt a cold chill creep up his spine. Despite what Cole had said earlier, anxiety churned the blood bird's stomach tumultuously. Maybe he should ask Zane if he sensed anything. But then again knowing the dove, he would've said something by now if he had… Wouldn't he? Kai had flown with Zane long enough to get a good read on his character…hadn't he? He knew when to assume and not to assume…didn't he? Just what was his future mate about to say in that breathless coo of his before the other pair's untimely intrusion?

Kai shook his head roughly. No, it didn't matter. Whatever it had been wouldn't have changed what he felt for the snowy dove. He was sure of it.

The arcing limbs of the massive oaks of the north soon gave way to an open, sun-filled glade. Many birds of species and color sat tweeting and chirping about upon shimmering mounds of obsidian until a few songs rose above the rest to announce the group's arrival.

" _Look! There they are!"_

" _They're here! They're here!"_

The four smoothly lowered their altitude as they neared the immense community flock, flying in a neat, straight line. It wasn't long though before the sentry kestrels showed up and surrounded the four while belting out their usual _"klee klee klee"_ to formally alert the higher-ups of their incoming. The trepidation seeding in Kai's breast soon began to sprout and upped the tempo of his heart. He chanced a glance at his future mate, but the lovely snow white dove's pure hazel gaze stared straight ahead, preventing the cardinal from getting a decisive feel for Zane's mood. Something _definitely_ felt wrong.

As the four lighted down on the highest of the mounds of obsidian before the Gaping Hollow, the sentry kestrels promptly separated Cole and Kai from the summoned. Outstretching their wings and "kleeing" loudly, they formed a tight barricade and pushed the raven and cardinal back towards the flock behind them. Kai released a cry of indignation at the unnecessarily rough treatment and stabbed viscously at one of the kestrels with his beak. Cole also joined the defensive, "cawing" aggressively and shoving one of the small falcons clear off his talons and onto his back.

" _Kai!"_

" _Cole!"_

But Zane and Jay's frantic calls to their future mates was drowned out by the sudden uproar of the flock, mayhem clearly on the rise. In response, more sentry kestrels arose from the gargantuan canopy that housed the Gaping Hollow and swooped down to tighten the barricade and maintain the swarms of avian. The shrill cries of _"Order! Order!"_ and _"Penalty! Penalty!"_ erupted from their sharp beaks, silencing the flock almost instantly. But Kai and Cole stood their ground, refusing to budge another inch further away from their future mates.

"Touch me again, stump, and I'll rip your heart out and eat it!" Cole sneered at a sentry, but the kestrel only stared stonily back at him, wings spread just like his brethren. Kai was unnerved, aggravated, and severely annoyed. The sentries had _never_ acted this way before, so what was the deal now? The cardinal could see the blue jay and white dove, huddled close and staring back at them with obvious worry and fear. Kai wanted to call out to Zane—to reassure him, but wasn't given a chance as a deep, clout voice rang out from the void within the hollow.

"My flock will always maintain order and peace!"

Every last bird within the community looked in awe and reverence as a mighty red-tailed hawk careened from the abyss in a speedy streak. He flew up high, circling the congregation of avian while screaming its authority.

"Do we debase ourselves with mindless squabbles?!"

" _NO!"_ The flock cried.

"Do we fly unguided without principle and beak-first into peril and ruin!?"

" _NO!"_ The flock cried again, and the hawk swooped down in a graceful arc and sunk its talons in the obsidian before Zane and Jay. The formidable bird of prey held his head high and swept his piercing stare over the gathered members of his community.

"That's right! No!" He bellowed. "Because we are a flock of honor and integrity, loyalty and unity! Remember that! We are above the simple! We are below the gods! Everything I do, I do for you! For the safety and well-being of the flock!"

As usual, the community was spellbound by their High Elder. Such powerful and comforting words could only come from the one deem to lead them all. But at the moment, Kai and Cole didn't care about such words. All they cared about was the safety and well-being of the birds before the High Elder.

"Now then…" The High Elder lowered his penetrating gaze to the diminutively smaller white and blue avian. Both Zane and Jay showed stout bravery and stepped closer to the much larger bird and bowed respectively low, their wings and tail feathers spread wide. The hawk inclined his head, permitting the two to rise. "…Let us begin…the trial…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Frack! This was one of the files that got corrupted and the ending was completely lost. I had to re-write this thing twice and can't remember for the life of me how this one-shot ended, so I decided to cut it off here instead of wracking my brain and ignoring my other works. I'll try to get back to finish this _Howling Wolf Pup_. I'm really sorry! But I still hope you and everyone else enjoyed what I have so far. Thank you!


	15. The Birth of a Mother

**Author's Note:** This is a very long and in-depth one-shot requested by _Pen-Woman_. A good friend of mine who's request I could not place on the back burner. So I hope you and everyone else enjoys. Plus, please be forewarned that this is **not** canon in accordance with _"Unexpected"'s_ timeline. And also that third person POVs will change a little throughout this.

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 15 ~ The Birth of a Mother**_

Sensei Wu sat down at the Destiny Bounty's dining room table with a content smile on his face. A beautiful spring morning with the pleasant melodies of birdsongs on the wind did wonders for his soul, but his morning bliss wouldn't be complete without his beloved tea. The aged Spinjitzu Master lifted the small cup to his face with ceremonial politeness and etiquette to let the warm vapors caress his senses.

"And hears to a good day…" he said quietly, and took the first sip of his life-long indulgence. His ears pricked, however, when he heard the rushed pitter-patter of bare feet against the floor. "Good morning, Lloyd," he greeted warmly just as his nephew rounded the corner into the dining room. For only the young and inexperienced green ninja in-training could walk/run while creating such a ruckus.

"Morning, Sensei!" The youngster greeted exuberantly back, and took a seat at the table as well. He took a couple of glances over his shoulder for some reason, but then looked to his uncle with bright, innocent ruby eyes. "Haa… So what's for breakfast?!"

Wu cocked an eyebrow and sat his tea cup back down on its saucer. He took in the boy's flushed cheeks and exerted diaphragm. "Why are you so winded?" He asked suspiciously, but Lloyd only blinked and tilted his head—a purely childlike display.

"Whaddaya mean?" He inquired, throwing in a little sugar and sweet to his pretense, but his uncle wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"This early in the day…and already you've engaged in some mischief?"

Lloyd pretended to ponder this for a moment, sticking his bottom lip out and tapping it with a finger. "Hmm…define "mischief"..."

" _ **AAAAAHHHHH!"**_ _*CRASH!* *BOOM!* *SNAP!* *POOF!*_ _ **"GYYYAAAAHHHH!"**_ _*SLIP!* *SMASH! *SSSSSSSSSSS!*_ _ **"SNAAAAAAAAKES!"**_ _*WHOSH!* *POP!* *SPLASH!*_ _ **"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"**_

The long-bearded sensei sighed heavily as he took another sip from his cup. The entire ship seeming to reverberate with the domino effect sounds of misfortune. Grinning not so innocently now, the little blond sitting with him raised three fingers, then two, then one…

" _ **LLLLLOOOOOOYYYYYDDDDD!"**_

 _So much for that good day…_ Wu thought dryly and waited for the inevitable arrival of his four elder Ninja. The grandmaster shook his head in dismay at the sounds of the intrusive stampede of feet coming from the hallway, lamenting at the fact that his students had downright forgotten their stealth training in their haste to seek out his mischievous nephew. _Now how to handle this…_

Wu lifted his head just as a trio of his students arrived…and gawked. He of course expected some form of disarray from the previously sleeping Ninja, but nothing quite like this… The youngest Ninja- _kouhai_ had done an absolute number on his teachers. Livid and menacing—well at least they would be if they weren't so hysterically decorated—Cole, Kai, and Zane glared poison-tipped daggers at the currently cackling young boy. And after a few moments of gaping, Wu had to lower his hat and bite his lip to keep from snickering himself.

Kai's entire body was splattered in what looked to be shaving cream. He furiously wiped away globs of the foamy substance, leaving trails and blotches of it all over his face. And the ninja leader wasn't faring any better as he grumbled and tugged irritably at the fake snakes attached all over his body, his pajamas and skin wet with some sort of sticky substance. But Zane was an entirely different story altogether. The nindroid stood stoically erect and unmoving as he stared heatedly at the still convulsing blond prankster. Feathers colored a very hot pink stuck in clumps all over the white ninja's body, with only a few straying from their place and drifting listlessly to the ground.

But where was Lloyd's fourth teacher? Surely he had not been spared from the youngster's antics. Where was Jay?

"Sensei…" Cole growled, taking a deliberate step forward towards his unabashed student, "…this time you won't stop me from—"

Wu lifted his hand to stay the irate leader. "Like I said, Cole, there will be no "dibs"," he warned with a pointed look to the trio.

"But Sensei, something has to be done about this little cretin!" Kai fumed, pointing an accusatory finger at a wickedly smirking Lloyd. "If you keep letting him do whatever he pleases, he's never gonna learn!"

"Kai is correct," Zane put forth, equally fed-up. "Such uncouth behavior should be met with swift disciplinary action. To do otherwise would only encourage more mischievousness."

Lloyd began snickering again whilst eyeing the belligerent white ninja. "Uncouth? Now that's a funny word. But don't you think you're the only one who's "un-coo-th" here? Huh? Ya big, pink pigeon! Hahahaha!"

Kai growled as the young boy went into another fit of guffaws, while Zane just blinked incredulously at the insult thrown his way.

"Lloyd, that is enough!" Sensei Wu said harshly, his authoritative tone silencing his nephew's laughter with startling abruptness. "Now as punishment, you will not receive breakfast until _after_ you have cleaned your teachers' rooms. Is that understood?"

Dark rubies widened for a moment before thinning with distain. "Tch! Whatever…" he grumbled, getting to his feet, but Kai only gawked at his mentor.

"That's it?! That's all the "punishment" he gets?! Sensei, that's barely a slap on the wrist!" He gestured purposefully at the frowning ninja-in-training, flinging a glop of cream on Cole unwittingly. "What this little brat needs is a few good cracks to the ass!"

"Language, Kai!" Wu reprimanded sharply, and narrowed his onyx eyes at the fire ninja. "And there will be no hitting of children in this clan!"

"I don't see why not!" Cole countered, frowning as he stripped yet another snake away from his person. "It worked just fine for me and I turned out great if you haven't noticed!"

But Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Yeah…just great…" he murmured sarcastically, and Cole's emerald-hued glare flashed and hardened at the youth as he continued. "Bet you didn't even feel it, ya big gorilla…"

The young blond pushed passed betwixt his fuming teachers while they still vented out their frustrations to his uncle.

" _Did you hear that!? Did you hear what that little brat just called me!?"_

" _This kid! This KID!"_

" _For the life of me I cannot fathom why Lloyd's mother would choose to leave her son at Darkley's of all places. She must've obviously cared very little about the mannerisms her child would pick up."_

Passed the barricade of his teachers, Lloyd's lips twisted into a frown at Zane's comment, but chose to ignore it. He placed his arms behind his head with a shrug, and nonchalantly began his trek down the hall to begin his alleged "punishment". But he had only taken a few steps before he stopped in his tracks. Lloyd had wondered where his fourth victim was, and here he was casually leaning against the wall that connected to the dining room. Jay was soaked through and through with what looked to be some sort of green slime, and he had been staring at Lloyd passively ever since the youth had first stepped out into the hall.

The blue ninja's odd silence and stoic stare was extremely unnerving to Lloyd. Out of all of his teachers, he had expected Jay to be the most vehemently vocal and irate, even more so than Kai. But apparently that wasn't the case. He said nothing in reproach to the little ninja-in-training, even as his brothers continued their angered tirade, which could easily be heard by the pair. No… Deep blues simply stared into now slightly fearful dark rubies with a sort of calm detachment that Lloyd had never known Jay to exhibit.

But after a moment or two of this chilling silence, Lloyd shoved aside his apprehension of the Master of Lightning and resumed his march down the hall. He lifted his chin in an aloof display and stuck out his tongue at his elder as he passed for good measure. However, even after that…Jay said nothing…and Lloyd's trepidation spiked once more as he still felt his teacher's sapphire gaze on his back.

*~Ninjalogy~*

After about a couple of hours or so, Lloyd had moved from Cole's room to Kai's. He wiped his brow with a grimace, uncomforted by the unnatural warmth of the fire ninja's haven. However, he proceeded with his chore nonetheless and continued to mop up the remainder of the shaving cream used for his prank. A sudden knock at the door, though, impeded his progress and he stopped to look at the access as it creaked open to reveal a now free of slime and casually dressed Jay Walker, and carrying a tray oddly.

"Hey, thought you could use something to eat."

Lloyd frowned, baffled. "Sensei said I couldn't eat until after I got done."

Jay shrugged and gave his student an easy grin. "Yeah well, I convinced him that you were workin' up a sweat and burning calories. So obviously you would need to replenish your energy in order to finish the job."

A slender blond eyebrow rose. "And he bought that?"

Simply shrugging once more, Jay closed the door with his foot and made his way over to Kai's desk. "Not particularly, but he knew where I was coming from. I'm just glad I was able to get my point across while the others' backs were turned." He sat down the tray and pulled out the chair stationed under the desk. He beckoned to Lloyd with a quick wave of his hand. "C'mon, take a load off."

At the sight of tantalizing steam wafting from the tray, Lloyd's stomach lurched and growled. Not needing anymore incentive than that, the little ninja-in-training threw down his mop and rushed to the offered seat, but skidded to a stop at Jay's abrupt shout.

"Hey! You know better than that! Pick that mop up and lean it against the wall, will you?"

"Oh…" Not wanting to be deterred for long, Lloyd doubled back and did what his elder asked before taking a seat in the chair.

"Good, thank you," Jay praised with a nod and pushed the boy's chair in under the desk. Lloyd's mouth watered as he took in the delectable delicacies of a freshly home-cooked breakfast. Fluffy scrambled eggs, sizzling strips of bacon, a slice of glazed ham, and his all-time personal favorite: two strawberry and banana topped pieces of French toast drizzling with maple syrup. And what better way to wash it all down but with a tall glass of ice-cold milk.

Lloyd hurriedly slapped his hands together. _"Itadakimasu!"_ He announced happily and immediately picked up his fork and dug in. Jay walked to the opposite side of the green-clad boy and opted to lean against the wall while he observed the youngster devour his meal. The little ninja-in-training forked in a morsel of eggs and licked his lips as he beamed up at the azure ninja. "This is really good! Whose turn is it to cook anyway?" He asked in between bites. "I know it couldn't have been Cole otherwise everything would've been burnt, and not Kai either otherwise I'd have a big, fat mackerel on my plate. So you or Zane?"

Jay chuckled lightly and folded his arms. "That's not nice, Lloyd. You know Cole tries, and not everything he makes is inedible. But anyways, it is my turn to make the meals for the day."

Lloyd hummed his acknowledgement and took a bite of ham, savoring the taste of the tender and meticulously prepared slab of meat. All was quiet in the room for a time with nothing but the clinking of silverware against a plate and the blonde's soft chews as he continued to eat and enjoy his food. Jay grinned at the boy's puffed cheeks. "You know…that wasn't a bad prank you pulled on us earlier. In fact, I was quite the master of hijinks myself back when I was fourteen."

Lloyd swallowed his mouthful and peered up at Jay with wide, ruby eyes. "Huh? Really?" He asked, surprised and Jay nodded.

"Oh yeah… Even though I was homeschooled most of my life, I was given the opportunity to attend high school in Dialchrome City. I was lucky as it wasn't a very short commute back in forth for my parents, but they were happy to give me the experience. There was one catch though…"

Intrigued somewhat, Lloyd's eyebrows rose as he lifted his glass to take a gulp of milk. "…Ah… What was it?"

Jay winked. "No mischief. My parents didn't want me to get into any trouble whatsoever. No fights, no problems with teachers, _nothing._ I was to always remain on my very best behavior."

Breaking off a piece of bacon with his fork, Lloyd impaled the bit and brought it to his mouth. He gave momentary pause, though, at his teacher's statement. "Then how could you possibly play pranks on people if you had to be good?"

The brunet coolly flicked his bangs and regarded Lloyd with a cunning smirk. "How'd ya think? I never got caught. Plus, I only targeted those who bullied me or my friends."

"You were bullied?!" This came as a real shock for Lloyd. Jay was just as fit and lethal as his brothers, thus the aspect of him being bullied didn't seem plausible. But then again, this was obviously before he became a ninja, and Lloyd didn't know much about Jay's history.

"They targeted me because of stupid stereotypical nonsense. I was a freshman at fourteen instead of the usual fifteen, and word apparently got out that I was some sort of brainiac. On top of that, I was small in stature and slender in build—an easy target for the jocks."

Becoming more engrossed with Jay's tale, Lloyd gave his elder his full attention. "How'd you get 'em back when they picked on you?"

Jay rubbed his chin as he thought back to his freshman year at Storm Coast High School. "I remember my most extreme prank… Heh… Man was I pissed… Anyway, it wasn't me getting bullied at the time, but one of my friends." Deep blue gems glimmered in fondness at the memory of this particular friend, and baby pink lips curved upward ever so gently. "Actually…he was the very first person who approached me and then—well…befriended me. His name was Elliot Hawthorne…" Jay shook his head. "Anyway, he had gotten into an accident and broken his leg. And after he got out of the hospital, he had to, of course, use crutches to get around."

The lightning master's face suddenly darkened into a fierce scowl, intensifying his features so much that Lloyd felt slightly taken aback by Jay's overall aura of both rage and protectiveness. "But then that idiotic, moronic, immature, baboon of a guy thought it necessary to joke and play around at the expense of someone else's misery! Urgh!"

The blond adolescent blinked in surprise as a coil of blue energy spiraled around Jay's hand. The blue ninja's distain and ire was palpable, but soon the element dispersed as quickly as it came as he released an acquiescent sigh. "…He—Davis Carmichael—stole Elliot's crutches one day and hid them, leaving him immobilized for well over an hour while me and a few others looked for them. We found them eventually with the help of another member of the football team, and he told us who did it. Elliot told me to let it go, that it was meaningless to get involved with someone so stupid…and I agreed with him. Davis was stupid…but I couldn't let it go. Elliot had been in pain, he needed his crutches. Davis had reduced Elliot to physical agony, so I took it upon myself to make sure that I would pay him back ten-fold with a sort of pain that could trump anything the body could feel itself... Emotional pain."

Lloyd was enraptured, his heart picking up tempo at the suspense. "What did you do?" He whispered with eager eyes, and the brunet's next smile could only be described as carnal.

"It took a few days to devise, but I eventually came up with the perfect plan to get Davis back for hurting Elliot. You see, he had a car—a very _expensive_ car that he bragged and boasted about to everyone within earshot every single day. And long story short, one of my friends had a father who was a mechanic and another friend's uncle was a tow truck driver, and he was able to procure a car of the same make, model, year, and color of Davis'. Only difference was…heh heh…this car was damaged beyond repair."

"Wait…" Lloyd's ruby orbs brightened with rapture and delight upon realizing the blue ninja's intent. "You mean you…?"

Jay gave a low, mischievous chuckle. "I covertly had the license plates switched and then switched the cars."

Lloyd busted a gut. He always knew Jay had a devious and snarky side to him, but he never would've guessed he could pull off such cunning subterfuge at such an early age. Even if he or his friend, Brad, were a few years older, Lloyd doubted they would've ever come up with such a Machiavellian-like scheme. Calming down but still at the edge of his seat, the little ninja-in-training gestured at Jay for more. "Okay, okay! Then what? What happened? What did Davis do when he found out?"

"About what you expect from a normal person: He freaked. I mean _totally_ spazzed out. I'm talking about crying, bawling, cursing, pleading with GOD—the whole nine yards to describe a broken man. And even though only a handful of people witnessed it, you know word got out. I mean c'mon, you may not understand this Lloyd but gossip spreads like wildfire on high school grounds. But just in case anyone missed it…I had a friend record it, and then had it played over the school's intercom during the morning announcements."

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Lloyd exploded. "You did all that for Elliot?!"

Jay nodded slowly. "Yep. And no one knew who did it, the school never found out either. All who knew was me and my group of friends. And I remember when Elliot approached me and asked if I did it…and I said I was sorry, I just couldn't let it go. That no one could mess with my friends and make them feel pain without getting some of that pain back. And Davis felt that pain, but he felt it longer and harsher then Elliot felt his physical pain because I attacked him emotionally. But the thing is Lloyd…I believe that behind every action there's a reason for it—a message. No matter how trivial, miniscule, or circumstantial it is. I've learned that some people play pranks because they want attention, others like Davis, do it because they want to hurt people deliberately, and others like me, do it just for the sake of retribution."

Knowing sapphire irises pierced into the depths of wide, dark rubies. "…So Lloyd…what's your message? I know you spent a number of years at Darkley's and their overall goal was to instill bad habits into their student body. But you're not at Darkey's anymore, so you can't use that excuse. Although, I won't rule out the possibility that their teachings have been etched deep into your bones and that may take time to rectify, but…" Jay tilted his head as he continued to scrutinize the youth, "…I don't think that's the case with you… Soooo….what's up? Why are you targeting us?"

Lloyd swallowed and turned back around to face his food, his expression solemn.

"Did we do something that offended you?"

The blond boy picked up his glass of milk and took a sip. "No…" he mumbled. Thankfully, it was still somewhat cold.

"Are we being too harsh on you during training? Because even Cole thought we should—"

" _No! That's not it!"_ At the abruptness of his temper, Lloyd's grip on his glass tightened, shattering it. He yelped in both pain and surprise when a few of the shards pierced the tender skin of his palm.

"Lloyd!" Jay quickly kneeled down in front of his student and took the boys' bleeding hand gently in his. Lloyd immediately winced, his fingers curling and moved to flinch away, but the blue ninja held fast. "Shh…shh… It's okay, Lloyd. Show me your palm…"

The little ninja-in-training grimaced, but did what his elder asked and slowly revealed his injured palm. Two fairly large shards were imbedded in his hand as well as a few smaller fragments were scattered dangerously about. Thick rivulets of fresh blood pooled and dripped off the edges onto the ground. Jay's brow furrowed with concern. "Okay, stay here and don't move. I'll be right back."

And with that, the brunet disappeared into Kai's bathroom knowing that first-aid kits were stored in each of their facilities for the Ninja to treat any minor grievances they'd gotten during a mission or battle. Within seconds, he returned with the familiar white box emblazoned with a red cross. He repositioned himself before Lloyd.

"Okay, I thankfully found some tweezers. I guess Kai uses them to pluck the whiskers off his chin."

Lloyd found himself chuckling at the light-hearted joke. "It's…not that bad, Jay. It doesn't even hurt," he whispered.

The lightning master grinned. "Oh, I don't doubt it. You're a tough little guy after all." Jay used the tweezers to remove the larger shards first, his actions careful and most of all gentle. He deposited the harmful fragments in the nearby waste can. "I just want to make sure you're alright. It'll be a painful problem if infection sets in, so the cuts will have to be treated thoroughly."

Lloyd nodded and fell silent, his gaze flickering back and forth between the kind, blue-eyed man in front of him and off to the side at his plate, that that same man had so graciously provided for him.

"…I didn't mean to be pushy, Lloyd. I'm sorry about that." Jay, having finished removing all the shards including the smaller bits, moved on to treating the cuts themselves.

"No, it's okay…really." Lloyd couldn't really blame Jay for asking a justifiable question. He blamed himself for overreacting to it.

"Just know that if you ever want to talk—to any of us, we are more than willing to listen, okay? Sensei Wu isn't the only family you have on this ship. Regardless of blood, all of us are more than just friends… We're a clan—a family in its own right. We may argue, bicker, and tease one another, but that's completely normal. We wouldn't be such a close-knit group if we didn't, because in the end…we'll always have each others' backs and that includes yours, okay?"

The little blond boy stared at Jay for a moment, his face contorted in shock, disbelief, and confusion. Was it really like that? Could mere friends really become joined in the powerful sanctum of family? Could the pessimistic phrase of "friends are fleeting" be nothing more than a baseless and empty lie?

 _Act at your own discretion… Only you have the control on how close you become to a person or a group of people…_

After a few more seconds of silence, Lloyd found his head nodding in understanding. Jay smiled at him again and Lloyd felt he could actually feel the warmth radiating from his teacher's deep blue eyes. It was more than a little startling for the youth.

"Good… Now you may want to bite your lip, this is gonna sting a little…"

Lloyd inhaled a sharp hiss through his teeth as Jay began dabbing at the cuts with a cotton ball doused with antiseptic. Little by little the blood disappeared and the lacerations became cleansed. "Okay…now I'll just press this down here…and then wrap your hand up nice and snug…"Jay wound the white gauze securely around the boy's hand and ruffled his hair affectionately when he was done.

The blue ninja stood up. "Alrighty then! Do you need another glass of milk?" He asked brightly, but Lloyd while still a little dazed, shook his head negative. "Okay well, you just finish eating while I finish cleaning Kai's room. And then together we can tackle Zane's and mine, cool?"

Lloyd looked up at Jay, surprised. "Why? Why help me?"

Jay turned around and grabbed the mop from the wall and picked up where his _kouhai_ left off. "Because I wanna. That's a good enough reason, isn't it?"

Lloyd watched the brunet clean for awhile, his mind playing with the knowing words spoken from his elder. His heart becoming light with the tenderness and care the other had shown. He still felt a little confused though… No… Maybe inquisitive was a better term to describe his inner turmoil and apprehension. He wanted to find out if Jay was right, but most of all he wanted to find out what was missing from his life. A hollow void had taken root in Lloyd's heart, one that couldn't be filled with platitudes and false hope.

After a time, Lloyd found his voice again. "Did you ever give him back his car?"

Jay didn't pause in his work. "Yeah, eventually… I even washed it too…"

Another wave of shock struck the youth. He opened his mouth to question the message behind the action, but the words were swallowed up by the elder ninja's own mellow tenor. "You can ask why later, okay? Right now, just finish eating. By the time I get done, I want you to be done too."

With the inquisitive tingle still reverberating in his heart, Lloyd turned back to his plate and lifted his fork once more. Polishing off the meat and eggs, he looked to his French toast and blinked in surprise at finding them already perfectly sliced for consumption. Something he had not noticed beforehand. Gingerly impaling a piece on his fork, he placed it in his mouth and chewed. The delectable blend of cinnamon and sugar titillated the blonde's taste buds with its perfect sweetness and flavor, and Lloyd felt a happy grin tug at his lips. For even at its tepid temperature, the meal never lost its luster and maintained its caring aura.

*~Ninjalogy~*

Over the course of the next several days, Lloyd grew increasingly interested in his blue-eyed teacher. He shadowed the brunet around the Bounty whenever he could, and when it came time to train, he looked forward to Jay's teachings the most. And one by one the other clan members started taking keen notice to Lloyd's very unorthodox behavior, for it had been quite some time since the little deviant had pulled a prank.

Instead Lloyd would spend his time following Jay around like a little duck whenever it was the azure ninja's turn to do laundry, and would ask if he needed any help… He never asked Zane if _he_ needed any help with the laundry… Or whenever it was Jay's turn to cook meals, Lloyd would purposefully pitter-patter on up to him and tug on his apron like the cute, little eleven year old he was and eagerly ask— _again_ —whether or not the brunet needed any help… He never asked Cole of _he_ needed any help cooking…

Even when there were tasks specialized just for Jay, like routine maintenance on the Bounty. Lloyd was still more than happy to hand a wrench to the lightning ninja in order to assist him in any way he could. Sensei Wu himself was most intrigued by these unusual occurrences, especially one particular time at dinner when his nephew had downright refused to consume the broccoli stems on his plate. Jay had simply solved the problem by spreading cheese sauce over the steamed veggies, and the next moment they were gone—consumed by a grateful Lloyd. It was all very interesting, yet at the same time very perplexing to witness. Something new was blossoming between the blond and brunet, but the grandmaster could only speculate on what that _something_ was. But nevertheless, he was indubitably indebted to Jay's new breed of attentiveness.

However, despite Lloyd's radical change in behavior, there was one more enthralled with Jay's… Cole. The black ninja couldn't help but be drawn to the other brunet's softer side. A side he had never seen before or even knew existed within Jay. It was new… It was exciting… And he often found himself wondering what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of all those tender ministrations. And as such, an opportunity finally presented itself when it was just he and Jay in the kitchen together one evening, as it was the latter's turn once again to make the meals for the day. Cole knew there was no chance of the little ninja-in-training to interrupt them, for Kai had previously took him out for their evening training session.

Yes, this was the perfect opportunity to let the younger man know that he had noticed the other side of his personality. Cole softly smiled at the blue ninja's back as the other brunet scrupulously chopped some vegetables on a cutting board while humming a little tune. He licked his lips as he once more mused over his approach in his head.

 _C'mon Cole, it's just Jay… Talk to him the way you normally would and just tell 'im… Don't make a big deal out of it…_

Taking an inaudible breath, he began to speak. "Say um…Jay?"

"Yeah? What's up, man?" Jay replied without turning around, and Cole continued.

"Well nothing really… I just wanted to commend you on the strides you've been taking with Lloyd. You're behaving…very differently towards him."

The chopping went on unimpeded. "Differently? Hmm…how so?"

Cole shrugged. "Well I just mean you appear nicer towards him. Ya'know, more gentle, more kind, more caring… That sorta thing." The black ninja chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, it's almost the exact opposite of the way you treat us."

The chopping suddenly stopped, and Jay turned his head to glance at his fellow ninja over his shoulder, his sapphire eyes thinned in circumspection. "What exactly are you trying to say, Cole? That I'm mean? That you didn't think I had the capacity to be nice to someone at all?!" In shock and alarm, Cole watched with wide, emerald eyes as the shorter man turned fully around to face him, the knife in his hand waving around precariously. "Because if that's what you think then you know absolutely _nothing_ about me!"

Lifting his hands in an act of pacification, Cole tried to mollify his friend and explain himself. "Whoa, whoa, Jay! Calm down! That's not what I meant!" Taking a chance, Cole approached the irrationally irate ninja and placed his hands on the other brunet's shoulders. "Listen…I've known you for years. I already know you're a good person, and I'd trust you with my life. All I was saying was that this new side of you that you show towards Lloyd only makes you even better. It's awesome! I think it's great!" The ninja leader's voice lowered into a gentle whisper as he moved just a little closer to the now shell-shocked man. "…That's all I meant…"

Blinking rapidly, Jay's body gradually lost its rigid tension. "Oh…uh…thanks…" A subtle shade of rouge unexpectedly dusted across the fair man's cheeks. "…Sorry, Cole…I don't know why I got so defensive…"

"It's okay…" Cole soothed, his voice still low, but now somehow breathless. Sapphire gems glimmered prettily as they became half-mast.

"H-Honestly, Cole…I'm not sure what to make of this new part of me myself…" Jay admitted quietly. "…But…I do know not to fight it… It's like… It's like my heart feels that this is something Lloyd needs and…I shouldn't be afraid to give it to him… But…I'm not sure what that something really is…"

Sapphires met emeralds with a hint of uncertainty and question. "…What…do you think it could possibly be…?"

Cole licked his lips, entranced by the sight of such a comely expression on the blue ninja's face. "…I…I think it's something that will naturally reveal itself with time… Both you and him will figure it out eventually… I have faith in that…"

"You… You really think so…?" Cole wondered if Jay's eyelashes had always been so long and full… He wondered if his eyes had always been so blue and deep…

 _His voice…sounds much more pleasant when he talks like this…_ The earth ninja's hands slowly moved from Jay's shoulders to travel languidly down his arms until they came to rest at his wrists. _…And he smells…so, so good…_

"Eh? C-Cole…?"

Undeterred by the light stutter made by the other man, Cole tilted his head ever so slightly and inched his way forward, spurred on by the ghosting warmth of Jay's breath against his lips and the utter lack of resistance.

"…Jay…I…"

" _NO! JAY!"_

So startled were the two ninja by the sudden shout that Jay dropped the knife he had been holding as did Cole release the blue ninja's wrists and jumped back. Both men whipped their heads towards the source of the yell and found the little ninja-in-training standing in the doorway, his dark ruby depths clearly displaying their displeasure at the scene.

Jay placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Geez, Lloyd! You scared the mess out of me! Haa…what's wrong? Where's Kai?"

Frowning, Lloyd rushed forward and grabbed Jay's hand, tugging insistently. "We had to cut training short because he and Zane had to go somewhere together. C'mon, you and me can finish up the rest of my training for the night, can't we?"

"Uh, L-Lloyd, I'm cooking—uh…" Jay glanced over at Cole helplessly, his face still inexplicably aflame. But at the little boy's constant tugging and pleading look, the blue ninja soon caved. Besides, maybe he needed a little time away from the other man in order to figure out what just happened. Or what _almost_ happened.

Having forgotten how strong Lloyd truly was, Jay stumbled forward. "O-Okay! We can go, just…hold on a sec…" The azure ninja took another glimpse back at Cole even as Lloyd continuously pulled him along, clearly wanting to put as much distance as possible between his two teachers. "Hey, could you just check on the roast periodically? It should be done within the hour, but…Oh! And stick the rolls in the oven and set the timer for ten minutes! And when they're done, just spread the honey butter over the tops, _thinly_! _Thinly Cole!_ And put the vegetables on the cutting board in the fridge! I'll finish with them tomorrow! Thanks, Cole! _Sheesh, Lloyd, can I at least get my apron off!_ "

And the two disappeared from the kitchen. Though still a little flustered himself, Cole was still able to catch Jay's rapid-fire instructions and got to work. But not before picking up the dropped knife from the floor. He stared at the blade's shiny surface and into his reflection, taking note of his reddened cheeks and now smoldered, jade eyes. Cole took a breath and moistened his dry lips again, his heart pounding away in anxious abandon.

 _Mio Dio, what was that just now…? Could I have…feelings for Jay…?_

*~Ninjalogy~*

Out on the Bounty's deck in the midst of nightfall, Jay handed the little ninja-in-training a light bulb. "Alright, Lloyd, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Lloyd gave an exasperated sigh as he held the bane of his existence in his hands. "Ughhhh! Not this again, Jay! Can't we do something else? Like something easier? These things hate me!"

Grinning, the brunet cocked his scarred eyebrow at the youngster. "An inanimate object cannot hate you, Lloyd. Now don't be so pessimistic, try again."

Ten destroyed light bulbs later… _"Arrrrgh! These stupid, stupid things!"_ Make that eleven… In utter frustration and annoyance, Lloyd threw down the broken piece in his hand and sat down on his rump with a huff. Jay sighed as he watched the youth mutter and grumble angrily at himself. The Master of Lightning took hold of another light bulb and sat down beside his student. He held the stem of the bulb gently in his hand while he showed it to Lloyd. And with mastered control and practice, the bulb switched on, radiating a pure white light.

Wiping his eyes free of discouraged tears, the little blond boy looked over at Jay with wary hope, and the blue ninja smiled. "I know this is not easy for you, Lloyd. You have four different elements inside you—five if you count your hidden one. But because you do, you can't go about mastering each one in the same way. Just because you can easily summon Earth, doesn't mean you'll have the same control over Ice, Fire, and Lightning."

"Then…*sniff*…what do I do…?"

Jay gave Lloyd the light bulb. "Think of each individual element as their very own separate entity. They differ from each other obviously, so your mentality and spirit has to match the element you are trying to conjure. For example: how would you go about describing Lightning?"

"Umm…" Lloyd's brow furrowed with concentration. "…Fast…sporadic…loud…powerful…and…cool to look at…?"

The brunet gave a whimsical chuckle when Lloyd peered up at him in nothing short of innocence. "Okay, and do you keep these things in mind when you try to summon Lightning?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No, I just think _"Lightning!"_ and then try to pull it out of me."

"Hmm…then that's probably what your problem is…" Jay turned his gaze to the sky and smirked as a sudden clever glint entered them. "…Or…we can just ask our friends here how they do it…"

"Huh?" Confused, Lloyd swiveled his sight to the heavens also. "…Whoa…" Struck with awe and wonder, the little shinobi could only gape at the scattered gathering of maybe hundreds of points of golden lights. The Destiny's Bounty was currently docked along the wetted banks of a river, an environment brimming with humidity and cattails. So it was only natural for the two to witness the arrival of the usually elusive visitors.

Teacher and student rose to their feet just as their nightly guests buzzed forth to greet them. One particularly curious caller flitted down and perched right atop of the light bulb in Lloyd's hands, and the blond boy stared with questioning eyes at the mysterious, luminous creature of many.

"What are these things…?"

A small cluster of the flying phenomenon seemed immediately attracted to Jay and flitted around the brunet, creating a swirling trail of golden light around his body. Grinning broadly, Jay laughed and opened his palms in a manner of request. And seeing the invitation, a few fluttered to rest in his hands while others settled along his shoulders comfortably.

"These little guys are called fireflies or lightning bugs if you will. They can light up the night sky and travel across it like a moving city of twilight."

"Oh…lightning bugs, huh…" Lloyd scrutinized the pretty little insect for a moment before lifting his gaze to his teacher. "Jay, do you remember what you told me? About how you thought behind every action there was a message?"

"Yeah."

"Well…what do you think theirs is? What reason could they possibly have to light up like this?"

A stray gale disturbed the blue ninja's locks, sweeping them across his brow as he pondered his student's question. "Hmm… Well, there's always the scientific explanation about them glowing to warn predators of their bad taste as well as to attract a mate, but what do you say we delve deeper to the lightning bugs' messages…" Then purposefully, Jay gently lowered himself down to his knees before Lloyd with the luminescent insects still cupped protectively in his hands. The convergence of light powdered the two ninjas' faces with an evanescent glow, and rubies and sapphires sparkled as they met.

"Okay Lloyd…let's look at the symbolic messages our friends are trying to express to us humans, shall we?"

Intrigued, Lloyd nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! Let's see…um… Well, the obvious thing I would think of is light—illumination, right?"

"That's right. But always try to dig deeper, Lloyd. Beyond what you see on the outside. Take in the lightning bug as whole… Watch this…" Jay waved his hand over the fireflies in his palm and instantly their lights flickered off. "Now, they look pretty ordinary, right? Only showing its remarkable change when it glows at night. But that's just it. This is a symbolic message to us that although our physical appearance may seem one way, it is our internal makings—what's inside us, such as our spirit that makes us shine from the inside out. That which is within us will always illuminate us…and those around us…"

Jay moved his hand back over the bugs, and their internal lights engulfed them once more. Buzzing and clicking, the lightning bugs became aloft once again and intermingled with their brethren. "Hope…Energy…Guidance…Patience…New Ideas…Effeciency…Creativity…Attraction…Awakening…Aspiration…Inspiration…and finally, like you guessed, Illumination… All of these things are what best symbolizes lightning bugs—what best symbolizes lightning in general, don't you think…?"

Lloyd couldn't look away from his teacher's profile as his elder's gaze became lost in the swarming lights of the fireflies overhead. At once, he felt everything become full circle within his mind, within his heart, within his very soul. "…Yeah…but I also think…that all those things best symbolizes you, Jay…"

The older male immediately turned his bright, expressive sapphires to his student. "Lloyd… Ah! Lloyd! Hey! You're doing it! Look! Your bulb is lit!"

Blinking out of his admiring stupor, the adolescent's stare fell down to the bulb in his hands. "W-Whoa! I-I did it! I can't believe it! I actually…" The little blond ninja-in-training beamed up at his teacher and Jay excitedly embraced him.

"Lloyd…I'm so proud of you…"

And overcome with a sudden rush of emotion, Lloyd dropped the bulb to the floor and returned the brunet's hug, relishing in the feel of his elder's heartfelt warmth and security. Lloyd buried and nuzzled his face into Jay's strong shoulder, instantly memorizing his wonderful scent akin to a fresh bakery.

… _Apples…and cinnamon…_

At the sudden loud rumble of Lloyd's stomach, however, the two males pulled apart. The blond blushed in embarrassment when Jay laughed and ruffled his hair, having obviously heard it. "C'mon, let's go remedy that," he said lightly, rising back to his feet. "It should be time for dinner about now anyway."

"Heh heh… Yeah, okay…" Getting over his mortification quickly, Lloyd recovered his light bulb from the ground and held it in his hand…while the other grasped Jay's tightly. And as teacher and student made their way across the deck back towards the interior's door, Lloyd smiled as the bulb instantly lit up.

… _All I have to do…is think of Jay to summon Lightning… Think of what he symbolizes…and what he means to me…_

*~Ninjalogy~*

Dinner had come and gone, even with the absence of Kai and Zane. Sensei Wu had bid his pupils and nephew good night, and advised Lloyd to do the same. And the little ninja-in-training, bleary-eyed and full, went to his room without a fight. But Jay could not follow suit, for Cole had discreetly signaled to him during their meal to come out to the Bounty's deck after dinner for a brief rendezvous. And so, here the blue ninja stood before the deck's door with his brow pressed soundly against the smooth wooden surface. His mind was a tornado of tumultuous thoughts, and all concerning about the one who was currently waiting for him beyond the barrier.

Jay heaved a heavy sigh and stood up to his full height. He squared his shoulders and took hold of the knob, and with one swift motion exited the Bounty's interior. The fireflies were still present, lending their ethereal glow to the cool, moonlit night. And as expected, there was Cole leaning his back against the mast as he played with the lightning bugs with the fingers of his hand. Brightened emerald eyes lifted to meet the other brunet, and a soft welcoming smile settled on sandrose lips. Though still a little wary and apprehensive, Jay couldn't resist the comforting aura his fellow ninja radiated and smiled back as he approached the other.

"Spring is really in the air," Cole said, watching as a few of the insects danced about.

And Jay concurred with a small laugh. "Heh heh, yeah, you can definitely tell it's mating season…for both animals and humans…"

And there was unquestionably some truth to that statement ironically enough, for all the members of the Bounty had witnessed amorous occurrences in abundance throughout towns, cities and villages alike. Young couples mostly, the ones pouring it on just a little too thick and oblivious to everyone else's awkwardness. And then there were the older, more mature couples. The couples who had had some time to grow, but knew each other well enough to bicker playfully and communicate silently. All and all, it was undoubtedly the season of love.

Jay tried to gain some normalcy before the slightly taller man, but found that he couldn't. His nerves were just too shot. And Cole, having taken notice of the blue ninja's fidgetiness, tried to calm his anxious brother. "Jay, you can relax. I'm not gonna bite."

Bright blue gems jerked to him sharply in reproach. "I know that!" He countered, irate, but then nervously swallowed. "I'm trying to!"

Keeping his composure, Cole asked his infatuation in a soft undertone, "Was what happened in the kitchen really so mystifying?" And Jay eyed him incredulously.

"Yes! Of course it was!" He cried. "It's just…" Running a trembling hand through his chestnut locks, the shorter man stepped away from Cole and made his way over to the railings with the latter trailing closely behind him. "It's just that…you're one of my dearest friends—my best friend…and we almost…" another swallow, "…we almost…"

"Kissed…?" Cole supplied, causing Jay to blush and avert his eyes bashfully to the floor.

"Yeah…kissed…" Recovering though, the blue ninja frowned and crossed his arms. "Not that I'm not flattered or anything but, what brought this on? Surely you couldn't have developed feelings for me just because of my attitude towards Lloyd, right?"

A valid question, and Cole felt glad at the opportunity to explain himself fully. He bypassed the other brunet and braced his arms over the railings, his emerald gaze contemplative in their retrospect. "Yeah, you're right," he began after a time. "Like I said, I've known you for years, Jay. I've seen you at your best, and I've seen you at your worst. There are times when I feel like throttling you when you become unnecessarily unreasonable, and there are times when I want to hug you when you use your quick wit and ingenuity to save our asses whenever we're in a bind."

The river flowed smoothly in its serenity, the serenading chirp and buzz of insects adding an even more tranquil calm to the ambience. Jay stood beside Cole and gripped the railings loosely, his sapphire stare searching the other's serious viridian depths for further elucidation as his leader turned to him. "We've all been together for a long time, I understand that. We know each other. We've watched each other grow. But in between the fighting, arguing, laughing, joking, and teasing…I would often find my mind straying to you the most. And it could be about anything from serious to trivial. The truth is…I've come to appreciate you a lot. And over time, I've come to want to learn more about you, Jay. Seeing your interactions with Lloyd was a real eye-opener for not just me, but for everyone else here. But the difference between them and me is that my curiosity and yearning for you have festered to the point where I can't just sit back and go with the flow anymore…"

Cole placed his hand tenderly on top of Jay's, and smiled as the younger man's cheeks once again filled with a delicate tint of rouge. "…I want to get to know you intimately, Jay. You have deep-rooted yourself in my entire being and…you just continue to spread."

Despite his blush, Jay managed to reply with a wry smirk. "Geez, Cole…thanks for making me sound like a disease. You make it seem like I've infected you!"

Jay… Ever apt at breaking the tension, the two ninja shared a congenial laugh together. But the lightning wielder sobered up fairly quickly, his hesitation and wariness hanging over him like a dark, storm cloud. "But…I think you're giving me a little too much credit," Jay said, his eyes downcast. "I mean, don't get me wrong. While I am versatile in terms of trade, personality-wise I'm really not that complex. You don't have to have an intimate relationship with me just to sate your curiosity. As long as you're willing to put the time in, I'll always remain by your side."

Cole straightened up from the railings and turned to face Jay properly, and the other brunet did the same instinctively. "Yeah well…there's a problem with that option, Jay…" Cole said, and the blue ninja felt his heart throb at the earth master's intense expression. "…You can't kiss your friends… You can't hold them and caress them without causing a double entendre… So what am I supposed to do about this attraction towards you—this gravitational pull I feel to get close to you?"

This was dangerous and Jay knew it—he felt it. And thus, he hardened his gaze and challenged his best friend with his own piece of logic and reason. "Well there's a problem with that too, Cole. Because I don't want to lose you in any shape or form. And, nine times out of ten when friends try for a romantic relationship—depending how far they get, and it doesn't work out…they can't go back to being _just_ friends. The world just doesn't work that way very often. It's too hard, it's too awkward. And I don't want to go through that with you…because you're not just my friend, Cole, you're my _best_ friend. So how do you know that won't happen to us?"

"Well how do you know we won't make it just fine?" Cole countered back. "What if you and I are able to defeat the odds?"

At a loss, Jay couldn't retort. And feeling bold, Cole wreathed his arms around his best friend's narrow waist. "Nothing is set in stone. The future is open-ended to us at the moment, so who's to say we won't have our happy ending, Jay?"

"Oh…Cole…" Jay's hands moved of their own volition to the black ninja's body and traveled languidly up the other man's muscular arms. "…I don't want to lose your friendship, but…"

Cole's face inched closer to Jay's for a second time. "…You won't…"

Soon all Jay could see were brilliant, forest green emeralds. "…I feel in my heart that…"

"I've fallen for you, Jay…" This time…he would follow-through. There would be no interruptions…

Long, dark lashes gradually fluttered down to conceal radiant, deep blues. "…I want to have this experience with you…"

And so, it was amongst the lightning bugs in the thick of a cool, moonlit night when Jay Walker and Cole Belmonte crossed the boundaries of friendship and entered the realm of romance. The kiss they shared was soft, testing, and ever so sweet. Their embrace was precious and wholesome with nary a hint of hesitation in sight. They were sure. They were confident. They were in love.

While still in each other's arms, the couple slowly disengaged their lips, but not without Cole stealing a few additional pecks in between. Jay's baby pink curves were just too plump and tempting, seeming doused in a sweet nectar that the ninja leader just couldn't get enough of. The newly established couple touched their brows together and stared amorously into each other's eyes.

"And the fact that you're incredibly beautiful just adds the frosting to the cake…" Cole whispered breathlessly, and Jay chuckled, a smirk curving on his moistened lips.

"Hey now…I don't know if I like you comparing me to cake…" he teased lightly, and this time it was Cole's turn to smirk.

"What? I thought you'd be flattered."

The blue ninja's fingers gently caressed the ends of Cole's hair at the base of his neck, they somehow having traveled there during the previous kisses. "And I don't know if I care much for the word "beautiful" used to describe me either, regardless if it is a compliment."

The ninja leader turned his face into his new boyfriend's silken, chestnut locks and inhaled deeply, enraptured by the homey scent. "And what's wrong with calling you beautiful, Jay?" Cole murmured into the mass of cinnamon. "Just because the term is usually reserved for women, doesn't mean it can't be used to describe men. Look at the Japanese word: _"bishonen"_. It literally translates to mean "beautiful boy"." By the end of the earth master's explanation, his mouth had moved to his partner's neck.

Jay gasped softly, a little pool of heat coming to blossom in his stomach at the sudden feel of licks and lips against his pulse. He turned his head to allow Cole better access to his sweet spot, his cheeks stained red as the other brunet's arms pulled him in even closer. "Mmm…haa… I'm not a "boy", I'm a man…but fine… Haa… Just don't say it in public… I—Mmm…"

With his thirst renewed, Cole silenced Jay with a kiss and proceeded to suckle gratuitously from the blue ninja's honeyed lips. Feeling yet another surge of assertiveness, the Earth user decided to deepen the kiss and gently licked the baby pink curves to ask for permission. At the unexpected presence of tongue, Jay's lips parted in surprise, but Cole only took it as an invitation and eagerly commenced with his plan like the strategist he was. A wondrous shudder wracked Jay's body as Cole's tongue invaded his mouth and unabashedly touched his. The pool of heat inside his belly was starting to spread like liquid fire until his mind clouded in a drunken stupor of ecstasy.

Jay's taste was addicting—sweet and tart like the ripest berries, _Electric…_ and Cole drank from his boyfriend's fountain hungrily, sweeping his tongue all throughout the wet cavern. Having never experienced such delicious rapture, the azure ninja forgot how to breathe and had no choice but to pull back. A thin trail of saliva dribbled down Jay's chin as he panted breathlessly, but Cole, with hooded jade eyes clouded with lust and affection, lapped up the juice of their kiss unashamed.

A deep, throaty moan rumbled from the depths of Cole's chest as he nuzzled the side of Jay's face like a large cat. Slowly regaining his awareness, Jay wrapped his arms around the black ninja's waist and rested his head against his shoulder. "…God, Cole… Haa…"

Cole smirked sexily, feeling proud at what he could make his partner feel. "I'm mostly Italian, so what did you expect?"

Jay pinched his boyfriend's side, making him laugh. "…Shaddup…" he muttered, grinning, and the two ninjas soon fell into a comfortable silence. But Cole suddenly bit his lip upon realizing something. Hugging the other man close, the Master of Earth decided to break the calm.

"So…what about me…?" He asked quietly, almost shyly, and Jay, unaccustomed to this change in his leader's demeanor immediately questioned it.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Cole leaned back and Jay did the same, meeting the other's now somewhat unsure gaze. "I mean…what do you think of _me_ , Jay? Why am I the one you want to have this experience with?"

Jay thought the answer was obvious. Much like what Cole had thought about him, he had to know that he was good person too. But maybe…he just wanted to hear it come from the blue ninja's lips—the infamous "mouth of lightning". More than willing to set his new boyfriend's mind at ease, Jay spoke from the heart. "Not to give you a big head or anything, but I do appreciate what you do for us also. I know it can't be easy to lead three stubborn mules." He gave a half-hearted shrug. "I know I boast a lot, but…in truth it's just a front to hide my own insecurities."

Cole's mouth fell open at the soft admission. "But Jay, there's no reason for you to feel insecure. You're a very competent and powerful ninja! You—"

Jay had reached up to place a finger on his leader's lips. He smiled assuredly. "Let me finish, Cole. Like your mind strayed to me, mine was swimming constantly with thoughts of you. But…only on how to surpass you. You have no idea how much I admired you…how much I still do. Your fortitude, your virtue, your dedication to the cause of being a ninja… Though I will say that your one-tracked mind becomes cumbersome in that respect and you think being a ninja is all that's important… Well, let's just say that's really annoying, especially when I know you can do so much more if you truly wanted to. But, I've come to understand your mentality somewhat… Before Sensei Wu found you, you had no direction in your life—no real purpose. And when Sensei gave you a purpose, you clung to it and poured everything into it… I technically can't shun you for that… And from that, I've come to realize that you've become my source of inspiration to get better—to become a better person… So thank you, Cole… And I'm sorry I never told you any of this sooner… Despite what you and the others may think…I keep a lot of things to myself…and that includes my feelings."

Cole had been rendered speechless. There was much more he didn't know about Jay than he originally thought. _He_ was Jay's inspiration?! How could that be when he had flaws himself?! But wait…Jay already knew that. The black ninja could be very bull-headed at times—unwavering in his seriousness to being a ninja. Not to mention his lack of consolation skills. Hell, he was downright inept in that regard and usually just took his cues from Jay and the others when dealing with the woes of the people and providing the necessary articulation.

However, though Jay answered the first question, what about the second? Cole started to ask, but stopped himself upon seeing the other brunet's expression. He was blushing, yes, but there was also sullenness to his attractive countenance. Jay had done much to divulge his opinions about what he thought of Cole. So then would it truly be wise to press him on his deeper feelings when he looked so abashed?

"…Why do I dream of you sometimes…?"

Cole gave a slight start at the quiet candor, and stared at his fellow ninja. Jay turned his head away, his blush ever apparent.

"You're always walking ahead of me, but no matter how fast I run to keep up…I can't… I would've been okay with just hugging you from behind… and telling you that you didn't have to walk alone…that if no one else was there, that you at least had me… But you never let me…"

"Jay…"

Sapphire narrowed angrily as a dark scowl settled on his profile. "You always say we're a team, but when you rush out and risk your life to save us…"

Cole brought Jay into his arms and hugged him close. "…I just want to be able to protect you when you need it…" The azure ninja admitted brokenly. "…But how can I if I'm not strong enough for you to depend on me…just me…"

"Jay…"

"…Self-righteous bastard…" Jay's voice was thick with emotion, possibly on the verge of tears. "…Just like how I piss you off, you piss me off too… But in spite of the anger I sometimes feel towards you, I still want to be beside you… I still love you…"

Cole's heart skipped a single beat…before it started thundering with wild abandon in his ears. He didn't believe he had ever felt such elation before. Jay truly cared about him. Jay truly loved him. The earth ninja never wanted to let go of the strong, lithe body in his arms. He was determined to give Jay more than just an "experience". No, he intended to play for keeps.

"…So now you know…"

Cole leaned back to peer at Jay's face, and wasn't really surprised to see his sapphire eyes glisten with unshed tears. "…You now know one of my most deeply buried secrets…" He laughed sardonically, clearly a crippled sound. "…Don't you feel lucky…?"

The ninja leader used his hands to cradle his boyfriend's face, and gazed adoringly into those precious gems. "Yeah, I do… I feel really lucky to have such a wonderful person by my side…" And it was then that the tears finally fell.

"…S-Shit, man…" Jay sniffed and lifted his hands to grasp the black ninja's wrists. "…Don't say stuff like that…"

A soft, loving smile curved Cole's lips. "I will tell you everything that's in my heart from now on, Jay… You're just that precious to me…" Closing the distance, Cole pressed his lips to Jay's wet ones. The kiss was kept short and tender, but just as passionate as all the others. And afterwards, the couple fell into a blissful tranquility once more.

Cole haphazardly let his sights drift to the shoreline of the river, and after a moment quirked an eyebrow. "Hey…isn't that Kai and Zane?"

"What?" Jay hurriedly wiped his eyes and turned around to see from Cole's perspective. And sure enough, the fire and ice ninjas were casually strolling down the bank of the river hand in hand, with the lightning bugs casting a stunning radiance on their figures. The two had been absent since the early evening, and here it was now reaching the twilight hours of the night. Cole and Jay watched as their two oblivious brothers conversed quietly with each other. They were much too far away to hear clearly unfortunately, but of course actions would always speak louder than words.

The two suddenly stopped, and it appeared as if Kai was saying something to Zane. Then seemingly out of nowhere, the nindroid embraced his opposite, and proceeded to kiss him deeply. This, without doubt, led to Jay and Cole's jaws dropping open as they stared at their long-time friends engage in a passionate lip-lock.

"I…I never even knew they liked each other…" Jay whispered in awe. "…At least not romantically…"

"Huh…" Cole closed his mouth and grinned at the scene. "…Perhaps like us…they finally came to some sort of resolution…? Anyway, I'm happy for them."

The blue ninja smiled as well. "Yeah, me too." He slowly backed away from the railings, taking Cole's hand in the process. "C'mon, let's give 'em their privacy."

And so together, Earth and Lightning decided to retrace their steps and head back inside for the night. Jay lifted his finger and beckoned a stray lightning bug to perch on it. He eyed the creature fondly. "Yanno…I am kinda curious to know what that would feel like…"

"What?" Cole questioned, turning to look at his boyfriend.

Jay shrugged as he watched the glowing insect take off again. "What it would feel like to kiss Zane."

Cole stopped dead in his tracks, which in turn halted Jay also. He stared hard at the shorter brunet. _"What?"_

It was then that the Master of Lightning realized the mistake of his wording and rushed to explain his rather off-handed comment. "N-No, no! Not like that!" He cried, taking Cole's other hand too. "I'm just sayin' from a scientific point of view!"

Viridian depths rolled derisively. "Oh well! As long as it's for the glory of science then by all means!"

Jay winced, but still tried to make his unintentionally affronted boyfriend see from his angle. "Okay, this is what I meant. We all know that Zane is more than a robot, right? Obviously. He eats, sleeps…occasionally, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, etcetera, etcetera. His has a CPU, a motherboard, and artificial organs inside him, making him more of an android than a robot. With that being said, his body is made of incredibly strong and durable titanium alloy, but over that he has flesh or rather well constructed layers of synthetic membranes. I won't lie to you, Cole. Once upon a time I did ask to touch Zane's face. But it wasn't because of infatuation or anything… It was just to satisfy my own curiosity."

Though Cole didn't really take to machines in the way that Jay did, he could empathize with his boyfriend's curiosity to find out more about their mysterious brother after the revelation of him being a nindroid. Thus, he sighed and nodded in acceptance. "Okay, and what did you find out?" He asked, and Jay's expressive sapphires sparkled with enthusiasm.

"That it feels very much like ours!" He divulged excitedly, shaking Cole's hands. But then he pulled a more inquisitorial expression. "But there was a key difference though… Zane's skin is very cool to the touch, and I was able to deduce why. One reason is his element. Like Kai being unnaturally warm compared to say you or me, Zane is unnaturally cool and that includes his breath. The other is his lack of red blood cells. We all know that when Zane bleeds, it's white not red. Now, in congruence with this discovery, that can also explain why he's always sorta pale… Uh—heh… So you see? It was just my love of nuts and bolts that drove me, not romantic feelings."

Jay looked at Cole hopefully and smiled. "Not to say I don't love them—they're my brothers. Just the love I have for them is platonic…and you know how I feel about you…"

Cole returned Jay's doting grin and squeezed the hands grasping his before letting go. "Okay, I get it."

"Yeah, see?" The blue ninja resumed his place beside his boyfriend and wreathed his arm around his waist. "There's no reason for you to be jealous."

Cole responded in kind and the pair continued making their way across the deck. "I wasn't jealous," he said easily.

"Okay, angry then."

"I wasn't angry."

Jay rolled his eyes, however chose to remain silent. Once they neared the door, Cole moved to open it for Jay, but stopped short and gave him a glance. "Do you think that's the way you feel about Lloyd too?"

"Huh?"

"Lloyd," Cole repeated, opening the door. "Do you love him the same way you love Kai and Zane? But maybe more like a little brother, huh?"

Jay didn't make a move to enter the dim interior, his mind heavy with thought. Loving Lloyd like a little brother would make the most sense, wouldn't it? Then why did he feel as if that wasn't quite right…? The blue ninja unconsciously placed a hand over his heart, trying to understand the deeper emotions emitting from it at the mention of the little blonde's name. There was no reason to dispute the love he felt for the Lloyd, as he was sure he did. And as platonic as it was, something continually nagged at him…

"I…" He shook his head, struggling to read his own feelings and bring them from his heart to his mouth. "…No that's not—I mean I…"

Cole's brow furrowed with concern, and he reached for Jay to cup his cheek. His boyfriend's sapphire orbs had never looked so worried and confused before. "Hey, don't sweat it," he advised the distraught ninja softly. "If that's not it, then like I said, you _and_ him will find the answer eventually. Don't over think it, okay?"

Jay just nodded, feeling both relieved and vexed that he couldn't decipher the true feeling nestled in his heart. His lips quirked up into a tiny smile and he gave Cole a quick kiss to the cheek. "…Thanks for that," he said gratefully then finally got his legs to move. And as an afterthought he added, "But don't open the door for me like I'm some sort of woman. I don't need that."

While flabbergasted at first, Cole released a light chuckled as he followed the shorter brunet through, for he knew in his heart that embarking on this new journey with Jay was going to be one wild ride.

*~Ninjalogy~*

After breakfast the next morning, Sensei Wu assembled his Ninja and nephew on the Bounty's deck. "I would like to announce to you all that morning training is of right now cancelled…"

The gathered Ninja's faces brightened with happiness, but before they could let fly their celebratory whoops and cries of jubilation, Wu raised his voice over theirs. "But before you all lose your minds with glee; I must warn you that something more grueling will take its place."

Talk about taking the wind out of someone's sails… The Ninja immediately deflated and groaned in unison. Lloyd, however, only looked between his elders in confusion. Sensei Wu stroked his long, snow white beard and swept his bamboo stick before him, gesturing to the Ninja. "Instead, it is time to find out if the former students have truly become fit teachers…" Wise onyx irises centered on the little ninja-in-training. "…It is time to showcase the tutelage you have received from your _senpais_ thus far, Lloyd."

The destined Green Ninja's dark ruby depths widened with excitement and he hastily stepped out of line and approached his uncle with unadulterated eagerness. "Okay! I'm ready! What do I have to do?! Whatever it is, I can do it!"

Wu smiled down at his nephew, pleased with his spunk and determination. He raised his gaze to his older pupils, though, and called to them each in turn. "Zane! You will fetch me a bucket of water! Kai! Six candles! Cole! The brick-breaking stand and three bricks! And Jay! One light bulb!"

Understanding the ordeal meant to be presented before their student and youngest member of the clan, the Ninja bowed to their master and went to retrieve the items he had requested. And he didn't have to wait long, for soon Lloyd was staring at a rather peculiar obstacle course. Sensei Wu laid a gentle hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Do you see what you must do? Each of your trials is set to be completed in rapid succession. "You must light the row of six candles in one shot, but the fire must be tame enough not to melt the candles while doing so. You will only have a few seconds to complete this before the bucket of water is tossed in the candles' direction in an effort to extinguish them. During that time, you must use the power of Ice to freeze the water before it makes contact. Control is key. Next, is the test of might. You have to break all three bricks cleanly in half with the power of Earth, but with enough restraint not to damage the ship. Afterwards is the final test, a test you have been having the most difficulty with. Prove your control over the most untamed of elements. Use the raw energy of Lightning to illuminate the light bulb… Do you understand? You will only have one shot at this. Pass or fail… Are you ready?"

Lloyd took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned his head to look at his four teachers, the four men who have served as his guiding stars for many weeks now. Each had their own way of encouraging him: Kai, smirking, lending him bravado with nothing short of support shining in his piercing golden-amber gaze. Zane, who stood beside his opposite, wore a gentle smile and inclined his head at the youth—always eloquent in both manner and speech. Cole was next. Ever firm and serious, the ninja leader stood tall with his arms crossed over his broad chest with neither a frown nor a smile in place. Sharp viridians simply observed Lloyd with expectance. And last but certainly not least, Lloyd's eyes came to center on Jay. The little ninja-in-training felt the pressure rise ten-fold. Though he didn't want to disappoint any of his teachers, he felt almost desperate to _never_ disappoint Jay.

A slew of panic and fear suddenly struck Lloyd with a vengeance. He felt he couldn't swallow—couldn't breathe as he stared worriedly into Jay's warm, deep blue eyes. Disappointing the Master of Lightning was simply not an option! For what if Jay retracted his love and attention from Lloyd? What if he flat-out _abandoned_ him because he messed up at the final moment—at _his_ test? That just couldn't happen… It couldn't… Not to Lloyd…not again…

"Hey—uh…Sensei, hang on a sec…"

Lloyd's features contorted into a grimace. He could already feel a cold sweat incasing his body as his inner turmoil gradually took over his psyche. _I can't… I can't…_ Thus, at the feel of warm hands on his shoulders, his eyes snapped into focus once more. He blinked and struggled to get the knot formed in his throat down as Jay squatted down in front of him.

The brunet's face bore hardened conviction, yet the warmth in his eyes hadn't lifted. Belief was instilled throughout the blue ninja's entire persona, belief in him. "Lloyd, relax, alright? You can do this, you know you can. So stop with the pessimistic thoughts already. You'll only gain from this experience, not lose. We're all here supporting you not only as your teachers, but as your family too."

With every resolute word spoken from his blue-eyed mentor's mouth, Lloyd gradually felt his resolve return. He leaned into the feather-like touch of Jay's hand to his hair, the blue ninja's warmth engulfing him in a flourish. The blond youth smiled at the returning uplifting feel to his heart. Dark rubies met brilliant sapphires, and forthright energy surged through the developing muscles of Lloyd's body.

He nodded firmly. "I can and I will."

"There you go," Jay uttered happily, and stood up to his full height again. He looked to his own mentor and grinned. " _Now_ he's ready."

Sensei Wu said nothing for a time, his shrewd, dark gaze scrutinizing both his nephew and student. But then, a stunning glint of realization flashed within the noir depths before they were deftly obscured by the wide brim of his straw hat as he inclined his head. When onyx orbs revealed themselves again, however, the spark had gone.

"Very well…" he said. "Lloyd, get into position."

Once Jay had resumed his place beside Cole, Lloyd stretched and rotated his shoulders as he positioned himself at the start of the short but definitive course. Silence settled over the clan, the only sound the destined ninja could hear was the steady beat of his heart. In a split-second decision, Lloyd decided to pull his hood over his head. A lot was expected of him, he knew this. The fate of Ninjago rested on his delicate, young shoulders, but despite the pressure…he was grateful. Because he didn't have to walk this path alone…not anymore.

 _More than just friends, we are a family…_

Lloyd's breathing had calmed considerably and scarlet orbs closed blissfully in thought. He could feel them all in his heart, his elements as well as his clan members interlinked within. Beyond the ties of blood there was Kai, as passionate and impulsive as they come, but still knew how and when to give sound advice. Zane, the eldest of the four who radiated such purity and honor he could not hope but be respected. Cole, the strong backbone of the clan. Firm yet fair, and ready to lend a shoulder if needed.

And finally…

" _GO!"_

At his uncle's stern shout, Lloyd's eyes snapped open with fierce determination. Fire ignited from his gloved fingertips and the burning element was released into a steady stream over the wicks of the candles perfectly without melting the waxy bases. Lloyd moved hastily forward as the bucket of water over them tilted and spilled its contents. Clearing his mind of Kai, he focused on Zane and the serenity of his teachings. Frigid coldness settled in his palms and he immediately shot it upward to stop the flow of water in its tracks. Nary a drop managed to hit a candle. Dashing around the first two trials, Lloyd approached the brick-breaking stand with Cole's unparalleled might already in his heart. With a powerful yet still somewhat squeaky yell, the green ninja's palm slammed downward with impeccable force that severed all three of the stone bricks neatly in half. Enough of the attack was held back, however, as to not strike the Bounty's deck.

Sweat peppered Lloyd's forehead as he reached for the bulb last. He held the object tenderly in his hand the same exact way Jay had the night prior. Scarlet eyes, which had been fierce and deadly in their concentration, softened as they scrutinized the bulb's dull surface. Warm, sapphire eyes overwhelmed Lloyd's mentality. The fresh, wholesome aroma of delectable apple pie filled his senses. And everything the blue ninja symbolized engulfed his heart.

 _Jay… He's not just my friend, he's family… He's my…_

The bulb, at once, flickered to life, and a pure white and warm radiance seeped through Lloyd's glove and into his body. He had done it! He had completed the test! In utter happiness and excitement, the now fully anointed Green Ninja turned his elated ruby eyes to his teachers for approval, or more specifically to Jay.

"I—I did it! I did it, _Kaasan_! Did you see me! I…"

The congratulatory eruption abruptly silenced itself before it had a real chance to start, and everyone stared with wide eyes at the blond youth. All but Sensei Wu… Jay blinked… Breathed… And then blinked again. Lloyd was looking right at him. The proclamation was resolutely directed _right at him_. In a perplexed daze, the blue ninja said nothing, though his heart spoke for him. It cried at him to wake up—to reciprocate, to respond, to do _something_! But just as he tried to open his mouth, the moment was gone. Scarlet eyes clouded with forlornness, and his pupil dropped the light bulb. The _*thunk*_ against the deck seemed deafening in its resonance—in its finality of despair.

Feeling wretched and heartbroken, Lloyd sprung his body into a mad sprint for the door, bypassing everyone—his uncle, his teachers, and Jay, the person who had brought him to this dismal state of misery. He opened the deck door and slammed it shut behind him, proceeding to flee from his mortification and overall dejection to his room.

Jay's heart thundered in his chest, the convergence of emotion proving too much to hide. "Lloyd!" But before he could take a single step, Sensei Wu's bamboo stick halted his advance. Sapphires flashed to his mentor. "Sensei?"

Wu eyed the Master of Lightning calmly. "You see it now, don't you?" He asked. "How Lloyd identifies you in his life? How will you respond to this extremely prestigious title?"

Jay's heart wouldn't let up. He needed to get to Lloyd. "Sensei, I don't have time to sort through and rationalize what I feel! He needs me! And I refuse to forsake him! Now move your stick before I snap it in half!"

While the other Ninja gasped with surprise at their brother's verbalized assault on their teacher, Sensei Wu only smiled at Jay and lowered his trusty bamboo ware. "Good answer…" Wu said warmly, causing the blue ninja to immediately lose his ire. "…You indeed have the fierce protectiveness of a loving mother, Jay. And I wish you well in this endeavor. But I warn you to tread lightly, for you walk on a very rickety bridge…I just hope you don't fall through…"

Heeding the words of wisdom, Jay gave a decisive nod to his mentor and made a dash for the door, soon disappearing behind it in pursuit of Lloyd. The remaining Ninja continued to gape, that is until Zane broke the silence. "Jay... Does he really have the attributes of a mother?" He mused in wonder. "I've never had one so…" The white ninja turned to his opposite. "What do you think, Kai?"

The Master of Fire cocked his eyebrow, his features pensive as he thought about his blue-clad younger brother. After a brief moment of pondering, though, he smirked. "Well, he did nag at me to be more careful after I got hurt during our last battle with the Serpentine. And since my suit was torn, he then demanded I hand it over so he could patch it up… Heh…" Kai then raised his left forearm to inspect where the tear had been. "…And he did an amazing job. You can't even see the stitching."

"But surely that can't be all that defines a mother," Zane argued, looking to Cole next. And his leader smiled, still eyeing the door his boyfriend had made his exodus from.

"Jay's grown over the years. Though he's still emotional, he's gotten more caring and attentive and optimistic. And with that development, a new side of him has been brought to light—something that had to have been buried deep within him for a long time. And Lloyd apparently brought it out of him in some way—this tender, loving persona. The spirit of a mother."

*~Ninjalogy~*

Jay made it to Lloyd's bedroom door in record time. It wasn't hard to imagine that this room would be the little ninja's home of refuge, as the blond adored his privacy. Something he couldn't get really while boarding at Darkley's. The blue ninja knocked lightly on the surface and called to the one within.

"Lloyd? Hey…can I come in…?" When his question was met by deathly silence, the brunet sighed and tentatively opened the door a crack to peek inside. "Lloyd…?"

Deep blues fell upon the protruding lump on Lloyd's bed, and he entered the room silently. Taking a breath, he paced forward towards the still lump and sat down softly on the bed. "Lloyd…" Jay's hand touched the top part of the lump, knowing that was where the boy's head lied and pulled the covers down to reveal the platinum blond locks and puffy, tearstained face.

Jay's ribs squeezed around his heart at the sight, but when he made a move to comfort Lloyd, the youth swatted his hand away and showed his back to him. "Go away…" The boy muttered, his voice thick with sorrow and tears. "I didn't say you could come in."

Jay retracted his hand and placed it in his lap, but he made no move to leave. "Lloyd, I think we need to talk."

"What's to talk about?!" Lloyd spat, curling up into a ball. "I was stupid to think that you cared—that you loved me!"

"But I do love you…"

" _But not in the way that I want!"_ Lloyd cried. _"What I thought…"_

Jay's heart thumped soundly in his chest as he eyed the back of Lloyd's head, wishing the boy would just turn around. "You mean…as a mother…"

Lloyd sniffed loudly. But soon, his shaky voice reached Jay. "At Darkley's…no one ever came to visit me… I was always alone when the parents came to check on their kids… *Sniff*…Brad tried to include me when his parents came, but I never went… It would just look too pathetic… It's weird because…I remember everything about my dad, but I can't remember a thing about my mom… All the principle had told me was…that she had been the one to leave me there… But besides me she left nothing else… No letter, no memento, no way to contact her, or even her freakin' name… She left absolutely nothing to let me know she actually cared about me… I was abandoned by her…"

Lloyd's voice shook horribly at the end, and it became clear to Jay that the boy was reaching his breaking point. Not being able to stand hearing the blond sound so broken and alone, he reached out for him a second time. He placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder and turned him around, and then tugged him forward by his arm to sit him up. He embraced Lloyd tightly, and the little ninja sobbed in the brunet's shoulder.

"I never knew what it felt like…" Lloyd mumbled into the Jay's soft tunic. "…To watch all those mothers hold their kids… I couldn't understand…"

"Shhh…well now you know…" Jay whispered into the boy's hair. "…And you're gonna keep knowing for the rest of your life…" Jay could feel Lloyd's hands fist the back of his shirt. "…Because you do have a mother now…and I promise to never abandon you…"

And the new mother sealed his oath with a tender kiss to Lloyd's locks.

" _Kaasan… Kaasan…"_

Jay smiled happily as he rocked his charge to the rhythm of his now steady heartbeat. And Lloyd continued to cling to his newly acquired and special caregiver. The room soon fell into a quiet spell of peace and tranquility. And without breaking the serenity, a loving harmonic filtered through from Jay's heart.

" _Good night, my angel. Time to close your eyes…_

 _And save these questions for another day…_

 _I think I know what you've been asking me…_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say…_

 _I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know I never will be far away…_

 _Good night, my angel. Now it's time to sleep…_

 _And still so many things I want to say…_

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay…_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep…_

 _This water's dark and deep inside this mother's heart, you will always be a part of me…_

 _Good night, my angel. Now it's time to dream…_

 _And dream how wonderful your life will be…_

 _Someday a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart will always be a part of me…"_

As Jay's voice faded with the end of the song, he could hear Lloyd's deep and calmed breathing. But even with the knowledge of his charge's slumber, the blue-eyed master stayed where he was and continued to rock the boy—fully committed and dedicated to his promise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** *Blissful sigh* Yeah that felt good, and I hope everyone else felt a little somethin' too. The song used was _'Good Night, My Angel'_ by Celtic Woman, so have a listen to this beautiful melody if you want. I also want to thank everyone again for the patience and tolerance to this updates and know that I have no plans of stopping anytime soon. And FYI, the next installment to this story will be without a doubt the finale of "Look But Don't Touch". So be aware of that. Now if you want, you can scroll down to a deleted scene and check it out at your leisure, and please remember to leave any thoughts or comments, or even requests in your reviews. Until next time!

 _ **Time of Placement:**_ _Sometime after Cole and Jay confessed to each other._

 _ **Why it was Removed:**_ _This scene of comedy didn't seem to fit with the overall tone of this section. I believed that only one piece of levity (where Jay talked about wanting to kiss Zane) was enough to pacify those looking for a little extra smile._

Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…Oh! Did you feed Nya? I forgot all about her tonight since I unexpectedly had to train Lloyd."

"What, you mean your lobster? Yeah, I did… But, Jay…I really recommend not getting _too_ attached to that thing. Kai's been licking his chops while eyeing it when you're not around."

Jay dismissed his boyfriend's warning though with a huff. "Pfft! Kai wouldn't mess with her! She's too cute!"

"Oh yeah! Just like he didn't mess with Skylor, your catfish, or before that when Dareth, your pot-belly pig, fed us for a whole week."

Jay frowned solemnly as he lowered his eyes to the deck. "I know what he did to Skylor, but Dareth died for a worthy cause. We had run out of money for food… He saved our lives…"

However brief they stayed, Jay's pets were a real treasure to him. It broke his heart when the unanimous decision to kill Dareth came to pass, for even though he was starving, the blue ninja had been the only one who had voted "No". He remembered Cole's hand on his shoulder at the time, but he mostly recalled his heartfelt farewell to Dareth as the pig slurred his last oinks and snorts to Jay before being led away by a solemn Zane…and a _smirking_ Kai.

The white ninja had assured him that Dareth's death had been quick and painless, and quite possibly he had understood what was going on. But nonetheless, Jay had shed crocodile tears over his steamy plate of pork chops that night. But hot damn, could he not deny that Dareth tasted really good—perfectly juicy and tender.

"And you had to know Zane was in cahoots with Kai over Skylor," Cole put forth. "Like with Dareth, Kai was the butcher while Zane was the cooker. Kai may be an okay cook, but he couldn't possibly have made that Cajun-style catfish with lemon pepper. That was all Zane."

"Yeah, I know…" Jay sighed, rubbing his neck.

In truth, when Jay and the others had gone fishing that day, it was for the purpose of gathering food. But when Jay had caught the yellow catfish, and gazed upon that silly, gulping mouth and long, cute whiskers, he instantly fell in love. He had shocked his clan into speechlessness when he proclaimed that the catfish would be their official mascot and that her name was to be "Skylor" in reference to how _intelligent_ she looked. Skylor's tank (which subsequently became Nya's tank) was purchased shortly after, and the lightning ninja had gone as far as to tie a bell on the fish's tail.

Ironically enough, however, it had been Cole again who had warned him not to get too attached to his new pet. But Jay had been optimistic and dismissed the realistic probability of Skylor's possible murder. And thus…it was only two, short weeks later when Jay came home to an empty tank…and delicious Cajun-Style catfish with lemon pepper on a plate. And before the brunet had fully comprehended that it was _Skylor_ he was eating, he had found himself complementing Zane on another scrumptious meal.

But his appetizing euphoria was short-lived, as he soon realized the truth. And at Kai's deviously smirking face, he immediately knew who was behind the murder and yelled at his older brother to _"Stop eating my pets!"_ and which the red ninja countered with: _"Stop getting pets we can eat!"_ But surely Nya would be safe, right? Right…?

Cole opened the door to the somewhat dark interior of the Bounty and allowed Jay to step through first. And still engrossed in his melancholy, the shorter male didn't comment on his boyfriend's gentlemanly act. But before Jay could get too far ahead of him, Cole closed the door and pulled the solemnly quiet man back to him. Now leaning against the entrance with his beautiful boyfriend pressed flush against his chest, the ninja leader nuzzled and kissed the back Jay's fair neck.

 _This scene was originally supposed to give segue into Jay's thoughts about Lloyd. But like I said before, it didn't feel right. The next morning, Jay and the others were to all sit down for a delicious breakfast of lobster scrambled eggs… Poor Nya… XP_


	16. Look But Don't Touch (3)

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I'm back with the long-awaited continuation of _Look But Don't Touch_. Sorry for the very long delay. I'm happy to announce that my daughter got baptized recently and also that I'm now engaged to be married! I can't really put into words how happy I am! Really, I can't. But because of this new stage in my life, I'm not sure how quick my updates will be from now on. I do intend on finishing  Unexpected, though, so no worries there. I only ask for your continued patience and understanding. Thank you.

And just to let you know, I jumped around a bit on the POVs here, but it still should be pretty easy to follow. And, of course, it's still in Third Person.

This was a request made by _Californiagurls_

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 16 ~ Look But Don't Touch (3)**_

It took a total of three days for Jay and others to receive the "okay" to come to the new Elemental Masters' villa. And the blue-eyed ninja had loathed every single hour of those three days. Lance had pretty much destroyed his phone. If he wasn't calling every couple of hours, he was sending meaningless smidgens of absurd texts filled with romantic one-liners that could most likely be traced back to some sappy chick flick or R&B song, or silly emoticons with blushing smiles and popping hearts. It was downright infuriating, and on more than one occasion had Jay considered throwing his phone out the window and just getting a new one. But, of course, Cole had stopped him from doing that and asked him to just "endure"…ENDURE!

GREAT THOR ON A BICYCLE!

And Cole…freakin' Cole!

Jay had all but begged him to go ahead and tell him what he did back when he was fourteen, and screwing Lance altogether. But again, Cole had rebuffed him and said that he owed Lance enough to play by his rules and chose to simply wait for his fellow _Italianio_ to prompt him to relinquish his dark secret. Incredulous. It had all been so incredibly _incredulous_!

And let's not forget the strife the other Ninja had to "endure". To say Kai was pissed about the whole affair would be a severe understatement. It had been rightfully unnerving to see another man speaking so casually with his boyfriend, and even going as far as giving Zane a pet-name seemed almost blasphemous in the fire ninja's book. He asked/interrogated Zane for details concerning his encounter with Maximillian Astor and the white ninja was very compliant for the most part in answering all of Kai's questions… _For the most part._ Other times his replies had been curt and snappy, taking on an attitude that completely contrasted against his norm. And not only towards Kai, but to everyone…and everyone noticed. And let's not discount the fact that his eyes would also flash ice blue during these episodes before returning to pure hazel…just like that one time at the mall. Yeah, it was easy to surmise that something was wrong with Zane…

As for Lloyd and Brad, while a bit calmer than Kai but just as irate with the situation, Lloyd simply asked if Judeca Astor would be a problem for them. And Brad had given a firm no, and said that Jude had been a perfect gentleman who wanted nothing more than to be his friend once he found out he was taken. And realistically, that should've been the end of it, however Lloyd was still suspicious. The way Jude had looked at him like he was a disgusting fly in his soup had irked him, and made him believe that the other blond was concocting some sort of spiteful machinations. Ergo, he had decided to take it upon himself not to relax fully until this entire escapade was over and done with…

And thus, here they all were, traveling up a winding incline of stone steps to the villa in the distance, which seemed even immaculate and grandiose from afar. It had been a long and tiring flight to get here, for the villa was not even on Ninjago, but overseas on Europia. It stood high and proud overlooking the port town of Bohain—a picturesque municipality predominately occupied by those of French and Italian descent. The locales had been friendly enough, giving directions to the Ninja when they required some. Thankfully, Cole's roots came into play here and he was able to serve as an interpreter and bridge the gap between languages when a few Italians had happened to cross their paths.

Jay lifted his gaze to his boyfriend's back as the earth ninja was the one leading their climb. He's been so solemn and quiet, and more closed-off than usual. He hadn't participated much in any type of conversation for the past three days, giving only mundane and one-word answers regardless if the topic was open-ended or not. It was obvious to Jay that Cole had wanted a little space after they had gotten back from the mall, and he had adhered to his wishes despite wanting to do otherwise. He didn't like seeing Cole deliberately isolating himself and brooding like a tortured soul who belonged in his very own metaphorical Batcave. It was depressing and overall very detrimental to one's health.

But what could he do? He had already tried to assure him that everything was going to be alright to no avail. _Then…what…?_ Jay wondered sadly. _What can I possibly do for him…?_ After all, this was _Cole's_ past not his. And…was it really that tragic enough to give him even more incentive to run away back then? And just like how his father's shadow had caught up with him and he had to face the inevitable, his past with Lance has reared its ugly head and he was now grimly determined to face that as well.

Jay stared at Cole's back. But what then? Was he determined to face his past alone just because it was _his_ past? Is that why he was trudging up these steps like he was on his way to his execution? Was there really nothing he could do? Just like last time? While it was true that Jay could only provide his friendly support to Cole's familial issues with his father, surely he could do much more this time around, especially since in a way…this _did_ involve him to some degree. And plus…

Jay's heart throbbed with resolve and he picked up his pace so that he was walking beside his resigned boyfriend. He took hold of his hand with no hesitation, and when those emeralds he had come to love whole-heartedly turned to him in question, he put everything he wanted to express into an encouraging smile. These weren't the gallows they were marching up to, but closure. Resolution was going to be the outcome of this ordeal…Jay was sure of it.

"Wow…this place is beautiful…" Brad breathed, captivated by the lush scenery of the hillside. "Ohhh…and feel that ocean breeze…" He turned to Lloyd, offering a grin. "Makes you wonder what kind of world we were living in, huh?"

Despite the green ninja's best efforts to remain focused on the task at hand, he couldn't help but indulge in idle conversation with his beau. Brad was right, after all. The scenery was indeed breathtaking. He looked out into the sparkling ocean on the horizon and the white sails of the numerous boats on its waters, a sweeping gale ruffling his blond locks. "Yeah…even though Ninjago has its share of countryside, it's nothing like this from what I've seen. I mean sure, this isn't a very big city, but it is a _form_ of city. I guess the lay of the land is different here."

"No, it's the _minds_ of the people here which are different."

Kai turned his golden gaze to his opposite beside him as they all carried on with their ascent to reach the villa. Zane kept a steady pace with him as they brought up the rear behind Lloyd and Brad, and his profile looked calm and reserved in the afternoon sun. But the fire ninja stayed vigilant. Something was off with his fair nindroid, and he wanted to know what.

"The architecture here was built to adapt to the natural lay of land instead of cutting through it like the majority of it does on Ninjago," Zane went on. "Notice the untouched foliage within the town itself, and the very path we're on for that matter? All of it works together to uphold the natural beauty of the landscape. This is the difference between a city in Ninjago and a city in Europia. However, let's not forget, brothers, that we've seen scenic beauty on Ninjago as well." A single shrug. "Everything is simply left to the eye of the beholder."

"And let's also not forget why we're here," Kai put forth, his eyes traveling upward to the nearing villa. They narrowed at the seemingly harmless structure or subjectively at the occupants hidden within. "This is strictly business not pleasure, and this is their turf. We need to keep our guard up."

"Oh I don't think that's entirely necessary," Zane ventured, casting a wary glance at his boyfriend. "Civility is not above or below them."

"Oh really, Zane? Because I didn't get that impression," Kai argued and leveled the nindroid with a hard stare. "Can you sense anything? Do you know for certain that this will be a peaceful confrontation?"

A small frown touched Zane's lips. "Well no, I cannot presume to know as much at the moment. However, I don't think it's right to go up there expecting a fight, or thinking that they have some sort of ulterior motive."

"But we don't know them well enough to assume otherwise, Zane," Lloyd countered, glancing back at his elder. "Kai's right. We should be ready for anything. Just because they're Elemental Masters too doesn't mean we should automatically give them the benefit of the doubt. That is just not the Shinobi way."

"Yes, I understand, but—"

"Guys," Cole interrupted, coming to a stop. This was the first time he had spoken since leaving Bohain. "We're here." The other Ninja climbed the rest of the stairs also to stand on the outskirts of the beautiful villa. "Let's go."

Cole continued to lead the way as the others flanked around him along a wide walkway of polished stones. It paved a curving path through the front lawn and broke away to form two separate ones around a stunning fountain. Brad admired the sight with wide eyes as they neared it, having never seen such impeccable craftsmanship. The base of the fountain was octagonal and the centerpiece was carved into four leviathans comprised of jade, with each head spewing forth a cascading sprinkle of water from their gaping jaws. The welcoming yard's grass was neatly trimmed to perfection and prettily dotted with olive groves and native herbs, blessing the Ninja's senses with a therapeutic and herbal scent. Tiger lilies and birds of paradise encircled exotic trees and white rose bushes lined the front porch's wreathed-engraved banister as the Ninja clambered up the small flight of stairs to reach the tall double doors. Easy to say the villa's outside was simply exquisite and went without saying that the Astor Family was extremely well off. But Lance Lombardi…where did he come into play…?

Kai huffed. "Tch. This place is even more ostentatious than I thought. Show-offs…"

"Let's just get this over with," Jay said, reaching for the intercom panel stationed beside the imposing doors. Now that they were here, he was more than a little anxious to get things underway. He didn't care about the luxurious surroundings, only Cole. He pressed the button. "Um…Hello? Lance—uh, I mean, we're here."

Jay released the button and at once, a voiced buzzed from the gold-plated speaker. _"Yeah, we can see you guys. Max is on his way down now to let you all in. Welcome."_ Jude's timbre was laced with pleasantness without a hint of hostility. Jay kept his fingers mentally crossed; hoping everything would play out nicely and nothing would come to blows.

It wasn't long before one of the front doors swung open to reveal the smiling red-head himself. He beamed at the Ninja in greetings, looking as fresh as white linen on a clothing line. He was still dressed as casually as when they first met—sporting a crimson red muscle shirt with a large black "X" design on the front and black tear-away track pants. A playful wink at Zane and he was gesturing the Ninja in with a wave of his fingerless gloved hand.

"Glad you all could make it! Come on in! Take a load off."

 _Yeah, I bet you are…_ Kai thought darkly, scowling at the Time Master's back as he followed the others inside. _Wink at Zane again and I'll gouge your eye out with a kunai, jerk…_

"Sorry for the lack of service courtesy," Max began as he led the group through the foyer, his voice casting a slight echo in the expansive vestibule, "but we sent the villa help home. This is a private affair, after all, yanno. But don't worry, this place isn't _too_ big. I doubt you'll get lost or anything."

 _Just how long does he think we're going to stay_ , Jay wondered. But found himself unable to voice this thought as the splendor before his eyes practically begged his attention.

Again, it was proving most difficult to stay focused on possible traps when such glamour was around you. Everything about the villa appeared to shimmer and sparkle with both cleanliness and opulence. From the marbled floor to the grand staircase to the crystal chandelier that hung high from the rafters, everything the Ninja could see fitted the label of the upper-class social elite. But despite its visual allure, something about the place felt lonely—unlived in. The rooms they passed were cavernous and furnished with tasteful décor and amenities, but still it looked…empty, hallow, and soulless. And the Shinobi had a feeling it wasn't just because the servants weren't present.

Max led them into an especially large room—a living room or main social area. The stark white furniture looked inviting enough and neighboring the space was a clear view of a terrace where a dining ensemble awaited, the sun's rays providing sufficient light through the clear glass.

Max flopped onto one of the sofas and gestured for his guests to do the same. "Sorry again for making you guys come a long way. We tried booking one of the villas on Ninjago, but all of them were being used for family affairs. This was the only one we were able to use on such short notice. Oh and help yourselves."

Jay's eyes came to rest on the ice-cold pitcher of sweet lemonade on the table in front of them with a total of eight crystal glasses circling it on a cloth. He swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry with thirst at the sight of the tempting beverage. He reeled himself in, however, and waited to see if anyone would take Max up on his offer.

…

A movement. Zane. The nindroid leaned forward from his seat betwixt Kai and Lloyd and reached for the pitcher and a cup. "Thank you for your hospitality, Maximillian," he said graciously, pouring himself a glass. "The hike up here was a little taxing and I'm sure we _all_ could use a refreshing drink."

Everyone caught the emphasis on the word "all".

Cobalt eyes glittered. "I know right? All three of us think that hike is ridiculous. But, it is what it is." After Zane finished pouring himself a drink, Max took the pitcher next to do the same. His gaze flickered up to the rest of the Ninja, an amused smirk curving his lips. "You all should follow _Herr_ Zane's example. The rest of you look as stiff as the dead over there."

"Well forgive us if we're not acting all buddy-buddy with you," Kai sneered, letting his distaste as well as distrust roll of his tongue with no regard. "But our last encounter with you and the other two dickwads wasn't exactly a "let's be friends" moment."

Max literally shrugged off the fire ninja's ire and leaned back with his glass of lemonade. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting for Lance to fly off the handle the way he did, but…" He lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip, his sharp stare shifting to Cole. "…if you knew the whole story, I don't think you would've blamed him."

Jay felt the earth ninja stiffen a bit beside him. "Where is he?" His boyfriend asked.

A tan index finger pointed upward. "Upstairs. He's on the phone with someone important, so it'll be a bit before he gets off. But as soon as he does, no doubt he'll be right down." He took another sip and beamed at the Ninja, more than willing to play the congenial host. "In the meantime—"

 _*BOOM!*_

All the Ninja leapt up at the sound of the explosion, instincts on overdrive. Only Max remained seated and promptly rolled his eyes. "What was that?" Brad asked, glancing around for any possible indications of the source, as the loud noise had reverberated off the walls.

Kai growled and cut his golden-amber glare to the seated red-head. "I knew it! I knew you assholes couldn't be trusted!" He accused vehemently, flames already gathering in his palms.

But Max simply polished off his glass of lemonade and placed it on the table. He then licked his lips and stood up as well. He eyed the ruffled brunet calmly. "Relax, Bedhead, that's just Jude." He shifted his gaze knowingly down the adjacent hallway. "Another experiment gone awry no doubt," he muttered. "C'mon."

Maximillian motioned for the Ninja to follow him down an arced hallway. They passed many doors before stopping at the end before another. Max wasted no time on knocking and just grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The sunlight was brightly reflected in the room—near blinding, as glass panels made up the far wall, giving view to a stylishly furnished patio and a glittering pool. Lloyd squinted. And was that…a greenhouse? The room the group had entered was in essence, the makings of a laboratory of some sort: peppered linoleum tiled floor, long white tables, file cabinets, an assortment of scientific equipment, computers, and etc. But what was most mysterious was the dusting of magenta powder in the air.

"Jude!" Max called out, stepping further into the room. The Ninja fanned-out around him, curious and alert—especially Brad. He walked over to one particular table which was lined with potted plants and flowers of varying species. Without looking at the placement cards that identified each one, the Master of Mana recited the names from memory.

"Dutch amaryllis…anthuriums…calla lilies…" He emitted a soft gasp as he came across one with velvety crimson petals. He caressed the flower, his eyes bright with awe and excitement. "Equadorian roses…? How in the world did he get these?" He called to his boyfriend over his shoulder. "Lloyd! My god! Do you see these?! All of these flowers are extremely exotic and rare and—*gasp*…" Brad nearly cried out with joy at the sight of the next flower, whose petals shone in a striking purple-blue. "He has a…Blue Dawn Flower…?"

Lloyd waved away the drifting powder in front of his face and reached out to his awestruck boyfriend. "Brad—"

"Also known as the Ipomoea Indica."

Lloyd snapped his focus to the other blond as he revealed himself from behind a curtain. Adorned in a long white lab coat, tan slacks, mint green gloves, and protective goggles, the younger of the two Astor brothers grinned at the new arrivals and pushed up his goggles to the top of his head, his hand sweeping back behind him to close the curtain from his elder's prying eyes. Charming baby blues settled on Brad.

"The heads bloom in the morning and fade to magenta in the evening, as sunlight plays a major part in its coloring. Nowadays, Ipomoea Indica is mostly found throughout the tropics, scrambling over fences and woody plants, often to their detriment. It has been described as troublesome by the locales if left unchecked. But is a real delight, as you can see, when in bloom."

Brad nodded in agreement and returned his attention to the enchanting flower. "Yes, it is…" he whispered. Lloyd glowered at Jude but didn't comment.

"Well as educational as all that was—even though no one asked for it—mind telling us what you've been up to?" Max intervened, striding up to his little brother. He was obviously trying to step around the blond to pull back the curtain, but Judeca side-stepped and blocked his path on every attempt.

"Nothing! Nothing! So back off, _mon frère,"_ he rebuffed, an accented purr of a Europian French dialect canting his voice. His lips then pulled into a lop-sided grin as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Lloyd wasn't the only one glaring at the blond now. Jude sighed exasperatedly at Max's expression and crossed his arms. "What? It's just about what you'd expect, okay? I tested a theory, it didn't work out, and Pricilla farted. End of story."

Everyone blinked, confusion filtering in. All but Max, of course, who just face-palmed.

"Who's Pricilla?" Zane inquired, still sipping on his lemonade.

Jay cocked his scarred eyebrow, eyeing the pursed-lip blond as he pulled off his rubber gloves. It almost looked like he was about to slap his brother across the face with one like a noble would back in the old days when initiating a duel. "Nah, Zane. I think the real question is why do her farts sound like explosions?"

Max dragged his hand down his face. "Pricilla… You mean that pet monstrosity of yours is still alive?" He asked dryly.

"She's not a monstrosity! And of course she's still alive, you frog-faced terd!" The future botanist fumed. "Just give it a little time and the serum I had her try to photosynthesize will leave her system."

"Photosynthesize? You mean Pricilla's a plant?" Brad asked and again Jude scratched his head.

"Uhhhh, yes and no…or maybe kinda and not… really…? Eh! You see, she used to be just your standard run-of-the-mill Venus flytrap. But I wanted to find out if I could extend my element to more than just vines and trees, and try to tame those with more…"instinctual" functionality. I was able to influence insects well enough, especially those with hive-minds like ants, bees, and termites." A finger slid under his nose cockily, "Even a few deadly arachnids, though I'm still working on tarantulas."

Lloyd was growing more suspicious by the second. He frowned. "Your element…what exactly is it, Jude?"

Jude spared him an indifferent glance before showing his back to them. "Haven't guessed yet?" He threw aside the curtain. "It's Nature. Meet Pricilla."

Everyone stared. "Pricilla" did, indeed, resemble a plant, but not entirely like a Venus flytrap. For one, she was huge—about five feet in height, and somehow fitted into a large flowerpot. Her leaves twitched and her stems moved, jostling the white bulbs growing from it. The multiple snapping heads were a familiar sight, sure. But their size were massive and intimidating in design, with the thorns circling the traps' leaves resembling sharp fangs instead of the usual thistles. Something told Brad that flies wouldn't be enough to satisfy her appetite anymore.

Jude's dimples reappeared as a wide white grin threatened to split his face in two. "See? Isn't she cute? She isn't exactly sentient mind you, just more aware. As you can see, my element did more than just connect with her. It also mutated her cells, giving her an evolutionary "ompft" if you will. It's only been a month since her change, so I'm keeping her under surveillance to see if anything else happens."

"As I said, monstrosity," Max deadpanned. "And no, _it_ isn't. It's grumpy and mean. Plus, I keep tellin' ya that just because you give it a girl's name doesn't make it female. Plants are sexless, genius."

"So what? At least Pricilla's _alive_ ," Jude said, and smirked up at his brother. "Can't say the same for your two magnums, which you've dubbed: _Ebony and Ivory._ "

"That's just their color!"

"Yeah, I would believe that if you didn't say: _"Time to go to work, girls!"_ every single time before a mission! While _twirling_ them! Ha! Who do you think you are? Dante Sparda?"

"Hold up. Missions?" Kai interjected, quieting the two brothers' teasing argument. "What kind of missions?"

Max tugged on Jude's goggles and watched with satisfaction as the elastic band snapped back forcibly onto the younger's head, making him yelp. "Ah yes, _Herr_ Jay told us about you lot through Lance," said Max, turning to the fire ninja. "We're not much different from you guys, only we use more…modern weaponry."

Kai scoffed. "Guns? Only a threat to the weak and inexperienced…and the cowards that use them," he sniped as an afterthought, relishing in the indignant frown darkening the red-head's face. He always viewed guns as a cheap way to end a person's life. His father's teachings of the Bushido Code were hard-grained within him, as the Way of the Blade was the most honorable while forging on the warrior's path. "And I'd say you guys are _very_ different from us despite being masters yourselves. We _protect_ the people of Ninjago through our acts."

"As do we," Max countered hotly, his cobalt eyes ablaze. "As well as parts of Europia. Perhaps you guys should broaden your horizons a bit, or are you picky about who you decide to help."

"That's ridiculous," Cole said, getting into the conversation. "When Kai said "Ninjago", he meant the world not just the island. It just so happens that most of our operations tend to take place on Ninjago, but we have traveled to help those on different continents as well as islanders."

Lloyd folded his arms. "Well, if what you say is true, Max, then it's commendable."

"We have no reason to lie to you," Jude shot back, a spike of animosity towards the other blond making his posture rigid. "And we sure as hell aren't looking for your approval _or_ acceptance for that matter."

A tense glaring contest ensued between baby blues and blood reds, while animalistic growls went back and forth between the Time and Fire masters. "C'mon, guys, calm down," Jay cut in, quick to mediate and negate the rising tempers. He went to place his hands on Max and Jude's shoulders, grinning kindly all the while. "Different methods, same conclusions. We save lives, and we protect those who can't protect themselves. I think we can all agree that that's what matters most here."

Gratitude shone in Brad and Zane's eyes while the two Astor brothers looked at Jay with surprise. But soon that awe shifted to rueful recognition. "Heh…and there it is again," Max uttered, and his little brother concurred, his lips curving into a somewhat remorseful smile.

"Yep. I can definitely see it….just like at _Applebee's_ when he defended his boyfriend over there."

Jay was slightly taken aback by their words. But that didn't stop a blush from warming his cheeks for some unknown reason. What could they have possibly meant by that? However, Jay wasn't allowed time to muse on the brothers' cryptic reactions as a loud, inhuman grumble suddenly shook the walls of the room. Most turned to the mutated plant.

"Huh? Not Pricilla," Jude observed. "B'sides, the sound was all wrong. Plus, no burst of magenta powder."

"Ah…umm…"

Everyone turned their attention to Zane to find him with his hands on his stomach and his pure hazel eyes wide. "Was that… _you_ , Zane?" Kai questioned, baffled. And the rest of the Ninja went wide-eyed, their mouths falling agape in shock. After all, since when did _Zane's_ stomach ever growl in hunger?

The nindroid looked equally puzzled, bridging on mortified as he glanced from his stomach to his friends in rapid succession. "I…I don't understand I—" Pure hazel abruptly changed into ice blue as the white ninja suddenly tilted his nose to the air. "That smell…" he gave a few whiffs, "…it's delicious…and I need to eat. I need to provide sustenance. For myself…and…for…" Turning for the door, the other masters watched dumbfounded as Zane simply left the room.

Kai was instantly on the move and followed, calling out to his boyfriend in confusion. "Zane!" The others hastily trailed after them.

"What was that about?" Max asked, his questioning gaze darting to Jay as the group briskly walked to keep pace with the food-hunting ninja. "Someone's stomach growling isn't necessarily cause for alarm, but did his eyes just turn blue? Was he dipping into his elemental power?"

"Uhhh…" Jay faltered. Just how was he supposed to answer that, when he himself was unsure of the answer? Well, that wasn't entirely true since he knew one half of the answer…just not the other more baffling half.

"More or less, but Zane hasn't been himself recently," Cole piped up, coming to Jay's rescue. "We're still trying to figure out what's going on ourselves."

Yes. There. And surprisingly perfect given the ninja leader's lack of articulation. The provided answer was concealed in a fog of subterfuge while still delivering a concise enough observation. After all, it wasn't any of the Ninja's places to reveal Zane's true genetic make-up or lack thereof other than the nindroid himself. In any case, it pacified Maximillian enough for him not to press the subject further, which the blue ninja was grateful for.

"Hmm… Now I smell it too," Brad said, scenting the air. "And Zane is right, it does smell appetizing." It was only then that the others caught the tantalizing aroma permeating the villa as well. However, they were now closer to one of the kitchens by Jude's clarification. So how in the world did Zane catch the scent all the way back in the laboratory and not anyone else? Especially not Kai? Who happened to have the strongest olfactory sense of them all? Zane's strange behavior was causing more questions to arise by the minute.

The nindroid was near salivating by the time his nose brought him to his destination. _Ah yes, food._ Zane anxiously crossed the boundary separating carpet from tile to step into a spacious and elegantly designed kitchen. He could clearly hear the rhythmic bubbling from underneath the chrome lid of the large silver pot on the stove. _Tender meat…succulent vegetables…stew… Sustenance! Oh! And is that cornbread I smell baking too?_

This was what he needed. This was what he craved. A gnawing complaint from his abdominal region got him moving again, but a firm hand on his shoulder halted his advance. Deterred and vexed, his gaze shifted to meet the golden-amber eyes of his beloved. "Zane, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong, babe…"

The nindroid blinked, his quest for food momentarily forgotten. Kai was staring into his eyes with blatant concern and even a little fear, making Zane swallow nervously. He could feel the heat of everyone else's stares on him as well as they joined them one by one—worry and suspicion radiating from each. Zane's hand instinctively went to his stomach as if to protect it, a wave of uncertainty and defensiveness spiking through his circuitry from his Emotional Framework.

But his defense came from another instead of him. "Compelled by hunger, _ja_ _Herr_ Zane?" Max surmised, smirking and winking at the flustered ice ninja, and simultaneously enticing a glare from Kai. But of course, the Master of Time brushed off the violent vibe and carried on easily. "And look who decided to finally grace us with his holier than thou presence, and by cooking for us too."

On the other side of the kitchen, the gathered masters finally took notice of the opened refrigerator door. "It's passed lunchtime and I always cook more than a single serving…you know that," a deep stern voice said from the other side. The alto imbued cadence was easy to distinguish, particularly for Jay as he had had the unfortunate privilege to hear that tenor almost constantly for the past three days.

Lance closed the refrigerator door and turned to the group with a large bowl in his hands. He had a puce-colored apron over what looked to be black slacks and a silky blue dress shirt which had to be long-sleeved as they were rolled up to his elbows. His left wrist was still accessorized with those thick, black leather bands, but his right was encircled by a very expensive-looking silver watch. The top two buttons of his shirt were teasingly undone, giving a precious peek to a bit of chest and neck, which also happened to be blinged-up by a platinum-linked chain. But stylish outfit aside, the most eye-catching of Lance's ensemble was…oddly enough his face. In short, there were two teal eyes looking at the group, not just one. Gone was the uni-bang as Lance's dark, mid-length locks had been styled to frame his face in a deceivingly messy, though, chic way.

To look upon his face in its entirety… Maybe Jay was looking too deep into it, but perhaps the exposure of both of Lance's teal eyes reflected the importance of Cole's own exposure. And if Jay were being honest with himself, if his heart wasn't so committed to Cole already, he would've been very attracted to the other _Italiano_. But the truth of matter was that he wasn't. Not in the slightest. Especially when looks meant absolutely nothing in the face of a good personality, which Jay didn't think Lance had.

A frown unconsciously pulled on the lightning master's lips, all those silly texts and badgering phone calls he had to "endure" resurfacing. It was hard to see what was going on through Lance's mind. But whatever it was, it wouldn't work on him and he wasn't just going to sit back and watch if he tried to hurt Cole either.

Jude strolled over to the stove and lifted the chrome lid, releasing a cloud of flavorful smoke into the air. He closed his eyes in bliss as he inhaled the rich aroma deeply. "Mmmm…you must've been down here awhile to have made your patented beef stew, Lance." He gave a sly side-long glance at the other master. "Seems a bit overkill for lunch, wouldn't ya say? And look at you—all swagged-out. Who you trying to impress, huh?"

Jay felt Cole touch his hand, but didn't follow-through on taking it. A single touch was enough to relay the assured message of loyalty.

Cool teal eyes gave the group an aloof once over—lingering on Jay and Cole for a breath longer, before he moved away from the fridge and approached Jude. Lance shooed the blond aside and passed the bowl over to him. "Here," he said shortly and then turned to his other friend. "And Max, you take that platter of macarons on the counter there and go with Jude to help set the table. We'll have lunch on the terrace upstairs."

 _Terrace? Why not the dining area by the living room we just passed on the way here?_ Jay furrowed his brow. It seemed a little excessive to him to have to travel up a flight of stairs just to have lunch when a closer area was available.

"Lance, you don't have to do that—"

"It isn't a problem," Lance assured. He kept his attention on the meal he was preparing and stirred the stew languidly. "You all are guests, so it's only natural for us to cater and accommodate you accordingly. What kind of hosts would we be if we didn't provide you with a nice experience…?"

All the Ninja looked at Lance with surprise. Surely this wasn't the same guy from the mall, was it? Jay blinked. Was he mistaken? Did Lance have a change of heart overnight and was now willing to meet Cole halfway and not demonize him? Did his pleas over the phone reach him?

"…Even if you are accompanied by an asshole who deserves nothing more than to eat shit and die."

Jay deflated. And as soon as that little ray of hope was kindled, it was abruptly extinguished. "Lance—"

"Be patient, Jay," Lance cut in lowly, his hold on the spoon visibly tightening as his profile darkened. "I've waited seven long years to confront that savage hypocrite, but I won't sink my teeth in him just yet. Just relax…for now."

A tense silence ensued. And Max, having retrieved the aforementioned platter stacked high with colorful cake-sandwiches, turned and led the way out of the kitchen. "C'mon, guys. Let's leave Chef Boyardee to his own devices and wait for him upstairs."

Zane plucked a vanilla macaron off the platter as Max passed him, making the red-head smirk. Jay turned back around as Cole had yet to move. The earth ninja stared at Lance, his expression just as remorseful as it was three days ago. Neither _Italiano_ spoke. A chime sounded, prompting Lance to open the oven door below him and pull out a pan of yellow cornbread.

" _Esci."_ Lance ordered, his accent clipped but fluent. _"Mi occuperò con il culo più tardi."_ (Get out. I'll deal with your ass later.)

Cole frowned, however, chose to remain silent. When Jay offered his hand, he took it. And together, they followed the others out, leaving Lance in the kitchen alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A lot of bloody exposition just to get a group of people into one room, but I couldn't omit it. Anyway, sorry I lied, everyone, but the original ending to this short fic was too depressing for my liking. So, I decided to change it and by doing so lengthen it. Hence, the true final chapter will be the next installment down the line. Which leaves I believe five in between chapters to fill in the gap. I'm a little behind on looking at you guys' requests so bear with me. I'll be taking a gander at them now and seeing which ones strike my fancy. Thanks for your continued patience and support.


	17. Rebirth

**Author's Note: Hello! This is actually a long overdue request from a** _Guest_ **who made it last year. He or she had wanted Jay to be blind. Hmmm…interesting… So! I found it half done and just decided to finish it! Happy reading!**

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 17 ~ Rebirth**_

Cole stood on the veranda of a gorgeous three-story mansion and took a deep, calming breath. For today, he was going to take a risk. A huge risk. One that would have dire consequences if taken the wrong way. Cole outstretched his hand to press the doorbell, but paused midway when he noticed it was trembling. Emerald eyes stared fearfully at the decorative chime as if it were a poisonous snake, ready to strike out and end his life if he touched it.

 _He could hate me… He could never speak to me again…_ A cold sweat quickly gathered on his face as his once attractive olive skin tone paled to a ghostly white. _I could lose him…_

Weren't these reasons enough not to go through with it then? If the possible verdicts were this detrimental, then why even bother? Cole's brow furrowed as he closed his eyes.

 _Because…there's also a possibility that he might heal… He says he's fine, but he's not… I know he's not… He's slowly but surely deteriorating…even though I've tried everything I could think of to make him feel better… Everything…but this…_

Opening his eyes determinedly, Cole followed through with his action and pressed the doorbell to the Walker Estate. He wiped his face of any lingering perspiration and only hoped that it didn't look _too_ devoid of color anymore. The grand oak door was soon opened to reveal Antoinette, one of the maids that served as well as resided in his best friend's home.

She grinned brightly at Cole, her freckled cheeks plumping with enthusiasm. "Why, good afternoon, Cole!" She greeted with fire and exuberance. Antoinette was also one of the nicer servants who didn't look down on him for his family not being wealthy. She was very friendly and was easily counted as one of Cole's friends within the household.

"Please come on in!" She opened the door wider for him to enter and politely gestured passed the foyer to the living room. "The Young Master will be down shortly he's…having a little trouble…" At the maid's sudden dispirited tone, Cole turned to her with worry.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

Antoinette smoothed down her white apron, her movements jerky and her expression stricken. "Oh, I promised the Young Master that I wouldn't tell anyone, but…" She stopped and gave Cole a beseeching look. "You can help him, Cole. I know you can!" She walked briskly over to him and led him out of the foyer and into one of the three living room areas of the Walker Estate.

Every time Cole entered his best friend's home, it was like stepping into a brand new world. But today, he could not focus on the majesty and splendor around him, for his attention was currently on the distraught red-head woman beside him.

"It was such a small blunder, but it irrevocably sapped the Young Master's spirit dry," Antoinette carried on. "And on today of all days too…"

Stopping in front of the grand staircase, Cole touched his friend's shoulder. "C'mon Anty, just tell me what happened," he said patiently, for the woman seemed to ramble when she got anxious (much like her charge on occasion).

Antoinette bit her lip and frantically looked from Cole to up the stairwell, not wanting anyone else to hear. She lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "This morning, when I brought up the Young Master's breakfast—he's been refusing to eat with the family as of late you see—I found him already up and about…and he wasn't using his walking stick. I understood why, of course, he knows the manor inside out and can maneuver just fine without the use of his eyes, so I didn't fret."

She stopped to take a small breath before continuing, her pale, green eyes becoming solemn. "But when he suddenly stumbled and fell down, he became so distraught and embarrassed. He climbed right back into bed and refused to budge an inch. It took me two whole hours to get him up again. Everyone is really worried, especially his parents. And the Young Master himself is trying to stay optimistic, but…but…"

" _Antoinette!"_

The maid yelped in fright and Cole snapped his head up to the top of the staircase to find the Young Master, his best friend, Jay Walker, frowning and holding onto the banister with a firm grip. The brunet had his eyes closed, a pair of dark shades clipped onto the collar of his simple white t-shirt. His lower half was fitted into a pair of navy blue khaki shorts, and Cole could tell that his friend still trained wholeheartedly by the lovely sight of his toned lithe legs.

"What are muttering about all sneakily down there?" Jay asked accusingly, wearing a suspicious frown. "Are you gossiping again? I'm sure I heard the doorbell, is it Cole?"

Even though her Master was up a flight of stairs and blind to boot, Antoinette still felt the need to quickly reposition herself behind Cole's sturdier frame. Cole lifted a bushy eyebrow at the woman cowering behind him, but nevertheless, spoke up in her defense. "Yeah, it's me, Jay. And don't worry about Anty, she was just letting me know if the surprise I have planned for your birthday is going to work or not."

Jay's frown instantly disappeared upon hearing Cole's words and his face brightened as he came around the railings and began his descent down the steps. Jay's smile was always a delight to see, but Cole wished he would open his eyes. It's been nearly seven months since he's seen his friend's sparkling blues, after all. Yeah…seven months. It's been seven months since Jay lost his sight in a car accident.

It was March 1st around 7:25 that evening. An hour before, Jay and the rest of Storm Coast Academy's track team were celebrating their latest successful meet at the brunet's favorite pizza place. Cole was there, of course. And although his sport was football not track, he always tried his utmost to not miss a meet and support his best friend, as Jay did the same for him.

As usual, the snarky brunet had been the center of attention as with being the fastest and most agile member of his team, and had either scored the highest or won first place in all of his events. In essence, it had been a wonderful time and Cole couldn't have been happier for his friend. And Nya, Jay's girlfriend for almost three years, had been happily basking in the blue-eyed wonder's presence also, along with her older brother Kai and his boyfriend, Zane, who were both members of the Kendo Club.

But Cole recalled Jay having to leave early because of a family affair he had to be present for. And so, after saying farewell to everyone, Jay had left the restaurant and boarded the limo that had been called to pick him up. And then…not even an hour later—when Cole was leaving the restaurant himself and getting into his father's old Camry—did he receive a call from a hysterical Antoinette telling him that Jay's limo had been hit.

Cole would never forget the shock and pain that had struck him that instant. The way his mind went blank, the way the air left his lungs, the way his heart seemed to stop beating in his chest—all of it was an astute reminder about how much he truly loved and cared for his best friend. In short, he had been the first one to get to the hospital, arriving only seconds before Jay's parents themselves. However, despite his forthright initiative, neither Cole nor Ed and Edna were permitted to see Jay for three long hours. For Jay had been appointed to the ICU and was undergoing emergency surgery.

Worry and fear had clawed at his heart and gnawed on his soul in relish. He had never experienced such deep-rooted consternation in all his life, which is saying a lot since he prided himself in being brave and steadfast. But when that doctor had finally showed after those grueling hours of internal pessimism, his expression solemn and sympathetic… Well, simply put it wasn't difficult to deduce that Jay's injuries were extensive. His best friend had suffered a concussion, whiplash, a broken arm and leg, and numerous lacerations from broken glass—one particularly deep one had sliced diagonally on the left side of his neck, nicking an artery and leaving a scar. But all of those injuries would heal completely in months' time… Only one would remain and change his life forever…

" _We did all we could to try and save his sight, but the damage to his optic nerves were too great… I'm sorry…"_

The Walker Family was a pretty big deal in their small town of Dialchrome City, thus it was only a matter of time before news got out about Jay's condition. And boy did it spread like wildfire. The tabloids and paparazzi were like hyenas on a carcass as they tried their damndest to get the scoop on Jay. Printing headliners such as _"Young Track Star Turned Invalid Overnight"_ and _"A Walker Doomed to 'Walk' Forever"_ were just some of the heartless and inconsiderate trash printed out for the whole world to see.

But Jay—being the eternal optimist that he was—persevered and took everything in stride. It was one of the many things that both delighted and frustrated Cole to no end. However, his best friend had confided in him during one of his many visits during the healing process that it wasn't just in his personality to be positive, but he had the love and support of all his friends and family to help him to see the silver-lining no matter how cruel and unforgiving the adversity. And Cole had also discovered that most of that radiance stemmed on Nya being at Jay's side.

Nya… Cole remembered her. He had nothing against the girl back then before Jay's accident, albeit a little bitterness for obvious reasons. But other than recognizing her as Kai's sister and his best friend's girl, he barely acknowledged her existence. All he cared about was Jay's happiness, and if being with Nya made him happy, then who was he to get in the way of that? After all, he had had many a chance to confess his feelings to Jay before Nya even came into the picture, but he was too damn afraid and kept twiddling his thumbs about the matter…ever since middle school... Kai had warned him not to dawdle, thus the sharp bite on the ass was inevitable.

But enough of the digressing, his view of Nya changed drastically when she left Jay so unexpectedly during his rehabilitation. It had happened only two months after Jay's accident, and surprisingly he didn't hear the news from Jay himself but from Kai. The spiky-haired firecracker had called Cole up to check and see if he knew how Jay was doing since he couldn't get in contact with him after everything was said and done. He had been clearly irate with his sister for dumping Jay and her overall attitude because he couldn't figure out what had brought it on. And bewildered himself, Cole had decided to confront Nya about her sudden fallout with his best friend.

And when he did, his initial nonchalance towards the girl turned into vehement detest. She apparently had the audacity to feed him a shitfest worth of meaningless platitudes about how she wanted to date HIM instead of Jay. And that she had—and get this—created a "Perfect Match Machine" to test compatibility between Jay, herself, and him (somehow) and to discover if the years she had spent with Jay were a waste or not.

Cole was sure the girl had said some other things to "justify" her decision, but he had been so completely abhorred by her and her crazy shallowness and inconsideration, that he had lost all of his tact and went straight rogue on her ass. He had ripped her a new one so hard one might've thought that she'd insulted his own flesh and blood: he belittled her, mocked her way of thinking—or lack thereof, spat on the ground beside her feet, and basically told her to stay the hell away from him and _especially_ Jay for the rest of her so-called life. And that he deserved someone that wasn't so weak and callous, someone who cared and loved Jay unconditionally…someone like _him_.

Her aghast expression stayed deliciously with him after that, and if she went home crying to her big brother about it, Kai sure as hell didn't say anything. In fact, one could say Nya disappeared altogether. But more importantly, Jay had been rendered completely devastated by the girl's untimely bail-out. And no doubt still was. Cole knew how much his best friend had loved and cherished her, and thus her decision to leave him had sapped his spirit and impeded his recovery. And despite his fake smiles and constant "I'm fine"s spewing from his mouth, Cole could always see beyond the mask and into his heart…and how badly damaged it was.

And since that day, no one had mentioned Nya nor did she ever appear in their little circle of friends.

Cole smiled as Jay reached the bottom of the grand staircase. _But that's all in the past now… And I'm gonna continue doing all that I can for Jay… I just hope and pray that what I have in store helps him…_

"So what is it?" Jay questioned excitedly. "If it's anything like last year's, then I know I'm in for a treat. I still can't believe you managed to track down our old class pet, Frisk from back in middle school. He had the same crack in his shell and everything! Only he wasn't so little anymore, heheh!"

Although an entire year had passed, Cole still felt a rush of pride and satisfaction that he had been able to present Jay with such an appreciative gift. It had taken quite a lot of legwork (and luck) to find the slippery red-eared slider, since all he had to go on was that he recalled him and Jay releasing Frisk into the creek a few miles from Cole's house after they had stolen—*cough*— _rescued_ the poor turtle from their "evil" home room teacher's class.

Ah…the shenanigans they used to pull off…

Anyway, the sheer elation Jay had expressed upon seeing good ol' Frisk after so many years was all Cole could've hoped for. He had been so excited! And the way his deep blue sapphire eyes had twinkled had made all his hard work worth it. It just went to show that Jay cherished thought over cost, and Cole had thoroughly enjoyed the heartfelt hug he had received afterwards… If only Jay knew how much he really cherished that moment—having him alone and close enough to easily breathe in his scent…

Cole felt a little grateful for Jay's visually-impaired state as he felt his cheeks warm from the memory. But, of course, Antoinette was there and openly stared at him with a huge grin on her face. Cole cleared his throat awkwardly. "I can only hope it compares," he said earnestly. "And you know I can't just tell you what it is, bolt-brain, wouldn't be a surprise if I did. You'll just have to be a little patient, okay? And…prepared." Cole was glad his voice didn't portray just how nervous he truly was.

Jay's scarred eyebrow cocked, but he didn't comment further and Antoinette patted Cole's shoulder reassuringly. "I have the utmost confidence in your gift being amazing, Cole," she said, and then turned to Jay and gave a polite bow with her hands folded neatly in front of her. "And I'll inform your parents of your whereabouts, Young Master. I hope you enjoy yourself, and be sure to be home no later than seven. Your parents will want to spend at least a little time with you on your birthday before they leave for their business trip."

"Yeah, okay, Anty," Jay said, unclipping his dark shades and sliding them on. "And uh…sorry about—uh—this morning…"

The way Jay briefly fidgeted had the young maid's smile turn more maternal. "It's perfectly alright, Young Master," she replied. "Now you two gents hurry along now! Chop! Chop!" She abruptly clapped her hands and herded the two brunets towards the front door, being sure to hand her charge his walking stick.

*~Ninjalogy~*

It wasn't a long drive to get to the place where Cole wanted to present Jay his birthday present. And when the old Camry finally did arrive at the destination, Cole felt his anxiety skyrocket through the roof. He had hoped the drive would calm him, but the more the miles had dwindled, the more pessimistic he became. He couldn't even engage in small talk with Jay on the ride over—he was just that nervous! And no doubt his best friend had picked up on it.

 _I…I can't back down now… I can't! Jay needs this! He needs to know he's still more than capable…_ Cole turned off the ignition and removed the key. "We're here," he announced softly.

"And boy do you sound excited," Jay quipped lightly, his head turning to Cole's general direction. "Should I be worried? Did you decide to take me to a funeral home on my birthday?"

Cole mentally berated himself. His anxiety was becoming contagious if Jay was dabbing into light-hearted humor to try and lighten the mood. He had to pull himself together. NOW! He ran a quick hand through his hair. "Nah, nothing like that, man. I promise."

"Then…where are we?" Jay asked. "You've been vexing since we left the house…I can tell."

"Yeah, I know you can," Cole smiled, "and I'm sorry for worrying you. But there's no use fretting over the unknown. Gotta stay optimistic, right?"

Jay stayed silent for a moment, and Cole had to wonder if his eyes were closed or open behind those pitch black shades of his. "Yeah," he answered simply, and Cole unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Right. Let's get out. I think you'll find out on your own where we are fairly quickly." Exiting the car, Cole walked around the front to Jay's side just as the other got out as well. He was about to call out to him to watch out for the curb, but bit his lip when he saw Jay's walking stick tap the curved edge. Cole knew how much progress Jay had made to adapt to his disability, but it was still difficult for him not to be protective of his best friend.

He approached Jay and nudged him lightly—he'd have to lead him from here. And once the shorter brunet's hand was curled around his bicep, they were on their way across a brief stretch of sidewalk and onto open crisp grass. An evanescent breeze tousled the friends' hair, and Jay gave a little moan of pleasure. "Man, gotta love Dialchrome City, huh? The weather never hits below 70 all year-round."

"Yeah, uh…" Cole faltered for a second. Jay's gratuitous moan had caught him off guard and his body was now reaping the effects. Again, he felt the familiar spread of warmth ghost along his cheeks. Damn, did he have it bad or what? He recovered as steadily as he could. "…But not everyone enjoys it—Zane for one. He's been here for years and likes it, but he still misses his hometown. He misses the snow."

"Oh! Speaking of which, did you hear about what Kai got him recently?"Jay asked, his profile grinning. "Heh, I'd be surprised if you hadn't since Frostbite's been gushing about it for awhile now. You can hear it in his voice how happy he is."

Cole nodded in knowing. "Oh right…Kai had it imported over—that special water that could only be found in Zane's hometown?"

"Straight from their fresh-water springs apparently. No matter what the temperature or where you're at, the water stays refreshingly cold. He wears some of it around his neck at all times now."

"Mmhm, inside that crystallized snowflake that Kai got for him last year," Cole said. "Y'know…I never would've thought those two would get together. They didn't like each other all through Freshman year. The Kendo Club was how everything started, you remember?"

Jay chuckled. "Oh yeah! How could I forget?! You would've thought they were on opposing teams instead of the same team with how they went at it during every single practice!"

Cole laughed also. "I know. But their rivalry was more or less one-sided—Zane didn't care. Well, he _cared_ , but in a much more calm and collected way than Kai. They really are like fire and ice, huh?"

"Yep, but I think that's just fine. They really balance each other out well. And let's not forget that it was Zane who got Kai to quit smoking. I mean, we all tried, yanno? Not even his parents or Ny…"

Jay didn't finish and Cole glanced at him worriedly. His friend's jaw was noticeably clenched and the hold on Cole's bicep was tightened somewhat. Jay was hurting. The light-hearted mood had been abruptly snuffed by the reminder of heartache. Cole started to open his mouth, but then closed it. Words always failed him in regards to consolation and the last thing he wanted to do was come off as inconsiderate by saying the wrong thing and pouring salt in the still gaping wound.

The grass crunched underneath their feet as the silence stretched for an uncomfortable length of time. Cole tried to think of something to say in order to take Jay's mind off of Nya when the latter suddenly beat him to the punch. "…A-Anyway, um…I'm not looking forward to going back to school on Monday. This was a nice little holiday that electric storm gave us… Kinda funny that it only hit our school hard and nowhere else."

"Oh uh…yeah…" Cole looked over his shoulder. Little did Jay know…that was _exactly_ where they were at, their high school. Storm Coast Academy's bulky and towering structure loomed in the sunny background as they were behind the school…and heading for the track.

Cole's heart started to pound. They were almost passed the bleachers, thus soon the grass would give way to asphalt. Jay's walking stick prodded along ahead of the couple and Cole watched it with mounting trepidation.

*tap tap tap tap*

It had reached the outer rim of the track and Cole held his breath as he and Jay stepped onto the hardened black surface. A few paces forwards and Jay suddenly stopped—the tapping stopped. Time itself seemed to freeze as the blind boy just stood there, his body rigid with shock. Jay dropped his walking stick and whirled on Cole the next moment. _"Where the fuck are we?"_ He growled angrily, fisting the other boy's collar with both hands.

Cole swallowed down his nervousness and gently took hold of the hands grasping his shirt. "Jay, listen—"

But of course, the smaller brunet didn't. _"Why would you bring me here!?"_ He demanded. _"What, are trying to make fun of me too!? Wanna rub in my face what I can't do anymore?!"_

"No! Of course not," Cole countered. "And you _can_ do this! You need to know that you still got it!"

" _How the hell would you know what I need?! Huh?!"_

"Because I know YOU! And you know me too…and you know that I would never do something to deliberately hurt you… I care way too much about you, Jay."

Jay jerked himself out of Cole's grip and pushed him away. Cole stumbled back. "No, you don't," Jay said brokenly. The distance between the two friends was small, but to Cole it felt like that distance was lengthening with every passing second. "If you did, you wouldn't have brought me here." He lowered his head. "Just go…abandon me too."

Cole frowned determinedly and walked the few paces forward to bridge the gap between him and his best friend. "No. Never. I'm not Nya, so I have no intention of abandoning you. Friends are always there to support and look after one another—especially _best_ friends."

Jay didn't say anything to dispute or agree. He just stood there. Cole reached out and placed his hand on the silent boy's shoulder. "Jay…can I ask you something? How did you know we were here? How did you know we were at the track? Maybe we were just crossing a street or at that always deserted basketball court at Tsunami Park. How did you innately know we were at the track?"

Jay kept his head bowed and turned it slightly away. "…I…I don't know…" he answered feebly, but Cole shook his head.

"Yes you do, but I'll tell you if you wanna be stubborn about it. You knew because your body recalled the memory—your feet are incredibly well-tuned to the layout of any track."

Jay scoffed bitterly. "And how would you know that?" He challenged.

Cole grinned. "I'll say it again. Because I know YOU. I've seen the way you run and jump. And every time it always looked as if the track itself was propelling you forward—that you were _one_ with it. That hasn't gone away just because you lost your sight, Jay. You're still amazing. You're still you."

Jay rubbed awkwardly at his arm. "Cole I…I really can't."

"Yes you can," Cole went on, squeezing his friend's shoulder encouragingly. "I believe in you, Jay. Now it's time for you to believe in yourself again." _I don't like seeing you hurt… I want to see you truly smile again… I want to see your eyes light up again… I want to see you…happy again…_

Jay still fidgeted doubtfully, his lips twisted with uncertainty. "I don't…have my lightning…kicks…" It was a weak excuse and he knew it, but Cole had him covered regardless. He took hold of Jay's hand.

"C'mon, this way."

"Huh…?"

Cole said nothing else as he guided Jay a ways down through the shoulder to the start of the straightaway. He bent down to unlock the lockbox hidden in the grass and pulled out a sleek pair of white and silver track shoes. A powerful vein of deep blue lightning decorated both sides of each shoe, looking badass beyond belief.

These were Jay's shoes. Zane had helped him sneak them out of their friend's room during a group visit a week ago. And also inside the box, was a starter's pistol—courtesy of Kai who was also aware of his plan and decided to take part.

He turned back to Jay. "Hold out your hands, palms up," he instructed, and although his brow was crinkled with confusion, Jay did as he was told. Cole laid the pair of custom-made running shoes carefully atop of his best friend's palms, aware of the sharp cleats.

Jay's mouth fell agape. "Wha…? Wha…?" Tentatively, his fingers grazed the underside of the shoes in his hands. Other than the design, Cole knew Jay would be able to recognize his shoes by the unique formation of cleats on the soles. "These…these are…"

Cole took a chance and gradually reached out to remove Jay's dark shades. And gasping with surprise, the other brunet flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm just gonna hang on to them," Cole explained. "Wouldn't want them to get in the way, right?"

"I…I guess not," Jay admitted, but then frowned. "Just don't do that again without permission, okay?"

"Okay," Cole agreed easily. His green eyes drifted down to the shoes Jay clutched possessively. "Do you need any help getting those on?" As soon as the question left his lips, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Jay's expression darkened. "I can put on and take off my shoes just fine on my own, thank you very much!" He snapped. "Geez, I'm blind not an invalid."

"Sorry." When Jay plopped down on the floor and began undying his shoes, Cole eyed his shadowed expression. Though his long chestnut bangs obscured his eyes somewhat, he could still see the lower half of his face just fine…and the tinge of pink dusting it. Cole smiled. Jay was grouchy—yes. But his movements portrayed how eager he seemed to get his running shoes on. His birthday gift had shocked him, but what would be the outcome? Would Jay succeed or fail? And would he blame and curse Cole for forcing him to run?

Cole walked back the way he and Jay came to retrieve the discarded walking stick. _Am I being pushy?_ He wondered. _Am I only caring about my desires instead of his…?_ Cole looked down at the walking stick in his hands sadly. _No, I just… I just…love him…_

 _And is this how you show your "love"?_ A small voice in the back of his mind sneered. _By forcing your best friend to do something he doesn't want to do?_

Cole's heart gave a painful throb as he turned around and went back to Jay. He saw the lithe brunet stretching on his toes, and Cole couldn't help but admire the line of muscles in his calves. Jay always had beautifully toned legs, even before he started track. He wondered if they felt as smooth as they looked. Cole shook his head roughly to dispel the thought. Now was not the time to ogle and fantasize about Jay's long sexy legs wrapping around his waist in ecst—

"Jay, listen. I'm sorry, I—"

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Jay cut in. His eyes were no longer squeezed shut but closed in a relaxed manner. "All you've tried to do is help me. As you have since this whole thing began. And instead of being grateful that you're here and supporting me, I'm barking accusations at you. You're right. I need to do this. I _need_ to." He took a deep breath then. "I'm ready," he said, a calm but fierce edge lacing his voice. "Let me know when to go."

Cole's entire being brightened as he watched Jay crouch and bend his body expertly to get into sprinting position. He put down Jay's walking stick and shades down by the lockbox and picked up the pistol. "One lap, Jay," he said. "Listen for the shot. Come back to me."

Cole lifted the pistol high into the air, the barrel pointed toward the clear heavens above. Jay's body was as taut as a bowstring, a grim line of determination etched across his face. Complete and utter silence reigned supreme over the pair, not even the wind stirred. But there was power. Power radiated from the one poised on the track. The air pulsed with the current of competition, but this wouldn't be a race against a physical opponent. This was a race between Jay and his spirit—his inner strength to triumph over adversity.

*BANG!*

Cole felt a rush of wind as Jay streaked passed him. Like a bolt of blue lightning, his best friend was the embodiment of speed as he sped down the straightaway. In a flash he was at the end and rounding the shoulder, his feet nothing but a blur as they propelled him forward. Cole's heart pounded, his eyes wide with eternal admiration and pride. This was his best friend—the Lightning Count—this beautiful boy that was one with both heaven and earth.

Jay stayed perfectly in his lane, no uncertainty, no hesitation, no doubt. His body, his heart, his spirit simply knew where to go. The second straightaway had come and gone as Jay thundered through the last shoulder with the grace and speed of a cheetah. Cole couldn't help but shout as his best friend rounded onto the homestretch.

" _JAY! C'MON, JAY! I'M HERE!"_

Jay was coming straight for him, his hair buffeting, his face flushed, his eyes open and bright. Cole stared. "I know where you are!" Jay hollered back in utter elation, his face split into a wide smile. "You better catch me, you big jerk!"

At the last possible moment, Jay leapt at him and Cole opened his arms instinctively to catch him. The sheer velocity Jay had propelled himself with slammed into Cole with enough power for him to lose his footing and fall into the open grass nestled in the center of the track. The two boys tumbled from the momentum until Cole found himself square on his back with Jay lying on top of him. The pair of friends panted heavily into the still afternoon air, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

Cole had never felt so warm and happy. Jay's delectable scent of apples and cinnamon enticed his senses, his weight comfortable and light. The one on top chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest and touching Cole's heart. "Heh…haa…heh heh… Why'd you fall?" He laughed, breathless, and Cole immediately blushed as warm breath ghosted along his neck with each of Jay's words. "I thought football players were supposed to be tough?" He mocked playfully.

Cole snorted, ignoring his blush. "I'm a quarterback not a linebacker! B'sides, you'd fall too if someone plowed into you while goin' a hundred miles per hour," he shot back. "And…" he pinched Jay's sides, "…looks like you got a little hefty over the past seven months."

Jay lifted himself off Cole by his arms, but the _Italiano_ felt a twinge of disappointment when he discovered that his friend had closed his eyes again. But hey, that radiant smile was still in place. "Pfft! That's _you_ , hungry hungry hippo!" He teased right back. He then rolled off his friend and sat up. Cole joined him.

A contemplative silence draped over the two boys like a tranquil blanket, until Jay opened his mouth to break the calm, his tone soft and reflective. "It's funny, yanno? One moment you can be at your peak, basking in the brightest sunlight… And the next…falling and thrust into absolute darkness." A quirk of the lips. "Heh…literally and figuratively in my case," he uttered. Cole remained silent, his gaze fixed on Jay's wry profile. "Sometimes when I wake up each morning…I open my eyes and expect to see the warm brush of dawn filtering through my room…or maybe the picture frames on my night stand filled with the faces of my family and friends… But then reality hits every time…and I'm reminded of what was taken from me. I accepted it, though, yanno? I accepted it real fast because…I decided I wasn't going to let it defeat me—or change me. And I worked hard during rehab…not only for my sake…but for my parents and friends. And most of all…for Nya…"

Cole knew all this beforehand, but didn't interrupt. Jay needed to get everything off his chest, and he was going to listen patiently. Jay inhaled a sharp breath and continued in a strained voice. "That's why…when she left me…at that moment…I truly felt crippled. I thought she loved me… I thought she would see my strength and will to overcome…but I guess I was only fooling myself… I guess I am naïve…and childish…"

Cole's mind reeled. Did Nya actually tell him that?! A new wave of hatred for Kai's sister surged through him with a vengeance and he grabbed Jay's shoulders just as the first streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. "She's wrong, Jay," Cole stated firmly. "You can't be called foolish for loving someone unconditionally. It was just wasted on the wrong person. She's the idiot for not treating you with the love, kindness, and consideration you deserve! If you ask me, she's the one that's blind!"

Jay sniffed and wiped at his eyes, a rueful smile curving his baby pink lips. "Thanks, and…I'm sorry for crying…"

Cole shook his head. "Don't apologize for showing emotion. Everyone cries."

Jay's smile brightened a bit. "Cole, thanks… Not just for today, but for everything. I wasn't sure I could pull it off, but once I started to run…I felt everything else fall into place…"

Yes… Jay was going to be just fine. "You can still compete, Jay. You may not be able to do all the events you used to but, you can still run."

But to Cole's surprise, Jay shook his head. "No. Don't get me wrong, I _did_ need this. But…I needed it for closure. I love to run, Cole—you know that. But, I think that was all I was doing—running… There's more to life than running around in a circle, or jumping into a sand pit. And I want to do it. I was thinking maybe…I could help others like me…children… I...I can do more than just run, right?"

"Of course you can," Cole said. He was so enthralled with Jay and his caring strength. Was he falling even deeper in love with him? "Whatever you decide to do, Jay, know that I will always be there to back you up."

Jay's brow twitched. "Cole…? There's something I want to ask you," he began slowly. "I've…been thinking about it a lot, but I've always been too afraid to ask…"

Huh? Was something else bothering him? "What is it, Jay? Are you okay?"

"Are _you_?" Jay countered and Cole blinked confusedly. "Huh?"

"Cole…" Jay licked his lips. "You're my best friend. You know you can confide in me about anything, right? It's just—I mean, lately, I feel like you're…I don't know—holding yourself back or something. Like, you're keeping something from me. I just feel that you are… Am I wrong? If not, then what is it?"

What? Cole just stared at Jay. His heart felt like it was in his throat. And no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't swallow it down. This was it, wasn't it? It appeared that Jay at last sensed something was up with him. So then, this would be the perfect time to confess…wouldn't it…? Cole opened his mouth…then closed it. He gritted his teeth as his face began to burn with embarrassment. He could almost hear Kai's irritated voice in his head.

" _Oh my god! Tell 'im already, man! How much longer are you willing to stay in the friend zone, huh?! Another five years?! Go balls out and open your goddamn mouth, wouldja?!"_

But could he really risk it? What would Jay think of him? True, he could care less about what other people thought. But this was Jay! His best friend—the one that mattered most. Cole searched the other brunet's face, and saw the patience and concern accrued there.

He had already taken so many risks within the short seventeen year span of his life so far. Some he did without question, because he simply felt it was the right thing to do, despite the danger or consequence. But the ones concerning Jay, he always thought long and hard about, because…because… Well, it was Jay…

He smiled. _I'm sorry, Jay… I'm sorry for being a coward…_ "Don't worry, man," he breathed finally. He just couldn't risk losing him. Not him. "It's my problem…and I'll get over it…"

Cole's answer…wasn't satisfactory at all to his best friend as he pursed his lips and seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. But then, his features gradually softened and relaxed. Cole flinched in surprise when he suddenly felt hands on his body—his chest. Jay's warm appendages could be felt through his shirt as they lay splayed over his chest. And slowly but deliberately they started to travel upward. Cole's breath caught in his throat, his cheeks growing warmer if possible as the Norwegian boy stroked him kindly, sliding from his clavicle and along the column of his throat, until finally coming to rest on his face, and cupping his scorching cheeks.

The attractive _Italiano_ stared at Jay's closed eyelids, speechless and afraid. "Tell me…" the other boy whispered. "…I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He should've known it'd be pointless to resist. Jay was just as stubborn and relentless as he was sometimes. Cole concentrated on the feel of the hands on his face, storing their gentleness and soft texture to memory…just in case it was the last time his best friend ever touched him again. He opened his mouth, and placed his heart in his best friend's hands.

"I…didn't mean for it to happen…" he whispered, almost to himself, but Jay heard.

"What?"

Cole took a breath. "I…didn't mean to fall in love with you…" he confessed.

Silence. And then, "Wha?" Jay's hands fell listlessly from his face. And figuring it couldn't get any worst, Cole didn't hold back.

"I already know you don't feel the same way. And truthfully, I had the chance to confess for years before Nya came along—"

" _Years?!"_ The sheer incredulousness in Jay's voice had Cole wincing and looking away in embarrassment. "Cole—ah… Wha—How long exactly?"

He shrugged, might as well dig himself deeper. "A little over five years now."

A strange sound erupted from Jay at that and Cole turned his gaze back to him to see the other brunet slack-jawed. He didn't know what else to say, though he did feel a little better having finally said the words he had yearned to say for so long. The silence that proceeded stretched much longer than the last.

"Cole…" At least Jay had the heart enough to turn him down gently. And having had confessed, he could now focus on getting over Jay and just staying his best friend. That would have to be enough. "I…I do love you, but…"

Cole's lips pulled into a sardonic smile. "But only as a friend, right?" He expected as much.

"Yeah, but…" A rosy hue suddenly stained Jay's cheeks. "But…I'm willing to find out if those feelings towards you could grow into something else…" Cole's heart gave a very loud thump. "…That is if…you're um…willing to be patient—to go slow with me…?"

Did he hear that right? Was Jay really willing to give them a chance? Jay was blushing. He looked as nervous as Cole felt, and oh so very beautiful. Cole lifted his hand which had stayed motionless in his lap since his confession and gingerly touched one of his friend's scarlet cheeks. And he didn't move—he didn't recoil from his touch. In fact, he shyly leaned into it.

"Jay? Can I ask you to open your eyes…and repeat what you just said? Please?" He wanted desperately to see them again. Those wondrous shining orbs he saw just a few moments ago.

"But…they're not the same," Jay rebuffed sadly. "They're hideous."

"Can I be the judge of that?"

Cole only had to wait a tense moment before Jay's dark lashes began to flutter, slowing inching upward to reveal the eyes that Cole had seen on the track. He became instantly transfixed once more and stared. Just as he thought. Yes, the deep blue was gone, but a paler hue remained in its wake. Jay's eyes were an extremely light shade of blue with a mixture of white and silver imbued too. A different color—sure, but still the same eyes.

"They're not hideous, Jay—far from it. They're different, but still gorgeous. Just like the rest of you."

The entirety of the Norwegian's face flushed scarlet, and he chuckled awkwardly. "Wow, that was really corny," he jibbed, although the sparkle within the altered orbs spoke otherwise. "I hope you don't think lines like that will capture my heart."

A light chuckle released from Cole as well as he stared amorously into the bewitching depths of a thunderstorm. "So you say…" he countered, slowly leaning in and feeling the other's warm breath caress his face. "But your eyes don't lie."

"Cole…"

Their lips just barely touched before the moment was shattered by the screeching of multiple tires on the road. Gasping in surprise, both boys turned their heads towards the sound, and Cole could only gawk as he spied the 'Channel 7 News' logo imprinted on the side of a van.

 _What the hell…?_

Soon, a slew of vans from various news stations careened into view, bringing thundering crowds of people with them. _"This is great! So it is true!" "There they are! There they are!"_ News reporters and camera men jumped from their vans and all but sprinted towards Jay and Cole. The two boys jumped to their feet in alarm as some were already shouting questions. Boom mics towered overhead and cameras flashed as the throng of reporters and paparazzi crowded around the pair.

" _Jay, Jay, Jay! Does this mean you're gay now?!"_

" _How do you think your parents will react once they find out that their only son is gay?!"_

" _Why are you here?! Were you trying to run?!"_

" _How do you know he's not a gold-digger?!"_

" _Wait! I know him! They go to the same school!"_

" _That's Cole Belmonte, the head quarterback!"_

" _Get his eyes! Get his eyes! Jay's shades are off!"_

The rapid-fire questions soon bled together as more bright flashes went off and mics and tape recorders were thrust into the boys' faces. Cole shielded his eyes, but shocked and mortified, Jay could do nothing but stare traumatized at the media beasts sent to consume him. Cole growled angrily. Where in hell did the vultures come from?! And why?! He thought the heat on Jay had died out months ago. Didn't they have anything better to do than to torment two teenage boys?!

 _Shit! We have to get outta here! This is too much!_

Grabbing Jay's hand, Cole stiff-armed a camera lens out of his face and broke through the crowds with his new boyfriend in tow and stumbling after him. But even as they ran, the reporters didn't give up and gave chase, firing question after question after question at their backs. Cole spotted his dad's Camry and cursed again. The news vans had his car completely blocked in! He had no choice but to ditch it and come back for it later.

 _We'll have to outrun them on foot… Goddammit! This sucks ass!_

Just then, a blazing red convertible Lamborghini made a hard drift into the school's parking lot and roared up to the curb, stopping abruptly before the pair of running teens. Cole recognized the car at once, and its occupants. In the driver seat, Kai smirked and pushed his stylish shades to the top of his head, his golden-amber eyes alight and blazing.

"Ha! Looks like you were right again, Diamond! Hurry up you guys!"

And Zane, ever cool and collected, answered in his matter-of-fact way. "Yes, dearest. We arrived right on time thanks to your… _superior_ driving skills. At least the traffic lights were in our favor; otherwise we'd probably be in jail…"

"Tch! For how long? Like two seconds!"

Cole was just thankful they arrived when they did…and that Kai drove his four-seater. Making a split-second decision, he pulled Jay and—without missing a step—picked him up bridal-style. He leapt over the door to the backseats and ordered Kai to gun it, which the fiery brunet was more than happy to do. Switching gears, Kai slammed on the gas, burning out the tires and kicking up loose gravel and dust. The smokescreen of debris was all the distraction the group needed as it disgruntled the masses, and they were able to make their escape from the academy grounds.

As they broke out onto the main road, Cole chanced a glance back, but fortunately no news vans followed them. He heaved a sigh of relief and faced the front, the wind whipping through his hair. "How'd you guys know we needed help?!" He yelled over the wind, and Kai relaxed his elbow on top of his door.

"Diamond- _koi_ had a hunch!" He said, easing off the gas (but not much). "And I figured what the hell. You guys were on the way so we might as well grab you!"

Zane turned his head to eye the two behind him. "Salutations, friends. I trust that today hasn't been too irksome for you?"

Cole gave a breathy laugh. "It was going fine until the hounds showed up. We really owe you one. But, Kai, what did you mean by on the way? Where are we going?"

Kai stopped the car at a red light and glanced up at the rear-view mirror to catch Cole's gaze. "Lloyd and his boyfriend, Brad, are flying in. My dad wants me to pick him up at the airport."

A baffled frown downturned Cole's lips. "Lloyd? You mean your little cousin? What for? And why so early in the school year?"

Kai shrugged. "Apparently it's emergency. My parents filled me in, but I want to hear the whole story from Lloyd."

When Kai didn't elaborate further, Cole noticed Zane's pointed stare…only it was directed worriedly at the one in his arms. Wise hazel orbs blinked once before shifting over to his boyfriend. "Kai, we must be sure to stop somewhere to get something to eat. Jay will need to replenish his energy when he wakes up."

At his words, Cole looked down at Jay's face to find the other boy's eyes closed… "Jay?" And his breathing even. Jay had fallen asleep, or maybe more than likely had fainted from the sudden bombardment of questions, cameras, and microphones. Cole used a finger to push back a few chestnut strands before pressing his lips on Jay's smooth temple. Today, they had hit a few bumps and stumbled over some cracks, and the days to come would no doubt bring adversity as well. But just like today, he and Jay would triumph over them and be stronger for it.

For today marked a rebirth…for both of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope I captured the whole 'awkward teenage' spill okay, especially with this specific circumstance. If not, I apologize for any foul-ups. I tried to go by how hopeless I was during high school with love and such, so hopefully it's okay. Anyway, this was really fun to write and I hope the random Guest reviewer who requested it and everyone else enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts!**


	18. The Unexpected Buns in the Oven

**Author's Note:** Hello, all! This is another one of those m-pregnancy one-shots that quite a few of you have suggested in the past. Only this one is mainly focused around Zane! *GASP!* Now I know I said I wouldn't get into this until Unexpected but, I figured it wouldn't hurt to lightly dabble on the subject. So please enjoy! And sorry I've been away for a while—meeting soon-to-be in-laws and all that. But I really appreciate everybody's continued patience and understanding! Also, those of you who are waiting for your requests to be acknowledged and written don't worry! I have read every single one from earliest to latest and am working on them as quickly and efficiently as I can. I'm just working my way up from the earliest ones first. Thanks!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 18 ~ The Unexpected Buns in the Oven**_

Zane was getting terribly worried. Something was wrong with him… _seriously_ wrong. Over the last week or so he'd been feeling sort of…"off". None of the switches on his motherboard were malfunctioning, mind you (he'd already checked that), and he'd already ran a maintenance scan on his entire CPU and optical neuro-AI countless times without any errors or viruses being detected, so that was fruitless.

So then…why was he feeling so…unnatural…?

Being the astute and knowledgeable being that he was, he had catalogued his peculiarities one by one the instant they had occurred. The first noticeable oddity was his sudden lack of energy. Which was extremely bizarre as everyone in the clan knew his stamina was superior compared to anyone else's with him being a nindroid and all. So why was he getting so easily winded during Sensei Wu's morning calisthenics? They were always so simple and required very little movement! Strange…

And when the lack of energy became coupled with fatigue, that really had him on aware. His sudden exhaustion spells had him going to bed early sometimes and sleeping deeply. In all honesty, he rarely meditated nowadays. And if he did manage to get himself in the lotus position, it was only for an hour at best, which was barely a fourth of the time he usually would spend tranquilly working out the machinations of his Chi. Baffling…

Then came his inability to keep any food down. Queasiness gurgled in his artificial stomach on most days, especially in the mornings, and he had discovered he couldn't enjoy the victuals he used to. Why, just the other day when Jay had surprised everyone with his patented blueberry pancakes for breakfast—which is considered a clan delicacy from all members—Zane had turned his nose up at them. He just couldn't tolerate the smell. And while everyone else was engorging themselves, smacking their lips, and singing Jay's name in praise from here to Valhalla, he had pushed his plate away and excused himself quickly from the table. All in a rush to empty his poor stomach from what little food it had in it. So bewildering…and miserable…

Zane winced slightly as he absently rubbed at his chest. And just why—oh why—were his nipples so sensitive? It had taken him a startling eight minutes to get his fishnet tank on this morning, and when he had finally did, he was tempted to go to training as he was. However, he knew doing so would raise some eyebrows, so opted not to.

"Hmm…team unity was definitely lacking today." Sensei Garmadon crossed his arms disapprovingly as he eyed the five ninja lined before him. His stern silver gaze shifted from one master to the next until it fell on Zane and lingered. He frowned at the white ninja's distant expression. "Zane, what are the fundamentals for effective teamwork?" He asked, but when the eldest ninja didn't respond—or even acknowledge the question, everyone turned to look at him. Kai especially peered at his boyfriend with bemused concern.

Silent, Garmadon walked to stand right in front of Zane. And it was at that moment when the nindroid blinked, the haze leaving his eyes as he focused on the grandmaster. "Ah! Sensei!" He took in his teacher's displeased stare, as well as the underline of worry within the silver depths. Zane blinked again. "How… How may I help you?"

Never one to mince words, Garmadon got right to the point. "Zane, you are growing increasingly distracted with each passing day, and it's now affecting your training. You had assured us that you were better... Did you misjudge your own health? Are you still ill?"

An edge of irritation struck Zane then, and he frowned at the face of the inquiry. "You know as well as I do, Sensei, that it is impossible for me to become ill. I am well, I assure you."

"Indeed. But I do not mean ill in body." Zane's frown faltered. "Your spirit is disquieted—it has been for almost a week now. It is important for a ninja's spirit to be tranquil, but especially so for a master of elements. Discord from within will weaken your element and disrupt the natural flow of your Chi. And that in itself is very hazardous for anyone's health…including a nindroid's."

Zane bowed his head despondently. "To achieve balance again, you must first identify the anomaly and confront it. But only _you_ can decide on whether or not it will need to be eliminated or accepted." Garmadon went on. "Thus until then…you are here by prohibited from participating in training."

Zane's head shot up, his eyes wide. "Uh…isn't that a bit harsh, Sensei G?" Jay put forth tentatively. "I mean, everyone has days when they're off their game, right?"

But Garmadon didn't bat an eye. "One's spiritual health is not something to be taken lightly, Jay," he replied knowingly. "Zane needs to take the added time to ruminate about his condition and then take decisive action." The silver-haired sensei side-stepped the still astonished Master of Ice and made his way for the Bounty door. He stopped, however, but didn't turn around. "And Zane…I surely do hope you don't misconstrue my words and think this is all about you, because it isn't. You need to consider the feelings of those around you as well…especially the ones particularly close."

The wave of sorrow sent from the nindroid's Emotional Framework was near stifling. He understood, of course—Kai. But how could he share his concerns with his boyfriend when he didn't know the problem? It didn't seem logical or right to just… _complain_. No, it was his body, thus his problem. He needed to works things out on his own for the time being.

When the grandmaster left, the other four ninjas gathered around their dispirited friend. Jay gave Zane a comforting pat on the pack. "Hey, don't stress, okay? I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what's wrong soon. And we're here to help you too."

"But what exactly _is_ wrong with you?" Cole questioned folding his arms, his trademark frown in place. "If it's not in your CPU then maybe something's up with your gears… Have you had a good oiling lately?"

"Ugh…as sensitive as ever," Lloyd deadpanned at the earth ninja, but then turned to Zane with a supportive smile. "Just take the necessary time you need to reevaluate yourself like Dad said, Zane. But whatever you do, don't rush it. Take your time."

"How do you feel right now?" Kai searched his boyfriend's eyes intently before giving him a speculative once over. He splayed his hand over Zane's belly gently. "How's your stomach? Do you need another glass of ginger ale? That helped a little bit, didn't it?"

Zane suddenly felt smothered. Why was everyone so adamant about getting into his business? He didn't want them fretting over him. Why couldn't they understand that? He moved away from Kai's warm touch—away from his entanglement of friends. He had already tried meditation. He had already tried being patient. His "gears" were doing just fine also! And no amount of _ginger ale_ was going to fix his overall problem…WHATEVER IT WAS!

"No…" His white blood pulsed hard in his circuits—why was he getting so hot all of a sudden? He stepped back further. Too bad the motion was less than graceful.

"Zane…?"

Zane blinked. The sun was bright, the ocean air fresh and cool… So what were these black spots doing dancing in front of his eyes…? _Goodness… What…?_ His limbs felt heavy and uncooperative. He stumbled forward, but hands grabbed him—warm hands. Not hot like he was feeling…just warm…

 _What is…wrong with me…?_ Unable to keep his eyes from closing, his world faded to black, and his body gave out.

" _Zane!"_

*~Ninjalogy~*

Zane's vision was dark, his body prone and lax. Where was he? What happened?

" _We should get him to a doctor! I can't stand to see him like this any longer!"_

" _And, just what would a doctor do, Kai? Zane's not human, remember?"_

" _Then YOU think of something, genius!"_

" _Kai, calm down, man. We know you're worried—we all are."_

" _Goddammit…"_

"… _Maybe we should go get my dad…Oh look! I think he's waking up!"_

Zane's limbs were responding…finally, and he opened his eyes with a pained groan. The picture presented before his optics was a blurry mess of earth tones for a moment before correcting and swirled to take shape and form. Kai…and his brothers were, again, circled around him, each wearing expressions of concern. But his boyfriend looked especially worried.

"Zane…Zane—babe, what happened?" Kai helped the clearly struggling white ninja to sit up, but didn't relinquish his hold.

Numerous emotions bombarded Zane's psyche then: confusion, aggravation, and fear were just to name a few. He didn't know what was happening to him. And the terror of not knowing was slowly destroying him from the inside out. A dull ache pulsed from his temples, the sensitive circuits there seeming to twist and pull in his head. Now he was experiencing headaches? Inconceivable!

"Zane…maybe there was something you overlooked or missed while you were running your scans?" Cole surmised.

 _No._

"Let me take a look at you, Zane," Jay suggested next. "Maybe I can find the problem."

 _No._

"You're obviously exhausted," Lloyd put forth. "Why don't you rest for the rest of the day, Zane?"

 _No!_

All of his friends' voices soon bled together, each throwing out their own advice and suggestions concerning HIS condition! Zane gripped his head as it continued to throb in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his damndest to block out everything…including his health.

"Diamond…"

"NO!" Finally, Zane had had enough. He violently pushed Kai away from him, sending his opposite sprawling to the floor. The fire ninja stared up at him in shock—they all did. But Zane didn't care. He glared at them all, his once pure hazel gaze flashing to frigid ice blues. "What I need is for all of you to be silent and leave me alone," he sneered. "None of you can tell me about my body that I don't already know. Ergo, I don't need any of you! Leave!" He had shouted that final harsh word directly at his boyfriend, making his golden-amber eyes widen even further.

Complete and utter silence encompassed the room after Zane's belligerent outburst. Kai sat motionless on the floor, his consternation apparent. But then he sucked his teeth derisively and collected himself to his feet. And without a word to anyone, turned his back on his boyfriend and left the room. Unabashed, Zane frowned after the red ninja before lying back down on the sofa and showing his back to the others.

Getting over his initial shock, Cole shook his head as he eyed his nindroid brother's back. "What the hell, Zane? That was beyond uncalled for. _What is wrong with you?!_ "

"Cole! Stop! Okay?!" Jay put himself between his boyfriend and Zane, his hands held up in a placating manner. "And stop saying that. You're not helping."

"Well it's not my fault he has an attitude problem," Cole scoffed. "All we're trying to do is help."

"Did I ask for your assistance," Zane growled irritably.

"Well you're sure as hell aren't making any progress _alone_ now, are ya?!"

Jay rolled his eyes in exasperation. And they called HIM an instigator. He produced a smile, however, and placed his hands on the black ninja's crossed arms. "Hey, it's fine. Why don't you go find Kai and make sure he's alright?"

"And what are you gonna do?" Much of the steam had fled from Cole's voice as the frown on his face ebbed.

"I'm going to stay here with Zane… I want to talk to him about something…" The lightning ninja looked to Lloyd standing off to the side, looking more than a little off-putted. "Lloyd? You go and tell Sensei G about Zane. And see if he can get in contact with Sensei Wu and Brad."

"What for?" Lloyd asked, but Jay quickly waved him off.

"I'll tell ya later. Just call me if he can, okay?"

"Alright then." And Lloyd left the room.

"Hun, what are you planning?" A thick eyebrow arose. Truth be told, Jay almost always had a positive aura about him, but lately the blue-eyed beauty seemed damn near radiant. "What's that glint in your eyes?"

Surprisingly, Jay blushed and scratched his cheek. He averted his gaze from his boyfriend's inquisitive stare, though his grin still remained. "Ah…Cole…I'll tell you, I promise—today even! Just leave me with Zane for now, okay?"

Cole didn't quite understand, but decided not to press his boyfriend further…for now. He gave Jay a chaste kiss and followed the other ninjas' trail out the room, leaving Jay and Zane alone. Zane had listened to his remaining brothers with half an ear, his mood just too dark to care what the blue ninja was up to. He just wanted to be left to his brooding in peace.

Jay turned around and regarded the eldest ninja. He took a small breath and opened his mouth. "Hey, Zane…I'm not going to criticize you or anything, okay? All I'm asking is for you to let me do one, single test."

Zane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And what test, pray tell, would that be?" He asked dryly, and Jay shrugged.

"Nothing much," he replied. "I just want to see if your pregnant or not."

Zane blinked. What? Did he hear that right? Or was the pounding of his headache disrupting his ability to perceive sound. Baffled, he sat up and turned to look at his grinning younger brother dubiously. He was sure his expression spoke for him, but giving the other's patient stare, he opted to elucidate. "Jay, I know I don't need to remind you of the specifics of my blueprints. But just in case I do, let me clarify that my father built me with only male genitalia. Ergo, I assure you…I am not a hermaphrodite."

"I'm not saying you are. I'm sure your dad was decisive in what gender he wanted you to be. But, you know…" Another shrug. "…Never hurts to check, right?"

Impossible. Zane refused to subject himself to any fruitless endeavors. "Please leave, Jay," he sighed tiredly and proceeded to lie back down, an exhaustion spell settling deep into his matrix. "And please turn off the lights on your way out."

"I know it doesn't sound plausible, Zane…" Jay wasn't leaving…he really could be annoying sometimes… "And trust me, I wouldn't suggest such a test if I hadn't listed your symptoms."

This got Zane's immediate attention. "What?" Was his little brother really watching him so intently? Jay moved forward to plop himself down on the floor beside Zane's head, his gaze gentle…and even…understanding…?

He lifted his hand and ran it through the ice master's gravity-defying locks. "Heh…I never would've thought you too…" he breathed cryptically. "But I guess…anything in this world is possible, huh?"

Zane could only stare. He abruptly sat back up and gawked at his fellow ninja. "Jay…what are you…?"

The azure ninja sighed and moved again, this time to sit beside Zane on the couch. He lifted his brother's legs and placed them over his lap. "I thought I was coming down with the flu or something," he began quietly. "But since my symptoms never lasted long, I didn't worry about it and I was able to keep them from showing. The only thing was…my ailments weren't going away." He looked to Zane then—that knowing glint still shining in his sapphire depths. "The nausea, the sudden aversion to certain foods, the tiredness, the MOOD swings…"

Zane subconsciously touched his chest, causing Jay's smile to broaden even more. "Haha… yep! Even the sensitive nipples. You have any idea how much I want to walk around without a shirt sometimes?" He gave a playful wink. "But hey, I don't want Cole drooling and following me around like a puppy. You wouldn't know it since he's so calm and crap, but the guy's a real perv."

Jay laughed again, but Zane just couldn't wrap his head around his brother's words. "Jay?" He started slowly. "Are you saying…that you're actually pregnant?"

The younger ninja quieted down, but didn't answer right away. A beautiful blush tinted his fair cheeks as he gently moved aside Zane's legs and peeled down his ninja robes off his shoulders. He then lifted his tunic and fishnet tank. Pure hazel eyes widened incredulously. Jay didn't show his torso often—rarely in fact, choosing conservative over revealing. But Zane knew his brother was just as finely ripped and toned like the rest of them. Only now…the skin around Jay's stomach had loosened to give way to a small protrusion—a "baby bump" as the saying goes.

"I haven't even told him yet." Jay's voice trembled, and when Zane lifted his shocked stare to the other master's face, he was stunned further to see him on the verge of tears. Wasn't he laughing just a minute ago? He lowered his shirts, but left his robes where they were. Instead, he carefully and protectively curled his hands over his stomach. "I've been…refusing to sleep with him for nearly two weeks now. I don't even let him hug me, afraid he might find out. He's been patient, but…I know he feels neglected. He keeps asking questions when we're alone—wondering if he did something to upset me or if I'm feeling okay…and I just keep giving excuses…"

"Jay…" Zane pulled his dear friend gently to him in a side-hug. He still found it completely unfathomable that the Master of Lightning was carrying a little…"Gravity baby" as it were, even if he did just see the proof with his own eyes. Small sniffles filled the room and Zane did his best to comfort Jay while he tried to collect his thoughts. But then—"What are you doing training?! Jay, you're pregnant! _You're the_ one who should be resting!"

And here everyone else was doting on HIM. The notion seemed even more foolish to Zane now. Jay wiped his eyes. "I'm okay. I get plenty of rest, trust me. Besides, I'm still within my first month, so I'm not _that_ heavy and lethargic yet. And…well, Sensei Wu and Sensei G won't allow me to do anything more strenuous than basic training anyway. As you may have noticed, I don't spar with anyone."

"What?!" This was definitely news to the nindroid. "You mean they know about your condition too?"

Jay leaned away from Zane and smiled, though his eyes were red and puffy. "Yeah, I told them a few days after I found out. I felt so scared and alone because I had no one to confide in, and I knew _you_ _guys_ wouldn't take me seriously. But our senseis… Well, they were baffled, of course, but after I showed them my pregnancy test and the sonogram of the embryo…they believed me. They both looked at it as 'Divine Intervention' and were—heh heh…very happy! They said they would support me as best they could and they were just like you and wanted me to stop training altogether. But after I told them they were the only ones who knew, and that I wanted to keep it secret until I could work up the courage to tell everybody else…they complied. And we agreed to put things on hold."

"But…what about your parents?" Zane asked. "Surely you've told them, haven't you?"

At this, it looked as if the blue ninja would burst into tears again. "Arbitrary, huh? I would rather tell my teachers than my own parents that I have a growing kid inside me. I know it's ridiculous, Zane, but I just couldn't. Just like how I couldn't tell Cole…"

Jay really did have quite the dilemma on his hands. He could quite possibly be the very first (and only) pregnant man on the planet. He had no one to empathize with him or seek advice from… But surely he knew Cole loved him, as well as his parents—and his mother would most definitely have some insight to provide. And as for the rest of them, they were a clan—a family. Love and support went hand-in-hand. He would never be alone.

Jay wiped at his eyes again and sniffed. "Man, I didn't mean to break down in front of you like this," he said. "And here I am supposed to be comforting _you_. I guess…I'm just glad I won't have to deal with this alone. That there's someone just like me."

Wait… Zane frowned in question. Surely Jay couldn't mean… _him_? He shook his head. "Jay, even if I am exhibiting the same symptoms as you, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm pregnant. While I may have similar physiology as you humans for being constructed as a cybernetic organism, I have gears, frames and wires inside of me—hardly a spacious and comfortable place to grow young. Truth of the matter is, I could just be malfunctioning in a way."

"But haven't you already exhausted that possibility?" Jay argued. "Like I said, it wouldn't hurt to check. And…maybe your dad implemented this capability within you as uh…surprise or something. Won't you at least let me test you?"

Zane was still, of course, skeptical, but looking into Jay's shimmering depths…how could he say no? He looked almost desperate to share this experience with someone else. He wanted a kindred spirit. However… "And if I am not?"

Surprisingly though, Jay didn't hesitate to answer. "Then you're not. It's as simple as that. The outcome won't change my confessing to Cole and to the rest of you…including my parents. I'm still going to do that…today. I can't be a procrastinating coward about this anymore…"

Zane had to smile. "Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he said, then rose to his feet. "I will meet you down in your laboratory shortly. I must first go and apologize to Kai for being so callous and abrupt earlier. And…I apologize to you too, Jay." Zane's anger and overall moodiness had evaporated over his discussion with the brunet. And now looking back on his behavior with a cooler head—that wasn't pounding anymore, mind you—he could indubitably admit that he was wrong to have snapped at his boyfriend, as well as to the rest of them.

 _They were only trying to aid me…Kai especially… I must make amends…_

Jay grinned and stood up too. "Hey, don't worry about it!" He clapped his hand on the nindroid's shoulder. "All is forgiven! And while you do that, I'll go and get everything ready. And…if you see Cole…tell him to come down to the lab, okay? See you in a few."

*~Ninjalogy~*

Zane made the short trek to Kai's room, but paused before the crimson door, having heard the slightly muffled voices of the fire and earth ninjas from within. He knew it wouldn't be polite to eavesdrop, but felt that listening in wouldn't hurt in determining when to interrupt. Thus after checking that the hallway was clear (still wouldn't be good to get caught despite the act being justifiable), pressed his ear against his boyfriend's door.

"— _Now c'mon, Kai, you know that's not true."_

" _He's been pushing me away for days, Cole…only today literally. Tch… I don't know…maybe I crossed some kind of line or somethin'. I think I've become just a nuisance to him now…"_

Zane nearly choked on the guilt that assaulted him. Again, he admitted that Sensei Garmadon was right. He _had_ only been thinking about himself and brushing aside Kai's feelings. And to make matters worse, he didn't think twice about doing so. He was just so consumed with the abhor possibility of coming off as bothersome to his boyfriend that he never thought putting on such defensive airs would affect Kai negatively. But it did. It most certainly did.

" _No way! Zane loves you, bro."_

" _Well he hasn't been acting like it. Maybe…"_ Kai seemed to struggle to say each and every word. Like it took every ounce of him to dig those words from the depths of his heart, and carry them one by one to his mouth. _"Maybe…he wants to break-up with me…"_

A vehement throb from his Coronary Circuitry sounded in Zane's ears as his artificial stomach froze over with fear. _No… No!_ Unable to just listen any longer and struck with a desperate sense of urgency and panic, Zane immediately grabbed for the knob and burst through the door, he mouth already open to deny his boyfriend's outlandish claim. "No, Kai! That's not true!"

Both ninjas stationed on the bed jerked their heads up at the normally unshakeable Master of Ice's abrupt entrance, their eyes wide. But Zane carried on, stricken with guilt and shame. "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve such harsh words before—none of you did. I…" Another round of heavy emotion sent from his E.F. soon had the nindroid's vision blurred. "…I need you, Flame. You mean everything to me. So please…don't ever think that…" Zane couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks in thick rivulets.

He loved Kai with everything he was. And the Master of Fire served as more than his counterbalance, Kai brought new and further meaning to his existence. He didn't want to return to his frozen state of romantic obliviousness. He wanted to stay within this newfound and gratifying limbo of melting. That divine warmth that wasn't hot, but just perfect.

"Diamond…"

Zane didn't notice that Kai had stood up and approached him. However, he instinctively clung to his boyfriend's familiar warmth when the other's arms enveloped him. He pressed the side of his face to Kai's and closed his eyes in bliss. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

"Shhh…it's okay…" Kai soothed, rotating his hand in comforting circles on his opposite's back. "…But, Diamond, I've…never seen you cry before… Man…"

Zane smiled through his tears. "Ah, right. I _have_ cried before Kai, but I was alone at the time. I cried after remembering my father back in Birchwood Forest. And now I'm crying…because I don't want to lose you. I love you so much, Kai. Now and forever."

The next moment, Zane found Kai's lips pressed against his. He gave a slight start, but then immediately relaxed and reciprocated the kiss. Always so sweet and tender. Always so hot and passionate. Zane melted into his boyfriend's comforting embrace, letting all of his previous worries drift away.

 _Yes…this is what I needed all along… How foolish I was…_

"Welp! I guess I'll be seeing myself out. Don't mind me..."

Kai and Zane broke their kiss and shifted their attention to Cole's grinning face. Zane honestly forgot the ninja leader was also in the room. "Oh, Cole—hey, sorry, man," Kai said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, though, he kept one arm wrapped around Zane's waist.

But Cole just shrugged good-naturedly. "No biggie, I'm sure Jay and I have kissed in front of you guys on more than one occasion."

Yes, right! Jay! Zane had to be sure to pass along the expecting ninja's message. He wiped his eyes and took a moment to compose himself. "Cole, Jay needs to see you down in his lab."

A line of concern creased the earth ninja's brow. "Is he alright?" He asked, and the nindroid smiled knowingly.

"Oh yes—quite in fact. He just wants to speak with you." Zane didn't say more than that. He would leave the rest to Jay.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later then." Cole passed his two friends with a smile and touched Zane's shoulder on the way out—a non-verbal agreement that all had been forgiven. Zane surmised that maybe he was just too consumed in his own problems not to have noticed that Cole and Jay had some of their own. Although now, he was certain they would come out through the metaphorical dark tunnel just fine.

"Diamond…?" A warm caress to his cheek had Zane looking back at his boyfriend again. Kai was peering at him with such blatant concern… It made him wonder why he ever pushed him away in the first place. Zane didn't know exactly how to approach the subject about his condition, but at least he could share with Kai on what Jay wanted to do.

He took hold of the fire master's hand and led him over to the bed. "Come…let us sit for a moment, Kai."

Kai didn't refute and allowed himself to be guided back to his bed. Once the pair was settled, Zane spoke candidly. "Kai, as you and the others know, I haven't been feeling like my usual self as of late. I've been fatigued, nauseated, irritable, and my nipples are very sensitive."

The notched eyebrow rose. "They are? That's…I have to say, Diamond, I didn't know about that. Have you switched detergents lately? You might be experiencing an allergic reaction. Your skin is living tissue after all, despite it covering your titanium endoskeleton."

It made Zane happy that Kai memorized the specifics about his body. Truth be told, in the past, he wasn't sure if it was even possible for him to experience arousal, let alone ejaculation. But his body had indeed reacted to the sexual stimuli. And while initially consternated by the discovery, he had thoroughly enjoyed himself during their first time…and the many other sexual encounters between him and his boyfriend after that.

Zane smiled. "No, dearest, I have not toggled my detergent brand, nor have I modified the amount I use. Unfortunately, I still haven't the vaguest idea what's wrong with me. However, Jay has proposed to perform a specific test."

"Yeah? What?"

As per usual, Zane stated everything in a matter-of-fact way. "He wants to have me take a pregnancy test in his lab."

Kai stared at his boyfriend for a long while, until finally lifting his hand to rub at his temple. "Diamond…babe…you do know that you can't always take Jay seriously, right?"

"Yes, but this time he was being serious… _very_ serious."

Kai rolled his eyes, obviously still unconvinced. "That's impossible, Zane."

"One would think, yes. But do we not live in a mystical world, Kai? Our adventures and experiences are testimony to that. But don't get me wrong, I too believe that performing a pregnancy test on myself would be pointless. As I've reminded Jay, I am not human. However the fact that I am male as well doesn't appear to be an important aspect. And with me not having any other alternatives, I've decided to take the test," Zane ended with a shrug.

Kai's golden-amber stare turned circumspective. "…I don't get it… You're going to take the test…even though you know there's no reason for it…? You wouldn't do that, Zane. There's always been a rhyme or reason for every action you've taken since I've known you. And now you're saying that Jay was being "very serious" when he suggested it? Why? There has to be a reason…" His gaze intensified, making Zane feel like those sharp molten orbs were searching the depths of his soul. He blinked. "…You know something, don't you, Diamond?"

Zane sighed. Yes, Kai was intelligent. Brash and impulsive too…but also very intelligent. Plus, he knew the white ninja on a deep emotional level. "It's…not my place to say…" he muttered softly. "I have no right to disclose Jay's secret."

"Secret?" Kai prompted. "A secret about Jay has something to do with you taking a pregnancy test…" Zane could see the gears turning furiously in his boyfriend's spiky head. "Of all the tests to suggest…why a pregnancy test…? Why was Jay being serious…? He has a secret…"

Kai had taken to mumbling to himself now and Zane felt torn between whether or not to stop him or to let him try to solve the mystery. Nonetheless, the ice ninja kept his face blank. Jay had given him his confidence, thus his friendship and pride wouldn't allow him to betray the blue ninja's trust.

Then again, maybe he should interrupt. Maybe his silence was giving away non-verbal clues? "Oh my god…" Yes, he should've definitely had interrupted… _"Oh my god!"_ Zane berated himself for still not fully grasping all angles of social constructs. Kai's eyes bulged. _"He's pregnant! Jay's pregnant! And Cole's the father!"_

"Kai…"

" _And the reason why he suggested so seriously that you should take a pregnancy test was because he thinks you're pregnant too! He must've been havin' the same symptoms or somethin'!"_

Zane tried again. "Yes, Kai, but—"

His boyfriend's face suddenly turned an alarming shade of red. "Then…oh my god…" He started to reach for Zane's stomach with a trembling hand. "Zane…"

Zane got off the bed before Kai could touch him. "Kai, no. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"But there _is_ a chance, right?" He countered. "You just said so yourself that being a guy isn't an important factor."

" _But being an android is!"_ Zane shouted, a spike of irritation stabbing him. He backed away from the bed. He didn't want to have another argument with Kai, especially not right after they made amends. He calmed himself by taking a deep breath. "I… I have limitations and idiosyncrasies. Thus, because of what I am, there is no remote possibility that I can conceive children like Jay." He peered into Kai's eyes with solemn seriousness. "You know this—everyone does. Please don't make me repeat myself anymore."

The room fell into a dead silence after that. It wasn't as if Zane was putting himself down or anything. He was just being logical. Nothing in his blueprints gave the slightest implication that he could get pregnant. _There was ALSO nothing in your blueprints that said you could feel sexual gratification, now was there?_ A small meddlesome voiced whispered in his head, but he ignored it. That was just a fluke after all. A fluke he was grateful for, mind you, but still a fluke nonetheless.

Kai stood up from the bed, and Zane eyed his smirk-less face with a hint of wariness and confusion. "You know, Diamond…the more you keep saying you can't do stuff because of what you are, the more it sounds like an excuse to me and drives me to prove you wrong."

Pure hazel optics narrowed. "It is not an excuse," he stated lowly. "It is logical."

But his opposite waved off his words like a bothersome fly. "I understand what you're saying—I really do. You were the exact same way during our first time—unsure, scared, and even a little pessimistic."

Zane scowled. "I have no recollection in my database of feeling such emotions during that timeframe. You must be mistaken." Okay, so now he was lying through his teeth. So what! Why did Kai have to be so infuriating at times? So challenging! Has he always been like this? Or…were his emotions just so awry that every little thing made him defensive? Zane was getting tired of not knowing what was wrong with him.

The smirk was back, and Kai moved forward to wrap his arms around Zane's waist, holding him close. "Okay, I don't wanna make you upset again. Honestly, the only thing that matters to me, Diamond, is your health. I just wanna help you get better, that's all."

Zane felt himself gradually relax. "Okay," he said softly. "Thank you, Kai."

Kai leaned back and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek. "Alright. I guess we better get down to Jay's lab then, huh?"

Zane was glad their little altercation hadn't escalated. Kai understood. "Yes."

*~Ninjalogy~*

The ice and fire ninjas opened the door to Jay's lab…and were greeted with a very perplexing sight… The proud and serious ninja leader was on his knees in front of his boyfriend…with the side of his face pressed up against the other's bare stomach and wearing the most stupefied expression Zane had ever seen. Meanwhile, the lightning ninja was blushing up a storm, despite looking mildly annoyed.

"Cole…as endearing as this is, get off the floor. You're disturbing me _and_ our unborn child."

But of course, the enthralled earth master didn't budge from his position. His emerald eyes widened a bit more if possible. "Wait…I think I heard something. I think the baby's moving—No! I think it's crying!" Cole abruptly pulled away and gently petted Jay's baby bump, his voice filled with concern and care. "What's wrong, little one?"

At this, Jay promptly rolled his eyes and shook his head. Though, an adoring smile curved his lips also as he ran his fingers tenderly through Cole's black shaggy mane. "I don't know. Maybe it's because Daddy's acting weird?" He chided playfully. "But anyway, that wasn't the baby that was me. It is getting close to lunch time, yanno."

Cole instantly shot up to his feet, alert and focused as if ready for a difficult mission. "I-I could cook something for you! Fish—uh, carp! Yeah! I heard carp is really good for you. We don't have any but, the ocean's right outside! I can catch some for you, if you'd like."

Jay kept his calm smile. "Carp are freshwater fish, sweetness."

"Oh…right… My bad—s-sorry, hun." Cole had jumped from enthralled to disoriented in a matter of moments, all in an effort to do anything possible to help and support Jay. My oh my, how the roles reverse themselves: Jay becoming the epitome of serenity and calm, while Cole filled the shoes of the high-strung and excitable fast-talker.

Jay lowered his shirts and kissed Cole's cheek. "Thanks, but I'll wait a little bit before eating something." He nodded his head towards the newcomers. "Zane and Kai are here."

Cole turned to the pair as well, his emerald gaze alight with excitement. He opened his mouth, but then shut it, looking from Jay to the other ninjas with clear uncertainty. He pulled his face to exhibit a more composed visage, but Zane could easily tell that his leader was having trouble in doing so. And apparently Kai could too.

He chuckled and shook his head as the earth ninja continued to fidget like an anxious kid wanting to cut loose at an amusement park, only he was being kept at bay by his parents. "Kinda late in trying to regain your tact now, Cole," Kai teased, smirking. "We just saw you cooing over Jay a minute ago."

Jay started to look disconcerted, but Kai was quick to reassure him. The smirk gave way to a genuine heartfelt smile as he walked up to Jay and hugged him. "Congratulations, little bro. I know you'll be one helluva mom. Ah, who am I kiddin'…you already are. To Lloyd, huh?"

Getting over his shock, Jay reciprocated the hug earnestly. "Thanks, Kai. I really needed to hear that from you."

"Speaking of Lloyd, did he report back to you yet, Jay?" Zane asked when he and Kai parted.

"Oh yeah! He and Sensei G were able to reach Sensei Wu and Brad and they're on their way back now with what I wanted." He suddenly blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "And…Lloyd knows now," he said in a breath. "He fainted when I showed him the sonogram, but when he came to he was just as happily bewildered as Tunnel-vision over here," he finished, nudging his beau and Cole blushed himself.

"How was I supposed to act, Jay? This is a true miracle! I…" Cole suddenly took hold of Jay's hands and held them up to his face. "…I promise to do my best. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't count on me."

"No, Cole, that was my fault entirely," Jay admitted, his gaze sullen and downcast. "I should've known better. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, so there was no reason for me to doubt you. I'm sorry again." His face brightened then, and the happiness and love he felt towards his boyfriend permeated from his being. "I know I can always depend on you."

Cole kissed the hands in his and lowered them, his gaze solely on Jay. "Is it okay if we show them the pictures?" He asked and the pregnant brunet nodded.

"Sure." Jay then went to his desk to retrieve two sheets of black film. But upon closer inspection, Zane realized they were sonogram photos of the brunet's fetus. He and Kai crowded around the expecting pair as Jay presented them, their eyes wide and wondrous. "This one was taken during my fourth week—so last week, as you can probably tell from how small the embryo is. This is the photo I showed to Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, and the moment I did…they both knew what it was."

Zane stared. So tiny… The little embryo was barely bigger than a poppy seed, but it was clearly there. "And here's my most recent," Jay declared, switching the photos. "Cole was here for this one. Five weeks. It grew a bit but not much. Now it looks more like a tadpole, huh?"

"Wow…amazing…" Kai whispered. "I've never seen this before… Damn…"

"Hey! No cussing in front of my unborn child!" Jay scolded the red ninja, but Kai just huffed.

"Oh please! I doubt the kid has _ears_ yet! It can't hear me!"

"Jay, I really think we should continue our conversation from earlier…" Cole suddenly suggested, and Jay groaned.

"Oh no…"

"I don't think you should train anymore or go on missions."

"Cole—*sigh*…can't we talk about this later?"

"But this is important, Jay. What if something happens to you? Think of our child."

"I'm _always_ thinking about our child, so don't tell me I'm not! I'm aware of the limits my body has now, Cole, but don't go trying to rip my life out from under my feet just because you're scared!"

" _I'm just trying to protect you!"_

" _Sounds more like DICTATE to me!"_

"Wow…you guys already sound like an old married couple…" Kai muttered. Cole and Jay glared heatedly at each other, and when the blue ninja's grip on the photos became lax, Zane took hold of them himself, his eyes never straying from the picture. His friends' voices became mere background noise as the nindroid traced the white lines of the developing being's body. He had never seen something so extraordinary… Life in general was a miracle in itself, but for Jay to be able to nurture life from within himself—a male body—was indeed another blessing.

 _He's lucky…and I am…envious…_ Zane recalled his name's meaning: "God's gracious gift". But why did his father give him such a name if he was created by _him_ and not God? It was illogical. His white blood was unnatural. His wires and circuits were unnatural. _He_ was unnatural. Surely he was merely malfunctioning, but that didn't stop his CPU from providing him images to the contrary. He imagined himself with a little infant in his arms—a little being comprised of himself and Kai, but still indubitably human.

Yes…a little baby boy was in Zane's arms, swaddled in a comfy blue blanket decorated with white snowflakes. Wide golden-amber eyes blinked up at him innocently and tuft of silver hair peeked out along his tender forehead. Kai was beside him also, radiating with warmth and love for their son.

A painful tightness entered Zane's chest. The mental image was torturous. What was he doing imagining such things anyway? He was just setting himself up for heartbreak. He knew he wasn't pregnant. He just knew he would never be a mother like Jay.

"Diamond…?"

Zane tore his eyes away from the sonogram and lifted his gaze to meet Kai's. Cole and Jay had ceased their arguing it seems and were peering at him with concern. Zane steeled himself and handed the pictures back to the pregnant brunet. "Congratulations again, Jay." Thankfully, the smile he managed to pull felt genuine. "Now if I may suggest, I'd like to commence with this test. What would you have me do?"

"Oh—um…okay! Right!" Jay pointed to a door. "There's the bathroom. There's a cup in there on the sink I want you to pee in. Just to the marked line if you can. Can you do that?"

Zane nodded. "I believe I'll be able to manage such a miniscule task. I am due for another urination session soon anyway."

"Ugh…too much info, Frosty…" Cole mumbled.

"Awesome! Once you're done, just put the lid on and stick it in the compartment on the wall. The sample will then transport itself for analysis to my machine. After that, I'll draw some blood from you—gotta test that too. We'll only have to wait a few minutes to determine if you're pregnant or not."

Zane made his way to the bathroom, but was stopped by Kai's hand grasping his. He turned to his boyfriend expectedly. The nindroid was sure he had seen all of Kai's many expressions by now, but this particular one was hard to decipher. "You're gonna be fine." Such quiet strength laced his voice. "Whatever the result is, know that I'll be here for you. And I'll support you."

Why was it that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get anything passed his boyfriend? Then again…maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Zane smiled. "I know." As he expected, he had no problem fulfilling Jay's request and did what was instructed. He departed the bathroom a few moments later to have Jay hook him up to a dialysis machine to extract a pint of his white blood. He then keyed in a number of strokes on his computer keyboard.

"I hafta tell ya, Zane, your body is incredibly unique and fascinating! I doubt you could ever be replicated perfectly. Now hold on, I'm beginning the analysis…now!"

Kai took hold of his hand, but Zane simply focused on keeping his emotions in check and his face blank. While his boyfriend could most likely already tell, he didn't want to let on how nervous he actually was to Jay and Cole. The ninja leader went to stand beside Jay and leaned over his shoulder to peer at the computer screen. Zane couldn't see it from his position, nor did he truly want to.

*Tick Tock Tick Tock*

Zane had always prided himself on his patience, so why was he beginning to feel overanxious? Kai's thumb grazed over the back of his hand. "Do you still want to come with me to get my ears pierced?" He asked, and Zane blinked up at him, caught off guard by the sudden inquiry.

"Pardon?"

A familiar smirk played on full luscious lips. "Do you still want to come with me when I get my ears pierced in town this weekend? You were interested, right? And we could do a little shopping too."

Zane blinked again. Just what was Kai doing asking him such miscellaneous things? But despite how trivial they were, the questions were still valid. So, he decided to just indulge his significant other for the time being. "Yes, I am interested in the process. I would be happy to accompany you, Kai."

"And you needed to replenish your weapon oil, if I remember correctly. We can take care of all of that while we're out."

This was…relaxing. "Yes, and perhaps I could introduce you to a friend of mine. He's a mechanic who specializes in motorcycles. While our dragons are ideal transports, I rather miss racing along city infrastructures and natural terrain."

"Yeah, me too. My Blade Cycle and your Ice Speeder…we can bring those good times back, babe."

"Yes…" He could easily imagine him and Kai speeding during the twilight hours of the night on a deserted dirt road…. The wind whipping through their hair, the stars twinkling in the dark sky…and perhaps the moon would be present… The imagery alone had gratifying effects on Zane's troubled mind, and he felt himself relax further.

 _Oh… Thank you, Kai…_

"Zane? Your results are in…"

Jay and Cole rejoined the two, their expressions oddly subdued. Zane stood up from his chair, his hand still grasping tightly onto Kai's. Jay looked down at the paper in his hand as if making sure he was reading it right, and then lifted his sapphire gaze to meet Zane's. A smile slowly formed. "It looks like I'm not the only one due for congratulations."

Cole grinned as well. "Looks like you're pregnant too, Zane. Congrats."

He heard the words. He HEARD them, but still…what? So many questions swirled around in his head, but amidst the tumultuous twister was a single simple truth. "I…I am…pregnant." He turned his head to regard his boyfriend. "Kai? Is that…really true?"

Those eyes… Zane didn't think they've ever burned as bright as they did now. "Ahaha! Yeah! Yes, Diamond. That's what he said." The nindroid practically fell into Kai's arms, his joints seeming to lock up from sheer shock. He just couldn't believe it… Him. A cybernetic organism. Pregnant.

"So now two of our ninja are pregnant."

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon stepped further into Jay's laboratory followed closely by Lloyd and Brad. Garmadon hummed his affirmation. "Yes, brother, and it is truly a miracle—Divine Intervention at its finest."

Wu stroked his long white beard. "Hmm. We must prepare for the expansion of the clan. A new generation of Elemental Masters is in the making."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!" Cole intervened, eyeing his teachers. "Before we start talking about that, there are a few things Jay and I have to take care of first…"

Jay rolled up Zane's results and smacked his boyfriend over the head. "Cole! I told you I'm not quitting—"

"I'm not talking about that, Jay…" Cole interrupted softly, and brought the shorter brunet closer, his hands coming to rest on the other ninja's waist. "I'm talking about visiting your parents and my dad. We have to tell them."

Jay's mouth fell open as he gaped at Cole. And Zane, having recovered somewhat, looked at his shell-shocked friend. "You said you would, Jay," he reminded him. "Regardless of the results…remember?"

After a spell, Jay closed his mouth and visibly swallowed. "Yeah, you're right. I did say that, and I can't go back on my word. And…they deserve to know." Regaining his determination and courage, he nodded firmly at Cole. "Alright, let's make plans to visit our folks as soon as possible."

A thought crossed Zane's mind. "Jay, is it possible for me to get an ultrasound? I…I am curious to know how far along I am."

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself," Kai chimed in.

"Oh right! I didn't finish elucidating on that, huh?" The blue ninja unrolled Zane's results. "You're barely two weeks along it seems. So I doubt anything would show up on the ultrasound yet. Let's wait for a full month to go by. That way we can see how your baby develops in your body."

"But…how _will_ it develop?" Zane asked. He didn't need to remind anyone of what he was. How exactly would a baby safely develop in his body? A body comprised of wires and circuits?

"Zane. Let's go back to Birchwood Forest."

Pure hazel eyes turned to Kai with surprise. "Birchwood Forest? You mean back to my birthplace where I lived with my father? Why?"

"We could be able to uncover some valuable information there," Kai clarified seriously. "Maybe something pertaining more about your specs. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Yes, of course. Zane smiled. "Right. Let us do that."

"Oh! And here you go, Jay- _Seonbae_. This is the stuff you wanted us to bring back." Brad reached into one of the bags on his arms and removed a tube of cream. Jay's deep blues lit up immediately.

"NIPPLE CREAM! Oh thank the baby Jesus!" At the sight of the pure white tube, the nindroid was suddenly reminded of his own dilemma of the nipple-kind. He rubbed absently at his chest just as Jay turned to him excitedly. "C'mon, Zane! Let's go some place private to put some of this on!"

"Private?" Cole folded his arms, a thick eyebrow cocked in bewilderment. "Why don't you just do it here? We're all guys, after all."

Sapphires cut sharply to the father of his child. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Huh…? I wonder if it's possible for me to get pregnant…" Brad speculated, a cute blush suddenly spreading about his golden cheeks.

*THUNK!*

Everyone stopped and turned towards the abrupt noise…to see Lloyd lying spread-eagle on the floor, his face flushed a crimson red and his eyes closed. "Geez, Lloyd! I just mentioned the possibility! That's no reason for you to faint!"

Jay and Zane shared a look with each other before eyeing the long-haired raven as he knelt down beside his boyfriend. _"Brad?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That was so much fun! I don't know what's due next, but check both stories weekly! Thanks everybody!


	19. When Words Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:** In short, the chapter in which Zane and Kai have an argument… WARNING! This entry will contain explicit content with body-worship and light bondage. And will quite possibly be the slowest foreplay you'll ever read. Come join me for a nice hot cup of yaoi and a slice of lip-smackin' lemon! You have hereby been warned…

This was requested by: _ **DemetedCreations**_ who wanted to read about Zane topping Kai. Enjoy.(Great name btw) ;)

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 19 ~ When Words Aren't Enough**_

The last mission had gone wrong. _Horribly wrong._ And the worst part is that the battle that had commenced during the mission hadn't even been against supernatural enemies. No wayward Serpentine. No vengeful skeletons. But just your average, everyday, common street thugs. Street thugs who had been equipped with guns. Crime had been on the rise in New Ninjago City, so naturally Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon sent their Ninja to investigate and patrol the world's largest metropolis.

And…well…

It had been Cole's orders to split up in an effort to cover more ground. So they did, and broke off into pairs: Cole and Jay, Brad and Lloyd, and lastly Zane and Kai. The fire and ice ninjas had been sent to Maraco Blvd. which was stationed betwixt Mac Arthur Park and a sublet of convenience stores and dark corridors. All in all, it was an ideal location for petty crime to take place. In the twilight hours of the night, the two ninjas were making their rounds when they happened to come across a mugging in progress. An elderly couple had been surrounded and cornered by a bunch of young punks in an alleyway, looking to make an easy score. But of course, luck just wasn't on their side.

Eyes blazing, Kai had been the first to move. He's always the first to move. And Zane had followed suit. Camouflaged by the natural shadows of night, the ninjas dropped from the building's roof they had been perched upon, and landed silently between the two-bit thugs and their would-be victims. It was supposed to be simple. The unorganized disarray of boys before them had to have been no older than sixteen or seventeen. Just undisciplined juveniles with no home training.

But then…

Out of shock and terror, one of them had brandished a hand gun and had pointed it at the elemental masters. And when the other five had started doing the same, the experienced ninjas knew right then and there that talking wouldn't be on the agenda. Kai had been the first to move. Like always. And Zane followed suit. Not one shot rang out during the scuffle. Not one. The ninjas were just that good. It should've been over. When the last kid dropped to the pavement unconscious, it should've been over.

But…

It was Zane's fault really. He had been too gentle with one of the miscreants. So when his back was turned, with him going to approach the terrified elderly couple with friendly eyes and respectable posture, one of the still lucid boys had raised his gun with a trembling hand…

" _Zane!"_

…and pulled the trigger.

Zane now stood in a private corner in Kai's room, slightly isolated from the rest of the clan as Brad sat beside the fire ninja and tended to his gunshot wound. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, the loud crack of the ballistics firing reverberating through his mind as his boyfriend reiterated the disaster from his bed.

"The kid was completely out of it, but the trajectory from which he was firing would've hit Zane if I hadn't moved. So of course I did."

A vehement scowl darkened the nindroid's face at that. Kai had taken an unnecessary risk—a completely _foolish_ and unnecessary risk. Narrowed hazel optics peered down at the white and black of his robes and focused on the thick streak of crimson tainting the left breast, smearing across the emblem emblazoned with the Ninjago symbol for "Ice." Kai's blood. Zane would never _ever_ forget the sight of the brunet shielding him as he turned around in alarm when Kai had shouted his name in warning.

The Master of Fire smirked proudly as he sat on his bed bare-chested and relaxed, despite the smell of fresh blood permeating his room. One golden-amber eye slid closed and a sharp canine peeked out from thin albeit full lips as his smirk broadened further. "A simple flesh wound—" Bravado spewing idiot. The bullet was imbedded in the crux of his right shoulder. "—no big deal." Kai gave a half-hearted shrug with his good shoulder to emphasize his utter lack of concern for his well-being, and Zane felt his EF deliver a quick burst of contempt at the gesture.

"I stumbled a bit from the impact, but I was still able to counter with a few shurikens to the kid's gun and hand, and he finally passed out completely. After that, the old folks we saved called the police and we stuck around until we heard the sirens. And that's about it," Kai finished with a wave of dismissal.

Brad placed his hands on Kai's back, and the long-haired raven closed his eyes in concentration as his hands began to illuminate a soft pulsing light. Lloyd furrowed his brow, a mix of worry and confusion pulling his expression. "But Kai—bro…why did you jump in front of Zane?" He asked tentatively. "I mean, if the bullet would've hit him then—"

"I couldn't allow that to happen," Kai interrupted in a clipped tone.

Lloyd faltered at his mentor's stone-walled visage, but then frowned and tried again. "I get it that you two are together, but—"

" _ **I couldn't. Allow. That to happen."**_

Zane's body gave a small shudder of both anger and delight at the punctuated forcefulness of Kai's words, though he hated himself for feeling the latter. Sometimes his Emotional Framework gave him mixed signals to stew with. And almost always those occurrences happened when dealing with Kai. This instance in particular…

Jay placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder to stop the green ninja from opening his mouth again, and shook his head once when the younger's crimson gaze shot to him over his shoulder. The cerulean ninja chanced a worried glance over at the darkened corner of the room, watching sadly as the excessive amount of vexation exuded from his elder brother. A tumultuous blizzard was steadily brewing in Kai's room, the Master of Ice—perhaps unknowingly—having shrouded himself within his element.

Jay knew this was a touchy subject for the red and white ninjas, for he had on more than one occasion walked in on one of Kai and Zane's many disputes about being overprotective during missions or battles. He empathized greatly with both of his brothers on the subject, since he and Cole had fought about such matters too. Cole had even tried to exclude Jay from a few missions one time, commenting that they were "just too dangerous" for him to be a part of. And to say that Jay had been furious at his boyfriend's total disregard for his skills would've been a devastating understatement. He had been completely livid. But after some few choice words about how the same could be said to Cole and the many arguments that followed later, he and the earth ninja had finally reached a compromise and decided to balance out each other's protectiveness.

However, it appeared the same could not be said for Zane and Kai. Jay swiveled his fretful gaze to the fire ninja next, letting it rove over the spiky-haired master's unyielding and rigid posture and penetrating stare. Yeah, it was easy to deduce why they hadn't come to a compromise. Kai was well-known for his impulsive and reckless nature, his "act first, think later" mannerisms. The guy could be frustratingly obstinate at times. And although Zane had the patience of a saint to counteract Kai's brashness, it looked as if now he was at his wit's end.

The clan watched quietly as Brad worked to mend Kai's wounded shoulder, and the red ninja gradually relaxed and closed his eyes as the cyan and lime tendrils snaked around his torso. The glowing extensions of Mana seeped into the jagged and bloody hole in the ball of Kai's shoulder and with careful ease fished out the deadly remnant of lead. The bullet head fell listlessly down to the red duvet, and now unimpeded, the Mana strands got to work on healing the torn flesh. It a matter of seconds the wound was healed with the blood dissolving, and Brad's element dissipated, leaving nothing more than an angry red scar in its wake in the shape of a starburst.

Kai reopened his eyes with soft sigh of content and rolled his newly healed shoulder experimentally. He smirked at the rejuvenated feeling and elasticity. "Awesome job, Brad. You're a natural," he emoted, and the newest master blushed at the praise from his seat behind him. Kai then cocked a wry eyebrow at Sensei Garmadon. "Having you here sure beats being under _that guy's_ knife any day."

The silver-haired grandmaster promptly folded his arms across his broad chest and raised an eyebrow of his own. "For your information, I would've used a healing Chi to numb the wound and then fished the bullet out with a kunai and a pair of tweezers. Granted it would've been messier, but it would've still gotten the job done."

"I stand corrected," Kai jostled good-naturedly, causing Garmadon to roll his eyes, but grin nonetheless.

"Welp," Cole started, capturing everyone's attention, "other than Zane and Kai's little misadventure, I'd say the mission went off without a hitch." Jay outwardly flinched at his boyfriend's poor choice of words and wasn't at all surprised when Zane snapped his icy glare to the ninja leader pointedly. Oh, if looks could kill… But Cole, of course, didn't catch his lack of sensitivity and continued. "I still believe we still have some active nights ahead of us, though. One night of patrol isn't going to stifle the crime rate. So let's do this for a few more weeks and see if we can instill a good amount of fear into the crime lords. Oh, that is," he turned to the clan heads respectively, "with your permission, senseis."

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon both nodded their consent. "That perhaps may be the best course of action, Cole," Wu said whilst stroking his long beard. "However, I would like to suggest Kai being absent from the patrol tomorrow night? He may need the extra rest?"

Zane almost smiled at the notion, but his hope was abruptly dashed by his beau's sudden indignant snort of derision. "Nah, I'm fine, Sensei Wu," Kai assured, pointedly ignoring the glare of death from the white ninja. "B'sides, five is such an _**odd**_ number. It wouldn't work out."

Zane blinked. What? Was he trying to be cheeky now with that obvious pun? It didn't take long for the verdict to come in, and Jay, Cole, and Lloyd all gave a thumbs down, causing Brad to snicker at the jury's decision. But Kai just clicked his tongue and huffed. "Tch! Whatever. You guys wouldn't know comedic gold if it bit you in the ass."

"Kai, whatever you dug up just now, sure as hell wasn't gold," Jay ribbed back, lightening the mood further and sending the clan into a fit of chuckles.

Zane, however, didn't crack a smile, and it had nothing to do with his Funny Switch being on or off either. He frowned at his lackadaisical boyfriend; the fire ninja's laugh coming out a little too loud and more forcefully than the others. Yes, that's right. This wasn't over and he knew it. With the ambience having calmed (well most of it anyway) Lloyd stepped forward and offered a hand to Brad, pulling the raven to his feet.

Brad turned back to Kai, though, and graced his elder with a smile. "Just take it easy for the rest of the night, okay? The wound may be healed, but the area may stay tender for awhile. Your tendons will need a little time to reach full flexibility again."

Kai winked. "Tender tendons. Got it."

Assured of the fire ninja's health, the clan departed from his room with Jay casting one final concerned glance in Zane's direction. Once Sensei Wu closed the door behind him, Kai sighed and finally turned his attention the lone figure in the corner. He assessed his opposite's still and silent frame for a moment before working up the courage to open his mouth.

"Hey…Zane—babe…you wanna do something tonight?"

Zane pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and slowly made his way to Kai's bedside, his countenance guarded and stoic as he pinned his boyfriend down with a harsh glare.

Kai cleared his throat nervously and swallowed, his eyes warily traveling up the tall lithe body of his beloved as he neared. "The—There's a penguin documentary coming on later, I think." He tried again, not liking the cold front Zane was bringing with him. "We could…lounge on the couch in the den and wrap ourselves in a big blanket and eat sushi while watching it? Doesn't that sound fun? And…harmless?"

Zane stopped once he was right in front of Kai, his pure hazel stare swallowing the red ninja whole. Beads of sweat began to form on Kai's brow, and with one final, desperate attempt to deter the possibly inevitable argument, he opened his mouth again. "Or…we could watch porn? That's always fun, right? Though…y'know…not always harmless per se…"

Zane fixed his mouth into a thin line. "Kai…I have been more than patient with you…"

"*sigh* Do we have to do this now…?"

"No, we do not," came the matter-of-fact retort. "But we are going to, because we have yet to reach a resolution."

Kai sucked his teeth haughtily and leaned back against the headboard, his arms folded behind his head. "We _could've_ reached a resolution by now if you weren't so damn stubborn…" he muttered.

Zane's eyes widened a fraction. How dare Kai think this whole mess was _his_ fault! Determined to remain calm and not allow this debate to escalate into something horrendous, Zane steeled himself and took a shaky breath. "I am not the one being obstinate in this, Kai. _You are._ Lloyd was right. You should've let the aggressor's bullet hit me."

Kai was up in the flash. He stood toe-to-toe with Zane with his face mere inches away from the other's. His golden-amber eyes blazed a terrible fury as he glared heatedly into Zane's own narrowed optics. _"Like hell I should've,"_ he spat. "If I can keep you from feeling even an ounce of pain then I'm going to. And I don't care what Lloyd or anybody else has to say about it."

"What about what _I_ have to say? Goodness Kai, you needn't take such risks for me. Are you really so absent-minded? I am not human. Therefore, I am not as frail as you!"

"I didn't care what you were made of back then, and I don't care now!"

"Well you should, because if you did both of us would be fine now!"

"I am fine!"

"Yes, because Brad healed you! If he hadn't been here then you would have suffered needlessly!"

"My pain over yours any day!"

"Even if that pain is the equivalent of a bee sting?! My titanium endoskeleton deflects bullets, Kai! Furthermore, it was my incompetence that allowed that boy to attack me! Thus, the pain—however miniscule it would have been—was mine to feel. _Not yours._ "

Fire and Ice clashed. The masters and the elements. The temperature in the room was getting increasingly humid, with neither ninjas relenting. Kai's pupils were gone, as were Zane's. Nothing but orbs of crackling flames and frigid icy blues stared fiercely at each other.

Kai gritted his teeth and growled, letting wisps of white smoke seep from between the thin crevasses. He didn't want to fight. He didn't. But he had to make sure Zane understood once and for all about who he was. "Zane…I'm a man of instinct. So, it's difficult for me to go against them. You are my most precious person, and my instinct will always be to protect you…" he visibly shook, "…whether you need me to or not."

Zane immediately felt his anger dissipate, though his element remained constant. Kai looked as if he was in pain, as if he was struggling against some unseen force. Perhaps his own will. "Oh Kai…" He lifted his hands to frame his boyfriend's face and leaned his brow against his, closing his eyes. Zane didn't think it were possible to fall even deeper in love with the rash brunet, but here he was…far below the surface…and continuing to sink.

"How can I make you understand that you are just as precious to me…?" He whispered beseechingly. "I don't want to see any harm befall you, especially on my behalf. But what can I do to quell your instincts…? To keep you from taking unnecessary risks…?"

Kai gave a tired shrug and released an elongated sigh, the last of the built-up steam escaping his lungs. "I don't know, Diamond. This way of thinking has been carved into the very marrow of my bones—engraved on my flesh… I'm sorry."

Zane opened his eyes slowly. "Engraved…onto your flesh…?" He pulled back slightly and lowered his gaze down to Kai's bare chest. Frosty blues scanned over the number of scars littering the tanned skin. Some were long, some were short, some thick, some thin, some jagged and merciless, while others were clean and precise. And there was the newest addition, the scar tissue red and puckering. Some of these or most likely all of them didn't deserve to maim Kai's flesh.

But to keep new ones from existing…

To prove how precious Kai was to him…

Zane's fingers delicately caressed the reddened skin, eliciting a small shiver from Kai…

His body was incredibly hot to the touch, enough so to create a sizzle from colliding with the nindroid's cold fingertips…

Yes…he would have to make his own mark. He would engrave a new way of thinking into Kai's flesh.

"I will make you understand…" Ice blues lifted to meet burning infernos. "I will erase the old and dangerous way of thinking…and instill a new and more beneficial one… I should have done this much sooner… I should have given you what you've given me…"

"Wha…?" Kai's mouth felt dry all of a sudden. He couldn't wrap his head around the meaning of Zane's words. "Uh…Diamond…? What—"

"Shhh…" Zane's voice had dropped an octave, a low and harmonic hum. He cupped Kai's cheek and smoothed his thumb over the supple, warm skin. "…Let me…show you…"

Kai let his eyes drift shut at the feel of Zane's cool lips pressing against his own. He wreathed his arms around his boyfriend's trim waist and pulled him close. Ah…perfect. This was the _ice breaker_ Kai wanted, and oh… Zane's tongue cunningly slipped in between his lips, prying them open. It seems his Diamond Dust wasn't wasting any time. He trembled as a gust of cold careened through his hot mouth and eagerly met the nindroid's smooth tongue in a sensuous dance.

Kai was about to press more into the kiss—to initiate his flair for dominance, but found himself distracted. Zane's hand on his face, or to be more precise, his thumb was still caressing his cheek. And his other, Kai noticed, was high on his hip, above the waistband of his ninja pants. His hard digits pressed gently into the muscles there and kneaded the flesh. The fire ninja released an unconscious moan into Zane's mouth, feeling pleased but off-putted by the unusual occurrence.

 _Fuck, that feels good… But dammit I'm supposed to be doing this to him not—!_

Zane had started sucking on his tongue, then pulling back only to lick it and swirl his around it playfully before sucking on it again. Kai felt his face catch fire. He was losing. Zane was driving him mad with want, need, and desire. The emotions kindling in the pit of his stomach were like an unchecked wildfire on the verge of engulfing his soul! The Master of Ice pressed deeper into the kiss, capturing Kai's lips again and again until they plumped and bruised from the constant attention. He suckled sweetly on the brunet's bottom lip gratuitously and grazed it with a little nip of his teeth.

Kai panted in between the fervor of kisses, his mouth wet and tingling. What was happening? This had never happened before? Why was Zane being so… "Ahh! F-Fuck!" An icy tongue suddenly licked up the side of his neck, lapping at his pulse. Kai's heart roared, fire and blood pumping furiously through his veins. His body wracked with another shiver before equalizing from a wave of heat from his element. He couldn't think straight. Hell, he couldn't even get his instincts to kick in as of right now!

And unbeknownst to him, Zane had unwound Kai's arms from around his waist. "Ahh—mmm…" The nindroid's mouth had latched onto to his neck, and Kai felt his knees buckle. Then, he was falling. *Thump* With Zane on top of him, right back onto his bed. And the assertive ice ninja didn't relinquish his hold. He worked his jaw agonizing slow, alternating between sucking and biting along the length of Kai's heated throat. The fire ninja keened, grunted, and growled. The sensation of hot and cold intermingling on his skin sending gratifying amounts of pleasure trickling throughout his body.

Zane moaned into Kai's neck, loving the animalistic sounds his boyfriend made. Tightening his jaw once more—which earned him a quick hiss of elation—he pulled back to survey his work. He still held Kai's wrists in his, and pinned them to either side of his head. Icy blues took in the sight of his fiery beau with nothing short of adoration. Kai's golden-amber eyes were half-lidded, the fire within them smoldered to flickering embers. His tanned chest heaved as he openly panted, the wet trails of perspiration glistening in the fluorescent light. Oh yes… Kai was already a mess of putty, despite them barely starting. And lo and behold, the marks Zane had painstakingly made were definitely going to last for the next couple of days.

Some of the pleasure-induced haze departed from Kai's mind as he continued to blatantly stare up at Zane. He took in a much needed gulp of air in an effort to quell his rapid breathing and quirked his lips up into a blissful smile. Zane was hunched over him, his frost-ridden optics calm and loving. He could still feel the wintry coldness secrete from the nindroid like an overactive A.C., and he duly noted the fact that both of them were still tapping into their elemental powers. Kai still couldn't figure out what had brought on Zane's sudden bout of physical initiative, but he wasn't complaining. Perhaps _that_ was what he wanted to "show" him?

Needless to say, he had thoroughly enjoyed the presentation, but the main event was still to come. He smirked wickedly, making a show in letting his tongue peek out and slide against one of his abnormally sharp canines. There was a problem in his pants, and with the way Zane was straddling his hips, he could tell his opposite was experiencing the same dilemma.

He expelled a breathless chuckle. "…Well now…haa…I suppose you've had your fun…" Kai bucked his hips up to emphasize his _upcoming_ point and took carnal satisfaction at his partner's sharp intake of breath and widened eyes. "…But now it's my turn, baby…"

He went to move his arms, but then realized that Zane still had his wrists trapped in his grip…and was holding on… Kai blinked up at Zane, his brow creasing in confusion. "Zane…? Uh…" Wordlessly, the Master of Ice pulled Kai's hands up over his head towards the headboard, grasping both tan wrists in one hand. He then utilized the other to trail down Kai's chest, only to stop at the waist of his pants, his fingers ghosting over the knot of the fire ninja's sash.

"My apologies, love…" Zane uttered, his tone still husky and wanton. "…But I am not finished yet… For you still do not understand… And tonight…I need to make sure you do…"

Kai swallowed noisily, the blush on his face spreading to color his neck as well. "Wait…babe…are you asking to…top me tonight…?"

A sound of sliding cloth ensued, Zane having untied the sash and was now waving the crimson fabric in front of Kai's face. "More than that, dearest…" his warm smile somehow went well with the cold he was exuding. "…I am asking for your complete consent… I must engrave a new way of thinking into your body…and I fear I will not be able to accomplish that if your hands are free to do as they please…" He slid the edge of the sash up Kai's chest, his gaze ever fixated on his boyfriend's face, patiently waiting for permission to proceed.

Kai almost had an aneurism. Zane wanted to tie him up!? And not only that, but top him too!? And something about engraving something into his body!? _Fuck…_ Getting over his initial shock, Kai let his infamous smirk curve his lips once more and met Zane's icy depths. "This is…a new side of you, Zane… One I'm interested in seeing…" Without hesitation, he went limp. "…You can do whatever you want to my body, Diamond… That's how much I love and trust you…"

Pleased, Zane hummed his affirmation softly and bound Kai's wrists in the cloth and tied it to one of the bars of the headboard. "…Mmm…and you will be rightly compensated for your confidence in me…" He tugged on the knot a few times to test its strength. It didn't give way. "I promise…"

"Heh! I don't doubt it… But, babe…" Kai waited until Zane's eyes came to rest on his again before continuing. "You don't have to be gentle with me. I can stand some pain, so don't worry, okay?"

Kai was shocked to see the blue flares dim a bit and even more so at the sudden downward plunge of Zane's lips. "I will do what I want…and I will do what you need…"

Such words… Kai really wasn't used to this kind of Zane. "H-Hey, I-I was just saying—"

"Shhhh… Enough talk, love… It's time to only feel…"

Kai had always made Zane feel so precious during their love-making, and now it was finally his turn to recompense. Zane ran his hands up and down Kai's sides at a leisured pace, repeating the actions from when they were standing and massaging the flesh at his fingertips. He was instantly rewarded with an elongated moan from his beau. Zane smiled. The human body was such a marvel of a thing, in particular Kai's. To the sun-kissed hue to the beautifully sculpted muscles lining it, Kai's body was surely in a league all of its own.

Even his scars were worth admiring. Because they were all him. They personified his tireless devotion to protecting what was precious to him. And even though Zane wanted Kai to care more about his well-being, he was still going to take the time to pay the proper respect and reverence to each and every one. Zane lowered his head and glided his tongue across one clean-cut and faded one running from his left pectoral to his sternum. A smooth and smoky sizzle followed the trail of saliva. Kai's body was heating up again. Zane languidly moved to each one, loving the taste of moist flesh on his tongue, loving the way Kai's diaphragm would expand and constrict with each shaky breath, and loving the completely unabashed shudders and loud groans he emitted.

Desire flooded Zane's system, but he quelled himself. This was about Kai after all. Not him. "Hnnngh…for all that is fuck…" Zane was pretty sure that was not how the saying went, but didn't comment. Instead, he continued his exploration and adulation and began to kiss and suckle on each of Kai's abdominal muscles. All six. From top to bottom. Kai's entire body gave an unhinged spasm and jerked. "S-s-shit, shit…" Zane moved his gaze upward while still keeping his mouth busy. Kai's eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, and his face red and sweaty. Grinning, Zane blew a gust of winter onto the hot flesh, and the brunet immediately cried out in elation.

A harsh tug was given to his restraints, and Zane pressed a calming kiss to the scar tissue made by a puncture wound along Kai's right oblique. "Dammit, Zane, I'm gonna burn this damn thing! I—Ahhh!" The white ninja had moved upward to deliver a little lick to one of the coffee-colored nips, an unspoken plea in his action. "God I… God I…Zane, this is too much…You don't have to… Just—Just take me… Just…"

Hearing Kai utter his pleas in such a strained and crippled voice, Zane maneuvered himself up to be at eye-level with the red ninja…and soundly kissed him. He kept it chaste albeit passionate, letting his emotions command his tongue and lap lovely against Kai's. When he pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected between the two lovers until it abruptly broke and spilt onto Kai's chin. The Master of Fire looked dazed and visibly shook with each breath he took, his face permanently painted red. Zane gave his love an endearing smile before placing his lips next to Kai's right ear, giving the golden loop earring a little tugging tease with his teeth before blowing on the lobe.

Kai whimpered and squirmed under him. "Yes love, I know you are not used to this kind of treatment," Zane whispered sweetly. "I know you are not used to being adored in such a manner, and I am at fault for that. But that is exactly the reason why I must keep going… You've taught and given me so much, Kai… You deserve this and so much more… So please…relax…and simply feel…"

He felt Kai tense for a second, but then he felt the other's head turn and a pair of soft, wet lips touched his cheek. "…I…I love you, Zane…so fuckin' much…" Zane smiled. Eloquent and fervent as always. Returning to the all-important task at hand, the ice ninja leaned back and gripped the hem of Kai's pants and pulled them down, making sure to grasp his underwear as well. He peeled the garments down slowly, relishing the little impatient growls from the spiky-haired brunet as he wiggled his hips in an effort for Zane to move faster. With the pants left the shoes too, and Zane tossed them aside carelessly. His ice blue depths drunk in the perfect sight of Kai's bare body laying atop crimson sheets. Sinful. Delicious. And all his to relish.

He grasped the moist and tender flesh of Kai's thighs and squeezed as he spread them apart, his focus on the fully erect member dripping with pre-cum. The liquid pearls of white looked absolutely delectable as they spilled achingly from the crown of Kai's penis. Such an obvious invitation to taste. But just as he was leaning in to do just that, Kai's harsh and strangled voice stopped him.

"No! Fuck—not yet!" He rasped, one eye shut the other half-lidded and clouded with amber lust. "You strip. I need to see you. Haa…all of you…"

Oh that's right… Zane was still fully clothed, wasn't he? Well…not for long… Humming pleasantly and keeping eye-contact with his desire-stricken boyfriend, Zane swiftly and gracefully lifted himself from the bed and began to strip his clothes off. He made a fabulous showing of it too, as Kai loved to shamelessly ogle him while he did so. His gloves came first, then his white sash. He chucked deeply when he gripped the hem of his tops and pulled them up and over his head in one fell swoop.

"Damn beautiful…"

Dropping the articles to the floor, Zane slid his hand down his chest in a slow, deliberate manner, watching proudly as Kai licked his lips in anticipation. With the exception of his pale skin, Zane always thought he looked quite ordinary. But Kai had vehemently told him otherwise in the past. He lifted his other hand to place his index and middle finger in his mouth, recalling what his boyfriend had said during their first time.

" _Holy shit, just look at you… Your skin reminds me of freshly fallen snow the way it sparkles… You're perfect, Zane… You're the perfect diamond…"_

Zane had been mind-numbingly flattered by the compliment, but was still sure that Kai's body was better than his. Fingers properly coated, the Russian hybrid traced the wet digits over his left nipple, teasing himself. Kai's pupils dilated and Zane was struck once more with a sense of pride and satisfaction. He loved the fact that he enamored his lover so much. However…

"Mmm…"

Fondling himself was pushing his own limits. He had best continue. Hooking his thumbs into the hem of his pants, he shimmied them down his legs and stepped out of them, as well as his shoes. Now naked and brimming with need and readiness, Zane rejoined his sexually frustrated beau on the bed and laid himself between Kai's legs. Unbidden, Kai opened his legs wider and Zane hooked an arm around one of the brunet's quivering thighs. Kai's erection… He would give him the relief he desperately needed. He licked the throbbing shaft from base to tip, taking in the dribble of pre-cum before wrapping his mouth around the entire thing.

Kai threw his head back and moaned Zane's name loudly. Having that cold, wet mouth take in his steaming member was sheer bliss. Zane sucked Kai's cock gratuitously, knowing exactly how to drive his man wild. "Giving head" or delivering a "blow job" as Kai had so eloquently put it, had become one of Zane's specialties. Kai had more length than girth, so deep-throating him had taken some much practice. Though Kai's multiple demonstrations were tough acts to follow, he eventually conjured up the courage to take matters into his own hands—er mouth rather.

He swirled the tip of his tongue around the crown before taking it in his mouth again, groaning at the meaty taste. "Hnnnngh…Zane…" Zane felt Kai's member throb and more salty drops of cum teased his tongue. He was close. Zane added a bit more suction and slid a hand up Kai's chest to tease a nipple. The fire master grunted and bucked his hips up at the added stimuli. And Zane kept the tempo up, moving his head up and down on Kai's shaft.

"God of fuck! Zane!"

Every muscle in Kai's body seemed to tighten and at once Zane felt gushes of cum spill into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop, almost desperate not to let a single iota of Kai's seed escape him. Pulling back, the nindroid licked his lips, savoring the taste of his love's essence.

"Mmmm…" he gave the fire ninja a sultry look. "So…am I the God of Fuck now, dearest?" He asked with a light chuckle of amusement, but Kai only panted in response. His eyes closed in unadulterated bliss. Zane crawled over Kai's body to get a better look at his face. He stroked his cheek with a deft finger. "How peaceful and relaxed you look…" he admired quietly, a pleasant smile curving his lips. "…If only you were at peace like this all the time…"

Kai's eyelashes fluttered, revealing molten orbs of quenched lava. "Haa… You really are awesome, babe…" he breathed. "…Heh…haa… Definitely worthy of being the God of Fuck…"

Zane chortled and bent down to give his beau a sweet kiss. "Please flame…allow me to _earn_ the title first…"

At Kai's deep flush, Zane reached over to retrieve the bottle of lubricant they each kept in their respected nightstands. He popped the cap open with his thumb and took in the delicate scent of strawberry and chocolate. He gave Kai a meaningful look, filling a stir from his core. "…I sense something from you that I can't quite fathom yet… Can I be right to assume you have begun to understand…?"

Kai bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. His body tingled in all the right places, but he doubted that was what Zane meant. Then his eyes traveled to a certain area of his partner's body. Zane straddled his hips, so all it took was a glance downward to see the white ninja's neglected and straining member. After a moment of deliberation, Kai voiced his thoughts.

"Take me…" Another bout of deep emotion erupted from his heart. "…I need to feel you, Zane…"

Enraptured and thoroughly enthused, Zane inclined his head. "Yes, love…" pulling back to settle in between Kai's legs once more, Zane coated his hands in the lubricant and delicately inserted a finger into Kai's puckered entrance. Kai's brow furrowed at the slight discomfort, but moved his hips upward to help slide more of the warming digit inside. Zane halted his movements, however, with a firm grip on his waist.

"…No, love, let me… Don't rush it…"

Kai growled but obliged. "Fuck…fine—okay…"

Keeping a hand fixed on Kai's waist, Zane added another heavily coated finger and pushed gently into Kai, coaxing the hot muscles inside to stretch and relax. His motions were careful but deliberate, letting Kai's expressions and sounds lead him. The red ninja licked his lips, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the fingers moving inside him.

"Ohhh…mmm…" Good. It was beginning to feel good.

Zane smiled at the easy ride his boyfriend was experiencing. But remembering how Kai had always drove him over the edge into ecstasy, challenged him to provide the same. And who was he not to give his all in pleasuring his lover? Didn't he want Kai to feel how much he loved and cherished him? Curling his fingers, he started to push upward at an angle with each thrust, whilst still maintaining that steady rhythm.

Kai's mouth promptly fell open, his breathing turning irregular. Zane took note of the change and put a little more force behind his jabs. Kai keened heavenward, a stark white flashing behind his eyes. _And there it is…_ Confident and assured of his prodding, Zane memorized the location and removed his fingers.

"No!" Kai shouted in protest. He was hard again, his erection standing tall and proud betwixt his sweaty thighs. "That was it, Zane! I need—I need! Fuck!"

"I…I know, Kai." There was a surprised strain to Zane's voice too, the desperation and need to be joined with his opposite pulling from deep within and centering in his groin. "I will—we will become one."

Zane lathered his cock quickly and began to push inside his lover with tenderness. He lifted Kai's hips off the bed to better angle the penetration, and inch by inch he slid inside, stretching Kai's anal muscles to accommodate his girth. Zane's body gave a violent shudder. Being inside Kai was better than he could've ever imagined! So warm! So tight! So moist! Zane purred loudly, his breath coming out in a puff of white as his element triggered.

Kai's rough pants reached his ears and he leaned up to hover over his spiky-haired beau. Kai's golden-amber eyes were half-mast and smoldered. Sweat peppered his face and a noticeable wisp of steam followed each of his exhales. The brunet growled, another elemental trigger engulfing him. He tightened his legs around Zane's hips, hooking his ankles and lolled his tongue out to flick it up to touch his partner's lips. The white ninja's emotions were more or less organized chaos at that point as he hummed a wicked and unseemly curse of his own and kissed Kai hard on the mouth.

The forward motion sent him deep into Kai, and he repeated the motion again and again, hitting that sweet spot with each deep thrust. Fire and Ice melded into one entity, sending tantalizing sizzles and steams into each of their bodies. They were opposites. They were taboo. They were beautiful. Kai's heart pounded in his throat. Zane's kiss. Zane's dick driving into him. All of it!

 _Don't let this end! God please! Don't let this end!_

The bed creaked loudly as the headboard thumped repeatedly against the wall in a cacophonic symphony. Both masters were moaning loudly now, the kiss having ended somewhere in between. A particularly hard thrust had the fire ninja keening again. Zane's hands were tight on Kai's body, his fingers digging into the skin on his sides so hard that there would definitely be marks left behind later. An explosion of pain, pleasure, and epiphany struck Kai then. And without a word to his frantic lover (who was probably far gone by now), he burned away his constraints with a quick burst of fire and pushed Zane forward, so that he was now sitting up.

Ice blues met roaring flames with surprise, but Kai just smirked devilishly. "You're in me—a part of me. I can't lose you, and you can't lose me. Cant. Won't. Together. You and me. Now prove it."

Elemental eyes wide, Zane grabbed a hold of Kai's thighs and pulled him flush into his lap. "Yes! Yes!" With each affirmation was a staggering thrust into the fire ninja. And working his hips vigorously, Kai grinded down onto Zane to meet each of his thrusts. Kai's arms wound tight around his lover, grabbing fistfuls of that gravity-defying silver-blond hair.

So close…

So…fuckin'…close…

A jolt of pulsating, carnal pleasure careened through both ninjas at the same time, pulling their cum forth to fill one and cover the other. Ragged pants filled the steamy room after the initial climax and Kai rested his forehead on Zane's shoulder as the other gave a few more extra pumps to help him ride out the waves of their climax.

"I…cannot lose you… I cannot…" Zane's voice sounded choked and distraught. Kai pulled back to look at him, and was shocked to find the nindroid in tears. How he was able to produce tears in his elemental state was beyond him, but there they were—rivulets of teardrops trailing down his cheeks. "You are…a part of me… I cannot lose a part of myself… Never."

Kai touched his brow to Zane's, meeting his gaze. "And you won't…at least not stupidly… Look, babe, I can't promise that we'll be together forever—no one can. But I can promise to…to not take so many unnecessary risks. I-I understand…and I'll work at it. Oh Diamond…" Kai hugged Zane around the neck. "…I'm sorry…"

Zane sniffed and placed a kiss to Kai's chest, right over his heart. "…This…needed to happen… We needed to find equilibrium…"

"Yeah…" Kai agreed with a contented sigh, "…and we most definitely did… Though I wouldn't mind having to repeat this if I'm honest…"

"What?!" Zane exclaimed, alarmed. But Kai quickly backpedaled to reassure.

"No babe, the sex—you on top. Not me getting shot!" His lips quirked up into a smirk. "Heh, easy."

"Oh…" Zane breathed relieved, and looked up when Kai leaned back again.

"But I have to warn ya, I'll reclaim the God of Fuck title before long. So you better enjoy it while you can."

"Reclaim?" Zane repeated, a mocking eyebrow on the rise. "I don't recall ever presenting the title to you."

"Oh really…?" The way Kai smirked then was downright predatory. And before Zane knew what was happening, he found himself on his back and blinking up at the Master of Fire. Kai lifted his hips and moaned with satisfaction as Zane's cock slid gracefully out of him, spilling now lukewarm cum onto the other male to intermingle with his own seed. Kai then leaned over close and grabbed hold of Zane's leg, pulling it to curl around his waist.

A show of sharp canines sparked the flint for round two, and Zane's member gave a twitch. "Then allow me to _present_ you with the opportunity… I do owe you another orgasm after all…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello ladies and gents! I just want to take the time to answer a _Guest_ review made on June 11th. So sorry for the late reply, friend! But just in case you were still wondering and are keeping tabs on updates, here you go!

Thanks very much for the praise! So glad you enjoy this bunch of miscellaneous fever dreams. What land animal would I choose to represent the Ninja? Hmm…don't know truthfully. Probably something new and weird—something that's rarely talked about in books. Like maybe stoats, or foxes, oh wait deer! That'll be new! I mean besides Bambi, what do we have! No one talks about deer! I don't know, just something rare and cool! Oh wait…wait, wait…CAMELS! Hey, I want someone to write in their review the word, "CAMEL". You get a cookie if you do, okay! Everybody loves cookies! As for marine, orca all the way! Yes! Fuck dolphins! Fuck sharks! Killer whales baby! Wooooo! Also, I don't know if I'll continue Rebirth or not. Maybe if enough people ask for it…?

See you all later! Peace!


	20. Look But Don't Touch (4)

**A/N:** Life and holidays is the only excuse I can give for my lack of updates. But I wanted to update _Ninjalogy_ , so freakin' bad—more so than _Unexpected_ , though, I'm working on that too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little entry and the holiday season! You guys and gals are awesome!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 20 ~ Look But Don't Touch (4)**_

The view from the upstairs terrace was like something taken straight out of a brochure. Distant skies and rolling dips of lush, green landscape as far as the eye could see. And nestled prettily below amongst the foliage and glittering sea banks were the scatterings of white edifices that made up the neighboring port town of Bohain. It was truly a beautiful sight…or at least it would be if everyone having lunch up on the terrace wasn't currently gawking at a certain nindroid who was currently engorging himself with his third bowl of beef stew and probably sixth piece of cornbread.

Even Lance, with his stoic demeanor, could only stare open-mouthed as the white ninja gulped down hot spoonful after hot spoonful. Max rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he observed Zane scarf down his meal, surmising that the blatant sound of sizzling he could hear was the other master's element at work in cooling the steaming stew enough for safe and rapid consumption. Zane was interesting— _very_ interesting. The delicate mixture of mahogany and evergreen was all but an evanescent memory now, for the steadfast hue of ice blue dominated Zane's bright and enthusiastic optics. There was a secret hidden within the one across from Maximillian, he could feel it! But what…?

But from the other side of the spectrum—or rather table—there were the ones who knew Zane better. And quite frankly were more worried than intrigued…especially Kai. More than once the brunet had lifted his hand and opened his mouth to question his boyfriend, or at least attempt to slow down his ravenous eating, but couldn't get the words to pass from his lips. Something was wrong. This wasn't normal, not for Zane. Cole maybe! But not Zane.

The one in question—oblivious to the curious and worried stares he was receiving—having finished the bulk of the stew, used the last bit of his cornbread to gather the remainder of the soup and stuffed it into his mouth. The movements of Zane's jaw slowed to a sluggish crawl as he swallowed the last of his food with a contented hum. The others watched silently, waiting for the ice master to ask for yet another refill. But Zane was quiet. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before reopening them to reveal their normal, pure hazel shade. Finally, he was satiated.

They traveled to the chef. "My compliments to you, Lance. That was a most delicious meal."

Lance's brow furrowed, caught off guard by the matter-of-fact tone the other master used to relay his accolade. "Uh…thanks. It's an old family recipe."

Zane nodded, none the wiser to his brethren's mystifying stares. "I…really needed that. It was full of nutrients and…" a flicker of unease scuttled over his face "…I really needed that…"

"Zane…" Kai placed his hand on his opposite's shoulder, and finally the other male turned his gaze to meet his.

Zane suddenly smiled. "I am fine now, Kai, thank you. The peculiarity has passed."

Kai frowned, not at all convinced that everything was peaches and cream again. He opened his mouth to say as much, but Max's voice arose before his. "Well now that the hungriest of us is satisfied, why don't the rest of us dig in, eh?" And following his own advice, the red-head took a generous bite out of his own cornbread square. Jude shrugged once and began to eat as well. And with wary caution, the rest of the men at the table followed suit. The atmosphere wasn't exactly tense per se; it was more like a parliament of rivaling daimyos sharing a meal on neutral territory. You know…if THAT helped.

Lance stirred his stew languidly, his attention more focused on the one sitting across from him than his food. Deep blue eyes were hooded and fretfully obscured by long, dark lashes as Jay lifted his spoon to his mouth. Baby pink curves puckered smoothly to blow on a spoonful before opening further to slip the tender chunks of meat and veggies in. A smug smirk plastered itself onto Lance's lips as Jay's eyes brightened and his jaw worked hungrily in silent appreciation. The other man was so expressive, so apparent with his emotions. It was endearing, but also heartbreaking. As such attributes were mirror images reflected within Shane Underwood…the one Lance had loved…and lost.

As his mind began to darken, Lance's visage contorted into a scowl once his teal eyes shifted to the one seated beside the blue-eyed beauty. Such brutal hypocrisy. Cole Belmonte was the epitome of villainy as far as he was concerned. For the other _Italiano_ was completely undeserving of having such a beautiful man by his side. But today was the day. He would finally avenge Shane. And by doing so, cripple Cole emotionally (and physically if the situation allowed) and steal Jay away from him. Oh what just desserts! What a long, overdue comeuppance! But for now, he would simply enjoy watching the other Italian man squirm.

Feeling a contemptible glare blazing a hole through his forehead, Cole lifted his gaze from his steaming bowl of stew to meet the harsh, teal orbs of a past memory. He still couldn't believe that such a shameful remnant of his past had come back to haunt him. It's been so many years. But Lance's appearance was a stark reminder of a past crime he had committed during his adolescence. An act so atrocious, that he kept it hidden and locked away in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind, hoping to forget its existence. But of course, whether it was destiny or karma or whatever, he would now have to face his past. Lance was going to make sure of that.

Deep melancholy and regret encompassed the ninja leader as those teal orbs bore relentlessly through him to judge his soul. And feeling that terrible sin resurface and start crawling on his back, Cole guiltily averted his gaze. He had to stifle a wince when he heard Lance scoff at his blatant cowardice. He gave a start, however, when he felt a hand grip his under the table and lifted his gaze again to meet two peerless sapphire eyes. Jay looked at him worriedly before shooting a dark look at Lance in reproach. Cole wanted to smile, he really did. But he couldn't even bring his lips to twitch. All because he knew he would have to prepare for the worst case scenario. Jay just might leave him over this, or at least question the legitimacy of their relationship. And to make it so bad, he would be more than in his right to do so. Thus if either of those things happened, Cole could do nothing but respect Jay's decision.

The early afternoon breeze wafted over the silent congregation of masters and Brad cleared his throat after taking a prolonged sip of lemonade. "Um, I actually think it's pretty cool that there are other elemental masters besides us," he ventured, giving the three hosts a congenial smile. "I always wondered, but was never sure if others truly existed."

Jude nodded excitedly, more than happy to have something to talk about over the heavy silence. "Same here. We all heard the rumors, but they were all about Ninja not masters, so we turned a blind eye."

"Not worth your time?" Kai sneered, but Jude shrugged.

"More like no nefarious acts accompanied the folklore." The youngest of the three leveled the fire ninja with a steady stare. "Trust me. If there were, we would've been all over it."

Lloyd, nonplussed, folded his arms. "So you say. But I still find it strange that we were unaware of you all's existence. Care to elaborate on your so called "missions"."

Another haphazard lift of the other blonde's shoulders occurred. "They vary in threat. From community, to state, to national. We mainly take part in tactical espionage. But we have had our fair share of large-scale battles. The Brittlesburg Crisis for one."

Jay gave a start, his eyes slightly wide. "You mean that calamity caused by that group of terrorists last year? You guys took care of that?"

"Hell yeah we did!" Max smirked. "And it was no easy feat either. But we would've had an even tougher time if our quick-witted leader wasn't around." The gunman clapped his hand onto Lance's shoulder, but his long-time friend just shook his head.

"It was a delicate situation, and we had to take care of it with limited casualties if possible. I found myself more invested in that case just because of what those radicals allegedly stood for: Purity. But what gave those bastards the right to determine which race was "pure" or not. Damn bigots. The very notion is hypocrisy." Narrowed teals shifted to glare into emeralds. "And if there's any _thing_ I hate more…it's hypocrites."

Like an ominous cloak, that heavy silence draped itself over the table of men once more. It was inescapable, daunting. And with the tension building up with each passing second, it became nearly constricting. Not able (or willing) to take anymore, Jay abruptly stood and slammed his hands down onto the table, sufficiently rattling the glass and silverware. Dark sapphires flashed and pinned Lance down with their ferocity.

"Alright, enough! If you think I'm just gonna sit here and listen to you _blatantly_ ridicule Cole, then you have another thing comin'! Now get on with it! What do you _really_ want to say, huh?! Spit it out already!"

Jay's sharp tongue was like a fine blade cutting through the prolonged torture Lance was trying to execute. But whether or not the Master of Sound was affected by his infatuation's ire was difficult to ascertain as apt rapture slid over his expression. "That anxious to leave him, huh?" Lance stood. "Fine. Then both of you follow me. Max, Jude, you two stay here with the rest of them…and make sure they don't interfere."

In a flash, Kai rose from the table as well, the flames already licking his body in defense. "Like hell, asshole! We're comin—"

"No, Kai. Sorry, but…just listen to him, okay?" Cole stood next, his face stonewalled. "I want to do this his way… It's the least I can do."

" _The least you can do?_ Goddamn fucker…" With gritted teeth, Lance side-stepped around the table and headed back inside from the screen door with Jay and Cole following after him. When the trio made their exodus, Max threw his toothpick at the still literally flaming Kai, only to have the projectile incinerate upon contacting the blazing aura.

"Oi, this table's worth more than you. Set it ablaze and it'll be your ass."

All but growling now, the fire ninja shifted his molten glare to the other master, more than ready to start a brawl. However, an icy touch to his hand stunted his aggression. "Kai, please…" A simple plea from his beloved was all it took for the spiky-haired brunet to extinguish his element and settle back down in his chair with a hissing sigh. Lloyd frowned dubiously. The incident at the mall was all they had to go off of when trying to figure out Lance's involvement with Cole. It was anger. No, it was utter and absolute hatred that dominated Lance's attitude towards their leader. And what's more, was that Jay was now a part of the equation too. Him and that other unidentifiable person: Shane Underwood.

Lloyd looked to the opposite side of the table. Two masters as well as two blood brothers knew what was going on, but what would it take for them to divulge the secret surrounding the two Italians? _Hmm…? What's his problem…?_ While Max exuded the air of aloofness to the situation, it appeared the same couldn't be said for his younger sibling. Jude sat hunched over the table, his arms folded and his brow furrowed. The atmosphere surrounding the blonde was very different than his usual clandestine pep. Now only unfocused anxiety permeated the air around him.

This…was serious, wasn't it?

"Jude…?" Brad's soft tenor crept over the rise, and the Master of Nature flinched as if the raven spat an accusatory jab. "Can't you tell us what's going on…?"

Max's lip curled. "All you guys need to do is wait. There's no reason—"

"Bro, we should tell 'em." Jude's mouth was set in a grim line of determination as he met his brother's incredulous expression. "I doubt anyone will leave here unfazed after today, so why keep them out of the loop. And…I'm tired of seeing Lance suffer…"

"Jude…"

"I called him."

*~Ninjalogy~*

Lance led Jay and Cole deeper into the villa. But Jay noticed that something felt a bit off the further they trekked. Was it just him…or was the hallway getting darker? The luminosity from the hanging sconces on the walls seemed to dim the deeper they went. It was like he and Cole were being led further and further away from civilization, the soft sounds of their shoes against the hardwood echoing and reverberating off the walls and reminding him of the utter emptiness that was this villa.

Empty.

Hollow.

Cold.

Jay's eyes fell on Lance's back. The latter's pace was neither frantic nor leisured. He was sure, but also angered. The broadness of his shoulders stood tensed against his silk shirt, making him appear bigger than he actually was. Was what Cole did in the past really so heinous? So much so that the animosity that was currently rolling off the other man in waves was damn near murderous? With each achingly loud step they took, Jay's resolve began to waver. He loved Cole dearly, but…

But…

 _I really don't want to know what happened…_

Without breaking stride, Lance turned slightly and opened a door to a random room. The interior was pitch-black dark, but that was quickly remedied by Lance's hands making a resounding clap, flooding the room with light. Cole and Jay entered after him and peered about themselves cautiously. It appeared to be a simple bedroom shaded in dark colors and silver nuances. Elegant and obviously expensive furniture lied strewn artistically about. Jay caught his reflection in a Victorian-style vanity mirror, and propped up against the wall by the bed was a black guitar and maybe an amplifier of some kind. Jay wasn't particularly sure. But maybe this was the room designated as Lance's when he came to visit? Seemed plausible just by looking around.

 _Now what…?_ Jay wondered. He watched as Lance walked over and opened the flowing black drapes lining a window.

"You can sit anywhere you want."

"I p-prefer to stand," Jay answered immediately. He was anxious, and the shakiness in his voice showed. Lance turned and settled himself against the wall beside the window.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jay." His tone was soft, pleasant and oddly reassuring, but… "I wouldn't dream of _ever_ hurting you." Those eyes…that smile…both were completely empty. Jay shivered.

Cole took a step forward. "Lance, listen…I'm not proud of what I did back then. And I'm sorry—"

"You need to start from the beginning," Lance snapped tersely. "And don't look at me. Look at _him_. Tell _him_ what _exactly_ you did."

Cole turned, and Jay could clearly see the remorse and pain etched deep into his features. From just seeing his boyfriend in such obvious agony, Jay wanted to stop him again—to tell him it didn't matter. That it was all in the past. But he stayed silent. After all, this was something Cole wanted him to know.

"When I was fourteen and in junior high, I was on the football team. I enjoyed it. It was a break—an outlet of sorts to get away from my dad's rehearsals and such. And he didn't mind either as long as it didn't get in the way dancing practice. But uh…anyway…I knew a boy named Shane Underwood. We weren't particularly close as he wasn't on any of the sport's team or anything. But I will say he was close enough to be considered a friend." He swallowed. "He was a good guy, very light-hearted, smart, and funny and uh…we hung out a few times. And one day…he told me he liked me…in a…romantic sense."

Jay felt his lips tug upward. What was so bad about that? Everyone had a past. So then, what was the big deal? Unless… Oh… Cole continued.

"I was dumbstruck, of course, as I haven't ever thought of another guy that way before. I must've been quiet for a long time after that, because he told me to think it over some and left. In retrospect, there wasn't anything for me to think over, since I wasn't attracted to Shane like that. No…I wouldn't find out that I was attracted to guys until…" he smiled ruefully at Jay, "…much later."

 _Oh Cole…_

"Get on with it," Lance growled.

An anxious lick of the lips followed. "Uh… Nonetheless, I was still weirded-out by Shane's confession. But…I made the mistake of telling my teammates. They…got a good kick out of it, and some even suggested I go along with it just to see what would happen."

The soft smile from Jay's lips dropped like a rock. "What?" Cole held up his hands, his face clearly fearful.

"Wait. You need to hear everything, okay? Just…let me finish."

"Not yet, Jay." Lance's voice was tight with controlled anger. "You'll have your chance to lay into him just like I will. But for now, let the sack of shit finish."

Jay didn't like where this story was going. But, Cole didn't do anything like that, right? He was strong enough to ward off peer pressure—even at that age…right? Pained emeralds bore into wishful sapphires, begging and pleading for him to listen. So that's what Jay did. He continued to listen with a heavy heart.

"I was against it, of course. I didn't want to do that to Shane. But then my team captain—can't remember his name—said that I should. That if I did…if I dated him for a full month, then he could guarantee me a spot on the A team. His dad was the head coach so, he was sure he could pull some strings. So…" he fidgeted, "…I agreed."

" _What?!"_ Jay couldn't help it. He never had the best control over his mouth. But out of all the times his "mouth of lighting" ran amok, now seemed the most appropriate to cut it loose. "You agreed?! And because of _that_?! Cole, you had to have known that was a hand-out not worth accepting!"

"I know that _now_ , Jay…and back then…after everything that happened. I knew it wasn't the right decision. I was just thinking about my overall situation. I didn't want to be a musician like my father. I enjoyed football a lot. So I thought if I could make it to the A team, I would most likely be scouted to a high school instead of attending the Marty Oppenheimer. I was so desperate to forge my own path, that I was willing to do anything to achieve that goal…consequences and repercussions be damned… That's the way I thought back then."

"But what about, Shane?" Jay retorted. "Did you ever stop to consider his feelings and how your actions would affect him?"

Cole shook his head pitifully. "No, I didn't… I didn't think it would cause any real harm…"

Jay just stared at Cole, his eyes wide and incredulous. How could he not have known? He was literally playing with someone's emotions for his own gain. This just didn't sound like him! This didn't sound like something Cole— _his_ Cole—would do! Yes, he understood that he was in a tight spot with his father, as they didn't have the best relationship back then. But to commit subterfuge towards an innocent bystander who was looking to him for emotional support and care…

"But it did cause "real harm", didn't it, Cole." Lance's voice arose from the quiet depths, startling Jay out of his reverie. He had almost forgotten the other master was present. "Shane came to me—to us: Max and Jude—happy and relieved that you had accepted his feelings. I was…saddened, but not upset, because all I wanted was my best friend's happiness…even if it wasn't with me…" Despite the brightness of the room, Jay could easily discern the shadow of despair creep unto Lance's face. He hadn't moved from his isolated position beside the window, seeming to willingly keep his distance from them. But the rising fire from those teal eyes spoke a question in Jay's mind: _But for how long?_ "…I was the one who gave him the benefit of the doubt, deterred by Shane's happiness. It was Max who suspected foul play, and told me he heard you and your bitch cronies talking shit behind Shane's back. Calling him a faggot and shit…"

"I never called him that!"

"But you never spoke up in his defense either, now did you?!" Lance snapped. Even without Jay's element present, sparks flew sporadically throughout the room. Both men were tense: Lance no longer leaning against the wall, and Cole's angered and rigid posture. But the latter was the first to back down. Cole placed a trembling hand to his head, and Jay reacted by reaching towards him. "And neither did I…" Jay's hand stopped. "Too much of a coward to do anything else, I did the bare minimum and only told Shane what I had found out from Max, that you didn't care about him at all. And as you can probably guess, he didn't believe me. Told me I was being a bad friend in not supporting his relationship with you. I couldn't get through to him, nor could Max or Jude. He was just so deliriously happy. He only saw you." Lance's expression was torturous in his remembrance, but the hatred in his eyes hadn't lessened. They pierced Cole like red-hot daggers, wanting to deal even more pain to his suffering. "Finish," he bit out. "Look at him and tell him the rest!"

Jay's eyes widened. There was still more?

Cole lowered his hand and turned to Jay. The shorter male blanched at his boyfriend's heart-wrenching expression. Cole never cried. So why were tears pouring down his face? Panic-stricken, Jay frantically grasped at his lover. "No! I don't need to hear anymore! You did a bad thing, but it's been years since then! And we all did stupid things when we were young, it's fine! It's normal! So don't worry about it!"

"When the month was nearly over…"

He wasn't stopping. "Cole…please…"

The story got worse. It got so much worse. Cole proceeded to tell Jay how his captain wanted him to do one last thing before the month was up and the deal was complete. Cole said he just wanted the charade to end, so that he could let Shane down easy and ask if they could just go back to being friends. But before then, he was asked to invite Shane to an isolated section back behind the school. And of course, Shane agreed to meet him there after school. Supposedly, it was just to be an introduction of sorts. Just a meet and greet between the team and Cole's "boyfriend". A friendly encounter. It wasn't. Cole was betrayed by both his teammates and the captain. The captain told Shane upfront of Cole's farce, and proceeded to ridicule and shun the both of them for being "faggots". But instead of standing his ground and being the "solid as rock" Jay had always known him to be, Cole fled in embarrassment and shame. He left Shane behind, petrified and alone, to face the entourage of bigots.

"You left him…?" Jay's voice was an astonished whisper. He stared at Cole long and hard, disbelieving.

Looking thoroughly defeated, Cole could only nod. "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't there at the time." Lance interjected. Jay looked at him. He was so close now—at the apex of their little triangle. He looked lost and torn, a mix of rage and sorrow. "During it all, I was away for a week. My father had just been killed in an accident, and I was grieving with the rest of my family. But when I got back and went to attend school, Max told me that there had been rumors floating around about Cole and Shane. Though Cole was still attending school, Shane had gone missing. He hadn't been seen in school for days. That's when he and Jude confronted him to find out what had happened, and he told all. I tried calling him. And when that didn't work, I went over to his house. And that's when I'd learned from his parents…that he had taken his own life that morning. Shane was dead."

Jay's next breath felt like it had been ripped from his lungs. Dead. The end result. Another life snuffed out by the cruelty of reality, by those with narrow minds and dark hearts, looking only to cause pain to others who were different from them.

"And not one of them had the balls to show up at the funeral," Lance sneered. "Not one of them took responsibility for what had happened. I wanted revenge on all them and I achieved that with the help of my family's connections and with me being the heir. I basically had their lives ruined, their dreams crushed. And I relished in their suffering. But it wasn't enough, because _this_ asshole was the one who slipped through my fingers. His father withdrew him from school, and he finished the year from home. Only through serendipity was I able to procure the info about him going to attend the Marty Oppenheimer School for Performing Arts." He smirked wryly. "What absolute luck that that bastard was going to the same school as I." The smirk fell and the frown resurfaced. "But he never showed. I waited. Plotted. Ready to exact my revenge and put Shane's memory to rest and move on…but the bastard never showed."

"I ran away…again…" Cole looked horrible, like he was barely able to keep himself standing. Jay had never seen him look so frail. A bitter, mocking laugh tore through the ambience then. Lance shook his head.

"Unbelievable…un-fucking-believable. But now you stand in front of me—of us," he pointed at Jay, "and you can't. And I finally get to take away what you tried to cheat me out of."

Jay moved.

"Jay…?"

He had to leave. His ears were ringing. His heart was pounding.

He had to be by himself.

He wanted to cry alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** I separated this into two parts, because I wasn't finished with the last half yet. I will be soon though, because I'm going to release it right after this one. I want this story finished! Goddamn! So expect it later on this week. Root for me and leave some reviews if you want! Again, I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!


	21. Look But Don't Touch (FINAL)

**A/N:** Here it is! The end of _Look But Don't Touch_! It's been a long-time coming for everyone, and once again I try my hardest to write when I can. Nothing but an adult life, people. That's all I can say. But anyhoo! Please enjoy this bittersweet yet also happy conclusion.

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 21 ~ Look But Don't Touch (FINAL)**_

"What will you do now?"

Cole stared despairingly at the closed door that Jay had left through. He had called out, but was ignored. Jay hadn't even looked back.

"The one you love and care about the most has just abandoned you. All because he found out how much of a bastard you truly are."

Lance's words were both bitter and smug, but Cole couldn't focus on him. Not now. Though he had prepared for the worst case scenario, he couldn't just leave things the way they were. He had to go to him.

"Jay…"

"Go ahead and try, won't do you any good."

"Maybe not, but…" And Cole left Lance alone in his room and exited out into the hall. It was still ominously quiet and disturbingly dim. He turned his head this way and that. Now which way did Jay go? Did he go even deeper into the villa, looking to distance himself from everyone? From him? Cole closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He could feel his lover's electric soul pulse from a ways away. So he did go deeper.

Cole followed the quivering blue soul through the badly lit corridor until he came to a halt just three doors down from Lance's room. Swallowing, he gripped the knob. But then gave pause when he heard a strange noise. He pressed his ear against the crack and listened… There it was again—a choked sob. Pained guilt gripped Cole's heart anew as he stood there and listened to Jay's anguish-ridden cries through the door.

There was no excuse. He had caused this to happen. And all because of his stupidity and inconsideration from years past had come back to bite him in the ass. He wanted nothing more than to open the door and comfort his best friend. But would Jay even want to see him? Let alone _touch_ him? Out of all the trials and tribulations he had faced over the years, whether they came from being a ninja, or a friend, or a leader, or a teacher, or a lover. If there was ever a need for unwavering courage, it was now.

Bracing himself for the worst, Cole opened the door and entered the room. Amber light filtered through the closed drapes, casting Jay's place of refuge in dusky shades. It was another bedroom as far as Cole could tell, and there was Jay, sitting on a bed with his head in his hands. The staggered gasps and hiccups were more heart-wrenching from within than outside, and Cole slowly made his way to sit beside his distraught boyfriend.

Jay's sobs didn't cease, though they did quiet some when Cole's warmth settled down beside him. He lowered his hands, but didn't show his face, the shadows of dusk and his own long bangs working wonders in obscuring his expression. Cole braced his hands on his knees, unsure of what to do or even what to say. After careful deliberation, however, he licked his dry lips and opened his mouth.

"Jay…" his own voice sounded hoarse, like he had been the one to just spew tears, "…I'm so sorry I disappointed you. I've been running away from this shame for a long time—nearly ten years, and I've done nothing to try to rectify anything." He smiled pitifully, self-deprecation taking over. "It's…it's the same with my father, isn't it? Only a hundred times worst. I ran away from him, just like I ran away from this. And in both instances…*sniff*…I did nothing to initiate reconciliation. They both had to come to me, because of my own cowardice and reluctance. I want to make things right somehow, Jay, but I don't want to drag you down with me, so…" Cole's throat felt tight, but he forced himself to say the words. "…So…y-you can break-up with me if—"

"Stop it, okay. Just stop." Despite the soft delivery, there was an astute firmness in Jay's tone that made Cole close his mouth immediately. He watched as the other man took a moment to compose himself and turned to face him. His red eyes and blotchy visage told of his sorrow, and Cole felt another stab of guilt when he realized again that he was the cause of his boyfriend's tears. "I'm not gonna break-up with you over this."

Cole stared in shocked silence. "It's true you did something terrible—there's no denying that. But it's not like you're the sole one responsible, and you also feel remorse for your actions. It'd be different if you didn't feel anything, that even if Lance had confronted you, you wouldn't had taken responsibility and shrugged everything off. But you didn't. So you didn't run away, Cole…not this time." Jay smiled gently. "And I can't just _stop_ loving you. Not when I still care. Not when I know you're still a good person…aside from a few hang-ups and skeletons in the closet."

Cole couldn't describe the amount of relief and overall adoration he felt right then. And for the second time that day, he felt the familiar prick of tears touch the corner of his eyes. " _Mio Dio_ …Jay…" The beautiful blue-eyed man then leaned into him and embraced him.

"I love you…and I'm going to stand beside you and help you through this the best way I can."

Cole's arms tightened around Jay's lithe form after his whispered declaration. Even the little jab previously was endearing as it symbolized Jay's acceptance to love him for who he was including his faults. Just as Cole did him. "Thank you, Jay. And for what it's worth…I'm sorry again."

Jay kissed his cheek. "It's okay…but, Cole…I have to go to him."

Cole loosened his grip in order to lean back and look at his lover. "You mean Lance."

Jay wiped his eye with the heel of his palm, to rid himself of the last of his tears. "Well you can't do it," he pointed out the obvious. "I doubt he'll listen to a word you say. But maybe I can reach him. I can feel his suffering. He's in so much pain, Cole. And…I want to help him too…if I can."

Of course. Cole expected no less in the face of Jay's sensitivity. Smiling, he leaned forward and captured those supple, baby pink curves in a chaste but sweet kiss. He pulled back slowly and rested his brow against Jay's. "Then go to him. If anyone can help Lance, it's you."

An airy chuckle escaped Jay then. "I don't know about that, but I'll try." The pair disengaged from their embrace and Jay stood, "Give me a little time alone with him. I think it's better if you're not in the room with me."

Cole nodded. "I understand."

Thus, Jay retraced his steps back to Lance's room. He stood before the closed door—much like Cole had—and took a deep, calming breath. He wasn't hesitant, mind you, just worried. After learning of Cole's past and Lance's indirect involvement within it, he could readily deduce that the other Italian wasn't a bad person. No, he was just heart-broken and very lonely. There was a void inside him that had never been filled since Shane's passing. And no one could fill it…not even him. No matter how much Lance desired him too.

Knocking briefly in order to alert the other master of his presence, Jay entered Lance's haven for a second time. It was dark inside. Lance had extinguished the artificial light and instead allowed the natural rays of dusk to illuminate his solemn sanctuary as well. Jay's eyes strayed to the bed where a shadowy figure cast in burnt gold sat, slouched and head bowed. Taking another quiet breath, he allowed his feet to guide him towards the silent and still figure. It was almost an exact reenactment of how Cole approached him: tentative but hopeful. He sat down beside Lance, close enough for the other to feel his warmth but far enough to allow personal space.

"You came back. Alone. Heh…I knew you would." Lance's tone was low and broken. His supposedly pleased words were nothing more than a slipshod pretense and Jay knew it.

"Yeah, but not for the reason you'd hoped."

At Lance's silence, Jay took it as his cue to continue. "It's true that I was upset. Still am. But I wasn't angry at Cole; I was just saddened by the entire situation. It was horrible…and I knew it had to be excruciating for Shane, but perhaps even more so for you…" Lance looked at him. His bangs had become mussed over time and now fell messily over his eyes. But those teal gems were still as empty as when this whole fiasco started. His miserable appearance tugged once more at Jay's heartstrings, and he reached out to push away the dark fringe. He smiled faintly when Lance leaned into his touch. "You had just lost your father, and when you came back you had found out that you lost your best friend too. I can't even imagine what that must've felt like…"

Lance took hold of Jay's hand, keeping it in place against his face. "Jay…please stay with me. I need you here. I need someone like you—someone to lessen the pain."

"I'm sorry, Lance."

"But why?" Desperation seeped into the sound master's voice, the cold façade crumbling to ash and being replaced by deep melancholy. His hand trembled. "Why stay with someone like him? I don't understand."

"Yes you do," Jay countered firmly. "You understand what true love feels like. How it grips you almost painfully, and you're willing to hang onto it yourself…" sapphire locked with teal, "…no matter what."

Lance closed his eyes tight, his brow furrowed in internal anguish. "Even after all this time…you still love your best friend. Shane can't be replaced. I _can't_ replace Shane…and you know it." It was a small, infinitesimal sound, but Jay heard it. He pulled the other man into his arms and held him tight as he wept hopelessly and uncontrollably onto his shoulder.

*~Ninjalogy~*

Meanwhile, out on the terrace, there was a rather anxious dilemma. Max and Jude had squabbled amongst themselves for some unknown reason before the rest of the Ninja. But the tall redhead had finally relented with a frown and permitted Jude to tell the Ninja what had transpired in the past between Cole, Lance, and the mysterious Shane Underwood.

Kai leaned back in his chair and grimaced. "Damn…so that's what happened…"

"But that doesn't even sound like Cole," Brad challenged. "That's too cowardly and selfish!"

"We're all not exactly childhood friends, Brad," Lloyd put forth. "We can't discredit what Jude said, because we didn't know Cole back then. He could've been a completely different person."

Zane looked to his brethren. "It would explain his distance over the last three days, as well as his acceptance to go along with whatever Lance had in store."

"Yeah…" Kai shook his head, "…guilt's a bitch."

"Which is why I say leave things be," Max sneered, cutting his eyes sharply towards his younger brother. But Jude scowled right back.

"So, what? You think it's okay to keep seeing Lance suffer?"

"Of course not!" Max snapped. "But dammit, Jude, you had no right to—"

" _I'm just tired of it, okay?!"_ Jude's chest heaved with his outburst as he slammed his hands down onto the table. "It's been long enough…too long. Now Shane's just being the cowardly and selfish one…"

"Wait, what!?" The Ninja gawked whilst Max just rubbed his face tiredly with both hands. "Didn't you _just_ say that Shane committed suicide?!" Kai asked.

Jude sighed heavily, like a huge burden had just been uplifted from his shoulders. He was ready and willing to tell all. "Yeah…at least…that's what he wanted everyone to believe."

"Goddammit, Jude…" Max whispered.

The Ninja were baffled by this new revelation, but Zane was the first to plead to the younger. "Please explain, Judeca."

Jude looked to his brother for affirmation, and Max gave it with a non-committable wave of his hand. He turned back to address the Ninja. "Well, after Shane's alleged suicide, the Underwoods chose to cut their ties to the Lombardi family…per Shane's request apparently. We didn't know any of this at the time, of course. But although it was possible for the Underwoods to stay under the radar from the Lombardis, the same couldn't be said for our family…"

"Astor… _Oracle_ has been partnered with the _Prophesy Foundation_ foryears now," Brad prudently interjected. "And the _Prophesy Foundation_ was founded by…*gasp*…"

Jude and Max nodded. "Yep…the Underwoods," they said in unison. "Thus, it was only a matter of time before there was some slip-up or carelessness from Shane's supposedly dead-self," Jude continued. "When we ran into him six years ago during a family outing, he told us everything then."

"And it was _he_ who made us promise not to tell Lance or anybody else of his whereabouts," Max said solemnly. "He wasn't ready to face him. And after the years drudged on, we begged and pleaded for Shane to reveal himself—that Lance really needed him…but he always refused. He just kept saying the same thing."

"Which now only sounds like an excuse," Jude growled. "I've been sympathetic long enough. He better show up, or I'm gonna go find him and drag his sorry ass back here kicking and screaming if that's what it takes."

The Ninja stayed silent, each one stewing in his own thoughts. But weren't Shane and Lance supposed to be best friends? So then why would Shane knowingly let Lance suffer for years? Was it because of his own shame? Did he feel marked by his past, and thought he couldn't trust his heart to anyone else? All of these thoughts were just mere conjectures of course, for none but Shane could affirm if any of them had merit.

"When did you contact him?" Lloyd asked next.

"Just this morning, before you guys got here," Jude answered. "Once I told him what was going on, he said he'd be here."

"Tch! So he's coming for Cole, not for Lance?" Kai stood up and walked over to the balcony to look down below towards the villa's entrance, as if hoping to spot the wayward Shane. "Shit's about to get real. Jude, do you know where—Zane!"

The fire ninja turned just in time to see his opposite slump over onto the table. The others arose quickly, Lloyd and Brad already by the nindroid's side, calling out his name. Kai bolted back over to the table just as Zane lifted his head and blinked around himself owlishly.

"Whaa…what happened…?" Zane was clearly just as confused as the rest of them. Kai helped his lover to carefully lean back into his chair.

"That's what we'd like to know, Diamond," he said seriously. "You just passed out. Only for a few seconds, but still."

Zane touched his temple. There was worry reflected in his optics, but also haggardness. "I…I don't know…" He sounded distant—not really in touch with reality. "All of a sudden I just felt very tired."

Frowning, Kai looked to the two brothers across the table. "Is there somewhere he could rest?" He asked. And just like that, Zane had become his top priority.

Max nodded. "Yeah, follow me."

A bit unsteady and sluggish to get to his feet, Kai lifted his boyfriend into his arms without a word and trailed after Max back inside, leaving the other three alone out on the terrace. Jude was the first to break the silence. "Huh…another strange occurrence. You would almost think the guy was preg—"

The loud chiming of a doorbell sliced through Jude's words, and the blond whirled around to look out and down below from the terrace. Baby blues blinked. "SHANE!" Lloyd and Brad rushed to the railings as well and peered down below to the entrance of the villa. Upon hearing his name, a young cinnamon-haired man turned and looked up toward the voice. The fading day's rays blanketed the landscape in shadows of burnt orange and creeping purple and dappled the young man in warm tones, a welcomed compliment to his yellow shirt and dark pants.

The one called lifted his hand in greeting, the corners of his mouth shyly upturned as his deep, blue eyes met with Judeca's.

*~Ninjalogy~*

Why did Max feel like an intruder in his own home? He knew this had become a private moment between the fire and ice masters. He knew he should've made himself scarce the moment after he had opened the door to a spare bedroom where Zane could rest comfortably. But he didn't. He had just leaned against the doorframe and watched. He had watched Kai gently lower Zane down onto the bed like he was made out of the finest china. He had watched as Kai took off the other's shoes and fluffed his pillows while murmuring sweet words of assurance. And Zane's eyes never once strayed from him. He followed his moments with a soft, tired smile on his face, and answered Kai's words with supple chortles and appreciative whispers.

Max had tried to find some flaw in Kai's performance, some edge he could use against him as leverage…but he couldn't find anything. Sure the guy was an impulsive hothead that much was easy enough to deduce. But when it came to Zane, everything inside him seemed to calm and cool down. Ice chilled the fire—didn't extinguish it…only chilled it. Max remembered hearing that sizzling hiss when Zane had touched Kai when the other had brought out his element in defense. That wasn't opposites trying to push back against the other. That was yin and yang. That was balance and equilibrium.

He smiled ruefully. He had found Zane too late. The bond between fire and ice wouldn't be broken any time soon. Not by him…or anyone else. The sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, and it was only then did Zane and Kai's eyes strayed to him. Pure hazel had gone and ice blue had returned. Max kept his smile. "I'll check it out, you two can stay here."

Zane sent him a beautiful smile, and Max's heart couldn't help but clench painfully at the sight. "Thank you, Maxmillian."

"Yeah, thanks, man."

Hmph, perhaps in another time Max would've meet Zane before Kai—had stayed with him and got to know him longer. Perhaps in another time he would've been the one to sweep the charming snow prince off his feet and given him everything he desired and more…so _much_ more. But no, not in this timeline…maybe he'd have better luck in the next… Max turned away from the pair on the bed and left the doorway to venture out towards the foyer. He humbly bowed out from the very brief waltz for Zane's affections.

Max kept his smile. "You win, Kai…" he breathed into the silence. "…You win."

*~Ninjalogy~*

Haven waited for fifteen minutes, Cole decided he had given Jay enough time and made his way back to Lance's room to check on them. He wasn't worried. He knew Jay meant what he said, and wouldn't go back on his word. But he couldn't disregard Lance entirely. He just wasn't sure if the other Italian's grief would get the better of him or not, and he would try to…do… _something_ to Jay. Cole quickened his pace. He was only three doors down, thankfully, and arrived in just a few seconds before Lance's door.

He gripped the door knob. He would just have a peek, just in case they were still in the midst of a conversation. He didn't want to barge in if they were still talking. _Hopefully_ , that was what they were doing… Cole shook his head. _Think positive…like Jay… Think positive…_ Twisting the knob, he pushed the door open a crack and peeked inside. Two shadowy figures on a bed. Close. _Too close_. Cole's heart leapt in his throat and he was just about to throw the door open…until he heard a sound.

"Shh…it's okay, Lance… It's okay…"

Lance was crying… and Jay was holding him…

Feeling wretched, Cole quietly closed the door and backed away. He had no place in that room right now. He hadn't forgotten that he was still pretty much the bad guy in Lance's eyes. But…he was going to fulfill his promise. He was going to try to make things right by taking responsibility and going to Shane's parents to apologize. He was ready to do it alone, but thank god Jay was going to be with him. To stay with him through it all. But right now, it was best to give them some more time alone.

 _I should probably go and check on the others…_

His brothers had the right to know what was going on. That is if Jude and Max hadn't already told them. He made the long trek back to the terrace. However, he was surprised to find no one sitting at the table. "Huh? Where'd they do…?" He wondered aloud, and decided to take a chance and venture downstairs. Upon reaching the top of the grand stairwell, he heard a cacophony of voices down below: surprise, excitement, and oddly some ridicule all intermingled to be relinquished in cluttered tangent.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?"

Cole could make out Jude's angry tirade amongst the bicker, and looked down to see the two brothers and Lloyd and Brad forming a semicircle around a young male brunet. His brow furrowed. _Who's that…?_ Were their three hosts expecting another guest?

"Jude…I'm sorry. I just—"

"You just nothing, Shane! Do you realize it's almost been ten years?! A fuckin' decade since you disappeared!? Do you know you let Lance suffer needlessly for almost TEN YEARS!?"

Cole's heart nearly stopped. His breath caught. His lungs constricted. Shane? Shane was alive? And here? He couldn't see the brunet clearly from so high up, thus rushed down the staircase and came to a halt at the bottom. He stared at the backs of his friends, blocking his view. No one had noticed him.

"Shane…?"

Like the Red Sea, the group parted and turned to look at him in surprise. And there in the middle…was the one who haunted the dark recesses of Cole's mind. The one who had plagued him with so much guilt and shame. Cole stared long and hard at the slim young man no less than forty feet away: same cinnamon-shaded hair, albeit a bit longer now that of which could be pulled back into a ponytail. Long, straight bangs still framed a heart-shaped face, a nervous smile still gave way to the appearance of a lone dimple in his right cheek, and a small beauty mark still made a home below the corner of his right eye. Deep blue eyes… Deep blue eyes that looked so painstakingly familiar…

 _Jay…_

"Hello…Cole."

There was no shock on Shane's face. No anger. No fear. No repulsion. No…for some reason…Shane's expression mirrored Cole's: Shame. Was this a dream? Or was this his _true_ chance for repentance. Well, whatever it was, Cole took it. "Shane I'm…I'm so sorry. I did you so wrong back then… I led you on…and I abandoned you and…and I didn't even look back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Shane approached him slowly, but without fear. And when he neared, he placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. Up close, Cole could see just how small Shane was to him. He'd grown taller over the years, sure, but not by much. He was still shorter than him—and Jay. But those eyes…

"Thank you for apologizing, Cole. But…out of the two of us…I think what I did was a lot worse…"

Cole didn't understand… Wait. Was it about what Jude said earlier?

"Personally, I think you both suck!" Jude spat indignantly, and Max rolled his eyes. He nudged his younger brother in the arm.

"Christ, couldn't you lay off a little, bro?"

"No, Max, it's alright." Shane looked over his shoulder at the pair, saddened and guilt-stricken. "He has every right to be mad at me." He turned back to Cole. "Do you know where Lance is?"

Cole was still a little shaken up and shell-shocked by the presumed dead Underwood, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah. Upstairs. With Jay—uh…follow me."

Thus, not only Shane, but the others followed after Cole as well. Up the stairs and down the same gloomy hallway Lance had led him and Jay earlier. The group came to a stop before Lance's bedroom door and Cole gestured to Shane. "After you."

And with same silent courage, Shane opened the door. Lance's room was flooded with light this time around, as nightfall had finally come in earnest. Jay still sat beside the solemn Italian, rubbing his back comfortably, but gave pause at the entrance of Shane and the group. "Uhh…" Clearly at a loss, Jay eyed the newcomer dubiously before shifting his gaze to Cole. But it was Shane who was the one who spoke.

"Jay, was it? Do you mind if we switch places…?"

Still hunched over and head bowed, Lance went stock-still. At Cole's nod, Jay stood up and stepped away. "Yeah—uh…sure…" It was a slow transition—one of confusion, the other of hope. When Shane took Jay's place and lighted his hand tenderly upon Lance's back, the other man still didn't respond. All was quiet for a seemingly immeasurable amount of time. But then, Shane quietly began his ministrations and started to gently let his hand caress his long-time friend's back.

"Wow…you've gotten really big. So strong and dapper." Still absolutely nothing from Lance, not even a twitch. Shane swallowed. "I…put you through a lot, haven't I? They told me—Max and Jude—they told me how you were changing. How you were suffering. But I… But I was too ashamed to face you. I wasn't thinking, Lance. I just wanted to disappear, and I made them promise to keep quiet about my existence. I was so humiliated. I know I went too far…in faking my own death…and putting you through such unnecessary pain. There's no excuse. And when the years kept passing by, and Max and Jude—especially Jude—kept telling me to come back, that you needed me…I couldn't. I was thinking about me, not you. Even though you roamed my mind, night and day…I just kept running away. But when Jude called me this morning and told me what was going on and that Cole had resurfaced…and how you going to confront him over my "death"…I knew I had to act. I had to get to you before you took out any transgressions against Cole over my stupidity. I had to stop running away. Lance…I'm so sorry. Please…it may take a long time, but I'm willing to wait—please… Please find it in your heart to forgive me. Please."

By the end of it all, Shane was reduced to a sobbing mess. Large, crystalline tears rolled continuously down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. His grip on Lance's shirt was hard and white-knuckled. But still…Lance didn't budge. He remained still like a humanized wax replica. Until…

"Nine years…eleven months….three weeks…and five days… That's how long you've been gone… That's how long I've grieved for you… That's how long I've kept you in my heart…"

Lance sat up, his back straightened, and he slowly turned to the sorrowful Shane. The others watched with worry and bated breath as that empty, dead look within teal orbs didn't recede. Shane bit his lip as his tears continued to fall, even when Lance reached out to him and cupped his cheek.

"…But you're here now... You're not dead… And you've sincerely apologized…" Lance's gaze never wavered from Shane's. "…But I don't forgive you. Not yet. But maybe…in time… For you owe me…nine years…eleven months…three weeks…and five days…"

A breathless gasp escaped Shane then, and he happily threw his arms around Lance's neck. And Lance slowly encircled his arms around the smaller man. "Okay," Shane breathed thickly, "I'll give you the whole ten years. I'll give you everything that I am. I won't ever abandon you again, Lance. I promise."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the audience, and one by one they backed out of the room to give the reunited friends their privacy. Jay was the last to leave. He watched for a moment longer with a smile on his face, before turning and exiting, closing the door softly behind him. Out in the hallway once more, Max threw his arms up in a hearty stretch.

"Welp! Ahh…crisis averted. What do you say we start dinner then, hm?" He eyed each Ninja individually. "Any of you nutcases cook?"

"Why do we have to be _'nutcases'_?" Lloyd rebuked, causing Brad to giggle.

"And why do we have to cook?" Cole put in. "Aren't we still guests?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind feeling the heat of the kitchen right about now," Jay emoted, lacing his fingers with Cole's. "It'll be a spankin' good debuff after today's tension. And! We can show Lance that he's not the only good Italian chef around here, right?"

Cole's chest automatically seemed to inflate with pride. "Yeah, you're right, hun. Let's do it."

"Cool!" Jude hurrahed, always up for a good meal. "Now that that's settled, let's get out of this dreary corridor and head back down stairs! I think there are some pretty good movies on tonight."

"And, we can check on Zane and Kai," Max said, and began to lead the way back downstairs. "Snow was feelin' a little tired earlier."

Once downstairs in the foyer, the group noticed the two aforementioned masters sitting in the previous living room, seemingly in deep conversation. "Oh hey! Feelin' better, Snow?" Max called out, and both ninjas actually jumped at the unexpected shout.

"Oh! Um…" Zane looked to Kai briefly and the fire ninja nodded, smiling brightly all the while. Not smirking, but smiling. They stood up from the couch and turned to the approaching bunch, with Kai's arm draped protectively across Zane's shoulders. "Yes, Maximillian. Thank you."

"Hey…what's up, you guys?" Cole asked, looking from one friend to the next skeptically.

Max cocked an eyebrow when golden-amber orbs strayed to him…and stayed. "Nothing…" Kai shrugged. But everyone could tell it was everything except the contrary. Those eyes…that smile…turned even brighter. "…Zane and I…are just going to be parents soon."

While everyone else's jaws dropped, Max just groaned. _Ohhh…you cocky, lucky-ass son-of-a-bitch…_

* * *

 **A/N:** LOL! I thought this was a good enough place to end this story as any! Huh, isn't it funny that this is the third time within this book that I've ended a story with Zane being preggers? I guess a pregnant nindroid is fascinating to me. Anyhoo! I'm glad I was able to finish this short story before I left. That's right, peeps, I'm going to be spending the remainder of the holiday season in the Bahamas with my future hubby, and won't be back until the 7th of January. So this will be my last update for about a month and then I'll be back to continue _Unexpected_! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See ya in January!


	22. Whispering Tremors

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! So sorry I've been so elusive as of late. I'm still in the midst of getting things finalized for my wedding coming up at the end of this month. But hey, I've been writing here and there and I thought I'd get out a request or two before I jump the broom! (Does anyone even say that anymore? Damn, I feel old!)

Anyhoo! This here's a double request in one…sort of. _Attack on MLG_ and _Elveron294_ essentially wanted to see Cole being bottom. Though _Attack_ wanted Cole to be vulnerable and to have some issues going on where he refuses to speak after something traumatic happens to him? I couldn't think of anything to that degree, because all I kept thinking about was: If something like that were to happen, the last thing Cole would need would be sex. Maybe counseling. So yeah, ran into a dead end there. But I hope you two and everyone else enjoys the heavy smut of this entry.

Oh! And fair warning: There is rimming and face-fucking in this. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 22 ~ Whispering Tremors**_

" _I wanna take you tonight, okay?"_

Those were the words Jay had said to Cole that morning over a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Luckily, it had been just them at the table. The others had already left to go outside to wait for the morning's training session to begin. Cole and Jay were just finishing up themselves. But that final forkful of eggs never made it to the earth master's mouth, as he had stared motionless at his boyfriend across from him, while the other male leisurely polished off his cappuccino, acting as if he had just made a comment about the weather and nothing more.

Sapphire eyes had twinkled as the blue ninja rose from his chair shortly after and sauntered over to his shell-shocked boyfriend. Gently grabbing a handful of Cole's thick noir locks, Jay pulled back the older man's head and planted a firm kiss to limp sandrose lips before letting go. He had smiled ever so gently, with maybe a hint of coyness.

" _Finish up. You don't wanna be late."_

But Cole hadn't finished. In fact, he had sat there staring at the ceiling for a solid five minutes, before something in his mind clicked and he had rushed out through the Bounty's deck door just seconds before he would've met Sensei Garmadon's disapproving glare. In short, he had been distracted all day: During training, he was sloppy and kept making mistakes. At lunch, he had burned the salmon and had to settle on serving everybody cup noodles instead, which he was _indubitably_ embarrassed about. He had gotten his ass handed to him by Kai when the two played _Fist to Face 2_. He had tripped and fell over Lloyd's legs while the other had been lying down on the floor watching T.V. He lost track of how many times he had spaced-out when Zane had tried talking to him. And Sensei Wu had wanted him to turn in early so that he might be "more aware" the next day.

And all the while, Jay had been more or less evasive for the entire day. Brad had informed him that the blue ninja had been holed-up down in his lab for a good portion of the day. And when Cole had went down to get him for dinner (and possibly talk), his boyfriend had turned him away with nary an explanation. Jay's whimsy had only served to heighten the ninja leader's anxiousness, though, and he didn't see his wayward lover again until he was alone in the kitchen washing dishes. He had nearly jumped in fright when Jay had wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed up against him, his body wired and his mind a blitzkrieg of sultry thoughts.

" _Hey sugar plum…"_ Jay had purred in his ear, causing the normally composed leader to blush scarlet. _"…Sorry I've been busy, but I plan on making it up to you tonight. Come to my room when you're ready…IF you're ready…"_

Cole had opened his mouth to say something, but all that could escape was a breathless moan as a pair smooth velvety lips pressed gently against the side of his neck. Cole had closed his eyes and whispered his boyfriend's name in a wanton pitch. But just as quickly as Jay's warmth engulfed him, it had left when the other stepped away. Cole's eyes had snapped open, and he whirled around in a senseless panic.

" _Jay!"_ He had shouted, and the other ninja turned around to look at him expectantly. But Cole's thought process had promptly crashed and burned once he saw what Jay had been wearing. Damn, it was goddamn blasphemous how the Master of Lightning could make something as ordinary as knee-ripped denim jeans and a white tank top look so scandalous and sexy.

" _Yeah, sweetness?"_

His face beet-red, Cole worked his mouth wordlessly for a moment like a gaping fish before a coherent thought finally pealed from his lips. _"H-Have you eaten? I could uh…uh…"_

Jay had smiled that same adoring smile from the morning, his sapphire eyes half-mast. _"Not yet. Hopefully soon though…"_ At the blatant innuendo, Cole's mouth had gone instantly dry as his eyes threatened to bulge from their sockets. And with that delightful parting piece, Jay had turned to continue his departure from the kitchen. Oh but not before showcasing the perfect grooves of his ass of course, by sashaying his narrow hips in rhythmic tandem on his way out, knowing Cole's penetrating gaze would follow.

Now, after twelve plus hours of chronic brain-freeze, Cole stood nervously before Jay's door. It's not like he was scared or anything. It was just that they hadn't talked about it. But maybe they still could…? He gripped the door knob, but then hesitated. But maybe Jay _didn't_ want to talk about it… Maybe he just expected him to comply, since they were in a relationship where neither one of them was the woman. After all, if either of them _were_ a woman, this wouldn't be an issue at all.

Cole pressed his brow against the surface of the door, frowning in thought. _No, I was aware of what I was getting into the moment I confessed to Jay and likewise…_ _ **That**_ _is what we had talked about… Thus, I shouldn't be surprised by this…_ He closed his eyes. _But still…_

It had only been three months since they had gotten together. And since then…they had slept together many times…with Cole being the dominant one during all of them. Then maybe…Jay was unsatisfied…? Cole swallowed. Maybe he was being too domineering and Jay was unhappy with being the submissive?

What if he'd been doing it _wrong_ this entire time!? And _that_ was the reason Jay wanted to switch now!

The ninja leader clenched his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. _God! That would be humiliating! But what if—!_

Jay's door was suddenly swung open, causing Cole to stumble forward. But the blue ninja was there to grab his arm and yank him inside. _"Oh would you get in here already?!"_ He shouted impatiently. Cole flushed deeply as he was slammed up against Jay's door a second later, his eyes wide as he stared into infuriated sapphires. "Geez, the candles would've melted by the time you made up your mind!"

Candles? Cole looked over Jay's shoulderand was surprised to see an array of assorted candles lit around his boyfriend's darkened room, giving it a romantic ambience. And what was that scent on the air? He took a deep breath and immediately felt some of his anxiety ebb away. That calming, homey aroma—Jay's apples and cinnamon scent was everywhere and more potent than usual.

"I just knew this would happen with you. That's why I took all the necessary precautions…" Cole shifted his gaze back to Jay, his voice having softened to a low and soft tone. Jay smiled affectionately at him. "You big oaf… Cole, nothing's wrong. You've done _nothing_ wrong. I'm more than happy when I feel you inside me…" Cole's heart sped up as his flush deepened, if that was possible. Jay blushed too and scratched his cheek with a finger. "…I just… I just want to return the favor, I guess—to express my own passion for you. And I want to do it right. I want you to feel like you're on cloud nine."

"Jay…"

"But I know I can't with you like this—all tense and stuff." Jay's dexterous hands slowly slid up Cole's chest, making the earth ninja shiver from his lover's touch alone. Jay moved closer until his body was flush up against Cole's. "That's why…" One hand moved to the side of his face and up into Cole's hair to grasp the shaggy noir locks fondly. Jay kissed him then. Slowly. Lovingly. And Cole melted into his lover's embrace, wrapping his arms around the perfect and lithe body of his best friend. They stayed that way for a long while. Tasting each other. Touching each other. Becoming more and more enamored with each other.

 _My heart beats with yours…_

 _Let me love you…_

 _Let me be your equal…_

 _Your everything…_

They parted slowly, with Jay giving a lingering lick to Cole's kiss-swollen lips. "Let me take care of you tonight…okay…?"

Heart pounding, Cole could only swallow and nod dumbly. "Okay…do whatever you want to me, Jay." God, were those famous last words or what?

Jay smiled that smile reserved only for him. "Good… Now strip—completely and go lay down on your stomach on the bed. We'll do things _my_ way." The lightning ninja turned around with a flirtatious wink after that and sauntered into the adjacent bathroom. His pulse still racing, Cole's hands trembled slightly as he started to unbutton his pajama top. He hadn't worn much. And soon, he was sprawled atop of Jay's bed lying face down in his birthday suit.

He didn't know why he couldn't get his pulse under control. He was still a little tense and nervous, sure. But God…Jay was such a tease. And oh so very beautiful. That little foreplay previously had warmed his loins tremendously, leaving him half hard.

Cole tucked his arms underneath Jay's pillow and nuzzled it, taking in his lover's scent gratuitously. But what did the innovative ninja have in store? What was he planning? Or _had_ planned? Cole turned his head towards the bathroom just as Jay emerged…wearing nothing but silk blue pants and carrying a tray with a bottle and a bowl of passion fruit on it. His hair was down now—just the way Cole liked it. And Cole also took keen notice of the sliver sapphire pendant dangling from his boyfriend's neck. The same pendant he had given to Jay for his birthday.

Jay placed the tray down on his nightstand. "Lookin' good, babe… Lookin' _real_ good."

 _Jay…goddammit…_ The ninja leader didn't know why he blushed. But he did. "Babe" wasn't exactly a new nickname or anything. It was just one he rarely heard from his usually conservative lover. He lifted the bottle—which Cole noticed was clear—and doused his hand with a hefty squirt.

"The fruits' for later. I know how hungry you get after sex… And I just know you're gonna be absolutely famished after I'm done with you…" Jay was confident. So very, _very_ confident. More so than Cole was during their first time. "But first thing's first," Jay continued smoothly. "I'm gonna work you out a bit—get you more relaxed. Sex's more enjoyable when your body's more yielding. Any objections?"

Cole eyed Jay's moist hands before lifting his gaze to his boyfriend's face. "A massage? Hell no, not one. But Jay…you know my body's not all that receptive to that sorta thing, right?"

There was a reason why Sensei Wu had called him "solid as rock". His body wasn't very malleable in the sense of touch. He could feel of course, but not to the extent that would warrant deep satisfaction. He had been knocked up against stone concrete and cement and has only ever suffered minor damage, as opposed to the others. He was a defensive fighter. His body was a shield as well as a weapon. And he used it as such.

Sex, however, was all about physical gratification from the inside out. That phenomenal feeling deep within his being from being with Jay— _inside_ of Jay. And what was even better was that Jay was strong. Cole could use his strength to bury himself as deep as he could inside of him, to engulf himself within Jay's supreme warmth. God, Cole couldn't describe it accurately. But if he could, then he was sure that it would feel like planting a flag on the highest mountaintop, or eating the most delectable cake ever created, or best yet, opening the gates of heaven for the first time. And the feeling would last all throughout the night and into the morrow, when he'd wake up at first light and find Jay right by his side. And he'd want to do it all over again.

Too bad he'd have to be reminded every time by his snarky, blue-eyed lover that they couldn't have sex every waking moment of everyday. They had responsibilities—a world to protect. _A damn shame,_ Cole had always thought. _A real damn shame._

But something in Jay's sapphire depths glinted as he suddenly licked his lips. "Oh don't you worry, boulder boy, I have it all under control. Leave your body to me. You just focus on enjoying yourself. B'sides, it's not like you're Zane or anything."

"Well yeah, but—hey! What's that supposed to mean? Have you tried giving Zane a massage before?" Cole didn't care how jealous he sounded at the moment. He really didn't like the idea _or_ the image that suddenly popped in his head.

Jay chuckled lightly and maneuvered himself down towards Cole's legs. "Shhhh… I might've probed him once or twice, but not in the way you're thinking. Now relax. The only sounds I want to hear coming out of those pretty lips of yours are sounds of complete and utter bliss."

The bed dipped a bit under Jay's weight. He wasn't fully on it, just on the edge. He wouldn't be climbing on top of Cole… Not yet anyway. He just wanted to make sure that he could reach and touch Cole's lower half comfortably and without strain. The first touch Cole felt were on the soles of his feet. Whatever Jay had put on his hands was cold, but then it quickly warmed up with a few thorough rubs and presses.

"I'm gonna take my time with you," Jay purred sweetly. "We have all night."

Cole felt flattered and he rightfully blushed. He closed his eyes contently. Jay may not be able to able to give him a deep tissue massage, but he'll definitely take comfort in feeling the warm hands of his lover all over his body and kneading him. And Jay was extremely thorough with his ministrations. _Extremely thorough_. With his graceful, pianist hands, he pressed the tips of his blunt digits into Cole's feet with enough strength to make the earth ninja moan in delight.

"What a sexy sound… I want to hear more…"

"Ahh… Keep goin' and you definitely will…mmm…"

Jay worked his way slowly up Cole's body. He'd had to reapply his hands with the clear oil by the time he reached his beau's upper thighs and ass. And by that time, Cole was drooling onto Jay's pillow. It felt _so_ good—better than Cole would've hoped. He gasped and keened when Jay grabbed his buttocks and started to knead the fine globes of pure muscle.

"God your ass…" Jay squeezed playfully, erupting another gasp from his leader. "Have you noticed, babe…? How I've always grabbed your ass when you're pounding into me…?"

Cole could only moan his lover's name at this point, as he buried his face into Jay's pillow, gripping it tight.

"Or were you too busy trying to make me taste your cum on the back of my throat with how deep you always try to bury yourself in me…?" Half-lidded sapphires deftly darkened to stormy indigos as Jay lowered his face to Cole's ass. The earth user's cloudy emeralds shot open when he felt Jay's tongue lick his right cheek.

"J-J—Jay…?" Strained and stuttering, his voice sounded so unlike him. He squirmed, and the bed dipped again as Jay repositioned himself. This time fully on the bed. Skin on skin. Cole felt it. That was Jay's leg… When did he take off his pants…?

"Calm down, sweetie… We're not there yet. I just wanted a little taste…"

Soon, Cole's entire body felt warm and loosened. Jay even massaged his scalp and hands—nothing was left untouched by the blue ninja. "And now…the real massage begins… Let's see how you'll react..."

Bleary-eyed but still somewhat coherent, Cole caught the purred words but couldn't fathom them. "Wha—what…?"

A tickle of a touch ghosted along the soles of his feet again. But something felt different…alarmingly so. He felt something—something gently penetrate his layers of skin and thrum through his blood and bones at an startling rate. His breath hitched and staggered as Jay's hands glided up his body again—pressing and rubbing, sending more currents of penetrating satisfaction through his body with every stroke of his charged fingertips. Cole panted, his eyes wide in amazement at what he was feeling. He shot to his knees at once, but Jay was there to catch him around the waist and lean over him.

"Shhh…it's a lot, isn't it? Let me explain…" Cole shuddered while on his knees, his arms barely having enough strength in them to hold himself up as Jay's silky, warm breath teased his ear. "…That oil I used earlier? It was something I created myself in order for someone to be more susceptible to my element. But not in a harmful way. For you see, babe, I made it specifically for you…" Jay's deliciously electrified hands planted themselves firmly onto Cole's chest, teasing a nipple and stroking his abs, making a sharp gasp of pleasure tear from the Master of Earth's throat. "An extremely low but concentrated voltage of electricity is coursing through you right now. It's titillating your pleasure cells and amping up your satisfaction to the tenth degree."

When Jay grasped his erection then, Cole immediately came, spurting a ribbon of cum all over Jay's hand and comforter. He almost fell then, but Jay held him up with his arms. "That's one… Let's see how many I can get out of you before you pass out…"

Taking one of Cole's reddened earlobes in between his teeth, Jay snaked a hand into the black ninja's hair, letting his fingers caress the sensitive scalp underneath. Cole's tongue lolled out as he continued to pant, the steady increase of sexual stimuli causing his loins to burn and rev his libido in a matter of seconds. Seeing the opportunity, Jay slipped three of his fingers into his lover's mouth.

"That's it, sweetness, nice and wet… We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet…"

Cole sucked wantonly on the fingers in his mouth, feeling them hum with that special energy that only Jay could emit. Properly drenched, Jay removed his fingers. "Now…easy does it…" He started with a single digit into Cole's puckered entrance, pushing it in and up until the knuckle at a snail's pace. Cole clenched his teeth, stifling a moan. "What's this? Don't turn shy now, love… I want to hear you…" Jay swiftly added another finger, repeating the action and making a scissoring motion.

"Nggh! Haa…haa… Ah!"

"Thaaat's better…"

He was being stretched. But not only that, the humming was at Cole's most sensitive area now. Massaging and teasing his insides. Jay. One big fuckin' tease. Another finger was inserted and Cole came again with a shout, this one rubbing up against his prostrate at a quick thrust perfectly angled.

"And thaaaat's two…" Jay sounded so amuse. But was he really enjoying himself when he wasn't the one being touched?

" _Mio Dio… Mio Dio, Jay… per favore…"_ Cole wanted to crumble down onto the bed, sweat having cast a sheen on his body. He was spent. Twice. That was his limit. That had _always_ been his limit. But Jay hadn't even come once—hadn't even been inside him yet. With a determined grunt, Cole steadied his arms whilst planting his hands firmly onto the bed. _Not until… not until…_

"Begging now, are we…? Hmm…okay. You asked for it…" Jay released Cole's sweaty locks and leaned back on his knees. Then the fingers were gone. Cole took the absence of touch as a gracious moment of reprieve. He tried desperately to catch his breath. But just as he gulped in his third, two hands gripped his ass hard. Jay's element penetrated his skin instantly, but the ninja leader took the wave of pleasure in without toppling over. Barely.

But what was Jay doing? Something didn't seem quite right…

"Damn, I'm hungry… Glad it's finally time to eat… Spread your legs a bit more for me… Yeah, like that…"

One hand left a cheek and reaffixed itself around Cole's cock. "J-Jay…" Cole's whole body shuddered. He was ready for it— _aching_ for it. "…Inside…" he gasped, "…put it in…"

"Oh I am… I just hope you'll be able to handle your precious…Mouth of Lightning at work…"

Cole instantly went stock still, eyes wide, heart pounding. The positioning… Why he didn't feel Jay looming over him… Just…behind him…

Mouth. Of. Lightning… At work?

He tried to look over his shoulder. "JaaaAAAAAAAY!" The first long lick to his asshole tore the blue ninja's name from Cole's throat. After that, Jay was literally trying to eat him out: licking, sucking, nibbling, and even more in between wrought Cole's insides with stark gratification. And the Master of Earth lost his mind. He instinctively bucked backwards, pushing his ass into Jay's face, wanting that tongue to swirl even more within his hole.

So good… So mind-numbingly good…

He doubted he could ever be this good if the roles were reversed! Jay's tongue... God, was it? It was. It had to be. Jay's tongue was electrified and dipping in and out of his stretched hole with pinpoint accuracy. Couple that with the hard pumps to his swollen cock and Cole was coming a third time, screaming out his orgasm for only the soundproof walls to hear.

 _I can't… I can't…_ Strength finally giving out, Cole collapsed onto the bed, gasping breathlessly as he rode out the afterglow. Jay licked his lips as his boyfriend's ass fell away from his mouth.

"Out of steam, huh…?" He smirked as he sucked on each of the digits that had gone adventuring in the tightest and moistest of caverns. "Fine… I'll let you rest properly for a moment. But I want to see your face… And I want you to watch me…"

The arbitrary motion of rolling onto his back, however, proved to hefty of a task for the tired ninja as he simply continued to lay there panting. Jay chuckled sweetly and aided his lover, grabbing Cole's hip and turning him over onto his back. It took a second for smoldered green eyes to focus on a naked and kneeling Jay. Chestnut and sable tresses gleamed in the candlelight when the snarky brunet tossed his head and crawled over Cole. A comely smile stretched moist, baby pink curves, and those darkened sapphires held a sparkle of light in them as they scrutinized the Italian's flushed face.

"Wow…just look at you…" Long fingers stroked his cheek, and Cole swallowed. "…You look so magnificent like this… No one's ever seen you like this, have they…? So vulnerable and glowing… So gorgeous…and perfect…"

Cole yielded to the forceful kiss that came with the enamored praise, letting the other man dominate and taste him to his heart's content. Another shiver wracked his body when that electric tongue entwined with his. Jay broke the kiss abruptly, eyes intense and beautiful.

"Watch me…" he commanded in a stern whisper. "…Don't take your eyes off me…"

Cole vaguely wondered what else he would dare to look at. Jay was naked, after all. A complete and utter feast for his greedy eyes. Cole's attention would and could never be diverted. Jay leaned back, straddling Cole's hips, and the ninja leader eyed Jay with renewed hunger. This was a familiar position—Cole's _favorite_ position. The other master's body was on full display, his long, thick erection dripping with milky pearls of precum. And he watched with rapt attention as it made trails down the veined length of his shaft.

Despite his exhaustion, Cole could feel the fire in his loins yet again, his libido slowly but surely coming to life once more beneath the curves of Jay's fine ass. "Yeah, just like that… Watch me…" With a sure hand, Jay grasped his erection and steadily started to pump himself. And Cole's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that night. Was this really happening? Was his usually reserved lover really putting on a sexy show for him?

Jay peered down at him with half-mast eyes, his lips parted and his fair cheeks a deep red. _Holy shit…_

"Oh fuck…" Jay tossed his head back, sending his long, flowing locks in a beautiful wave as he leaned back on one hand. Whimpering, moaning, panting and groaning, Jay was coming apart at the seams by his own frenetic grip. And Cole's eyes were glued to the sight. But as much as he was enjoying being a voyeur without consequence, he found he wanted to be a part of Jay's climax when he came.

He wanted…

Red spreading to his ears once again, Cole wordlessly propped himself up some and opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue fall out passed his bottom lip. _Jay…please… PLEASE…_

Jay's hand suddenly stopped as hooded sapphires read the silent invitation. "Cole…?" Chest heaving from his accelerated heartbeat, the azure ninja's pleasured expression turned scandalous. "…Oh you saucy little devil… Want in on the fun, huh…? Heh heh…kinda hard to argue with such a gorgeous face eyeing me so desperately… Alrighty then…" Jay got to his knees and braced his hands on the top of the headboard. "…Then I want you to swallow every last drop…AHH!"

Wanting to get the show back on the road, Cole grabbed Jay's ass and pulled the loquacious ninja towards his face. He took in Jay's throbbing length with gusto, deep-throating it again and again as his lover eagerly snapped his hips forward in rapid-fire tandem.

"Oh Cole! Yeah, that's it! Take it! Take it! Nggh!"

Cole breathed as best he could through his nose, his senses being ensnared in Jay's husky and meaty taste. But his cum…Cole wanted more of it. And with a final snap of his hips, Jay came, screaming Cole's name and gripping the headboard tight. A stream of thick milk hit the back of Cole's throat then, and he swallowed all he could as jet stream after jet stream filled his mouth and gullet until it overflowed, some of it dripping out the corners of his lips. When Jay pulled away, the noir ninja swallowed and coughed multiple times. But he smiled victoriously through it all. He then wiped his mouth with a breathy chuckle and eyed his panting lover from behind mussed bangs.

"Damn, hun…haa…haa…you really enjoy your fruits, dontcha…? So sweet… Haa… Pineapple…"

"And dragonfruit…" Jay breathed, running a hand through his hair and shooting his beau an elated grin. "…Been having—haa…mad cravings lately…"

Cole hummed low in his throat, sucking his fingers dry of Jay's sweetly flavored seed. The blue ninja was watching him closely. "Don't swallow." Cole had just lapped up the drops of cum from his thumb when Jay gave the abrupt order, and he stilled when the other came close. Just how many times this night was Cole's boyfriend going to surprise him? Jay's tongue pried apart the black ninja's plump, sandrose lips and caught a taste of his own essence within his hot cavern.

The kiss was slow and sensuous, Jay's skilled and power-imbued tongue tangoing with his own. The crafty inventor licked his lips experimentally as he pulled away, a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face to combat his lustful gaze. "Mmm…not bad… Not bad at all…"

Cole stared at Jay, slack-jawed, his mind still in shock at the sudden display of eroticism. But Jay was already in motion, backing away and stroking himself. "Now turn around and grab that headboard, babe," he emoted with a rolling gesture of his finger. "It's finally time for the main event…"

Cole's brain immediately zapped back to reality as his face burned scarlet. Christ, now they were going to do it? Jay couldn't have picked a better time too—he was still rock-hard from the previous session. Blushing, Cole got to his knees and turned around to grip the top of the headboard like Jay had done.

"Like…like this?" He asked, a slight quiver in his voice. He could feel Jay's eyes burn all over his backside.

"Oh yeah… Just like that…"

A moment later, Jay was right behind him, his body heat palpable. Cole closed his eyes as he braced himself for penetration, feeling his lover's straining member settle between his ass-cheeks.

But it never came…

Cole's eyes snapped open as strong, sinewy arms came around his torso and Jay laid his chin on his shoulder. "Not for this…" the azure ninja whispered in his ear, his voice laced in nothing short of the utmost adoration. "I won't use my element for this… You'll feel me…just me…"

Cole felt his heart thump and swell at the words. "Jay—honey…" He didn't really know what to say, but he wanted Jay to know what was in his heart. "…It'll always be just you… You're all that I'll ever want…and need… Element and all… Just you…Jason…"

Jay hugged him tightly. "I love you, Cole."

"And I love you, Jason," the ninja leader reciprocated, but then smirked devilishly. "Now c'mon and fuck the shit outta me already…"

Jay chuckled and kissed his shoulder. "Asking for it again? Alrighty… Who am I to refuse such an earnest request…?" Cole felt Jay line himself at his entrance. "I'll push in slow, though, I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'll—I'll be fine…" Cole reassured, and moved his ass back more towards Jay, trying to impale himself.

"Easy… Let me…" His hole was still mildly stretched and lubricated, but Cole was still a "virgin" in this regard. When Jay pushed the tip of his dick in, Cole couldn't help but wince at the slight sting from his ass. He steadied his breathing, however, as Jay pushed farther in.

"Haa…haa… Nnagh…ah…haa…"

Inch by inch, Jay's thick and slick dick penetrated his ass, until he was completely buried at the hilt.

"Oh God, Cole… Mmnnn…"

Cole gripped the headboard tight as a sheen of perspiration lighted his body. The initial sting of pain was gone. Now all that remained was totally indescribable. A tingle of pleasure nipped at the base of his spine and reverberated up the rest of it. Cole moaned loudly. _This…feeling… Mio Dio…_

Jay nuzzled the side of his head. "You okay?"

Cole closed his mouth, swallowed audibly, and nodded. "Y-Ye-Yeah…" His voice wavered badly. But try as he might, he couldn't steady it. "Do it…haa… Move, Jason…" Breathless and wanton, Cole wanted to feel more of that tingle. Jay's cock was rubbing up against something deep inside him—something that practically begged to be prodded and slammed. And thankfully, Jay heeded his desperate plea.

The first pull back was languid and gentle, the sensitive cavity of Cole's ass being caressed and petted with undulated kindness. But then the push back in was where it was at. Being filled, complete, whole. _That_ was what took Cole's breath away, and he sighed his lover's name.

Jay muttered something in Norwegian, but Cole's brain could only focus on the building pleasure that was starting to spread throughout his body. Jay's hands were still splayed against Cole's chest, hugging him close, as a steady, _moist_ pace ensued.

" _J…Jaaaaaayyy… Uh—haa…"_ More foreign words were uttered by the one behind him before he found his universal tongue.

"C-Cole, "I'm… I'm trying to keep it—ohh fuck—at a mild pace here…for you. But I…haa haa…st—stop saying my name like that… I—mmmm…"

Precum dripped off Cole's aching tip, the entire shaft throbbing with need. "More… More, Jason, please!" His body! The feeling! He wanted more of it!

"But—But, Cole—"

" _PLEASE! Goddammit, please, Jason!"_

The arms around him retreated at once, and firm hands took hold of his hips. Well one did, actually. The other grabbed a fistful of Cole's hair. And then…

Cole screamed.

He screamed again and again as Jay violently thrust into him, jabbing at the same spot located deep inside him with wild abandon. Oh yes! This was what the powerful ninja leader wanted—what his body _demanded!_ Undisputed satisfaction! Wet. Hot. And sweaty. Cole openly panted, his tongue lolling out like a wild animal in heat. He could feel Jay's balls swing forward and graze his with every thrust forward. The rhythmic slap of skin on skin was music to his ears, and each spike of pleasure shooting through his body, a crescendo from the perfect rhapsody.

Jay grunted lowly, and suddenly Cole was pulled back to sit back on his lover's lap, his legs spread wide to balance himself. He reached back behind him to grab at Jay as the blue ninja continued to thrust passionately up into him.

It was coming…

It was building…

Cole blearily opened his eyes to watch his swollen member bob up and down in time with Jay's thrust.

"Oh…. Oh, God…"

Cole came first, screaming and spewing his seed in a wide arc, some of it hitting the headboard. And Jay came shortly after, screaming just as loudly and filling the ninja leader with a guzzling jet stream of his cum.

Both masters panted into the evanescent light, their joined shadows casting dancing silhouettes on the walls. Feeling indubitably exhausted, boneless, and incredibly satisfied, Cole slumped against Jay, staring hazily at the ceiling. "This… That was… Haaoohhh God… _Mio Dio…"_

Jay chuckled breathlessly and moved with care out from under the heavier man in order to lie beside him. "Actions…speak louder than words, right…?" He breathed, kissing Cole's cheek. "That was…my passion…and my devotion to you, Cole… But…there's something else… I want to give you…one more thing tonight…"

Cole turned to look at him, shocked and dumbfounded. "Haa… Jason…haa… I don't—I don't think I can take anymore… You've already given me… _everything_ …"

Jay fiddled with the silver sapphire pendant around his neck, looking downright nervous. But the moment of indecision passed and he sat up while smoothing his hair back. "Hold on. Don't pass out yet." He immediately moved to reach for his nightstand.

Cole rolled to his side, watching his lover confusedly. "Jason, really. You don't…have…to…"

Dangling in front of Cole's face…was a pendant on a silver chain. A beautiful silver pendant with an emerald setting that mirrored Jay's sapphire setting. It twinkled in the fading light, small but precious, catching the first beam of dawn filtering through the curtains. Cole stared at the necklace, then at the man holding it.

Jay blushed crimson and rubbed the back of his head, a few long, chestnut strands falling over his shoulder. "…Cole, I… Will you wear it…?" He asked quietly. He then reached up to touch his own pendant. "…I'm yours and…you're mine. I just… I just want everyone to know that. Until…" A pained expression suddenly took over Jay's face, and he eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "..Until…"

Cole hurriedly embraced him, wrapping Jay up in his arms tight. Unwilling to let go. He knew what was going through Jay's head: Friends for years, lovers for months. What if something happened that would lead to them separating? The mere thought was unbearable to Cole…and apparently to Jay too. And Cole knew he couldn't make any promises. Neither one of them knew what the future would hold.

 _But who cares… The future can come with whatever bullshit it wants… I only know one thing…_

"I love you… And you love me… And nothing will ever, _ever_ change that…" Cole pulled back and cupped his beautiful partner's tearstained cheeks. "This, I can promise you, Jason."

A slow upturn of comely pink curves was all the assurance Cole needed as he lifted Jay's hands up to his neck. "Put it on…" he beckoned sweetly with a smile. "…I'm yours."

When the clasp was fastened and Cole felt the delicate weight of the pendant touch his clavicle, he kissed Jay with everything he had…and the other master reciprocated with just as much rapture.

 _My heart beats with yours…_

 _Let me love you…_

 _Let me be your equal…_

 _Your everything…_

Without breaking precious contact, the two lovers laid back down on the bed, bodies molded into one. It seems there was no reason for the passion fruit after all…

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that was the raunchiest I've ever been! But hot damn did it not feel good, baby! The moral of today's story is: You are what you eat. No, seriously. Here's some free advice, if you and your lover—regardless of sexual orientation—plan on getting it on that evening, then fill yourself up with plenty of sweet fruits all during the day! Preferably citrus and tropical fruits such as oranges, mangoes, and pineapples. ESPECIALLY PINEAPPLES! That's the best in my opinion. Doing so will make your juices all the more sweeter, trust me! Oh and avoid pizza! Super gross! If you're NOT sexually active...then still eat plenty of fruit! XD

Anyhoo! I'm out! You probably won't hear back from me for awhile, but keep in mind that I will at least finish Unexpected! See ya!


	23. The Wonders of Eggnog (1)

**Author's Note:** I really wanted to write something Christmas-ey and stupidly goofy for the holidays, but didn't finish it in time. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 23 ~ The Wonders of Eggnog (1)**_

You know that friend that only became a "friend" because he helped you out that _one_ time when you needed, when all your other _real_ friends _couldn't_ help because of some other shenanigans was going on? And said "friend" had a grating personality that worked your nerves if you were exposed to it for more than ten minutes?

Yeah. To Lloyd, that was Dareth.

Dareth was a plump senior with an obnoxious and slurred voice, who adored brown jumpsuits and had really bad 70's hair. But for some reason (he really didn't know the reason), he was the most popular guy at Ninjago High.

So it was with a deadpanned expression when he had accepted an invitation from the Brown Eyesore to attend his "Super Spectacular Christmas Eve Party" (or SSCEP for short) in the hallway after 4th Period. It had been more or less shoved into his hands honestly and delivered with a really stupid, _"I Dareth you to attend, Lloyd"_ (Yes, you heard right. He uses his own name as a _pun_.) and an even stupider wink.

Lloyd had been about ready to spit his gum in it and toss it in the nearby garbage can when something had made him stop dead in his tracks and stare. While other eager junior hands had been reaching with rabid fervor and drool for the overweight senior to grace them with his gaudy invitations, he never expected the Brown Eyesore to approach… _him_.

Him being…Brad Tudabone. (And yes, his name is a pun too. But to Lloyd it was a sexy pun.) Brad had been a late transfer into the school, only arriving a mere three months ago in late September. But ever since then—ever since Lloyd had first laid eyes on him, he'd been struck dumb with attraction.

People could lie if they want and say some shit like "Looks aren't important" or whatever. But when you see someone from afar, you don't think to yourself "Oh, they look like they have a great personality!" No, it's the physical features of that person that gives you that first pull towards them. And for Lloyd, Brad might as well have been a black hole.

To put it simply, Brad was fuckin' hot!

Long raven hair, golden skin, stunning aquamarine eyes, full pouty lips, and a short slender body.

Damn! He looked so good, Lloyd just wanted to put him on a plate and sop him up with a biscuit!

But unfortunately, God had other plans and conspired against the blond. For one, the ravenette was only in _one_ of his eight classes, World Mythology. And World Mythology just happened to be the _only_ subject he was failing so he _had_ to pay attention. Two, Brad's locker was stationed at the opposite end of the hallway and the ravenette never idled around long enough for Lloyd to get to him before he was ambling off to his next class or whatever. And three—the most damning of all…Brad had a boyfriend already.

Yep, within a single month Mr. Class President himself, Christopher Winner, had wrapped his slimy, pompous coils around the unsuspecting, beautiful transfer student.

Yeah, so…yeah.

But anyway, there he had stood, dumbfounded and flummoxed at the sight of the Brown Eyesore making a theatrical showing of himself giving an invitation to not only Brad but to Chris too.

Fuck.

That had been weeks ago before Christmas break. And no, he hadn't gone home crying to his mother about the injustice of it all. Well, not his real mother anyway (and not really crying, more like cursing), but mother-figure of sorts, since Lloyd never had a mother. A senior—a lovely blue-eyed brunet named Jay, had consoled and informed him that he and the rest of his senior friends had received invitations also from the Brown Eyesore and would be attending the party as well.

Now flash forward to a couple of hours before the party at Kai's house, where they all had decided to meet before heading off together for the Brown Eyesore's abode.

Though the party was in no way a formal affair, they were all swagged out and dressed to impress nonetheless. Lloyd adjusted the rolled up cuffs of his green, button down dress shirt for the umpteenth time and checked his hair in the mirror. In his humble opinion, he looked good.

The shirt was slim fit and went well with his blue jeans and belt and other accessories of the black band kind. He turned a wary eye, though, to his green pea coat flung over Kai's couch that he had brought along to ward off the winter wonderland plaguing the city, and started to doubt for the first time the over excessiveness of his favorite color.

After all, the last thing he wanted to look like in front of Brad was the _Green_ Eyesore.

"You look great, Lloyd. Don't worry so much." Hands found purchase on his shoulders and Lloyd looked up to see Jay's pretty, freckled face reflected in the mirror. The blue ninja smiled gently. "If he hasn't noticed you by now, he most definitely will today."

Lloyd turned around, returning a grateful grin at his _kaasan's_ support. Jay was dressed conservatively as usual, adorned in his blue coat and orange scarf even indoors. Good humored and good natured, sapphire eyes gleamed approvingly at Lloyd's appearance.

"So what? Are you just gonna hope he notices you, or do you plan on fightin' for 'im?"

Of course such a brusque comment would come from Kai. The fire ninja lounged on his sofa in the living room, eyeing Lloyd with an expectant look. Decked out in baggy leather pants and a red muscle shirt, Kai feared neither ice nor snow with his elemental powers at work keeping his body at an even and constant 98.6°F. His numerous belts, buckles and gold chains glinted when he shifted, catching the light. He smirked deviously when Lloyd frowned in thought.

"It's not like Winner's a friend or somethin', right? So all's fair in love and war."

Lloyd had thought about that too—fighting for Brad's affection. But what if he was happy with Chris? No doubt the guy was a manipulative slime ball, but he could be a totally different person around Brad. A wolf in sheep's clothing and all that. But how would Brad respond to such a course of action?

Would Lloyd be seen as a valiant romantic or a homewrecker?

"But he can't just ignore the fact that Brad's in a relationship already, Kai," Jay said seriously, and Lloyd looked to his mother-figure. "He has to be considerate of people's feelings."

Kai rolled his golden-amber eyes. "Hey, sometimes it's best to be aggressive in these kinds of situations. If you like somebody and you see that their current squeeze is nothin' but a farce and they could do better, why shouldn't you step in and prove that _you're_ that better option?"

"I would advise against comparing Lloyd's situation with ours, love."

Zane's smooth as silk and matter-of-fact voice sounded as the white ninja glided into the living room from the kitchen, carrying a tray stacked with mugs. Kai noticeably sat up straighter upon Zane's entrance, his gaze smoldering as it hungrily roved up and down the eldest's white-encased figure.

Zane was the embodiment of poise and sophistication. With his perfectly starched white slacks, polished white oxfords and snug-fitted, white sweater subtly printed with ice blue snowflakes, he could easily make heads turn. When he sat the tray down on the table in front of the couch, Kai made an unabashed showing of leaning forward to ogle the white ninja's ass, smirking all the while.

Zane sat next to Kai and the fire ninja wrapped an arm around his opposite, bringing him close and planting a loving kiss on his lips. The two were as different as night and day, but found balance by playing off each other's strengths and weaknesses. They've been together since they were sophomores, and obviously intended to stay together.

When the two parted, Kai moved forward again to nuzzle the white ninja's neck. They both didn't know the meaning of shame and were all for PDA regardless of the setting or circumstance.

"Just sayin', babe."

Zane grinned. "Yes, well, your interference in my relationship with Trevor was not exactly courteous or remotely debonair."

Kai leaned back, a challenging smirk playing on his lips. "I saved you, didn't I?"

"I am not contesting that fact. All I am saying is that Lloyd should find love his own way, whatever that may be."

"Yeah, yeah," Kai sighed, but then nodded to a lone black figure sitting in a Sloth-Man recliner. "What do you think, Cole?"

The ninja leader gave a noncommittal shrug and took his hands out of his black hoodie to reach forward and grab one the mugs off the tray. Black, black, and more black. The only thing that made the earth ninja stand out were his emerald green eyes, and his prized silver headphones hanging around his neck. The small silver gauges in his ears and silver wallet chain dangling from a pocket of his black pants were mere afterthoughts to his nonchalant demeanor.

"Just go for it," he said evenly. "What do you got to lose? If he refuses you, move on. If he doesn't, move on together. Relationships are only as complicated as the people involved make them."

Lloyd took notice of Jay's rueful grin and couldn't stop his heart from aching at the sight of it. His beloved _kaasan_ had confided him a few years back about his crush on the ninja leader, but knew that his feelings were unrequited as Cole had proven he wasn't gay by dating a plethora of girls over the years. Though he was currently unattached, Lloyd could easily imagine him hooking up with some random girl at Dareth's party before the night was over.

Ultimately, his words seemed to resonate with not just Lloyd but Jay as well, as the latter ducked his head in a sort of minute nod.

Move on.

Lloyd moved forward to grab two of the mugs from the tray and handed one to Jay, while Kai and Zane took the remaining two. He looked down at the yellow, creamy substance topped with a sprinkle of cinnamon. Eggnog.

"The perfect holiday beverage," Zane clarified after taking a sip. "I thought it would serve well to cleanse our palettes before the party, as I have heard through the metaphorical grapevine that Dareth plans on serving alcohol to us underage minors at the party in order to liven up the festivities."

The other four stare at him blankly as he takes another sip.

"And I must admit, my friends, I am really looking forward to discovering if I am able to get as they say…hammered."

*~Ninjalogy~*

There was eggnog at the party. There was practically bowls and bowls of it in every lavishly decorated, Christmas-themed room, Lloyd ventured to in his search for Brad. Dareth's parents were loaded, so Lloyd supposed the real reason the Brown Eyesore was the most popular kid in school was because he was the only one who lived in a mansion.

But Lloyd found the abundance of rooms to be nothing more than a hassle. And the copious amounts of people meandering through the place only added to his headache. White noise made by people talking to and _over_ each other, blaring techno music reverberating off the walls, and junior and seniors alike drinking from crystal glasses filled with multi-colored eggnog (which Lloyd found out was spiked to all hell), made for one annoying-ass party as far as the Green Ninja was concerned.

He had lost track of the others some time ago, though he did spot Kai trailing closely behind Zane as the nindroid went from room to room trying out the eggnog. Kai was probably scared for his boyfriend drinking so much, and was just waiting for the backclash of the effects of the alcohol…if there were going to be any. One thing was for sure, though, Kai wasn't going to leave Zane's side anytime soon.

This was getting ridiculous. They'd been here for almost an hour and still Lloyd found no sign of Brad. But the funny thing was, he definitely saw Chris chatting with Laura Periwinkle over cups of eggnog in some random corner. So what the fuck was going on? Did Brad decide not to come? Or was something else afoot?

Feeling worried, stressed and downtrodden, Lloyd ran a hand through his hair and looked around himself again, thankful that his height allowed him to see over a number of heads. Spying a familiar head of feathery, chestnut brown hair and an orange scarf, he immediately made his way over to Jay.

What he didn't expect to see was his beloved _kaasan_ hovering over a bowl of eggnog and throwing death glares at anyone who ventured too close. Jay's deep blue eyes were now a dark indigo and his freckled cheeks were flushed a deep red.

 _Oh no…_ Lloyd stepped quickly through a pair of tipsy seniors and touched Jay's arm. The other flinched violently at being touched and whirled around, eyes flaring a dangerous blue and mouth pulled into a snarl. But upon recognizing his blond charge, he visibly relaxed and grinned sloppily, his eyes returning to that dark indigo.

"Oh, Lloyd… _Hvordan går det?_ " (How goes it?)

Uh oh. Jay was speaking his native language. Although Lloyd wasn't fluent in Norwegian, he at least knew a few conversational phrases thanks to the blue ninja's tutelage.

"I'm fine, Jay. Er…I mean… _Det går_ _bra!"_ (It goes good!)

Jay's sloshed gaze instantly lit up along with his face. "You've been practicing! Oh! I'm so, so proud of you, Lloyd!" With one hand secured around a glass of eggnog, Jay brought the blond close for a hug with his other hand.

Lloyd patted Jay's back a little awkwardly and pulled away to peer at him worriedly. "Jay? Um… _Ikke så bra?_ " (Not so good?)

He probably botched that up, but Jay smiled at him regardless, though this one was degrees more melancholic.

" _Bra."_ (Good.)His tone had gone from elated to watery and Lloyd could easily discern the gathering tears. "Just…trying to forget. Trying to move on…"

"Oh, Jay… _Kaasan…_ " Lloyd really didn't know what to say. Jay was obviously hurting, but what could he do? Well, first thing's first, he had to get Jay away from this bowl of eggnog. Frowning determinedly, he took away the brunet's cup from his almost limp fingers and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's get some fresh air."

But Jay resisted and tore his hand out of Lloyd's grasp. "No! I'm fine—it's fine. Brad!" He palmed his eyes to wipe away the tears and probably alcohol as his eyes regained a semblance of clarity, deep blue warring with indigo. "Have you found Brad yet?"

Derailed, Lloyd shook his head. "No, but…"

Jay smiled a familiar, gentle smile. "He's the only reason you're here, right? Focus on that. I…just need some water." He looked away. "Dilute the alcohol."

Consternated, Lloyd's brow furrowed. "Have you…gotten drunk before?"

When Jay said nothing and kept his gaze averted, Lloyd forgot all about Brad. "I'll get you some water," he said, frowning. "Stay here. And don't drink anymore of that, got it?"

Only when Jay nodded did Lloyd allow himself to part away from him in search for the kitchen. It took some more pushing and shoving through the masses, but he finally managed to locate a sparsely populated kitchen on the other side of the room. Grabbing a plastic cup decorated with goofily grinning snowmen, he filled it with tap water and left the kitchen.

He had only made it halfway back to Jay when someone touched him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. And Lloyd, already ruffled after learning his mother-figure had been resulting to drinking his problems away, turned his head to snap at the unwitting person.

The ferocious _"What!?"_ on his lips instantly caught in his throat at the sight of beautiful albeit angry aquamarine eyes.

"Brad…?"

"Lloyd. I'm sorry, but have you seen Chris? He… I need to talk to him."

 _He knows my name…_ Dumbfounded, Lloyd didn't answer right away, instead choosing to drink in the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him.

Brad's long raven hair was braided in a way he had never seen before, the dark tresses interwoven with red and green silk ribbons into one perfect braid that ended with little silver and gold bells. His slender torso was wrapped in a green turtleneck, only the material looked glossy and the shoulders were cut out, exposing a teasing amount of the youth's skin to the world…and to Lloyd's hungry stare. His lower half was encased in white skinny jeans, causing Lloyd to almost have an aneurism at discovering just how lovingly curved the shorter male's hips truly were.

God, Brad was _so_ fuckin' hot!

With his cheeks now painted a solid red and his mouth now slightly agape, Lloyd had to shake himself when Brad cocked a wary eyebrow at him. "Uh…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I saw him…awhile ago. He wasn't in here but in the next room over that way," he gestured haphazardly towards the exit and connecting hallway off to the right. "Not sure if he's still there, though," he finished lamely.

But Brad still gave him a gorgeous smile. "Thanks," he said simply and left.

Lloyd stared after him for a seemingly long time, even after he lost sight of that nice and plump, peach-shaped ass and swaying, Christmas-oriented braid. It was only when someone rudely bumped into him that he snapped back into focus and continued on his way. But not without throwing a _"Fuck you too, dude!"_ over his shoulder.

When he returned to the bowl of eggnog, he was shocked and dismayed to find Jay nowhere in sight. He jerked his head around frantically, searching for his beloved _kaasan_ , only to find him…standing underneath an archway with a precariously dangling mistletoe overhead…and passionately kissing a shell-shocked Cole.

And why was the mistletoe dangling precariously? Because Zane was the one hanging upside down from the archway and waving it joyously over the two. And Kai was freaking out.

"Oh no…" Lloyd bemoaned miserably.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a great party. I'll upload the final part as soon as it's done! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	24. The Wonders of Eggnog (2)

**Author's Note:** Sorry, the next part will definitely be the last part, my pretties! Enjoy! Also, I saw you guys gave me some more ideas in your reviews. I'll be sure to look over them and see which ones tickle my fancy!

* * *

Ninjalogy

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 ** _Chapter 24 ~ The Wonders of Eggnog (2)_**

 _Mistletoe…? Mistletoe my ass!_ Cole thought hotly as he watched in consternated shock as Jay fled from the room and disappeared around the corner. That had been the lame excuse he'd muttered to Cole after pulling the ninja leader into such a passionate kiss.

Cole's lips still tingled, his heart still hammered, but he quickly shook the effects off. Jay was drunk, that much he was able to ascertain from the experience, the bitterness of the alcohol still on his tongue passed from Jay's bold dance with his own.

While some of the students witnessed the display, most of them were still gawking at Zane hanging from the archway, and Kai trying to coax him down with a large candy cane. Deciding to let Kai handle his inebriated boyfriend, Cole frowned and stepped around a couple of sloppily kissing juniors and followed after Jay.

A hard tug to his arm halted his advance, however, and he was met face to face with Lloyd, his crimson eyes narrowed and moving forward to block his path.

"What're you gonna do?" He demanded, obviously protective.

Cole cocked a thick eyebrow. "I think I deserve an explanation," he said plainly. "Was it just an act of drunkenness? Or was there something real behind it?"

"Does it matter?" Lloyd challenged, and Cole took a moment to think about it.

To be frank, no it didn't. He wasn't gay, so no matter what Jay's feelings were he knew he couldn't reciprocate them. He voiced this to the blond with a slipshod shrug.

"No, not really."

"Then what's the point of you going to him?"

Starting to feel frustrated at Lloyd's badgering, Cole's frown deepened. "Because I'll get everything I need to know from _him_. Not you, Lloyd."

Lloyd averted his gaze from Cole's with a grimace, looking indecisive and torn. He knew Lloyd and Jay were close. But whatever the green ninja knew, he'd much rather hear it from the source. But also…

"Jay's my friend too, Lloyd. I care about him."

Crimson eyes shifted back to emeralds and the two stared at each other, looking to compromise. But soon, both of them were turning their attentions to Kai at the red ninja's alarmed shout. Kai caught Zane when he fell and celebratory whoops and claps sounded loud in the room. And while Zane looked blissfully tuckered out and content, Kai looked as if he lost three years of his life to the whole fiasco.

Both Cole and Lloyd sighed.

"Make sure they're okay," Cole said, and once again moved to follow Jay. But a plastic cup to his chest stopped him again.

"He needed some water," Lloyd murmured, standing abreast of him now, his sullen gaze on his other two friends. "Give this to him, and…don't hurt him." And he stepped away.

Cole looked down at the cup briefly before continuing on, following Jay down the corridor he last saw him enter when he fled. Quite a number of people were standing around either chatting or smoking or both. But Cole bypassed it all and looked to the closed doors lining the hallway.

He could picture Jay wanting to put as much distance between the party and himself, so trekked further before taking a chance and opening one of the doors…

And immediately slammed it closed when he did.

God, did he _not_ need to see a naked, flabby Dareth fucking the shit out of some poor, delusional girl! Ugh!

Cole hurriedly backed away from the door with a disgusted grimace, even going as far as to wipe his hand on a forgotten napkin he found on the floor. Luckily, he didn't drop Jay's water, but he lamented the fact that he couldn't gouge out his mind's eye. That repulsive image was definitely going to haunt him for the next week or so.

"Yo Cole, you lookin' for somethin'?"

 _Definitely not that!_ With one final shudder, Cole turned to voice. Raymond Stouts, a fellow music lover and football player, leaned casually against the wall to Cole's right, sipping languidly from a crystal cup of blue eggnog. Sporting a lettermen jacket and a head full of cornrows, Raymond's clear, brown eyes peered at Cole expectedly over the rim of his cup.

"Yeah. Did Jay run by here?"

Raymond lowered his cup and eyed Cole incredulously. "What you talkin' bout, man, my brother ain't here."

"No. Walker," he clarified and emoted, gesturing to his face. "Blue eyes. Freckles."

"Oh yeah, yeah." Raymond nodded further down the hall. "Ran by a lil' while ago. Looked distraught as hell. He went through the last door on the right."

Cole nodded. "Thanks, Ray."

The bass of the techno music wasn't as migraine-inducing the further Cole walked from the main room, and as he stopped in front of the door Jay had supposedly entered, the music receded to a much more tolerable volume.

Seriously, Dareth's choice of music sucked.

"Could've at least found some decent dubstep," Cole muttered as he knocked and opened the door. "Jay…?"

Jay sat solemnly at the edge of some bed in the room, but lifted his head when called. He didn't look as wasted as Cole originally thought, which could only mean…

"Cole…?"He blinked once before lowering his gaze back down to the cream-colored carpet. "You didn't have to come. You can leave. I think I'd much rather be by myself for awhile."

His trademark frown back in place, Cole slipped into the room and closed the door. Jay went from solemn to miserable at this and fidgeted with one of the long tails of his orange scarf. Calm and collected, the ninja leader strode the few steps to his friend and offered the cup of water.

"Lloyd wanted me to give this to you," he explained when Jay looked confusedly at the cup. "Said you needed it."

"Oh." Taking the cup, he downed it in a single gulp and set it down on the ground. Cole took a seat beside him. "Thank you."

"You can thank Lloyd when you see 'im."

"Right."

It was quiet for a time between them, just the echoes of bad music and white noise from their peers permeating from a distance. Cole sighed. If Jay wasn't going to start, he might as well get the ball rolling. For the sooner he cleared this up, the sooner he could get back to the party. There was one short-haired blonde girl that looked good to him.

"So what was that, Jay?"

The lightning ninja turned his head away. "I told you," he began softly, "mistletoe—"

"Oh bullshit," Cole snapped irritably. Though it would probably be easier to go along with any excuse Jay wanted to throw at him, within their clan—their brotherhood, they had promised to always be up front with each other. Honor and integrity were their virtues. "You don't kiss someone like that under the mistletoe. Not a friend anyway."

Jay shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said eventually. "I knew it was foolish before I even went over there. I know you don't feel anything for me other than friendship."

"If you knew then why? Help me understand."

A noticeable tremor went through Jay's frame and Cole got worried upon seeing it, afraid he had said something wrong. But then he turned and faced him, a small albeit sad smile on his lips.

"I…I thought it would help me…get over you. To let go. Since going cold turkey didn't seem to be doing anything besides making me more miserable."

"And did it?" Cole asked earnestly.

"…It…" Jay struggled. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Cole waited patiently. "…It…" Deep blue sapphires steadily revealed themselves and freckled cheeks flushed a different shade of crimson. "…It did." He smiled the same sad smile. "A little bit. But it should be enough. I should be okay the rest of the way."

"A little bit, huh…"

Cole leaned back; unaware he had gotten closer to his friend's face. Or maybe Jay did. He didn't know. Regardless, though, his calculative mind was hard at work in trying to find ways to mollify his friend. After all, he didn't want Jay to hurt needlessly, especially not over him. He could easily find someone better. If anything, he was a hindrance on Jay's heart.

 _Jay just has a wayward crush…_ he thought logically. _So if he could just get me out of his system…_

The idea came to Cole smoothly, and given his trust and friendship with Jay, he even felt relaxed about it.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Jay's head snapped up, blues eyes wide. "What?"

Cole looked at him seriously. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to do whatever you want to me."

Jay just stared, flabbergasted, and Cole smiled.

"I trust you Jay. You're not just my friend but my brother-in-arms too. I'd trust you with my life…as…long as it didn't involve choosing between me and ice cream. Everybody knows you're kinda nuts about the stuff."

That got Jay to grin and blush. Cole placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanna help. And if you think this will help you get over me faster, then I'm all for it. For you, Jay."

Honestly, he was sort of surprised at how quickly Jay answered. "Okay. For fifteen minutes…I get to do whatever I want to you."

Cole blinked, feeling his heart start to pound out of nervousness. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed the no-holds-barred. But fuck, he wasn't going to get cold feet and renege just because Jay agreed faster than he expected him too. There was also a look in those deep blues that Cole couldn't quite fathom.

 _Oh well… Time to follow through…_

Clearing his throat, he looked down at his watch to set it. "Okay, um. Starting…right…now—mmmph!"

Not as soon as the word left his mouth, were Jay's lips upon his own. Sure, he was expecting a kiss, but _holy shit!_ Jay didn't waste any time, did he?!

The kiss was as firm as it was before and just as passionate without getting too deep. Cole kissed back out of pure instinct. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could imagine that blonde girl he had scoped out earlier.

So he did.

The bed creaked as Jay shifted. And soon, Cole's eyes were snapping back open for he felt, not at all, a dainty weight settle onto his lap. Jay was all long limbs and wiry muscles—a swimmer's build, and long legs bent at the knee on the bed and straddled his hips.

Cole opened his mouth out of sheer surprise, but Jay took it as an invitation and slipped his electric tongue inside the earth's ninja's wet cavern.

And just as quickly as it came, the image of a female melted away.

A calloused thumb caressed his cheek, formed by years and years of practicing with nunchuku and kursari-gama.

 _Oh God… Oh shit…_

Half-lidded emeralds peered up at Jay in a daze. And for the first time he noticed…just how long, full and dark Jay's eyelashes were. How the sprinkle of freckles along his fine and fair cheekbones looked like a constellation of summer stars against a creamy galaxy.

But Cole, for the life of him, didn't understand why he was noticing such things now.

A tongue touched his, and Cole helplessly closed his eyes as a new sensation caressed him from the inside out. Jay's tongue slid and lapped lovingly against his, causing a pleasant, unexpected shiver to trickle down the ninja leader's spine.

There was the lingering bitterness of alcohol, but also…something else. A sweet taste that, at first, intermingled with the bitterness, but soon trumped over it. It was like fresh fruit, maybe berries topped with honey. Well whatever it was, it sparked a wanton hunger in Cole. One that made him participate willingly in the dance of tongues just to get as much of the sweetness as he could.

Of its own volition, one arm had wrapped around Jay's waist, while the other trembled and fisted the sheets behind him in an effort to balance himself. Cole's heart pounded thunderously in his chest, his cheeks burned with a flush of arousal.

He couldn't think. He felt his control had been flung out the window and into the nearest dumpster. Was that him moaning? Or was it Jay? He hoped and prayed that was Jay and not him. Because _he_ was straight. He liked _girls_ , not _guys_! And he was doing this for _Jay's_ benefit!

Not… Not his own…

Jay…

Jay…

He was thrust back into coherency when Jay smoothly pulled back. He stayed within close proximity, in which Cole blearily opened his eyes. Deep sapphire eyes locked amorously with his smoldering emerald stare, striking another revelation into his mind.

Jay's eyes…were they always so blue…? Were they always so peerless and beautiful…?

Did… Did he really just think that…?

Why couldn't he conjure up an image of a girl anymore…?

He needed to stop this. He would apologize to Jay later, but he felt he was beginning to lose himself to this…whatever it was.

He was just about to open his mouth to tell Jay to stop, but was silenced by his friend's next maneuver. Jay swiftly ducked his head and planted a kiss to Cole's throat. But he didn't stop there. Baby pink curves gently latched on to the sinewy, olive column and suckled gratuitously.

Cole's breath hitched and he swallowed noisily, canting his head away from the sight of his friend sucking on his neck. But also, perhaps unwittingly, granting the blue ninja better access.

His neck had never been particularly sensitive, for he had had numerous girls latch on and suck greedily as if they were kittens suckling for their mother's milk. And he had never felt much of anything. Plus, he didn't bruise easily, so none of them had ever been able to mark him.

But…would Jay be able to…?

And why did Jay's mouth feel so _different_? And so… _good_?

A quick nip of teeth to his pulse caused a strangled moan to escape his lips. And he angrily gritted his teeth to stop another from spewing forth.

He couldn't take anymore… He really couldn't…

" _Ja…Jaaay…"_

Was that his voice?! Why the fuck did he sound so aroused?!

Cole was really starting to regret his decision, alternating between cursing and moaning in his head, because he sure as hell didn't trust his mouth say anything remotely helpful. And all the while, Jay contently marked him, his ministrations not at all desperate or needy.

They were just…Cole couldn't find the word.

When Jay pulled back a second time, Cole couldn't help but blush when the lightning ninja languidly licked his lips. Meanwhile, Cole's breath came out in ragged pants. And it irked him just a little bit (meaning a lot) that Jay seemed just so calm about all this.

His smile was soft and meaningful, and his hands rested on Cole's shoulders. Deep blues roamed over his face in a languid manner. Then…a certain shine came about them, a certain clever, red fox glint, and he promptly ground and rocked his hips against Cole's lap.

The fire of pleasure that burned him was petrifying and he cried out because of it. The arm wrapped around Jay's waist tightened even more, desperate to stay him. He didn't know what expression he was giving Jay, but it had the other tilting his head and stopping his movements.

Cole was thankful for the mercy.

Long, gentle fingers readjusted the headphones around his neck.

Long, gentle fingers combed through his hair, thusly removing the hair tie and placing it in his hoodie's pocket.

Jay's expert hands proceeded to massage his scalp, grinning amorously down at him all the while. And it helped soothe the ninja leader's nerves somewhat, though the heat in his loins still pooled.

And then, Jay was hugging him, his arms wreathed around his neck and his face in Cole's black, shaggy hair. Cole heard him shakily inhale.

"Jay…ah…"

Jay nuzzled him, and then pulled back just enough to kiss him again. And Cole kissed back, helpless to do anything else. Nothing but sweet berries topped with honey imbued Jay's tongue now and Cole lapped and sucked greedily on it.

He couldn't get enough.

But unfortunately, the timer on his watch sounded. And Jay pulled away. He reached for Cole's hand and stopped the chiming himself, and kissed the back of it. Then the palm.

Cole stared, awestruck. Everything about Jay was striking.

Kiss swollen, baby pink curved formed another breathtaking smile and gentle, calloused hands touched his neck before taking his headphones and putting them over his ears.

"Listen to your music," Jay whispered, the first words he said since the fifteen minutes started. "It calms you. Helps you think."

Then Jay's body along with his warmth, left Cole as he gracefully detached himself and got up. And he didn't look back once as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Cole stared at the closed door with wide, disbelieving eyes, his heart hammering, his blood thrumming. How could Jay just leave him like that?! Couldn't he see that he didn't want him to—

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

"This…was supposed to happen," Cole said in an odd voice to himself. "This…was agreed upon. I _wanted_ this… Right…?"

Cole shivered and looked down at himself, at the obvious bulge in his pants. He blinked at it, turned away, and ran a hand over his face. His cheeks still felt warm. He probably looked a mess. His clothes felt a bit a disheveled, his hair mussed…

He needed music.

Jay was right. He needed music.

He pressed the button on his mp3 player and slumped back down onto the bed, staring dazedly at the ceiling.

He needed to calm down and think. And when the lyrics of the song filtered through his phones, Cole couldn't help but sigh at the ironic truth of them.

 _Hey, slow it down  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

 _There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So what do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

 _Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, what do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

And what Jay wanted, Cole wasn't sure he could give.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, one more part, I promise! Also, if you don't know this song, something's wrong with you (just kidding!). Song is _Whataya want from me_ by Adam Lambert.


End file.
